Sucedió en Sexto Año
by Flor
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry y Herm se odiaran a lo James y Lily? CAPITULO 18: Solo puede emitir sonidos ahogados. Apenas puede respirar. Comienza a patear con fuerza y a mover las manos desesperadamente.
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

**Sucedió en Sexto Año**

**Capitulo1:** Recuerdos

Era el año 1997. Harry Potter miraba al techo de su habitación con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y pensaba furioso.

Había derrotado a Voldemort y su vida era la de una persona normal, obviamente era famoso pero eso no lo molestaba. Tenía un departamento para el solo, muy cerca del "Caldero Chorreante". Después de todo, ya era un mago mayor de edad y se había ido de casa de los Dursley ni bien se le había presentado la oportunidad.

A mitad de sexto año y poco después de las celebraciones por las derrotas del Señor Oscuro, el niño-que-vivió se había dado cuenta de que todo había terminado. Ya podía estar tranquilo, vivir en paz (exceptuando por un par de reporteros indiscretos).

Ahí fue cuando había sucedido.

El siempre había pensado que Hermione era su amiga. Que lo quería y aceptaría siempre sus decisiones sin importar cuales fuesen. No sabía como había sido ni en que momento exacto pero la había perdido. Un día eran los mejores amigos y al otro ya nada importaba. Hermione lo había presionado demasiado y el había explotado...aunque reconocía que se había pasado.

Estaba por empezar su séptimo curso y aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica castaña. Estúpida discusión...

* * *

Hermosos ojos miel se posaban en un techo color blanco, luego en un escritorio perfectamente ordenado, en un calendario que marcaba el regreso a la escuela de magia, en un baúl plagado de libros de hechizos y en la foto de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y... 

No quería ni pensar su nombre.

Había sido algo tan tonto...pero ciertamente había sido la gota que rebalsara el vaso. Harry Potter (faltaba mas decir...el famoso niño-que-vivió) se había vuelto un arrogante y un estúpido.

Ella comprendía que el estaba agobiado con la proeza que había hecho eliminando a Voldemort de la faz de la tierra y por eso había hecho sus tareas, confeccionado horarios y prestado apuntes. Hasta sentirse usada.

Harry había comenzado a aprovechar su fama que nunca le había importado. Ahora y mas que nunca era objeto de codiciosas miradas por parte de medio Hogwarts. Ella lo entendía y por algo era su mejor amiga...pero Harry no era más que un sobrado, un chulo, un agrandado, un...lo odiaba...se había vuelto insufrible...y a pesar de todo, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

No sabía exactamente como ni cuando pero de pronto había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta de que ya no le importaba a su "mejor amigo". Estúpida discusión...

**_Flashback _**

La sala común estaba en silencio. Todo Gryffindor se encontraba ahí y todos contemplaban al famoso Harry Potter y a la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts. El primero tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro y la segunda estaba roja de rabia.

NO ME INTERESAN TUS SUCIOS APUNTES – gritaba el ojiverde – NO ME INTERESA LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR SOBRE MI VIDA. ¡NO ME INTERESAS TU!

PERDONA... – respondía la chica a grito pelado – SI NO ME FALLA LA MEMORIA, ¡EL QUE ME PIDE LOS APUNTES ERES TU! SI EL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER ASEDIADO POR REPORTEROS NO PUEDE TENER CINCO MINUTOS PARA ESCUCHAR A SU AMIGA...PUES A MI NO ME INTERESA LO QUE EL TENGA QUE DECIR TAMPOCO...NUNCA MAS!

TU – decía el chico con furia – NO ERES MI AMIGA!

ESO LO TENGO CLARO POTTER, – exclamaba Hermione –. UN CONSEJO: APRENDE A ESCUCHAR... ¿O ACASO ERES IMBÉCIL? TU VIDA SE ESTÁ CONVIRTIENDO EN UN DESASTRE Y EL PROBLEMA ES MIO POR TRATAR DE AYUDARTE

NO VEO COMO METERTE EN EL MEDIO Y HACER SUPOSISIONES ESTÚPIDAS SE UNA AYUDA...YO NUNCA PEDÍ SOPORTAR ESTE CALVARIO Y MENOS DE ALGUIEN COMO TU...NO ERES NADA...NO ERES NADIE – la gente en la sala común no movía un dedo.

TIENES RAZ"N, YO NO SOY NADIE, NUNCA FUI NADIE Y NUNCA LO SERÉ – Hermione se mordió el labio. Harry sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, por un segundo sintió el impulso de adelantarse y abrazarla pero lo descartó inmediatamente... ¿y a el que le importaba si ella lloraba? No hacía más que molestarlo.

TU PROBLEMA... – le dijo el ojiverde – ES QUE HAS ESTADO ENAMORADA DE MI DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS A HOGWARTS, DESDE QUE SUPISTE QUE YO ERA EL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER...POR ESO TE INMISCUYES EN MI VIDA TODO EL TIEMPO...NO TE INTERESA ¿OISTE?

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ante estas palabras no pudo seguir. Todo había empezado muy inocentemente por así decirlo.

Harry había derrotado a Voldemort a mitad de curso. Avalancha de deberes se les venían encima y Hermione le había estado haciendo todas sus tareas y trabajos (que formaban gran parte de la nota de clase).

Pero la vida de Harry había cambiado radicalmente. Había abandonado el estudio casi por completo, hablaba de fugarse de Hogwarts y cada vez mas le daba el peso de sus tareas y obligaciones a Hermione quien al principio, las cumplía preocupada por la salud de su amigo hasta que ese día le había dicho todo lo que pensaba y Harry no se lo había tomado muy bien que digamos.

En ese momento Hermione estaba ahí parada, mordiéndose el labio inferior para impedir que temblase y para impedir numerosas lágrimas caer. Sus intentos fueron vanos.

Sintió los brazos de Ron Weasley rodeándola y dirigiéndola a la habitación de los chicos.

Ya te vale Harry – dijo el chico –. Solo estaba expresando su opinión...está muy estresada ¿sabes? Lógico...trabaja por dos.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione. Miró las múltiples cartas de Ron en su escritorio. "No te preocupes" "Todo se arreglar". Había estado recibiendo esas cartas desde la pelea, durante todas las vacaciones y hasta hoy.

Uno supondría que después de mas de cuatro meses de pelea, Hermione se sentiría mejor, olvidaría, pero el solo pensamiento de no importarle a Harry le oprimía el pecho. Sus padres se preguntaban que era lo que le pasaba. Herm estaba melancólica y lo había estado desde hacia cuatro meses.

¿Por qué me siento así? – pensó –. Es imbécil, es idiota y para colmo el no sufre como lo hago yo...y lo peor es que me gritó que estaba enamorada de el...tonterias...

* * *

Trabaja por dos. Ron había tenido razón pero el no lo había querido ver, había presionado tanto a Herm, la había cargado tanto de trabajo... ¡y le había gritado que estaba enamorada de el! ¿Quién era el para hacer esa suposición? 

Nadie. Nadie en su vida...eso ya estaba claro...

Harry apretó los dientes frustrado por no poder quitarse a la castaña de la cabeza...si lo peor de todo era que ella ya estaba bien...le daba igual...había sido cuatro meses...y el no había podido vencer su orgullo y disculparse...

**_Flashback _**

Solo te diré una cosa Harry – le decía su amigo Ron que, después de haberle dado una poción tranquilizante a Herm, se había asegurado de que llegara a su cama y descansara – la estás matando y no te dejaré hacerlo...es mi mejor amiga.

También la mía – dijo Harry a la defensiva.

Pues no fue lo que dijiste...o mejor dicho, gritaste en la sala común – Harry miró hacia el suelo –. Mira...está agobiada...está estresada, hace todos tus deberes y tu te vas a tus citas con Cho (o quien sea esta semana). La usaste...y al fin se dio cuenta...

**_Fin del Flashback_**

¿Cómo habían pasado cuatro meses y las cosas seguían igual? Harry se preguntaba lo mismo...y mañana la vería... ¿Era cierto lo que había dicho de Hermione? ¿Ella gustaba de el? Más que nada se estaba describiendo a el mismo... ¿Sino porque estaba así? Pero a el no le gustaba desde el principio...no le gustaba...solo que...el roce de su mano lo ponía nervioso.

* * *

¿Cómo habían pasado cuatro meses y las cosas seguían igual? Herm se preguntaba lo mismo...y mañana lo vería... ¿Se había equivocado Harry al decir que a ella le gustaba? Ciertamente si...a ella no le gustaba desde el primer momento...pero la verdad es que por una sonrisa suya haría lo que fuera... 

**_Flashback _**

Por favor Herm...– el chico la miraba suplicante. Hermione sonreía.

Vale...es la última vez – la chica tomó las hojas del trabajo sobre las plantas curativas.

Gracias – Harry la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica se estremeció.

¿Qué tienes que hacer? – preguntó Herm.

Cita con Cho – antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Harry ya había salido por el cuadro de la señora gorda...la chica miró las hojas frustrada y se puso a trabajar.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Imbécil – susurró la chica.

**_Flashback _**

Hermione ¿QUÉ TE PASA? – gritaba Ron.

La chica no se movía. Había perdido el conocimiento en brazos de su amigo. El pelirrojo asustado la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería.

¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Harry asustado a los pies de la cama de su amiga.

Ataque de ansiedad Sr. Potter – respondió Madame Pomfrey...está estresada... ¿sabe si además de las clases está tomando alguna actividad extracurricular?

No – respondió Harry asustado –. Nada...

Normalmente le pediría que dejara que descanse Señor Potter...pero en estas circunstancias por favor vigile a la Señorita Granger...

Si – Harry parecía en otro mundo...sabía que todo era culpa suya, todo era por la pelea. Se sentó en la cama de Hermione y la miró. Estaba pálida, sus mechones castaños caían sobre sus hombros. Podía ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos...la estaba matando. Harry sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar –. Lo siento – susurró.

Esa fue la única disculpa que Hermione obtuvo.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Soy imbécil – dijo Harry.

* * *

_I'm lifting you up_

_I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancin' till dawn_

_I'm foolin' around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making you love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out._

Hermione escuchaba la radio. Una canción lenta estaba sonando...se dejó llevar.

**_Flashback _**

Genial idea Harry – decía Ron sarcásticamente mientras le sacaba brillo aun caldero.

Bueno – el ojiverde reía –. ¡Si Snape no sabe apreciar a mis bowtruckles es su problema!

Hermione lo miraba. Harry se despeinó a propósito mientras fregaba un caldero. Hacía calor, el chico se sacó la camisa y Hermione pudo apreciar unos pectorales muy bien formados. La chica apartó la mirada sonrojada y siguió fregando. Todo era culpa de Harry...

No te enfades Herm – el ojiverde le revolvió el pelo –. Por una clase tan estúpida...

¡No es estúpida! – Exclamó la chica – ¿Qué necesidad tenías de tirar bowtruckles eh?

Es culpa de Snape...por ser tan imbécil – Harry sonrió y volvió a despeinarse.

Es culpa tuya...por ser tan imbécil – le dijo Hermione mirándolo fulminante.

Como quieras – respondió el chico enfadado.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_I'm lifting you up_

_I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancin' till dawn_

_I'm foolin' around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making you love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out._

La canción sonaba en la vieja radio. Harry se dejó llevar.

**_Flashback _**

No entiendo porque se enfada tanto Ron – decía el chico en su habitación –. Era solo una broma.

Tus bromas se están volviendo molestas Harry – dijo el chico –. Además – explicó –. Ella tiene trabajo...

No es para tanto... – respondió Harry inseguro.

Como única respuesta Ron se tapó con las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

El día había terminado. Hermione se acurrucó en su cama y cuanto mas fuerte cerraba los ojos, mas se esforzaban las lágrimas por salir.

¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo? – pensaba mientras la primera lágrima le quemaba la mejilla. Le hubiera gustado que Harry estuviera ahí para besarla. Tontos pensamientos...

**_Flashback _**

Despertó súbitamente. Tenía un pie en la cara.

¡Harry! – gritó –. Se había quedado dormida bajo un árbol frente al lago y el ojiverde, que venía de darse un baño, le había pasado el pie húmedo por la cara.

Ven a bañarte – le dijo el chico. Hermione le puso su pié en la cara también – Necesitas relajarte un poco.

Estoy bien aquí...ve con Ron – dijo la chica – que se ha quedado sin compañero para la guerra de barro... - la chica sonrió.

Vale – contestó Harry decepcionado. Le acarició la mejilla –. ¿Diviértete un poco si?

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Tenía sus momentos de bondad. Mostraba quien realmente era. Pero en el fondo (y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) Hermione sabía que el hacía eso para retenerla un poco mas, para que ella no se enfadara con el.

No era muy complicado de saber. Harry la quería de una forma extraña. A ella le importaba, tal vez mas que como un amigo, pero el no hacía mas que portarse como un chulo delante de ella porque sabía que podía controlarla y hacer que le hiciera las tareas. Cuando veía que Herm se estaba cansando, salía con uno de esos numeritos de: "Yo soy un buen chico. Soy tu amigo" y volvía a atarla. Esta vez no se había dejado atar.

* * *

¿Por qué sentía que solamente con ella podía ser él mismo? – se preguntaba esa noche mientras pensaba que al otro día volvería a verla. 

Era conciente de que luego de lo de Voldemort su vida se había vuelto un desastre. Antes era ordenada, tenía un objetivo, no se distraía de el ni por la fama ni por las chicas ni por nada. Solo una chica ocupaba sus pensamientos, Herm. Y eso estaba bien... Luego todo había cambiado...el la había obligado a hacer sus cosas y se lo quería agradecer...pero se había vuelto orgulloso...tan orgulloso que solamente podía expresar su agradecimiento a veces...siendo el mismo...preocupándose por ella...para que no pensara que la estaba usando (N/A: La chica piensa todo lo contrario...ayy harry...aprende un poco de mujeres).

**_Flashback _**

¿Qué haces? – Harry le mordió una oreja (N/A: Relaciones de amistad liberal...y mas con un chulito como Harry).

¡Harry! – Herm se pasó una mano por la oreja –. Tu tarea para que lo sepas...

Genial...si quieres puedo – Hermione no lo podía creer. Harry estaba a punto de ofrecer su ayuda –. No...no puedo...tengo una cita con Padma...bueno...adiós Hermi.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Pero el se preocupaba! Le importaba! En serio...

* * *

A el le daba igual...

* * *

**_Holaaa!!! Nuevo Fic...estoy llevando 3 juntos y me hago un cuarto!!! Definitivamente estoy loca...pero espero que les guste!!!_**


	2. Capitulo 2: Que bien hueles

**Sucedió en Sexto Año**

**Aviso:** Para los despistados, lo que está entre comillas y en _itálica_ son los pensamientos.

**Disclaimer:** Que no son míos joder! Que son de Rowling! Me los robo un día que viajaba en tren.

**Capitulo 2:** Que bien hueles

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los cubículos del tren luego de haber terminado sus responsabilidades de prefecta. Ron estaría hablando con los demás en la parte de Harry seguramente...no tenía ganas de verlo pero tampoco podía esconderse durante todo el año, además no sería justo para con Ron...el estaba a medias entre el uno y el otro.

Estaba enfrascada en estos pensamientos cuando Ron y Harry entraron al compartimiento.

¡Ron! – Hermione saltó a abrazarlo –. ¡Te extrañé! – la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_"Dios...que guapa está. Ron que suerte tienes"_ ¿Para mi no hay abrazo? – preguntó Harry de forma arrogante.

No me molestes Potter – la chica se sentó al lado del pelirrojo tratando de reprimir el nudo de su garganta.

Vamos...admite que mueres por abrazarme. _"¿Porqué me dice Potter y no Harry?"_ – pensó el ojiverde.

_"Claro que muero por abrazarte tonto"_ Muero por que salgas de aquí – respondió la chica secamente.

Lo siento Granger – Harry sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos –. Tendrás que conformarte con el placer de mi presencia. _"Quiero seguir viéndote...al menos un ratito mas"_

Hermione simplemente miró por la ventana sin articular palabra. Sintió que las lágrimas querían salir. Estaba en una incómoda posición. Ron y Harry hablaban de Quidditch animadamente y ella miraba por la ventana recordando las peleas del año pasado. Quería llorar. Harry la trataba horriblemente...era un arrogante. La trataba como si no se conociesen de nada, como si su amistad por cinco años no hubiera valido. Extrañaba al antiguo Harry...pero ya no quedaba nada de el.

En ese momento Terry Boot entró por la puerta y Hermione se sintió aliviada.

Hola Terry – exclamó –. El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentó frente a ella, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a hablarle de sus vacaciones.

_"¿No estará saliendo con ese?"_

Cuando el chico se fue Harry miró a Hermione burlonamente.

¿Qué me miras Potter? – dijo la chica.

A ti y a tu noviecito Boot, Granger...patético. _"Por favor que no sea tu novio Herm" _– pensó el chico.

Terry es muy buen chico...no tiene la cantidad de ego que emana de tu cabeza Potter – le retrucó la chica.

Pues yo creo que Boot es idiota...perfecto para ser tu novio. _"¡¡¡Que no lo sea, que no lo sea!!!"_ – Harry estaba desesperado.

¡Terry no es ningún idiota! – Hermione estaba furiosa –. ¿Qué derecho tienes tú de andar insultando a la gente con la que ando Potter? Y que sepas que Terry no es mi novio.

_"¡¡Si!!"_ Mira Granger yo hago lo que me da la gana ¿vale? – contestó Harry.

Creo que en la faz de toda la tierra no hay alguien mas arrogante que tu Potter...me repugnas – Hermione estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo hizo. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor.

_"Y tu me gustas"_ – lo sorprendió su pensamiento –. Tranquila – dijo en vez – el sentimiento es mutuo.

En ese momento Malfoy se hizo presente en su visita anual.

Hola Potter – dijo arrastrando las palabras –. Veo que sigues tan idiota como siempre

Hola Malfoy – respondió Harry –. ¿Te gustan los maleficios? – Harry levantó la varita y le echó uno a Malfoy. El chico estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, contra la pared, su cuello parecía ligeramente hundido y empezó a levitar como si una mano invisible lo estuviese ahorcando.

¡Potter! ¡Para! ¿Qué haces? – Hermione levantó la varita. No le agradaba Malfoy pero Harry lo estaba matando.

Enseñándole una lección a este idiota Granger... ¿Qué crees? – respondió el chico quedándose prendado de la mirada de Hermione y sus mejillas que se ponían rojas cuando estaba furiosa.

¡Bájalo Potter! – gritaba la chica furiosa –. Bájalo o juro que te hecho la maldición mas poderosa que me sepa.

_"Lo que sea por ti Herm"_ Tienes suerte de que Granger esté aquí Malfoy – le dijo Harry con sorna antes de dejarlo caer.

No...necesito...ayuda...de...esa...sangre...sucia – Malfoy trataba de recuperar el aire. Se paró y se dispuso a irse.

¡Discúlpate con Granger! – gritó Harry pero Malfoy ya se había ido.

No necesito que me defiendas de el Potter...tu eres peor – le espetó la chica.

_"¿Hermione como dices eso? ¿Acaso me odias tanto?"_ ¿Qué dices? Yo nunca te llamaría...eso que tú sabes– dijo el chico.

¿Te crees especial verdad? – le respondió Hermione. Siempre despeinándote a propósito, el gran jugador de Quidditch. Me sorprende que puedas subirte a la escoba dado el peso de tu cabeza y tu enorme ego. Eres idiota...te crees mas que los demás y por eso le echas maleficios a todos...ya te lo dije...¡ME REPUGNAS!

Hermione se fue del compartimiento. _"No Herm...no pienses eso de mi" _– pensaba el chico. La situación entera le había recordado a algo (N/A: Supongo que se dieron cuenta). ¿Se había vuelto tan arrogante como su padre?

Esta loca – dijo a Ron.

Me atrevería decir – contestó su amigo – que te encuentra un poco creído...

Bueno si...ella es insufrible. "Y tan bonita...y tan buena"

Harry...eran muy amigos antes... y ahora la llamas Granger – dijo Ron.

Y ella me llama Potter – dijo Harry a modo de defensa.

Porque tu la llamas Granger – explicó el pelirrojo –. Sinceramente...ella tenía la razón cuando se pelearon y tú lo sabías...pero nunca pediste perdón...y ahora la tratas como si fuera otro de tus ligues...o peor porque la insultas... ¿Qué te pasa con ella?

_"Me encanta, me seduce, su mirada me mata todos los días"_ No la aguanto Ron...es eso – dijo Harry evitando la mirada de su mejor amigo.

Te gusta Harry...pero te has vuelto demasiado orgulloso y arrogante para admitirlo – dijo el pelirrojo sabiamente – ¿crees que no me doy cuenta como la miras? Parece mentira...nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo...y de los dos...tu eras el que veía a través de ella...siempre sabías lo que le pasaba...lo sabes...estás loco por ella Harry...admítelo.

Vale – dijo Harry siendo auténtico por primera vez en todo el día – ¿Y que si me gusta? Es...es como cualquier otra

No...ella fue tu mejor amiga – dijo Ron –. La persona que más te conoce en el mundo. Para ti ella es especial ¿verdad?

_"¿Cómo es que ahora siempre tienes razón?"_ Ron...para de decirme lo que siento – dijo Harry.

¿Qué harás? – dijo el muchacho.

Pedirle una cita a Granger – contestó Harry sonriendo – no se negará.

Si que lo hará...ella si que te odia– contestó Ron.

Pues no lo hará mas – dijo Harry – me aseguraré de eso

El tren llegó a Hogwarts y Harry bajó buscando con la mirada a la chica...ya lo sabía Ron...el hecho de decirlo lo había convertido en algo real. Le gustaba Herm...y ella lo odiaba...vale...ya vería...la conquistaría como todo un Potter.

Subió a uno de los carros tirados por thestrals acompañado por Ron...poco después subió la chica y se sentó entre el pelirrojo y Harry. El ojiverde le mordió el cuello. Ron soltó una risotada.

¿Qué crees que haces Potter? – dijo Hermione pegándole a Harry una cachetada.

_"Auch! Que bien huele Herm"_ No te violentes Granger...se veía apetecible, eso es todo – contestó el chico.

Pues la próxima vez que te apetezca será peor – ante esto Harry volvió a morderle el cuello a la chica, pero esta vez lo hizo suavemente, como besándolo.

_"Para porque muero aquí mismo Harry"_ ¡Para! – Hermione levantó la mano pero Harry la atrapó.

¿Me vas a pegar? – dijo mirándola a los ojos, sus bocas a un palmo de la otra –. Ni se te ocurra Granger – soltó su mano con violencia.

¿Cuál es tu problema Potter? – dijo Hermione exasperada.

_"Que me gustas, tonta"_ No te soporto Granger...eso es todo – respondió Harry

¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo para que termines de molestarme imbécil? – respondió la chica exasperada al mismo tiempo que sentía una inmensa tristeza.

Sal conmigo Granger – respondió resueltamente el ojiverde.

¡¿QUÉ?! – la chica estaba pasmada –. Estás bromeando ¿no? _"¿Qué dices Harry?"_

_"Por favor que funcione"_ Piénsalo Granger...es todo lo que una chica desea...salir conmigo – dijo el chico.

_"Idiota"_ Tienes razón...si que lo es – Hermione le acarició la mejilla a Harry, el chico sintió un escalofrío. Herm acercó lentamente su boca a la del chico y con su mano libre le dio un tremendo golpe en la mejilla –. ¡En tus sueños Potter! – la chica bajó del carro y se dirigió a Hogwarts.

_"¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil Hermi?"_ – se preguntaba el chico mientras se frotaba la mejilla –. Está loca por mi – sonrió a su amigo.

* * *

Todos se sentaron ante la gran mesa de Gryffindor y luego de la selección comenzaron a disfrutar del banquete. Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, cosa que a esta le resultó raro. El hecho de que Harry la invitara a salir la había tomado por sorpresa...le hubiera gustado tanto que el antiguo Harry se lo pidiera...pero éste probablemente quisiera jugarle una broma o algo por el estilo. 

Potter... ¿Por qué te sientas a mi lado? – preguntó deseando en el fondo que Harry no se moviese, sentía todo su lado izquierdo cálido. Harry estaba pegado a ella.

_"Para poder verte Herm...asegurarme de que Boot no se te acerque y te tome de la mano"_ Porque no había otro sitio – espetó el chico.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Las manos de Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la jarra de jugo de calabaza al mismo tiempo. Se rozaron. El chico sintió un escalofrío.

Deja...yo te sirvo – dijo.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente. Por un minuto le pareció haber visto al antiguo Harry. A su Harry.

Gracias – susurró.

Lo que sea por ti Granger – dijo el chico sonriente. Le pasó una mano por la cintura y le besó el cuello. _"Que bien hueles"_

_"Tonta de mi al pensar que Harry pudo haber cambiado"_ ¡Suéltame Potter! ¡No me toques o será lo último que harás en tu vida! – le gritó.

La mitad de la mesa la miró. El club de Fans de Harry no podía creer que Hermione se negaba a que Harry la tocara. Todas ellas morían por ello...y lo que no sabían era que el chico mas famoso de todo Hogwarts estaba cayendo bajo un hechizo. Se estaba enamorando de Hermione pero el aún no lo sabía. Le volvía loco que la chica lo rechazase, eso era seguro...y extrañaba sus sonrisas y sus abrazos.

_"Te extraño"_ Pásame la sal Granger – dijo simplemente.

Cógela tu Potter – respondió la chica sintiendo como Harry se levantaba y la rozaba con su cuerpo. _"Que bien hueles"_ – pensó.

* * *

Ya en la sala común Hermione estaba sentada frente al fuego leyendo su agenda plagada de listas de cosas por hacer. El curso aún no había empezado y ella ya planeaba todo...se veía tan hermosa...Harry la miraba desde lejos sin que ella se diera cuenta...recordaba como le había gritado y no entendía como podía ser alguien tan estúpido 

_"Tengo ganas de besarte"_ ¿Qué haces Granger? – preguntó sentándose al lado de la chica.

_"Apártate que no puedo contener un beso"_ A ti que te importa Potter – respondió apartándose de Harry.

_"No te alejes"_ Granger, Granger – dijo acercándose mas –. Estoy tratando de llevarme bien contigo... ¿por qué no aprecias mis detalles?

_"Dices eso solo para poder usarme. Que bien hueles. Que lindo eres."_ Porque no me interesa llevarme bien con un idiota egocéntrico – Hermione estaba a punto de explotar. Si Harry se le acercaba un centímetro mas iba a desmayarse.

_"No lo soy Herm...Que bien hueles dios"_ ¿Por qué Granger? – Harry la miró de cerca –. Yo no soy un egocéntrico. Tu solo pides demasiado.

_"Aléjate por favor Harry"_ Yo no pido nada de ti Potter...hazle un favor al mundo y desaparece – contestó la chica fríamente.

_"No quiero estar lejos de ti...no quiero alejarme de ti Herm"_ Adiós Granger, voy a dormir – Harry besó su cuello suavemente. La chica no se opuso. Reaccionó cuando el chico ya se había ido...o eso pensaba ella. Harry se quedó contemplándola hasta que se quedó dormida leyendo un libro. Bajó las escaleras y la observó.

Eres hermosa – le dijo –. Te quiero mucho Hermi – besó su mejilla y la chica sonrió en sueños.

Harry ¿por qué cambiaste? – decía la chica. Al principio Harry se preocupó de haberla despertado pero ella seguía dormida.

Yo no cambié Herm – respondió Harry.

Si...quiero que vuelva el antiguo Harry, el Harry que yo amaba – Hermione respondió entre sueños.

Sigo siendo el antiguo Harry...y te sigo queriendo al igual que antes – dijo Harry sorprendido por la confesión de Herm. Seguidamente besó su mejilla, acarició su cabello, la tapó y se fue a la cama.

Ron – dijo al llegar arriba.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su amigo.

Creo...creo que me estoy enamorando – el ojiverde se tiró en su cama y cerró los ojos. Imágenes de Hermione le venían a la cabeza y con ellas cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

_En primer lugar no saben nada de mi...bueh...algunos si que saben pero por las dudas me presento. Soy Flor, tengo 16 añetes, soy Argentina pero vivo en A Coruña, Galicia, España jjeje hace 1 año. Voy a 2ndo de Bachillerato y tengo que elegir una carrera y no quiero!!!!!!!! Me decidiré por periodismo, abogacía o ambos jeje pues no se...no hay muchas cosas interesantes que decir sobre mí: Lo obvio y deducible es que me gusta mucho escribir y también hablar. Cuando escribo cosas impersonales, komo ahora por ejemplo, escribo como hablo...(las K son mudas jejeje, piensan que hablo Kon C pero yo hablo kon kA!!! Jeje). La verdad es que no me considero (y lo digo mucho) una persona con mucha imaginación, tengo otros 3 fics y no me "gustan" (lo pongo entre comillas porque a uno siempre le gusta lo que escribe (a menos un poquito) y decir: ayy lo odio me kedo horrible! (ke yo lo digo en broma muchas veces) tampoco me parece completamente real._

_Bueno...espero que el segundo capitulo de mi fic les haya gustado. La verdad es que me puso muy feliz recibir tantos reviews de ustedes...realmente me hace muy feliz saber que leen mi historia!!!! Jejej...quiero que sepan que la historia va ir evolucionando de a poquito, vamos que, en mis otras historias se enamoran al toke y aquí los voy a dejar con las ganas "muajajaj ke mala soy"...tranqui que esto fue inspiración del momento y por eso tengo varios capitulos escritos asi que no se preocupen porque no actualice...pero es que tampoco quiero poner todo de golpe que no es cuestion de que se vayan a atragantar jejee  
Como ven en este chap Harry piensa unas cosas pero dice otras...el pibe ese vive bajo mucha presion y a mi me parecio logico que sucumbiera a esa presión haciendose un muro de orgullo, de arrogancia ¿¿¿porque??? Simplemente porque Harry Potter es importante!! Ha hecho azañas que poca gente podría y lo lógico es que se le suba la fama a la cabeza...que vamos...por cosas menos meritorias a muchas personas le pasa...es por eso que no me cerraba que Harry fuese tan humilde cuando la fama tienta a todos!! Pero tb se ve en el capitulo que debajo de ese muro que le construí el pibe sigue siendo bueno...porque como veran Ron sigue estando bien con el y eso es porque Harry a Ron le tiene mucho afecto y no va a ponersele chulo...Harry haría todo lo que Ron le pidiese porque es su mejor amigo¿!¿!¿!¿!Entonces con Herm porque es distinto?!??!! Simplemente porque Hermione es una chica y lo ama tanto que confundió sus prioridades...es decir, por mas que vos quieras a alguien no podes andar haciendole sus cosas y Harry se acostumbró a eso y abus...bien x Hermi que se dio cuenta!!! De a poquito van a ver la verdadera personalidad de Harry...pero aun tienen al chulito por un tiempo mas. _

_Bueh...algo que nunca hago en mis fics es poner cosas que van a pasar simplemente porque estoy yendo sobre la marcha pero con este fic es distinto porque ya lo tengo escrito (o gran parte) por lo que les voy a poner un pequeño spoiler (pero chikito eh?!?!?!)_

**Harry llegó diez minutos tarde, como siempre**

**Bien…bien…Potter. Está usted mas allá de todo horario… ¿verdad? – dijo el profesor.**

**Lo siento Quejicus – Harry fingió una tos – Profesor Snape.**

**Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo el profesor – Ahora…estamos preparando una complicada poción y dado que la única persona sin pareja es la señorita Granger…haga el favor de recoger sus cosas e ir con ella.**

**Granger – Harry sonrió –. Será un placer…**

_Y ahora les contesto sus hermosos reviews que me dejaron llorando (bueno...no para tanto pero realmente los aprecie mucho!) Aclaro una cosa y lo entiendo porque es el primer capitulo pero me llegan mazo reviews en plan "genial, fantástico" (y los comprendo porque yo tb soy de poner eso) pero PORFA!! (me arrodillo) les pido que me digan lo que les gusto mas, lo que no e inclusive lo que les gustaría que pasase y ya vere yo si puedo hacer un cambio por ahí si me parece viable vamos...pero realmente quiero saber que opinan...se que tampoco es plan de poner un RR del tamaño de una casa si no les gusta escribir (que por mi del tamaño de un rascacielos eh??) pero por lo menos algo en donde puedan opinar sobre el fic. Bueno...muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews, aquí se los contesto!_

**Angy:**

_Me agrada que te parezca una buena idea!!!! La verdad es que es de las primeras ideas que tengo que a mi también me gustan porque es bastante fuera de lo convencional. Tambien hubiera estado bueno hacerlo de James y Lily pero me pareció que tenia mas "material" para hacerlo de Harry y Hermione porque además es original. Me encanto que me mandaras un RR pero la próxima dime bien que te pareció el cap, si te parece que puedo mejorar algo, que te gusto y que no te gusto!! Bueno, un saludo wwwapaa!!!!_

**RONHERMIONE:**

_Me alegro que el comienzo te haya gustado...empezó raro, quise dar un poco la pauta de cómo estaba la relacion...no me bastaba poner...Harry y Herm se odian...no...quise que vieran porque se odiaban y porque Hermione había durado tanto en sus ayudas a Harry (porque caía a cada cosa bonita que el chico le dijera), también que se diesen cuenta lo que pensaba Ron, porque al fin y al cabo Ron es muy importante. En muchos de los FF que leo, Ron no esta muy presente...pero en el mío es el consejero...la voz de la conciencia de los dos...maduró mucho...Bueh...un saludo y espero que te guste este capitulo...espero un review bieeen largo!!! 1 beso enorme!!!_

**Choweasley:**

_Gracias!!! Seguirlo lo voy a seguir porque tengo los chaps, por eso no te preocupes...(pero lo de pronto no se...me agarran ataques de maldad y decido hacerlos sufrir awjawjawjawj)  
_

_Espero que este chap te guste tanto como el anterior y realmente te agradezco el deseo de las musas. La inspiración es algo re importante porque si no me viene no voy a tirar aca lo primero que se me ocurra porque no sería justo para nadie!!!! Quiero que lean algo que realmente les guste y no terminar haciéndolo así nomás. _

_El nombre de la canción es Must Get Out de Maroon5, es un grupo que me encanta (recién descubierto) que tiene tres canciones conocidas, She will be loved, Hard to Brathe y This Love (en España creo que solo This Love). El grupo esta copadisimo y el disco se llama "Songas about Jane", Jane era la novia del cantante Adam y cuando cortaron el tipo se inspiró y escribió la música...tengo todas las canciones y must get out es mi favorita porque aparte habla un poco de la impotencia y de un hombre que decepciona a la chica...entonces me pareció que encajaba y también la puse para que se dieran cuenta que Harry y Herm estaban pensando el uno en el otro al mismo tiempo lo que me pareció muy bonito. Bueno...te mando un saludo!! Mandame un RR grande!!! Besosss!!!_

**Annie Ryddle:**

_Un saludo enorme para el norte de mexico...de donde viene Maná y el rikiño de Fher! _

_Que tal!?!?! Me gustó mucho tu review...es lo que yo creo realmente bien lo dije arriba...Harry es persona como el resto de todos nosotros y a la gente se le suben los humos a la cabeza porque es algo propio del ser humano, la arrogancia, el orgullo, la presunción, son defectos que existen en el mundo y Harry que tiene todo el derecho a aceptar al menos un cuarto de la fama que le adjudican nunca fue arrogante...pues no...a mi me parece que dada la presión bajo la que está tiene que serlo...una persona para no llegar a eso tiene que ser de carácter demasiado fuerte y es completamente lógico que Harry caiga bajo esas cosas...a ver si alguien lo saca porque muy bien así no me cae!!! Además tb es cierto eso de que está en los genes...ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Harry en este capítulo es igual al padre...quise marcar eso...que Harry en mi fic tiene tanto el físico como la personalidad idénticas a su padre y Hermione eso no se lo aguanta._

_Respecto a mis otros fics, la verdad es que no lo se...no me gusta nada presumir de ellos...me parecen fics lindos, me gustan... es decir, yo escribo lo que a mi me gustaría leer...pero admito que en ninguno la idea es tan original como en este...no es propio de mi tener estas ideas...(estaré mutando???) Bueno niña de México, compatriota latinoamericana, espero que me mandes un enorme review la próxima contándome que te pareció este capítulo. Un saludo enorme desde España!!!_

**Gwen Evans:**

_Hola Gwen!!!! Gracias por los cumplidos!!! YO también amo H/Hr. Visto que solamente tengo 4 fics y los cuatro son de ellos...me acuerdo mis epocas de Ginny Harry y ahora me parece completamente inverosímil es que con un poco de logica se entiende que Harry y Hermione deberían estar juntos...a ver si Rowling abre los ojos!!!! _

_Gracias por decir que las peleas quedaron bien bonitas...bueno...tanto como bonitas que a mi no me gusta que se peleen pero te entendí jeje sip a mi tb me gustó como quedaron...espero que este capítulo te guste también...estamos cada día mas cerca de juntar a estos dos... ( lo que no quiere decir que vaya a suceder pronto)._

_No hace falta que lo jures eh? Jeje que yo te creo! Me alegra mucho la verdad que te haya gustado...espero que me escribas otro review bonito y largo!!! Un saludo grande Gwen!!!_

**Monik:**

_Hola!! Me esperaba uno de tus RR's!! Me gustan porque son largos y me decis lo que pensas y eso esta re bien!_

_Bueno...en primer lugar respecto a lo de ser usado...si....a mi también me paso con amigos y cosas asi y gente que hay que saberles parar los pies porque a veces uno es tan bueno que no sabe decir que no y el otro termina tomando el credito por lo que inicialmente fue de uno...no hay que dejarse usar jamas es algo que yo aprendi de la forma mas dura porque se sufre...cuando te dejan tangada haciendo algo que ni siquiera es para tu provecho sino para le de otro y apenas te lo agradecen...estas sola y te sentís la ultima basura en todo el mundo mundial._

_La delgada linea roja jejeje esa es la linea que hay entre amigos y amantes juasss pero te digo una cosa...temo que no voy a poder cumplir tus deseos y eternizaré TODO!!! Porque?? Porque simplemente en mis otros fics (que ya vos los conoces jejeje) pasa todo demasiado rápido...aca me van a querer matar lamentablemente...de todas formas les prometo algo de accion mas que nada porque yo miro mucha tv y me re molesta cuando los pibes es obvio que estan enamorados y no pasa nadaaaa ni una pizca de nadaaa (como smallville por ejemplo!!!)...algo les voy a dar...ya van a ver_

_Tranquila por las actaulizaciones que aunque empiecen las clases yo tengo todo esto escritoâ€el problema en realidad es con mis otras historias que aun las tengo en veremosâ€espero que se me salga este blokeo...especialmente para "es por ti"!!! bueh...un saludo Monik!!! Espero otro RR!!!_

**Antonietta:**

_Gracias!!!! Me alegra que el comienzo te haya gustado!!!!!!!! Te copaste un poco con los kliks!! Recibi tu RR 4 veces jejejejeje...tranki ke a mi me da iwal eh? No pasa na...respecto a lo que me dijiste:_

_Mira...yo no creo que Herm sea tonta...lo que pasa es que Harry se volvió muy chulo...y es completamente normal que la chica se sienta así...porque esas cosas pasan y cuando pasan son horribles!!!!! Harry lo que tiene es que actuo muy mal y tendria que haberla tratado mejor...por eso yo la entiendo!!!_

_Jejeje...ya ves lo bueno de las amistades liberales... a mi me encantan todo tendría que ser asi!!! Mas liberal...siempre...me parece que si los voy a hacer que se enamoren tienen que tener confianza...porque no hay nada si no hay confianza!_

_Aquí tienes el nuevo cap y espero que te guste!!! Un beso grande, suerte!!!!!! Espero un RR!!!!_

**Zzz:**

_Que bueno que te guste!!! Sip...la verdad es que es una idea distinta completamente y por eso me gustó intentarla...la relacion se ve de forma diferente, de una perspectiva bastante posible ademas dada la personalidad de los dos._

_El tiempo dirá...es un chulo ya lo se... pero mira... en este capitulo ves como piensa y ves que no lo hace como un chulo cualquiera (creeme conozco bastantes y son tan sinvergüenzas por fuera como por dentro). Harry es distinto...se volvió así producto de la presión, pero la verdad es que haría lo que fuera por Hermione... aquí lo ves y lo verás en futuros capítulos!!_

_Respecto a actualizar...pues lo haré dependiendo de su desesperación jjejeje._

**Andrea Sumeragi:**

_Waw! Gracias...tengo visto varios fics de amor entre Harry y Hermione...pero la verdad es que es cierto...nunca vi uno de odio (aunque bueno...del odio al amor hay un paso pero eso tampoco estoy segura que sino...tendría que haber estado yo con tantos chicos!!!! Especialmente uno que dios que bueno estaba pero como nos odiabamos...sería un acto reflejo de rechazo contra los chulos empedernidos...ahora supongo que algo de el Harry tendrá...o prefiero pensar que no...porque no me llevo bien jejeje)._

_Ahhh las dudas!! Ke bonitas son ¿se disculpará Harry? Por favor...el?? Rebajarse a una disculpa?? Ni de coña...o eso creo yo vamos...y si Hermione lo perdonaría...yo creo que si...pero le costaría mucho mucho a Harry hacer que la perdonara...y como ese chico nunca pediría perdon...nunca se sabe!!_

_Pues tanto lo esperabas!! Aca lo tienes, el nuevo chap!!! DisfrutalO!!! Espero tus RR's!!!_

**Mlo:**

_Yo también espero que las cosas se arreglen la verdad pero eso depende de ellos (awjawjawj que mala soy). Bueno gracias por los cumplidos!!! Espero que este nuevo chap te guste. _

_La proxima, si tenes tiempo mandame un RR mas largo!! Asi me decis que te gusto bien y que no!!! _

_Un saludo!_

**Kire:**

_Aca tenes el nuevo chap!! Te digo lo mismo que le dije a los demas...me halaga muchisimo todo lo que me dijiste pero me gustaría saber tu opinión, lo que te gustó y lo que no y todo lo demas sI?? Espero un RR bieeen largo!!! Un saludo wapisimaa!!!_

**RoryHerm:**

_Muchas gracias!!! Lo de buena escritora la verdad no lo creo...o sea...se entiende lo que escribo lo puedo hacer claro y eso me gusta...pero repito que no tengo imaginación...esto fue una cosa rara que no se como me saalio!! Por tu nick deduzco que te gusta gilmore girls...a mi me encanta!!! La ultima temporada termino rarísima pero me gusto mucho y estoy esperando la nueva...bueno...espero tus RR's para que me cuentes lo que te pareció este chap. Un saludo!!!_

_**Bueno termino acá porque creo que entre contestar RR's y escribir mis opiniones todo esto ha sido mas largo que el capitulo!!! Un saludo a todos!!!**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Detención

**Capitulo 3: Detención**

Harry despertó su primer día, bajó a desayunar para enterarse de que la primera clase era la de pociones.

¡Genial! – le dijo a Ron –. Podremos molestar a Quejicus hoy...

Hermione lo miró con reproche pero no dijo nada.

Granger... ¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntó el chico,

¿Y a ti que te importa? – Contestó Herm – ¿Cuándo me dejarás en paz?

Cuando aceptes salir conmigo... ya lo sabes – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Entonces nunca podré liberarme de ti idiota arrogante – le dijo Hermione y se dirigió a la clase de pociones. Harry llegó diez minutos tarde, como siempre

Bien... bien... Potter. Está usted mas allá de todo horario... ¿verdad? – dijo el profesor.

Lo siento Quejicus – Harry fingió una tos – Profesor Snape.

Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo el profesor – Ahora...estamos preparando una complicada poción y dado que la única persona sin pareja es la señorita Granger...haga el favor de recoger sus cosas e ir con ella.

Granger – Harry sonrió –. Será un placer...

Corta las hierbas Potter y ni se te ocurra hablarme – dijo Hermione.

Empieza la diversión – susurró.

No se te ocurra hacer nada Potter porque...– demasiado tarde. Harry había tirado raíces de mandrágora a la poción y ésta estaba haciendo burbujas muy grandes.

Apártate Granger – le dijo Harry cogiéndola de la cintura y llevándola hacia atrás – esto será grande.

La mitad de la clase se encontraba concentrada en su poción y la otra mitad miraba la de Harry que había adquirido un color verde musgo y las burbujas salían del caldero inundando todo el suelo de la mazmorra. Snape limpió todo con un movimiento de su varita pero no pudo evitar los efectos secundarios. Enormes plantas comenzaron a crecer por toda la mazmorra, eran gigantes y estaban por todos lados, parecía que unas contagiaban a las otras hasta que los alumnos tuvieron que salir porque ya no entraban en la mazmorra.

* * *

DETENCION! – les gritaba Snape a Harry y Herm diez minutos mas tarde.

Pero profesor yo... – trataba de explicar la chica.

Cállese Granger – dijo –. ¡Detención! ¡Van a limpiar todos los calderos de Hogwarts sin magia! Arruinaron un aula...tardaremos semanas en repararla...supongo que será divertido para usted ¿verdad Potter?

Harry trataba de ocultar una sonrisa. Snape se alejó de ellos por los pasillos de las mazmorras y Hermione no esperó para ponerse a gritar.

Eres idiota ¿verdad Potter? – gritaba la chica.

Nos vemos por la noche Granger – dijo el chico alejándose por el pasillo.

* * *

Ron – le decía la chica en la habitación del pelirrojo –. ¿Tú lo ves normal? ¡Lo hizo A PROPOSITO!

Ese es Harry – dijo Ron resignado.

Potter es imbécil...Ron... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que soportarlo por un año entero – la chica sonaba desesperada – y lo peor es que esta noche tengo que hacer con el la detención...será lo peor...

Harry no es imbécil...es solo que – Ron trataba de explicarse – se volvió algo creído...

Harry cambió Ron...ya no existe – decía Hermione.

Si...si que existe Herm...es solo que –decía el pelirrojo – tu no lo ves...mira...si el fuera el chico creído que parece yo no sería su amigo...pero no lo es...sigue siendo la misma persona...solo que contigo siempre fue diferente...discutieron y bueno...

Yo solo le dije que debería estudiar un poco más – Hermione miró hacia el suelo, sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer.

Ya lo se Herm...pero reaccionó mal, eso es todo. De todas formas sigo pensando – dijo el chico – que esta pelea es tonta, que deberían arreglarse.

No es solo la pelea Ron – decía Herm –. Todo lo que pasó después...primero nos dejamos de hablar y luego comenzó a burlarse de mi y ahora está con esa tontería de que salga con si no fuera a jugarme una broma.

Herm... ¿tu saldrías con Harry? – preguntó Ron curioso.

Yo...– Hermione no sabía que contestar – saldría con el antiguo Harry – dijo finalmente.

¿Y que si yo te digo – preguntó su amigo – que Harry es el antiguo Harry?

Te diría que ver para creer Ronnie – contestó la chica.

Mira Herm – explicó Ron – Harry usa esa personalidad como escudo... ¿o te crees que es fácil andar perseguido por reporteros y chicas todo el tiempo?

A el parece encantarle – dijo Herm.

A el le agobia – respondió Ron – y se siente mas agobiado ahora que tu no estás a su lado.

Claro...yo le quitaba el agobio de encima...haciéndole las tareas – Hermione se veía enfadada.

No me refiero a eso – le dijo su amigo – sino al apoyo que tu le dabas. El se sentía apoyado por ti cada vez que lo ayudabas en algo, le hacía sentir que había alguien en quien podía confiar que no estuviera cerca de el solamente por la fama.

Entiendo – dijo la chica – pero nunca entenderé como pudo usarme tanto.

No se dio cuenta Hermione...tu te ofreciste a ayudarlo y...se le fue de las manos...sigue siendo el mismo Harry – insistía Ron.

No...ya te lo dije...ver para creer – le contestó la chica –. Tu nunca me abandonarás ¿verdad Ron? – dijo abrazándolo.

Tranquila Hermi – dijo el chico – yo nunca me portaré mal contigo.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. En ese momento un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro salió del cuarto de baño.

Eso no fue muy bien – dijo.

Si que fue – contestó su amigo.

No...no fue...

Si Harry...

Pues entonces explícamelo porque no entiendo como Hermione piensa que yo la abandoné, la usé y no me importó y eso es bueno – dijo el chico desesperado.

Simple...ella dijo que saldría con el antiguo Harry – repuso sabiamente Ron –. Ahora tu...tu eres un buen chico...sigues siendo buena persona...solo necesitas mostrarle eso a Hermione...podrías empezar por pedirle perdón por la pelea del año pasado.

No...no quiero – repuso el chico malhumorado.

Es tu orgullo Harry...

Lo se...– dijo el chico –. Pero me encargaré de que Herm note que sigo siendo el mismo...de alguna forma lo haré...ha empezado la seducción Ron...

Que tonto eres – su amigo reía –. Sería tan fácil si fueras con ella le pidieras perdón y le dijeras lo que sientes...

No funcionaría – dijo Harry.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó el chico.

Porque ella no siente lo mismo que yo siento...ella dice que saldría con el antiguo Harry...pero no se hasta que punto dijo la verdad y si yo le gustaba antes...

No claro – dijo Ron con sarcasmo –. Te hacía todas las tareas cuando a mi me negaba hasta los apuntes de historia...nunca rechistó...pero tienes razón...no le gustabas...

No lo se Ron...pero ella a mi me está volviendo no entiendo como pude ser tan estúpido como para pelearme – dijo el chico.

En eso tienes razón...

La necesito Ron – Harry estaba siendo auténtico y miraba a su amigo preocupado –. No se porque me estoy volviendo tan loco pero tengo que probar sus labios...y pronto...

Te estas volviendo poético Harry – dijo su amigo –. Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que pueda...pero no puedo prometerte nada...

Ohhh...yo si...no pasa de este curso...probaré los labios de Herm...y hoy... – de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de algo – y hoy estaré con ella...una noche entera...

Compórtate – le aconsejó Ron.

No...no puedo...– reflexionó Harry – si aparezco ahí llamándola Hermione y hablándole bien...no entenderá nada...tiene la estúpida teoría de que la quiero usar...de que si la trato bien es para usarla luego... ¡Dios! ¿Cómo llegó a pasar esto? – Harry estaba frustrado –. No...tengo que tratarla como siempre...y de a poco iré cambiando mi modo de ser...

Suena lógico – dijo Ron – Conoces a Herm mas que a nada en el mundo Harry...te mereces estar con ella. Verás que todo saldrá bien...

Eso espero Ron...

Pequeño detalle Harry...

¿Ahora que?

Ahora que tienes declarado tu amor por Hermione Granger... – comenzó el pelirrojo.

No la amo – le dijo Harry –. Me gusta...eso es todo...

Vale...vale...tu gusto – siguió Ron – por Hermione Granger... ¿qué harás con Padma?

¿Quién? – Harry pensó por un minuto –. Ah! siquiera estamos saliendo...ella espera eso...pero nada...ya está...la próxima vez que me busque le corto...

Vale...problema resuelto supongo – dijo su amigo.

Ahora por favor...me voy a cenar que tengo que pasar una linda detención con Granger – Harry sonrió mientras salía de su habitación seguido de Ron.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que Padma se cruzó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hola Harry – dijo la chica.

¡Padma! – exclamó Harry con una falsa sonrisa.

Hermione soltó un bufido. Otra de las chicas de Harry...era vomitivo verlas... _"Por Dios Harry no te beses con ella"_

Padma le dio a Harry un morreo impresionante que el chico aceptó gustoso. Hermione cerró los ojos dolida._ "¿Por qué me tiene que doler?"_

¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – le preguntó la chica sentándose sobre su regazo.

_"Maldito Potter... ¿Por qué ciento celos de Padma? Si Potter es un idiota"_

Bien Padma...bien...pero...eh....tenemos que hablar...– dijo Harry nervioso. Estas cosas no se le daban tan bien como le había hecho creer a Ron.

¿Qué sucede Harry? – le dijo la chica sonriente.

Ehhhh....esto...esto no puede seguir Padma, linda...– el chico no sabía que decir –. Yo...yo...tu me caes muy bien y la pasamos bien juntos pero...eh...no podemos seguir.

¡¿Hay otra, verdad?! – le dijo la chica saltando de su regazo con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

Ahora que lo mencionas...si – dijo Harry –. Pero...podemos ser amigos...

¡Eres un idiota Harry Potter! Me dejas por... ¿quién es la chica? – dijo Padma.

Lo siento...no puedo decírtelo – Harry trataba de explicarse – ella no lo sabe y...– Padma ya se había ido –. Tonterías... ¿Qué miras Granger? – le dijo Harry petulante.

_"¡Que suerte que cortaste! Ojala que lo de la otra fuera una excusa"_ Tu asombrosa y estúpida falta de tacto Potter...solo eso – Hermione lo miró con reproche –. Decirle que hay otra...por favor...

Yo solo dije la verdad Granger – dijo Harry.

_"¿Por qué a mi?"_ No llegues tarde a la detención – le respondió la chica antes de levantarse e irse hacia la sala común.

Harry entró en la mazmorra número uno para comenzar la limpieza de calderos. Hermione estaba ahí, vestida con un chándal (N/A: jogging) gris y una camiseta de tiras negra._ "Que linda est_ – pensó Harry.

La chica tenía a su alrededor líquidos limpiadores variados y estaba fregando el primer caldero con ahínco.

Hola Granger – dijo Harry – ¿Cómo va la limpieza?

Te dije que no llegaras tarde Potter – le reprochó la chica –. Esta mitad de la clase es mía, tú vete a la otra. Tenemos quince aulas que limpiar y quiero que esto sea rápido.

_"No tan lejos de ti"_ ¿Por qué debo irme tan lejos de ti Granger? Media aula es muuucho espacio...– Harry sonrió.

_"Quédate a mi lado"_ Mira...haz lo que quieras...pero a mi me dejas en paz ¿vale Potter? – dijo la chica.

No cuentes con eso Granger – Harry cogió un trapo, lo untó del líquido muggle y se dispuso a fregar el primer caldero. El caldero que se encontraba mas cerca de Hermione.

Cuando las manos de Hermione y Harry se encontraron tratando de coger el mismo líquido, Harry sintió un escalofrío y miró a la chica que sacó rápidamente la mano.

Toma – le dijo el chico entregándole el frasco.

Gracias – dijo Herm.

Las horas pasaban. Eran las tres y se encontraban en el aula siete. Les faltaba mas de la mitad del trabajo.

¡Estoy harta y cansada! – Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara. Tenía una pañoleta atada a la cabeza...se veía muy bien.

Granger, Granger...Quejicus da castigos muy poco orginales... esta detención es pan comido – dijo el chico tomando a Herm de la cintura.

¡Lo será para ti! – Hermione gritó soltándose de Harry –. ¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinarme la vida Potter? Es el primer día y mira lo que has hecho. ¡Tengo que aguantar este castigo por ti! ¡Debo perder mis horas de sueño por tu culpa! ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Estoy harta de aguantarte! ¿Por qué te regocijas tanto en hacerme sentir mal? – Hermione se puso una mano sobre los ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar. Harry se quedó de piedra.

Hermi yo...– Harry estaba pasmado. La chica tenía sueño. La había estresado. Los primeros momentos de querer volver a estar bien con ella y ya la había estresado – yo...por favor no llores Hermi – Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó profundamente. Puso una mano sobre su cintura y otra detrás de su cabeza, la chica se recargó en su hombro y comenzó a sollozar. Harry la tomó de las mejillas –. Por favor Herm, para – dijo limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y volviendo a abrazarla –. Juro por Dios que no volveré a hacerlo. No molestaré mas a Snape si eso te hace feliz, si con eso dejas de llorar. No soporto hacerte llorar Herm por favor – Harry miró a la chica y besó su frente –. Si lloras me muero ¿entiendes? – por tercera vez el chico la abrazó.

¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo Potter? – decía la chica entre sollozos.

Calla – dijo Harry –. Estás cansada. Son las tres y media. Ve a dormir Herm, yo terminaré aquí. Le besó la mejilla suavemente, luego el cuello (para ser fiel a la tradición) y le acarició el pelo – lo siento tanto – le dijo abrazándola –. Buenas noches Hermi...ve a dormir. Te...te acompaño a la sala común...

Harry escoltó a su amiga en silencio. Se aseguró de que subiese por las escaleras y volvió para terminar con el castigo.

Por su parte Hermione estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo sucedido. No podía creer que el arrogante Harry Potter se hubiese portado tan bien con ella...no lo entendía...el que había hablado era el viejo Harry no el idiota...se durmió profundamente con esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó preguntándose si Harry sería el mismo de antes o volvería a su estado original de idiotez.

Fue a desayunar pero no lo vio. Lo buscó en la sala común pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Ron – dijo cuando encontró al pelirrojo –. ¡No lo vas a creer!

¡Tú no lo vas a creer Herm! – Le retrucó Ron – Harry está en la enfermería.

¿¡Que?! – la chica estaba asustada.

Ayer estaba limpiando los calderos – respondió el chico –. Me dijo que tú te habías ido a dormir porque tenías sueño y mientras estaba limpiando uno especialmente pringoso, uno de los frascos de las estanterías se le cayó en la cabeza, estuvo inconsciente por una hora y media hasta que se levantó con sangre por toda la cara y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Hermione dejó a Ron con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo. Entró a la enfermería y buscó a Harry con la mirada. Estaba acostado, muy pálido y con una venda en la cabeza.

Granger – dijo al ver a Hermione –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Eh...bueno...yo... – contestó la chica.

Gracias por preocuparte por mi Granger – Herm se sonrojó.

Yo ya me iba... – dijo suavemente –. Adiós Potter.

_"No te vayas"_ Adiós Granger – dijo reprimiendo una maldición por sentirse tan idiota y tener que fingir todo el tiempo

Hermione salió de la enfermería encontrándose con Ron. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

Para – dijo Ron – ¿Qué te sucede?

Nada – sollozó la chica –. Pensé que Harry estaba de vuelta...eso es todo...

¿Qué pasó Herm? – le preguntó Ron.

Hermione le contó todo, sin perder detalle. Ron la abrazó.

Vistes al verdadero Harry ayer...aún se preocupa por ti – Ron sonrió – pero...siente vergüenza de haberte tratado así...no fue algo que el quiso hacer...fue algo que sucedió...que le sucedió a el al verte triste...no pudo controlarlo y por eso ahora reacciona como si nada hubiese si esa muestra de debilidad no hubiera existido – explicó el chico –. Pero no todo está perdido – agregó –. El te agradeció por preocuparte... ¡eso es mucho! Eso es algo que el nuevo Harry no haría ¿o no?

Supongo Ron...pero sigue siendo tonto – respondió Hermione aún abrazando a su amigo.

Lo se Hermi – el chico se estaba volviendo muy sabio –. Dale tiempo...

* * *

Las clases retomaron y Harry volvió a ellas completamente curado. El chico había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, aunque estaba mas amable con Hermione.

¡POTTER! – gritaba Snape –. ¿Algún día llegará a mi clase temprano?

La verdad es que no lo se señor – respondió Harry –. Tal vez en una ocasión especial...dígame... ¿Cuándo cumple años?

Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo fríamente Snape – y ahora siéntese antes de que sean cincuenta.

Harry se sentó y comenzó a escuchar la tediosa clase de pociones.

Y ahora – decía el profesor –. ¿Alguien puede decirme las propiedades de las piedras curativas fundamentales? – Hermione levantó la mano – ¿Nadie? Inútiles...intentemos otra cosa... ¿cuál es la piedra curativa que se utiliza para mas pociones? – de nuevo, la mano de Herm, en el aire – De nuevo nadie...muy bien... ¿cómo se reconocen las piedras curativas? – La mano de Herm, levantada de nuevo –. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – gritó Snape –. Todos sabemos que usted, señorita Granger, conoce todo lo que hay que saber sobre las pociones... ¡el hecho de que sea una sabelotodo y que lo único que quiera sea impresionar a sus profesores para así obtener mejores notas no quiere decir que tenga que molestarme a mi!

Hermione miró hacia abajo. Harry sintió una inmensa furia apoderarse de el y cuando vio una lágrima caer sobre la mesa de Hermione no pudo mas.

Ella solo quería contestar a sus preguntas – dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Snape.

¿Qué dices Potter? – el profesor lo miró detenidamente.

QUE ELLA SOLO QUERÍA CONTESTAR A SUS PREGUNTAS – gritó el ojiverde y los frascos de las estanterías temblaron. Hermione miró hacia arriba inmediatamente.

Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su intromisión Señor Potter – dijo Snape con una sonrisa.

Discúlpese con Granger – dijo Harry mirando furiosamente a Snape.

¿Quiere perder mas puntos para su casa Potter? – le dijo el profesor.

Me dan igual los puntos para mi casa Quejicus – Snape estaba rabioso –. Sabes que ganaré en Quidditch y que recuperaré todos los puntos que me restes. DISCULPATE CON GRANGER.

Cincuenta puntos menos – dijo Snape.

¡Potter! ¿Se puede saber que haces? – le gritó Hermione –. No necesito que me defiendas – pero las lágrimas en su cara decían lo contrario.

¡QUE TE DISCULPES! – todos los frascos en las estanterías cayeron al piso liberando sustancias viscosas. Snape fue levitado contra la pared con el mismo hechizo que había hecho Harry contra Malfoy, pero esta vez sin varita –. ¡Discúlpate Quejicus!

Lo...lo siento...Señorita...Granger – dijo Snape e inmediatamente cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Bien hecho Quejicus – el timbre sonó, Harry cogió sus cosas y salió de la mazmorra con una expresión de furia en su rostro. Sabía que pagaría por lo que había hecho mas tarde...pero NADIE debía lastimar a su Hermi.

¿Qué crees que hacías? – Le gritó la chica por el pasillo – Perdimos toneladas de puntos para Gryffindor y todo por...

Ya te lo dije – dijo Harry furioso.

¡¿Qué?! – preguntó la chica desafiante.

No me gusta verte llorar Hermi – Harry la miró con sus ojos verdes que le atravesaban el alma – y mataré a Quejicus si vuelve a hacer algo como eso...me dan igual las consecuencias.

Hermione se quedó parada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Harry se había ido.

* * *

Todos comentaban lo sucedido esa noche en la sala común. Los rumores de que Harry casi había asfixiado a Snape se habían esparcido como reguero de pólvora.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry? – preguntaba Colin.

Hace mucho que planeaba hacerle algo como eso a Snape – Harry rió.

Pero todos sabían que eso no era cierto. Potter había asfixiado a Snape porque éste había hecho llorar a Hermione Granger...lo había obligado a pedir disculpas. Nadie entendía a Harry...todos habían visto la pelea del año pasado y bien sabían que Harry y Herm ni siquiera se llamaban por los nombres. ¿Acaso a Harry le gustaba Herm? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo porque nadie reaccionaría de esa forma por alguien a quien supuestamente odiaba.

Por la noche, Harry estaba solo en la sala común cuando se abrió el agujero del retrato. Era Hermione, que había vuelto de su ronda nocturna.

Hola – dijo.

Hola Granger – saludó Harry.

"_Gracias Harry"_ Perdimos muchos puntos por tu culpa ¿lo sabías? – le espetó la castaña.

"_Cualquier cosa antes de verte llorar"_ – pensó el chico – Lo recuperaré con el Quidditch.

Adiós Potter – Hermione sonrió.

¡Granger! ¡Ven! – dijo el ojiverde. Hermione se acercó a él, Harry le besó el cuello suavemente y ella no se inmutó – No llores Hermi – dijo. Hermione caminó hacia las escaleras.

¡Potter! – dijo.

¿Qué? – el chico la miró.

"_Si vuelves a hacerlo no podré evitar besarte"_ Vuelves a hacer eso y te mato –dijo la chica antes de subir a su habitación e irse a dormir.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**_ Bueno...este fue un capitulo bastante largo!!! Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven...Harry cambió bastante, algo queda del chulito pero la verdad es que no mucho. Es en este capitulo cuando a los dos les hace un clic la cabeza ¡pero falta un poco para que se reconcilien! La verdad que sus reviews del primer chap fueron tan lindos que no me pude contener en subir el segundo rápido pero como ven no fue así en este caso!!! Y no porque sus reviews no me hubiesen gustado! Me encantaron! Hubo una chica que me adivinó el capitulo tres y que aca abajo le pueden ver la relación entre los dos está rara...para Hermi, Harry es el mismo de siempre pero no entiende los arranques que le dieron y siente que tal vez SU Harry no se haya esfumado por completo...Harry por su parte la amaaaaa con toda el alma...y lo sabe...pero ¿¿¿ pedir perdon???? ¿¿¿¿el??? Ni en sueños...o vamos...eso creo...desde ya les digo que el próximo capitulo cambia todo_ _bastante radicalmente pero no tan radicalmente como es el deseo de muchos!!! Van a sufrir...y cuando piensen que ya no sufren mas...SUFRIRAN AUN MAAAS!!! awjawjajwajwajwa que mala soy (no me tiren tomatazos eh?!??!) Bueno...en primer lugar les paso el peke spoiler mini mini spoiler...y luego les doy los reviews porque mas de uno se debe de haber emocionao con la medida del capitulo dos para luego desilusionarse al llegar a la mitad y ver la puñetera nota de la autora ke les viene rayando aki...pero a no deseperar!!! Que algo bueno tiene mi rayada (además de contestar sus RR's!) y es el Spoiler de mi supercapitulo cuatro! (que ojala les gustee!!!!!)._

**Ron... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo la chica de pronto –. Harr...Potter... ¿está... se encuentra... bien? – Ante esto Ron no pudo hacer mas que impresionarse... debía de sacarse el sombrero ante Harry Potter –. No que me importe... – agregó la chica de pronto – es solo que... no quiero que me juegue ninguna treta.**

**No Herm – dijo Ron muy resuelto –. Que yo sepa a Harry no le pasa nada.**

"_**O eres tonto o me mientes... a Harry le pasa algo... ¿y si es algo grave? Tengo que hablarle... tengo que hacer algo..."**_

_Ayyyy!!! Revelaciones...cómanse las uñas niños!!! Ahora los reviews! Ya saben que me gustan muy largos y con detalles así se lo que les gusta y lo que no!!! Un beso a todos!!!! PD: Fijo que les raya leer todas las respuestas a los RR cuando no les contesto a uds. Pero hay varios secretos escondidos en muchos de ellos!!!!!_

**Elizapotter:**

_Muchas gracias por todos los cumplidos, la verdad es que me dejaron muy feliz. Eso de buena escritora...jeje es demasiado para mi...pero me alegro de que te gustara!!!!!!!!!_

_Si...Harry es mas divertido así...pero ya ves que no creo que le dure mucho aunque bueno...en realidad estoy repleta de sorpresas...ya verás!!!! Pasa que a mi no me convence dejarlo siempre chulito empedernido...vamos...por lo menos no con Hermi...la chica como que lo que lo reforma pero el sigue dándose sus aires cuando Hermione no está...pero cambia por ella...porque la quiere._

_Aquí tienes el capítulo 3...jejee notarás que tardé una semana esta vez...es que los hago sufrir...me gusta jejeje...mentira pero es para que le cojan el gustito! 1 beso apaaa!!!!_

**Oriell:**

_Hola!!!!!!!!! Que bueno recibir tu Review...de los lindos, largos y especificadores como a mi me gustan!!! Muchas gracias!!!!._

_Si, Harry y Hermione son también mi pareja favorita, la verdad es que me parecen la mejor pareja... ya lo dije antes... son iguales... hechos el uno para el otro y ojala que rowling se avive...de todas formas si no se aviva siempre nos quedarán los fics...(o la posibilidad de raptarla y que escriba los libros de nuevo jejejejeeejeej)._

_Lo de los pensamientos la verdad que me resultó una linda ocurrencia porque sucede normalmente...aunque no se si tan descarado pero a mi me tiene pasado de gritar "que me dejes en paz imbécil" y estar pensando "dios que bien que est"... bastante loka estoy sho...pero bueno...a mi realmente el pensamiento que mas me gusto de parte de harry fue lo de "te extraño" pasame la sal granger. Jaja...la verdad es que lo que quiere Harry es que Hermione se de cuenta de su existencia...y por eso la molesta tanto...lo que pasa es que no sabe que la castaña está pendiente de todo...ya te habrás dado cuenta con lo de parvati...cada movimiento de Harry lo registra Hermi...ya se que son bien dijiste...tanto se aman y nada dicen...pero así somos nosotros normalmente...es propio de la gente hacer eso...pasa que ellos son obvios...de ahí Ron...que no es por casualidad que le dice a Harry en el segundo capitulo "noto como la miras"...te diste cuenta de que cuando te gusta alguien no podes parar de mirarlo???Es lo que le pasa a Harry..._

_Lo de la fama sip...realmente el pibe aunque le hayan dado de latigazos por diez años no puede ser una persona humilde porque no tiene razón para serlo...desde ya te digo que Hermi lo reforma de a poco...pero eso solo con le pasó a James con Lily...lo que le falta a Harry es el Némesis porque Draco es popular...pero necesita un Quejicus y por eso dije...quien mejor que ser la víctima de el aburrimiento del hijo de James Potter?? El Quejicus orginal...Snape! Y por lo mismo...molestar a su Hermi como antes molestaba a Lily._

_Lo del cuello me pareció muy gracioso también. Además tenía la escena re grabada con Harry que le agarra el impulso vampírico y Ron que se mata de la risa viendo las técnicas de ligue de su amigo...que son bastante poco convencionales vamos...ya ves que la caga diciendo "que cualquier chica quiere salir conmigo" porque bien bueno que está el cabrón y lo sabe...la carne es débil a la larga pero Hermi es excepcionalmente fuerte._

_No pasa nada pro no dejar review en el primer chap que con este review me dejaste muy contenta la verdad es que me dijiste muchas de las cosas que quería oir gracias!!!! Es bastante preocupante para mi tratar de que la historia los atrape porque sino no tiene gracia...me gusta cuando las leen de un tirón y a mi me pasa eso con pocas historias...a mi lo que tengo cuando escribo es que se me entiende y eso es lo que me gusta...jejeje toa presumida...pero te agradezco mucho porque me gustaron las cosas que dijiste de mi forma de escribir porque es realmente lo que mas me interesa saber...porque cualquiera puede escribir pero no todos pueden hacer que la gente se atrape con lo que uno escribe._

_Respecto a Terry Boot...a Harry le da miedo...esta completamente aterrado por que Terry no se propase con Hermione y le da rabia...normalmente se lleva bien con terry pero ahora le declaró el odio y la guerra todo junto porque en el amor y la guerra todo se vale y eso de que Terry la tome a Hermi de la mano como que noooooo! Tranquila que no eres mala por querer ponerlo celoso...que bastante se lo tiene merecido...pobre Hermi ella esta celosa la mayor parte del tiempO!!!! _

_Eres bienvenida a ver mis otros fics aunque dudo que te gusten tanto...hay un par algo olvidados pero voy a terminarlos todos que a mi no me mola nada dejar las cosas a medias...uno capaz lo viste antes esta basado en la historia de rupertslover...una chica re divina que me dejo hacer un fic basado en el suyo...y bueno...espero que te gusten._

_Respecto a las actualizaciones ya ves que les hice esperar una semana...me gusta que se queden con ganas a mi tb me pasa a veces y hay veces que no me puedo contener en subir los caps...pero es que...QUIERO QUE SUFRAN MUAHAHAHA jejeje mentira pero un poquito mal no les hace!!!_

_Saludos desde España Oriell y nuevamente GRACIAS por tu RR, me encantó!!!_

**Monik:**

_Me alegro que te hiciese ilusión. Es que como verás, yo también hablo mucho que entre las notas de la autora y los reviews me hago charlas del tamaño del fic pero bueno yo soy así y me gusta que me cuenten cosas porq se que a mas de uno ya lo debo rayar cn tanta charla peroa mi me gusta que me digan de todo (sean tomatazos o cosas buenas) y asi yo puedo responderles abiertamente cada frase!!!!!!_

_Muchas gracias por decir que valdrá la pena, estoy segurá que así será...pero no vendrá pronto...y te diré algo...cuando pienses que llega...no llega!!! Quiero que mi historia sea de cómo los dos descubren que están hechos el uno para el otro...porque para una historia en donde ya están juntos y viven cosas juntos está "Harry Potter y..." pero claro...no se me ocurría como hacer que tardaran en enamorarse si eran de esos amigos confianzudos (porque a mi no me pinta quesean amigos hace 5 años y que no haya confianza) por eso los hice pelearse y se me ocurrió lo de la no se le va a subir a Harry a la cabeza?!?!?! _

_También tienes razón en eso de que Hermione no lo ves y como verás la mina es bastante rencorosa y tiene razones para serlo tanto como Harry tiene razones para ser un arrogante (tanto genéticas como por sus hazañas). Herm capaz le da un respiro pero sigue sin confiar en el a pesar de todo lo que Harry hace por ella...ella está convencida de que el la quiere usar a toda costa...y Harry sufre ya lo creo...pero bueno...de a poco irán estando mejor._

_Que bueno que te reiste!!! El humor no es algo que me caracterice...es decir...yo me rio todo el día y por cualquier cosa pero no tiendo a contar chistes que a la gente le hagan gracia ni mucho menos o a representar situaciones y que la gente se ria...buscaba también que se riesen porque sigue siendo una escena bastante cómica...especialmente las partes del cuello...ya me lo imaginaba a Harry yo con esos ataques...y bien que a Hermione le gusta que Harry no se esquivoca...que Harry haga eso le pone los pelos de punta pero no lo se lo va a confesar ni a si misma...porque algo de orgullo tambien tiene...pero normal...¿Cómo va a caer a los pies del imbécil de turno? K va k va...harry se lo tendrá que currar eso te lo digo desde ya!!! Y verás como se lo curra...tanto que Hermi va a caer todo juntoo!!! _

_Lo de los serrano es cierto!!! Es lo mas cierto del mundo!!! Ya ves que en el fic de Lilian Krum y James Potter yo hago lo de la carta a Eva "Eva no llores, que si lloras me muero, porque te quiero, te quiero desde el primer dia"...y que pasa?? Lo que pasa es que Los Serrano tiene mucho rating pero no por fiti y el tio santiago sino por Marcos y Eva...que todo el mundo espera que pase algo entre ellos y por eso prolongan el momento lo mas posible!!!! La televisión es asi...lo mismo pasa con Smallville por ejemplo...y eses royos...pero bueno es algo que no se puede evitar...de todas formas yo les daré romance para que no se aburran...pero...bueno ya verás!! Que no quiero dar información!!! _

_Bueno Monik! Agradezco tu RR, fue maravilloso...de los que mas me gustaron!!!! Gracias por estar ahí y leer mis historias!!!! Un beso grande wapisimaaa!!!!_

**Annie Ryddle: **

_No te preocupes mujer!!! A veces pasa eso con las compus...la mía toda nueva y bonita le agarran esos lapsus tb asi que...tranki!!!!_

_Sip...lo de la fama me lo dijo todo el mundo...se que les gusta el Harry chulito porque es una posible realidad pero ya veremos si sigue así mas que nada porque Hermione es capaz de reformarlo completamente..._

_Respecto a lo de Ron bueno...yo creo que el peli maduró...necesitaba en toda esta historia una voz de la conciencia porque alguien les tiene que aclarar los pensamientos a los dos...yo se que ron es medio tonto en los que no se aviva...pero en mi fic madura bastante...y comprende a sus dos amigos...porque al fin y al cabo esta a medias entre los dos no??_

_Respecto a Hermione...le pegó a Harry 2 veces!!!! Pasa que mucho no se puede pretender tampoco...porque no es que a ella precisamente la repugnen esos ataques de Harry...si en el fondo nuestro ojiverde tiene razón ella muere porque el la toque!!!! Pero bueno...es ella así y es bastante fuerte considerando (yo le hubiera partido la boca a Harry sin importarme naaadaaa!!! Pero Hermi tiene razón...que Harry es un tonto con ella!!!)_

_Bueno...espero que este capitulo te guste!! Espero tu RR!!! Un beso grande para México!!_

**Mlo:**

_Tranqui que yo mientras pueda publicaré fics de H/Hr. Pero si que hay y están muy buenos...te doy unos ejemplos (y ninguno es mio eh!?!?): Amor Oculto, Los angeles de Hogwarts, Harry Potter y la última profecía, Tenias que ser Tu, Una Hermione para recordar, Una hechicera diferente, Un llanto en los pasillos, Los ojos del Sol, 6to Año (no me acuerdo de quien era), Si el pasado se olvidara y miles mas de los que espero que publiquen pronto porque yo soy adicta a ellos!!!! _

_Lo de mas seguido bueno...el dos lo subí a los 3 dias... este a la semana es que quiero que les quede el gustito de a poco._

_Un beso grande Mlo... gracias por leer mi fic ah! Y termino mi rr con una pregunta: eres hombre o mujer??!?! Saludos!!_

**Dark Amsgla: **

_Waw!!!!!! Tu RR me sonó mazo a crítica de Revistas, cuando hacen la critica de un libro...me pareció aunque corto, muy bonito, expresaste todo lo que es el fic en cuatro líneas!!! Muchisimas gracias por los cumplidos...la verdad que tantos reviews a veces me intimidan porque no se si los siguientes capítulos van a superar sus expectativas...pero bueno...en definitiva espero que si!! Muchisimas gracias por tu review...un saludo enorme!!_

**Alyssa Kraft:**

_Hola!!! Gracias por decir que te gusta la idea...a mi tb me encanto (bueno eso es obvio porque hice el fic jejejejeje) lo que quiero decir es que si...yo me rio mucho armando las escenas de las peleas...luego se van y vuelven...y nada...muchas gracias por tu review_

_Tanquila usted que me cuido y me porto bien...pero no prometo postear pronto porque soy mala mala mala!!!_

_Un saludo Alyssa!!!_

**Alejandra13:**

_Jajajaja...bueno...tanto como espectacular no se...pero si...lo de los pensamientos se me ocurrió de algo que me pasa a mi y yo creo que a todo el mundo, muchas veces la gente no dice las cosas que piensa!!_

_Me parece perfecta tu definición de Ron como Remus-Sirius, es que el pelirrojo tiene de Sirius el hecho de que Harry le tiene impresionante respeto, es igual que James con Sirius, haría lo que fuera por el...pero tiene de Remus que es le consejero...tanto de Harry como de Herm porque a Harry hay que aclararle las cosas...le cuesta mucho reconocerlas!!! Lo que si!! Coge una servilleta y no me manches el ordenata de babas Ale!!! _

_El review me llegó completo. Si tenés algo que decir que te parezca importante y tenes miedo de que no me llegue siempre podés mandarme un mail sin problemas!!! Que yo los recibo todos de buena gana y te los contesto._

_Me halaga mucho que ninguna cosa te haya disgustado del fic. Mi intención es que lo disfruten muchO!!!! Cójanle el gusto!!! Jejeje acá tenés el otro chap...yo mis fanfics no los dejo por la mitad JAMAS! Así que tranki que yo lo sigo. Un saludo Aleeee!!!!_

**Danna-potter:**

_Hogwarts va a ser donde todo suceda porque, tienes razón, da lugar a muchas cosas y a mucho entretenimiento...pero recuerda que están en su último año y los capítulos dan enormes saltos de tiempo...jejeje ya verás!!!!  
  
Herm es una chica de personalidad muy fuerte, y hace bien porque no puede caer de nuevo ante Harry tan fácilmente que el ojiverde se lo tiene DEMASIADO creído y va a tener que sufrir bastante antes de que Herm le corresponda su amor!!!_

_Jejeje Ron para mi es como el confidente de los dos...ya lo dije, es la voz de la conciencia de ambos y por eso me encanta!!! Y lo del cuello...jjejeje es la manera de ligar de Harry...se cree que ninguna chica se resistiría...y tiene razón porque Hermione apenas lo logra...y eso que si...esas escenas de acercamiento que dices la tientan bastante...pero tranki...que la carne es débil pero Hermione es fuerte._

_Tu RR me dejó super impresionada porque como vez captaste el capítulo siguiente!!! Lo predijiste totalmente y eso me encantó. O sea...me dijiste lo que pasaría...dijiste que estaría genial una pelea y que se llamaran por los nombres y al otro día todo volviera a la normalidad y eso fue lo que pasó!!! Te felicito!!!_

_Aquí tienes el siguiente cap y me alegro que te guste. Un beso enorme!!!!_

**Zzz: **

_No me digas esooo!!! Que ya lo se!!! Del 1 pal 2 actualice rapidísimo...me tentaron uds. Con sus hermosos reviews pero la verdad es que ahora me tardé mas porque no me parece darles tantos gustos juntos y atragantarlos de fanfiction!!!!_

_Gracias por decir que mi fic es de los que mas te gustan...espero que el capítulo haya superado tus expectativas...ya dije que a veces me da bastante miedo de no poder alcanzar lo que esperan pero espero hacerlo!_

_Harry no es chulo...o tal vez si...es un poco vamos...a Hermi la quiere y esa es la parte en donde digo que no...que no es un chulo cualquiera...pero con el resto de la gente no se comporta bien! Hermi ya lo cambiará._

_No los voy a juntar pronto... van a tener que esperar años...jejejeej...Un saludo!!! Wapo/a??' Eres chica o chico??!?_

**ROHERMIONE:**

_Se a lo que te referís...la verdad es que yo por ejemplo posteo en varios foros y todo el mundo nada que ver con que Harry y Hermi sean la pareja perfecta pero es que yo lo creo...en Harry Potter y...dejo una dire en la nota de la autora que explica sobre una teoría de porque deben estar juntos Harry y Herm...en una página de internet apareció esa teoría...si querés buscala en mi historia. Es que a mi esa pareja me encanta!_

_Quilmes?? Tengo parientes ahí! Miticos dias en la cervecería! Jejejeje!_

_Me alegro que te guste la historia! Lamentablemente en lo que decís de Rowling yo creo que Hermione la dejará con Ron...mas que nada por la peli... pero me encantaría que no lo hiciera porque para mi es la mejor pareja del mundo y voy a seguir escribiendo fanfics de ellos hasta la muerte._

_Harry se vuelve arrogante mas que nada porque es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera y Harry no está excento de que le suceda...simplemente porque hay razones para que pase..._

_Bueno...graicas por el RR espero otro pronto!!! Un saludo!!!!_

**Moni Weasley:**

_NO TE MUERAS!!!! Jjejeje tranqui que no me olvido de poner nuevos capítulos... solamente que me gusta esperar asi les doy impaciencia jejeje._

_Respecto a Harry y lo de estar seco te explico. Hermione a el no le da bola y el está desesperado porque Hermione no pase de el y por eso hace todas esas cosas, para formar parte de su vida porque la chica mucho aprecio que digamos no le tiene. EL se comporta mal con ella y hasta cuando se comporta bien termina contestándole mal al final. De todas maneras algo de eso habrá pero no creo que dure mucho!_

_Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sos de valencia? Yo tengo familia en valencia, mi padre visitó un par de veces y la verdad es que le encantó, dice que es una ciudad Hermosa! Bueno... segui leyendo y ojalá que te guste mas la pareja H/Hr. Que es la mejor!!! Un saludo._

**Claudio Potter:**

_Hola ClaudiO!!!! Uno de mis Reviewers regulares... creo que te tengo en el MSN. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia!!! Escribime RR's largos!!!!!!! Voy a tratar de darte el gusto y no tardar la próxima vez que hasta a mi me dan ganas de subir el fic. Me alegro que te absorva jejejejejejeejjejeje. Un beso._

**Paulisima:**

_Gracias por decir que es tierno... jeje yo también lo creo... tranki... aka tenes tu capitulo y pronto tendrás mas. Un beso_

**RoryHerm: **

_Gracias por el cumplido... la verdad es que para mi es demasiado, hago lo que puedo._

_Lo de la imaginación... bueno... no se... me dio un lapsus pero te juro que no tengo mucha que digamos._

_Harry se volvió completamente chulo... si...pero si te digo la verdad a muchos les gusta jejejej...es divertido... pero bueno no se cuanto le va a durar... ya ves que dice unas cosas y piensa otras así que tan arrogante no debe ser..._

_Bueno pues aca tenés el siguiente cap. Yo tb soy H/HR. Al 100!!!!!!!_

_Jejejeje como para no deducir tu nick. Bufff a mi es que cuando Lorelai y Luke se besaron fue "AL FIN!!!!!!!!" Al principio Jason me daba pena porque me gustaba la pareja pero en el último cap ya lo quería fuera así podía dejar en paz a los otros dos... fue re lindo._

_Lo de Rory en cambio no me gustó nada... a mi siempre me gustó Jess jejjjejejejje y Dean me cae bien pero eso siempre que no esté con Lindsey y algo me dice que no se va a divorciar... pobre Rory...tanto que esperó... bueh... espero tu RR pronto... 1 bso!!!_

**Onag Raddcliffe:**

_Que honor recibir un RR tuyo!! Tu historia es SOBERBIA!! Me encanta!!!! Me alegro mucho que mi Harry con personalidad Malfoy te guste jejeje es cierto que da Morbillo... porque los chicos malos siempre atraen mas que los buenos verdad!?!? Algo le va a durar y verás que no suele ser de los típicos chulitos porque le gusta muchisimo Hermione y no lo puede ocultar._

_Aquí esta mi cap!! Así que tu y tu Hermana a ponerse las pilas y a publicar!!!!!! Que no puedo esperar masssssss!!!!!_

_Un beso a las dos!_

_**Bueno familia... esto es todo por hoy jejeje tendrán mas a su debido tiempO!!!! Un saludo grande a todos y muchas gracias!!!!**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Plan

**Sucedió en Sexto Año**

**DISCLAIMER:** Que no koño!! Que no son mios... ke son de Rowling...me los robo ella alcaremos...

**Dedicación:** Este capítulo está dedicado a **Onag y Minerva Raddcliffe** por tener tan maravillosa historia. A **Kire**, **Oriell, RoryHerm** y **Monik** por sus reviews super motivadores y a **RaKaOmI **por la inspiración.

**Capitulo 4:** Plan

Desde lo que había pasado con Snape, Harry estaba convencido de que había atravesado el muro que era Hermione Granger...que equivocado que estaba. Hermione no parecía darle un respiro. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?  
  
Ron – decía – asfixié a Snape, asfixié a Malfoy, recibí un golpe en la cabeza que me dejo sangrando por dos horas...dime... ¿Qué hago para que coja la indirecta de una vez?

Harry... – decía el pelirrojo – tú la sigues tratando mal...

Si Ron pero... pero... ¡yo lo sentí! – Harry estaba frustrado –. Cuando ella lloraba...era como antes...y pensé...pensé que al defenderla de Quejicus iba a...

Discúlpate – respondió el chico simplemente.

NUNCA – contestó fríamente Harry –. Granger no puede resistirse por mucho tiempo a Harry Potter. La carne es débil Ron...

Con lo fácil que es pedir perdón – dijo el chico despreocupado.

Hermione por su parte, se sentía insegura... ¿Por qué Harry había reaccionado así? ¿Seguía siendo el viejo Harry? Imposible... alguna treta le quería jugar el ojiverde que ocupaba sus pensamientos... no pensaba sucumbir... tendría fuerza de voluntad... no podía dejar que Harry la atrajese de nuevo

La temporada de Quidditch se acercaba. El primer partido, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw prometía ser excepcional ya que luego de lo de Snape todos decían en Hogwarts que a Potter le gustaba Granger y era bien sabido que, al buscador de Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, le sucedía lo mismo y la verdad era que tenía más chances que Harry.

¿Cómo es que no vas al partido Herm? – le preguntó Ron esa noche durante el desayuno.

Es Terry... yo iría por Gryffindor pero no quiero que se enfade conmigo... iré al final... para ver como es el resultado – Harry escuchaba todo eso furioso.

"_¿No me verá jugar por complacer a ese imbécil?"_ Para que sepas Granger – dijo con rabia en la voz –, Boot no tiene oportunidad contra mi..._  
_

Nadie te preguntó Potter – respondió Hermione mirando a Harry con asco –. A mi me da igual gane o pierda... por lo menos no es idiota como tú... ¿o que crees? ¿Qué es realmente importante saber jugar al Quidditch? Entérate Potter... no eres nadie y no sirves para nada – Hermione se dispuso a irse pero Harry la cogió por la cintura.

Ya verás quien soy yo Granger – le dijo al oído antes de morderle el cuello con fuerza.

¡Ah! – Hermione se puso una mano en el cuello – ¡a mi no me tocas! – dijo dándole a Harry una sorprendente bofetada antes de salir del Gran Salón hecha una furia.

Genial – dijo Harry – ¿tu entiendes a esa niña? – Harry reflexionó un minuto mientras se acariciaba la muy dolorida mejilla – ¿sabes que? Está loca por mí...

Tienes toda la razón amigo – respondió Ron sin darle importancia mientras miraba como la mejilla de Harry se volvía roja.

No...en serio... no te burles – Harry tenía una idea –. Le gusto... lo se... veo a través de ella ¿recuerdas? – por primera vez en el día Ron hizo caso de las cosas que decía su amigo –. Pues... pues... para que mentir... lo que mas me atrae de ella es que... bueno... no es como las otras... no le importa mi fama... por más raro que eso suene... le soy indiferente... ¡lo tengo Ron!

Ilumíname en los entramados caminos de tu plan maestro – respondió el pelirrojo con voz de sueño.

Una palabra Ron: Indiferencia – respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Explícate – dijo Ron interesado.

Pues... le estoy detrás todo el tiempo ¿verdad? – Harry hablaba gesticulando y sus ojos verdes brillaban –. Todas esas cosas de... morderle el cuello... Granger esto... Granger lo otro. Está acostumbrada a mis intervenciones y... y cuando vea que no le hablo... va a morir por mi...

No estoy muy seguro Harry – respondi el pelirrojo evaluando los posibles fallos del plan maestro –. Hermione es bastante orgullosa... no admitiría que le gustas a menos que comenzaras a ser dulce y bueno con ella...

¿¿Me vas a decir acaso que cualquier chica de Hogwarts no moriría por estar con el gran buscador de Quidditch?? – Respondió Harry –. Cuando le gane a Boot no se resistirá y lo mejor de todo es que luego estaré a solas con ella en algún momento y ahí entraré en acción. ¡Es perfecto Ron!

Realmente dudo que a Hermione le atraiga el "gran jugador de Quidditch" ¿acaso no la escuchas nunca?

Espera y veras amigo – dijo Harry confiado. En ese momento una chica rubia entró en el Gran Comedor, el chico Weasley apartó la mirada de la puerta y se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Harry lo miró.

¿Luna? – preguntó evaluando a su amigo con la mirada.

Si – dijo Ron avergonzado –. ¿Qué hago?

Consuélala después de que ganemos el partido – propuso Harry con una sonrisa mientras la tímida mirada de la Ravenclaw se posaba en los ojos de un nervioso Weasley.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Harry estaba dispuesto a poner su plan en práctica. Hermione estaba haciendo cálculos de Aritmancia en una mesa de la sala común. Harry se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a hacer la tarea de Pociones. Hermione lo miró distraídamente preguntándose que querría Potter esta vez. Pero Potter no le dirigió la palabra.

"_Que raro... ¿estás bien Harry?"_

_

* * *

_

Recuerda Ron – decía el ojiverde en el desayuno –. Si te pregunta... a mi no me pasa NADA ¿oíste?

Si Harry... oí... pero francamente... no creo que Hermione se de cuenta...

Ya verás...– Harry estaba confiado. En ese momento entró Hermione y se sentó al lado de Ron. Harry se levantó y salió del gran comedor inmediatamente.

Ron... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo la chica de pronto –. Harr...Potter... ¿está... se encuentra... bien? – Ante esto Ron no pudo hacer mas que impresionarse... debía de sacarse el sombrero ante Harry Potter –. No que me importe... – agregó la chica de pronto – es solo que... no quiero que me juegue ninguna treta.

No Herm – dijo Ron muy resuelto –. Que yo sepa a Harry no le pasa nada.

"_O eres tonto o me mientes... a Harry le pasa algo... ¿y si es algo grave? Tengo que hablarle... tengo que hacer algo..."_

Estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la cabeza de Hermione. ¿Harry sin hablar? ¿Sin bromear? Extrañaba que le besara el cuello... lo deseaba y al mismo tiempo se sentía repugnante por desear aquello que supuestamente tanto odiaba... pero la verdad era que cada vez que lo veía quería que le soltara un "¿Qué Granger? ¿A qué estoy guapo hoy?" o algo así... Hermione suspiró tristemente... ¿tenía que seguir enamorada de Harry por siempre? ¿No podía acaso olvidarlo y estar con alguien mas civilizado como Terry por ejemplo?

Estos pensamientos la atormentaron hasta el ansiado día del partido. Ella no asistió.

* * *

Deséame suerte Hermi – decía Terry en las puertas del Gran Salón. Harry miraba celoso desde la puerta. Hermione se desabrochó un colgante que siempre llevaba consigo, era de su madre.

Toma Terry – dijo –. Te dará suerte – Hermione lo abrazó.

Harry sintió inmenso dolor e inmensa furia. Hermione nunca le había deseado suerte de esa forma... jamás le había dado su colgante. Sintió ganas de pegarle a Boot... matarlo... asegurarse de que se alejara de SU Hermione.

* * *

Este partido promete Señoras y Señores – gritaba Dean Thomas, comentarista de Quidditch –. Aquí vemos entrar a los jugadores del equipo de Ravenclaw, con el im-pre-sio-nan-te buscador, nueva adquisición y aquí están los jugadores de Gryffindor, y su famoso buscador HA-RRY PO-TTERRRRRRR a quien todos en Gryffindor y todo Hogwarts aclaman como el mejor busca...

DEAN! – gritó la profesora detrás de el.

Lo siento profesora – se disculpó el chico –. Y empieza el partido, las escobas sobrevuelan el campo, Harry Potter goza del último modelo de escoba del mercado, pero aún así la habilidad de Boot es alarmante para nuestro buscador estrella que se defiende bastante bien en el aire.

Patil tiene la Quaffle, esquiva a Goldstein, pasa a Corner yyyyyyyy MARCAAAAA!!! ESTUPENDO PARVATI!!!! ESTA HERMOSA CHICA NOS HA DEJADO...

DEAN!!!

Lo siento, lo tiene la Quaffle, pasa a Goldstain, la tiene Rogers PARALA RON!!! Y...mala suerte para los Gryffindor...este partido promete señoras y señores, Gryffindor 10, Ravenclaw 10.

Harry escuchaba los gritos de Dean como si fueran susurros lejanos. Estaba completamente concentrado en encontrar la Snitch. Vio a Boot dar vueltas por el campo y tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

Lánzale la Bludger mas fuerte que tengas dentro tuyo Colin – dijo al mayor de los Creeve al pasar con su escoba. El chico se impresionó... Harry no era violento... alguna razón tendría y por eso Boot tuvo que esquivar varias Bludgers.

EL PARTIDO VA 50 A 40 A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR – decía Dean –. ESPEREMOS QUE ALGUNO DE LOS EXCEPCIONALES BUSCADORES ENCUENTRE PRONTO LA SNITCH PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE SI BOOT SIGUE RECIBIENDO ESAS PALIZAS POR PARTE DE LOS CREEVEY...

En ese momento Harry vio un resplandor dorado. No era la Snitch... era el colgante de Hermione... se le nublaron los ojos de furia... tenía a Boot frente a el...

Aléjate de Hermione – le dijo al pasar. Boot miró hacia atrás confundido. Realmente no estaba seguro de las palabras de Harry y por eso reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando, una milésima de segundo después vio a Harry Potter caer en picado hacia uno de los postes de Ravenclaw.

Y POTTER TIENE LA SNITCHHH!! – gritó Dean cuando Harry salió triunfante hacia arriba con la pequeña pelota aleteando cansada entre sus manos. Harry bajó al medio del campo con su escoba y vio a Hermione parada ante una de las gradas a lo lejos. Una multitud se acercaba hacia el y el solo quería llegar hasta Hermi. Era acometido por una multitud de Gryffindors que lo aclamaban. El no oía nada, sin saber porque comenzó a caminar hacia Hermione mientras se despeinaba. Pero alguien llegó primero. Escuchaba los gritos de los Gryffindors a su alrededor mientras veía a Hermione pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Boot. Se besaron.

"_No Herm, no me hagas esto... no me mates" _– Harry sintió un profundo dolor en su interior. Reprimió las ganas que tenía de destrozarle la cara a Boot y cogió a la primera chica de Ravenclaw que vio –. ¡Hola Laila! – dijo –. No te entristezcas amor – besó a la chica deseando los labios de Hermione en su lugar.

A unos metros de distancia, una chica castaña miraba la escena por encima del hombro de Terry Boot y sentía su corazón partirse en pedazos. Harry se estaba besando con otra chica... ¿por qué le tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué ponerse así por el imbécil de Potter? Al fin y al cabo... el siempre iba a ser igual, pero en el fondo comprendió que no quería besar a Terry... sería por desquitarse y eso no era correcto para ninguno de los dos.

¿Qué te sucede Herms? – preguntó el chico.

Terry... mira... yo – Hermione intentaba explicarse –. No estoy haciendo esto por las razones por las que debería...y...

No entiendo... – dijo el Ravenclaw de pronto –. ¿Estás...? ¿Me estás dando calabazas?

No quiero lastimarte – dijo la chica –. Y me gustaría... me gustaría... que siguiésemos amigos...

Tu estás de coña niña... ¿me estás cargando verdad? – Terry adoptó una expresión de furia en sus ojos y empujó a Hermione contra una de las paredes en el campo.

HACE TRES SEMANAS QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONQUISTARTE CON LO DE... HERMI QUE GUAPA ESTÁS E IDIOTECES ¿¿¿Y ME DICES QUE "NO HACES ESTO POR LAS RAZONES CORRECTAS"??? A MI NO ME RECHAZAS GRANGER – Terry la empujó aún mas fuerte y trató de besarla pero la chica corrió la cara. Boot tenía una cara de sádico increíble y Hermione estaba desesperada porque la multitud estaba tan ocupada festejando que nadie se había dado cuenta.

ERES ASQUEROSA – dijo el chico mientras la besaba a la fuerza y le metía la mano por debajo de la falda. Hermione lloraba... nadie los veía...

Harry miró hacia todos lados mientras era abrazado por Laila. Hermione había desaparecido. Algo no estaba bien. Se alejó de la Ravenclaw y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido? Comenzó a buscarla con desesperación y de pronto la vio.

Para Terry, por favor – la chica lloraba en brazos del imbécil de Boot mientras trataba de alcanzar su varita. Harry sintió que le acometía la rabia.

¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo tranquilamente pero con una voz fría que no parecía la suya. Boot paró en seco y Hermione cayó al suelo de rodillas, lastimada y llorando.

Déjame Potter, esto no es asunto tuyo – respondió Terry sacando la varita.

Granger SIEMPRE es asunto mío – Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a Boot –. ¿Qué? ¿Peleamos? ¿O prefieres que te deje ir y te ahorras las marcas de por vida? – Terry salió corriendo –. Te estoy vigilando Boot – gritó Harry. El ojiverde se agachó rápidamente al lado de Hermione y le secó las lágrimas – Ven Hermi – dijo alzándola –. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

Harry, me duele – dijo la chica entre sollozos.

Normal... – respondió el ojiverde – tienes las rodillas destrozadas y un par de arañazos... pero estarás bien – la miró con cariño mientras cruzaban los terrenos dejando atrás a la alegre multitud –. Ya sabía yo que Boot no era bueno para ti pequeña...

Gracias – dijo Hermione recargándose en el pecho de Harry.

No me tienes que agradecer Hermi – respondió el ojiverde –. Nunca dejaré que te pase nada malo –. Antes de desmayarse sobre el pecho de Harry, Hermione susurró unas palabras que el chico oyó perfectamente.

Por favor... no me ignores...

Nunca mas – respondió el ojiverde mientras caminaba por los terrenos hacia la enfermería.

* * *

Hermione sentía el sol en su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse rodeada por blanco. Estaba en la enfermería. Trataba de recordar lo sucedido. Tenía vendas por las piernas y el torso. Boot... había sido Boot... y... Potter la había llevado hasta allí. Escuchaba voces al otro lado de las cortinas que tapaban su cama.

¿Estará bien verdad? – decía Harry.

Por enésima vez Potter – contestaba Madame Pomfrey –. Ni bien se levante la dejaré ir a su cuarto a descansar. Tiene todo el domingo para hacerlo.

No – respondió el ojiverde –. Si la manda a descansar lo mas seguro es que se ponga a estudiar... déjela aquí y mándela por la noche... no quiero correr riesgos. Tendría que haber estado mas pendiente de ella.

Esta bien Potter – respondió exasperada la enfermera –. Ahora váyase... tengo trabajo.

Voy a recoger mis cosas – Hermione vio una túnica encima de su cama y en ese momento Harry entró a recogerla.

Ya despertaste Granger – dijo el ojiverde fríamente –. Iba siendo hora.

Potter ¿qué...? – comenzó Hermione.

Ahórrate los agradecimientos. Que te lo explique otro Granger... yo no estoy para esas cosas ahora...adiós – Harry desapareció por entre las cortinas blancas y Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor.

Ella recordaba todo... Harry la había llevado a la enfermería y había amenazado a Terry... la había encontrado y la había cargado hasta allí. Y ahora volvía a ser el Potter de siempre. ¿Acaso Hermione tenía que resignarse a ver a SU Harry solamente cuando estaba en peligro?

Fuera de la enfermería Harry respiraba con dificultad. Se odiaba a si mismo. No podía evitar ser tan idiota. Podría haberle hablado... pero ¡NO! Se veía tan cansada, tan frágil. Y el la había estado ignorando y le había salido mal, ella había sido lastimada, si el la hubiera estado vigilando mejor tal vez nada hubiese pasado. Harry tenía una sola cosa clara...mataría a Boot. Le dio un puñetazo a la pared. La gente que pasaba lo miro. Vio venir al Ravenclaw por el pasillo.

Terry – dijo fingiendo alegría. Empujó al chico contra la pared tomándolo de cuello. No se molestó en hablar. Le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla –. Te acercas a Granger y te juro que no me molestaré en usar la varita para matarte... maté a Voldemort – Boot se estremeció –. ¿Crees que no puedo matarte a ti y librarme de castigo?

**Nota de la Autora: **_Holaaa!!! Bueno...El próximo capitulo viene con toda la bola, con toda la periflor! Con todo!! Por una simple razón... ¡Es navidad en Hogwarts! (y para los que vieron la fantástica peli "love actually" sabrán que navidad es la época del año cuando se dice la verdad! Que emoción!)._

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado... desde ya les digo que no fue uno de mis favoritos pero era necesario para que Hermione se diese cuenta. Originalmente no estaba en mis capítulos escritos pero cuando vean el próximo con todo lo que pasa... se darán cuenta de que es necesario..._

_Aca se ve que Harry por Hermi haría todo...hasta matar a alguien...veremos que pasa en el próximo chap. Como soy buena les dejo un Spoiler super revelador ï _


	5. Capitulo 5: Nuevos Comienzos

**Dedicación**: _Pa **Kire** por esos super reviews!! Pa **Onag** que pobriña se le cortó el RR pero con el capitulo que publicó de **"Locura de Amor"** mejor hacerle la pelota que si llega a matar a alguien la mato yo!!! Y a **ROHERMIONE** que me hace propaganda... ah y obvio que a **Monik**!!_

**Disclaimer:** _Joe s que que pesaos tio... ke no ke no ando nadando en plata ni soñando en oro... ni nada de eso jejeje._

**Capitulo 5:** Nuevos Comienzos

Hogwarts estaba felizmente decorado. Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y los tres amigos se quedaban en Hogwarts. Solamente unas diez personas lo hacían y todos comerían en una misma mesa, como en su tercer año.

De todas formas, faltaba para eso una semana y todos estaban atareados con deberes.

Harry y Ron, sin embargo, entrenaban diariamente en el campo de Quidditch porque la final contra Slytherin se acercaba. El pelirrojo podía ser fácilmente calificado como el hombre mas feliz en la faz de la tierra. Luego del partido de Ravenclaw se había acercado tímidamente a Luna Lovegood. Un paseo por el lago, muchas charlas y palabras bonitas y poco tiempo después ambos eran la nueva pareja de Hogwarts. 

Por otro lado, la relación entre Hermione y Harry no había progresado mucho, Hermione seguía creyendo que Harry la quería usar (a pesar de todo) y el chico no podía decir lo que sentía por culpa de su orgullo.

¡Qué no me toques Potter! – gritaba Hermione en la sala común esa tarde de jueves.

_"Déjame seguir"_ Te encanta que te toque Granger – dijo el chico cogiéndola por detrás y besando su cuello.

_"Me maldigo por lo que estoy a punto de hacer"_ – Hermione se incorporó separándose de Harry – ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó.

_"Herm... te necesito"_ Como quieras Granger – dijo Harry despeinándose.

Era muy común ver a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger protagonizando ese tipo de escenitas. 

Lo peor para Hermione era que Harry tenía razón. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Harry la besara, pero en el fondo sabía que terminaría siendo una mas.

Pero... ¿por qué no sales con el? – le dijo Ron la tarde del viernes cuando ya no quedaban nadie en Hogwarts.

¿Tú estás loco? – Hermione lo miró sorprendida – sería otra Cho u otra Padma o quién sabe quien.

Herm... ¿te gusta? – Preguntó su amigo – Dime la verdad.

La verdad... – Hermione estaba dispuesta a soltarlo todo – la verdad es que cada vez que me toca o que me besa deseo que siga haciéndolo, la verdad es que me gustaría besarlo...

¿Cuáles es el problema entonces? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

No confío en el – dijo la chica – Harry quiere lo que no puede tener y cuando lo consigue se olvida... por eso quiere salir conmigo...

Herm – dijo el pelirrojo defendiendo a su amigo – ¿No te ha demostrado Harry que sigue siendo el mismo de antes? ¿No se quedó fregando toda una noche solo para que tú no perdieras horas de sueño? ¿No AHORC" a Snape solo por ti?... Creo que estás siendo egoísta... se que Harry no te trata con dulzura precisamente, pero ha probado que te quiere... ¿tu crees que haría eso por Padma o Cho? El solo hecho de que su magia interior se hubiese activado con lo de Snape ya te dice que realmente le importas...

Tal vez – dijo la chica dubitativa.

* * *

¿Qué te dijo, Ron? – preguntaba Harry desesperado unos minutos después.

No hay mucho progreso que digamos amigo – respondió el pelirrojo.

¿Qué se necesita para conquistar a esa niña? – preguntó el ojiverde frustrado.

Paciencia amigo – respondió Ron sabiamente – Paciencia...

_"No quiero paciencia...quiero a Hermione"_

* * *

Era nochebuena, la única mesa del Gran Salón estaba repleta de comida. Ron miraba embobado la cantidad de tipos de carne, patatas, etc. 

Dumbledore y McGonagall eran los únicos profesores que quedaban. Ambos platicaban animadamente mientas, a su alrededor, unos diez alumnos de distintas casas comían y hablaban entre ellos

Potter ¡déjame! – gritaba Hermione mientras Harry le hacía cosquillas en la barriga. 

De acuerdo Granger – paro de hacerte cosquillas – dijo Harry. La chica siguió comiendo tranquilamente cuando Harry la besó detrás de la oreja.

_"¡No! ¡No mi punto débil!"_ ¡Que pares! – gritó Hermione levantando una mano que Harry interceptó mientras seguía besando el lóbulo de su amiga y bajaba seguidamente por el cuello. De pronto captó la mirada de Dumbledore.

¿Qué sucede Profesor? – preguntó apartándose inocentemente.

Nada Harry – respondió éste – pueden continuar. Hermione temblaba. No entendía como podía ser tan débil. Harry había parado de besarla pero le seguía acariciando la mano. Dibujaba círculos sobre su palma con el dedo gordo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. La miraba fijamente. Se llevo la mano de la chica a la boca y le mordió el dedo índice suavemente.

¡Para! – dijo Herm finalmente reaccionando y apartando la mano. Mantuvo las manos ocupadas pero sentía el pie de Harry por debajo de la mesa, rozándola. El chico puso una mano en su pierna y la acarició suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Hermione se estremeció – ¡Potter! – Dijo estrujando la mano de Harry y poniéndola encima de la mesa – a ver si te enteras: ¡ERES REPUGNANTE! ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡NO TE SOPORTO! ¡¡¡Y NO ME TOQUES MAS PORQUE NO AGUANTO ESTA CLASE DE NUMERITOS IDIOTAS!!! – Herm se levantó y salió del Gran Salón como una exhalación. Harry se quedó sentado, completamente sorprendido.

Mal jugado – le dijo Ron, pero Harry no contestó. Simplemente siguió comiendo y preguntándose como podría haber tanta fuerza de voluntad en una sola persona.

_"Me odia"_ – pensó.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Harry no pudo escuchar el susurro de McGonagall hacia Dumbledore.

¿James y Lily verdad? – decía la profesora al oído del Director.

Iguales – respondió éste con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Navidad, Hermione despertó para encontrar una pila de regalos. De pronto vio uno envuelto en papel rojo. Rompió el paquete y en su interior encontró un hermoso libro de tapas extrañas: "Historias de amor" – rezaba el título. Hermione lo abrió en la primera página y encontró una dedicatoria: 

_Para Granger: _

_La chica con el cuello mas apetecible de todo Hogwarts._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Harry._

Sonrió. Ella no le había comprado nada a Harry. Bajó a la sala común y encontró al chico mirando el fuego. Titubeó antes de sentarse a su lado.

Yo no te compré nada – dijo.

Yo no te pedí nada – respondió el.

¿Por... – comenzó Hermione.

¿Es cierto que me odias? – la interrumpió Harry mirándola a los ojos.

A Hermione esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. No – contestó.

Herm – dijo cogiéndole la mano, gesto ante el cual la chica no opuso resistencia - yo... yo lo siento... (N/A: _Dios!! Lo dijo!!! Se animó!!!)_ siento que nos hayamos pelado... se que fue mi culpa... no debí... no debí portarme así... presionarte tanto... juro que si volvemos a ser amigos no descuidaré mas nuestra amistad... porque... porque yo te quiero y... y te necesito.

Estas últimas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la chica, que no habló, simplemente se adelantó y abrazó a Harry. Estuvieron unidos por mucho tiempo en el profundo y tierno abrazo. Herm lloraba.

¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes Potter? – preguntó entre sollozos.

Porque soy un orgulloso y un arrogante – dijo el chico – y no me llames Potter... odio que lo hagas... me duele. Te juro que soy igual que siempre, no he cambiado... no soy como tu dices Hermi.

Nunca vuelvas a gritarme como esa vez Harry – le dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

_"Se ve muy frágil"_ No llores – dijo el ojiverde – nunca volveré a gritarte –. Harry se acostó en el sofá y atrajo a la chica contra su pecho. Acarició su pelo suavemente –. Eres hermosa – susurró antes de que ambos se quedasen dormidos.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, el primer olor percibido fue el del cabello de Hermione. La chica estaba dormida sobre su pecho y el sintió el loco impulso de besarla. No lo hizo. En su lugar cogió una nota que había sobre la mesilla en donde se podía ver la desordenada caligrafía de Ron.

_Tortolitos:_

_Fui a hacer el trabajo para Snape en la biblioteca con ayuda de Luna (aclaro que me obligó ella que por mi en vacaciones no toco un libro y menos uno de pociones). Los vi muy lindos y por eso los dejé dormir... ahora son las once. Supongo que no tardarán en despertar de su siesta. Los veré en el Gran Comedor para la comida de Navidad._

_Ron_

Despierta Bella Durmiente – le susurró Harry a la chica en el oído. Herm abrió los ojos.

Harry ¿Qué...? – dijo muy sorprendida.

Tranquila – le contestó el muchacho – solo dormimos unas cuantas horas. Es hora de la comida de navidad. Apenas es la una – Hermione se restregó los ojos y Harry sonrió –. ¿Me acompaña señorita? – preguntó tendiéndole el brazo a Herm –. Ron nos espera abajo – explicó – dejó una nota.

Déjame ir al baño primero _"¡No puedo creer esto!"_ – Hermione sonrió y sus mejillas adoptaron el color del cabello Weasley.

Claro – contestó Harry – te espero aquí.

Hermione subió a su habitación completamente pasmada. ¡Se había quedado dormida con SU Harry!

La chica se cambió de ropa rápidamente y bajó las escaleras creyéndose flotar. Harry seguía ahí, mirándola con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Ella apenas se mantenía en pie de la emoción. Cuándo bajaron se encontraron con Ron.

Hola parejita – dijo el chico sonriente a los que recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Harry – Ah... eh... ¡Feliz Navidad! – Dijo Ron yendo a la mesa y mirando extrañado al ojiverde – ¿Qué? – Le susurró cuando Herm no podía escucharlos – ¿No te declaraste?

No – respondió el ojiverde en susurros – pero volvemos a ser amigos...

Pues menudos amigos – dijo el pelirrojo –. Esta tarde voy a seguir con pociones. Luna y yo no hicismos lo que se dice "propiamente" estudiar... por lo que te dejo el camino libre.

¡Gracias! – dijo Harry riendo.

Por su parte Hermione estaba muy concentrada en una charla con Anthony Goldstain, el chico le estaba tomando la mano. Harry estaba furioso pero no había nada hacer si a Hermione le gustaba Anthony, rezaba para que no hiciera planes con el por la tarde.

Harry no le dirigió la palabra a Herm durante toda la comida simplemente porque sabía que si le hablaba le iba a soltar algo como "ese estúpido de Ravenclaw, etc." 

¿Qué hacemos por la tarde Ron? – preguntó Hermione lo que le causó a Harry un tremendo dolor.

Quedarás con Harry – respondió su amigo –. Yo tengo que hacer el trabajo y tu ya lo has hecho – Hermione miró a Harry y el chico sonrió.

¿Qué te apetece Herm? – preguntó.

Pues... yo pensaba en ir a patinar al lago – respondió ella.

Hermi... yo no se patinar – dijo Harry con miedo en la voz.

¿No sabes patinar? – preguntó Herm incrédula –. Pues que Ron te preste sus patines. Yo te enseñaré –. Harry sonrió, nada podía ser malo si se lo enseñaba esa castaña tan bonita.

Esa tarde se dirigían hacia el lago cuando una de las chicas de Ravenclaw que se habían quedado en Hogwarts acorraló a Harry.

Hola Harry – dijo empujándola contra una pared ignorando a Hermione completamente y tratando de besar a Harry por lo que este puso su mano entre su boca y la de la chica.

Laila – dijo apartando a la chica – ¿eres ciega?

No – dijo ella extrañada.

Pues si no eres ciega – dijo Harry con algo de rabia – habrás notado que estaba con Hermione.

Ah... – dijo la chica – ¿Es tu novia?

No – respondió Harry –, es mi amiga.

Oh – Laila sonrió –. Pues si es una amiga puede esperar – la chica acarició a Harry la mejilla pero éste tomó su mano.

¡No! ¡Justamente por eso – contestó el ojiverde harto de perder el tiempo – no puede esperar! – Harry la apartó y siguió caminando.

Oye Harry – le dijo Herm – si quieres...

Todo lo que quiero lo tengo a mi lado – la interrumpió el chico tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si. Hermione no podía entender el cambio de su amigo.

Al llegar al lago ambos se pusieron los patines. Hermione comenzó a patinar formando círculos mientras Harry la observaba embobado. La chica se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de las dos manos.

Es fácil – dijo –. Vamos despacio –. Hermione fue patinando para atrás llevando a Harry muy lentamente.

Hermi me voy a caer – decía el chico.

No seas tonto – Herm le sonrió – no caerás – pero al terminar de decir estas palabras Harry comenzó a caer llevándose a Hermione con él. La chica le cayó encima y ambos se quedaron mirando embelesados.

Eh... ¿estás bien? – preguntó el chico levantándola por la cintura.

Si... ¡auch! – Hermione se incorporó ayudando a Harry a levantarse.

¿No estás lastimada verdad? – Harry sonaba preocupado.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo su amiga.

Siguieron patinando cerca de una hora. Harry se estaba volviendo bastante bueno, ahora patinaba solo, aunque lentamente.

Harry – le dijo la chica –, tengo frío. Vamos a tomar chocolate al Gran Salón.

Vale – el ojiverde se sentó en la nieve y comenzó a sacarse los patines mientras la chica daba unas últimas vueltas – Me gustó esto del patinaje Herm – dijo al terminar de ponerse los tenis – ¿Herm? – Miró hacia arriba. Ella no estaba y en su lugar había un agujero en el hielo – ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!! – gritó antes de salir corriendo y zambullirse en el agua helada donde su amiga pateaba desesperada tratando de llegar a la superficie pero sin poder lograrlo a causa del peso de los patines. Harry la tomó por debajo de los brazos y pateó hacia arriba con todas su fuerzas. Al salir a la superficie Hermione respiró hondo y Harry la empujó hacia afuera. El chico se cortó la mejilla con el filo de uno de los patines de ella. Estaba muerto de frío, le dio igual. Levantó a la chica en brazos y corrió hacia la Sala Común. Ron estaba ahí.

Ron – gritó – ¡Rápido! Sube a la habitación y tráeme un pijama, una toalla y uno de mis calzoncillos...luego...eh...– Harry no podía pensar – luego ve a la enfermería y pídele a Madame Pomfrey bolsas de agua caliente.

¿Pero que...? – preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

¡Ve! – le gritó Harry. Seguidamente acercó a Hermione al fuego y se colocó detrás de ella haciendo que la chica tuviera apoyada la espalda sobre su pecho – ¡Herm! – dijo frotándole las piernas y los brazos – ¡Háblame por favor!

Tengo frío Harry...ayúdame – dijo la chica.

Harry estaba desesperado, le quitó a Hermione el abrigo empapado y luego el sweater.

Te necesito Hermi – le susurró.

La castaña respiraba agitadamente y el ojiverde le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó. Hermione estaba pálida y empapada.

Ron bajó apresurado y, sin hablar, dejó las cosas sobre el sofá y corrió a la enfermería. Harry apoyó a Herm en el sofá acercándolo al fuego lo mas posible. La chica no reaccionaba.

Hermi háblame – dijo asustado. El ojiverde le puso a Herm la camiseta del pijama y luego le sacó el sujetador por debajo –. ¡Hermione escucha! – Harry no sabía que hacer para que reaccionara. Era obvio que estaba bajo claros síntomas de hipotermia. Entonces la besó (N/A: _SI!!_). Le dio un beso en los labios y la chica abrió los ojos de inmediato.

¿Qué...? – comenzó.

Fue para despertarte – le informó Harry –. Caíste en el lago ¿recuerdas? – Harry comenzó a frotarle los brazos –. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Yo no miraré ¿vale? Cámbiate la ropa interior y ponte la parte de abajo del pijama.

Vale – respondió Hermione como autómata. Harry se dio vuelta y ella se cambió – Ya. – dijo. Estaba sentada en el sofá temblando de frío. Harry se acercó y la abrazó. – Harry...

Dime...

Estás frío, tu también caíste – Herm lo miró sorprendida.

Ah...ya...– el ojiverde recién se había dado cuenta. Se quitó la camiseta y se secó el torso. No tenía frío, pero si el punto era darle calor a Hermione no podía estar mojado. Abrazó a la chica hasta que llegó Ron.

Madame Pomfrey no estaba Harry – dijo el pelirrojo – ¿Qué hacemos?

La llevaremos arriba – contestó Harry resueltamente –. Se bañará ahí y dormirá en nuestra habitación. Puede dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en la de Neville – Ron asintió –. Ve a abrir el agua, que sea caliente...pero que no esté hirviendo –. Ron salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Háblame – dijo Harry mientras cargaba a la chica en brazos – ¿Puedes bañarte? 

Si – respondió Herm tratando de incorporarse.

Me quedaré contigo – respondió Harry cogiéndola en brazos –. No te miraré, lo juro.

Te creo...necesito ropa y...

La buscarás mañana – Harry abrió la puerta del cuarto de una patada –, por esta noche usarás mi pijama.

El agua ya estaba lista. Hermione se metió. Harry la miró ya que la espuma la tapaba.

¿Te sientes mejor? – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y reprimiendo el impulso de besar los hombros desnudos de la chica.

Si...tú también estás mojado...tienes que bañarte...

Bueno Señorita Granger – Harry sonrió –. Su ofrecimiento es de lo mas tentador, el mas tentador que he recibido en mi vida en realidad pero no quisiera aprovecharme de esa cara tan bonita – Harry cerró los ojos por un minuto como visualizando el posible momento –. Yo me ducharé Hermi – dijo quitándose el pantalón –. Tu báñate, no te miraré. _"Ya me gustaría a mi poder mirarte pequeña"_

Harry se duchó rápidamente, se ató una toalla a la cintura y salió del cuarto de baño sin mirar a la chica.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde volvió a entrar dejándole la ropa y algunas toallas.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó tapándose los ojos.

Si, ya salgo – dijo la chica. Cuando salió, Ron ya dormía. Harry – dijo – creo que sería mejor que...

Ni hablar – negó el ojiverde –. Te quedas. Dobby!

El elfo doméstico apareció inmediatamente. Ese día tenía un calcetín azul y otro amarillo, tres sombreros, una camiseta sucia y un par de guantes.

Hola Señor Harry Potter – dijo el elfo con una pequeña reverencia.

Dobby... necesito pedirte un favor – al elfo se le iluminaron los ojos.

Lo que sea por el señor Potter y su amiga – respondió.

Mira Dobby... no pudimos comer esta noche... ¿serías tan amable de traernos algo? – Harry hurgó en sus bolsillos.

Dobby traerá la comida mas rica para el señor Harry Potter – respondió el elfo.

Trae algo especial para Hermi ¿si? – dijo el chico tendiéndole a Dobby dos sickles. Los ojos del elfo se pusieron llorosos al ver las dos monedas plateadas.

Oh! El Señor Harry Potter es tan bueno con sus semejantes – parecía que iba a besar a Harry.

Ahórrate el discurso Dobby... ¡Tenemos hambre!

Hermione sonrió. Harry sabía que le estaba recordando a la P.E.D.D.O. El ojiverde la recostó en la cama y la tapó.

¿Ya no tienes frío verdad? – preguntó preocupado.

Me encuentro bien Harry – dijo la chica.

Dobby apareció cargando una mesa con un mantel a cuadros y dos candelabros, detrás venía Winky con dos humeantes platos de filetes con patatas fritas y detrás de ella otro elfo que llevaba una bandeja de postres (tarta de manzana, mousse de chocolate, torta de chocolate, lemon pie, etc.) y una jarra de jugo de calabaza. Ordenaron todo y antes de irse Dobby encendió velas rojas en los candelabros.

Harry se olvidó completamente de su plato y comenzó a dar de comer a Hermione.

Puedo alimentarme sola – rió la castaña.

Lo siento – el ojiverde le dio el plato avergonzado.

Gracias – le respondió la chica –. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Harry.

Cualquier cosa por ti Hermi – dijo él antes de llevarse una patata a la boca.

Comieron tranquilamente. Todo estaba riquísimo, especialmente los postres. 

La castaña acarició la mejilla del chico, una larga cicatriz la cruzaba.

¿Qué te sucedió ahí? – preguntó.

Oh... fue con uno de tus patines, cuando te sacaba del agua – explicó.

Lo siento – dijo Herm – te quedará una marca.

Cicatriz mas... cicatriz menos – el chico sonrió –. Escucha Hermi, mañana buscarás ropa... estos últimos días de vacaciones no pienso consentir que duermas sola. 

Pero... – Hermione lo miró con ojos como platos.

No quiero oír un no por respuesta, ya lo discutí con Ron – respondió tajante Harry –. No quiero que estés sola.

Veremos... – le dijo la chica, pero el ojiverde supo que era un si –. Me gustas así Harry... – el chico la miró desconcertado.

¿Así? ¿Así como? – preguntó. 

Buena persona... – Harry miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación enfurruñado. Hermione se dio cuenta de su error –. No...

No vuelvas a decir eso nunca – le dijo fríamente.

Lo siento... no... no quise – la chica no sabía que decir.

Te usé – dijo Harry con la voz fría – te usé para las tareas y luego te perdí... y no supe lo que había tenido hasta ese momento... para peor – continuó – te grité cosas horribles... que estabas enamorada de mi... y esas cosas. Nunca... nunca supe agradecerte lo que hacías por mi... y nunca te pedí perdón... excepto cuando estabas inconsciente en la enfermería, y todo por mi orgullo – el chico acarició la mejilla de Herm –. Si tengo que decirte algo...no estoy muy orgulloso de mi mismo pero... pero nunca me dejaste de importar solo que no supe como decírtelo... y... y la verdad es que te quiero y por mas que te tratase mal... me importabas... necesitaba tratarte así para poder formar parte de tu vida...y ahora... no se como... pero vuelves a ser mi mejor amiga... y se lo valiosa que eres y no pienso dejarte ir – Harry se inclinó y beso el cuello de Hermione (N/A: _Que mala soy...que pensaban?!_). Daba pequeños besos por toda la zona hasta que paró y le dio a su amiga un abrazo que significaba todo –. Me da miedo que recuerdes todo el mal que te he hecho y te alejes.

Nunca me alejaría de ti Harry – le dijo Hermione – porque te necesito a mi lado y te quiero ¿vale?

No debí mencionarlo... no se porque se me cruzó por la cabeza decirte eso... yo tampoco quiero perderte – la chica estaba al borde del llanto –. Peleé contigo por tonterías... y quise arreglarlo y... da igual... – Hermione, imitando a su amigo, le dio suaves besos al cuello, subió por detrás de la oreja y le mordió el lóbulo suavemente. (N/A: _Hasta a mi me dan rabia!!!)_

Harry se debatía furiosamente entre besarla o no besarla ¿pensaría Herm que se estaba aprovechando? La chica estaba ahí, besándole el cuello y el explotaría si no la tocaba...pero... el le besaba el cuello todo el tiempo y además esta era una situación extraña... el la estaba abrazando... eran amigos y a ella le iba a parecer inapropiado... decidió no hacerlo... a ver que hacía ella.

Hermione, por su parte, tenía tremendas ganas de probar los labios de Harry pero no se animó...si el quería ya haría algo...prefería no arruinar el momento.

Voy a dormir – dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la cama de Neville.

_"Quédate"_ – pensó Herm.

A menos que – continuó – quieras que me quede acompañándote.

Quédate – la chica sonrió. La cama era grande pero, a pesar de ello, Harry abrazó a la chica y ella se acurrucó sintiendo su olor.

El ojiverde apenas podía respirar, los labios de Hermi se veían tan hermosos, quería probarlos... bueno... lo había hecho de cierta forma pero había sido para despertarla... ¡¿Dónde en la faz de la tierra se veía que dos amigos se besaran el cuello de aquella forma, que durmieran en la misma cama, que tuvieran tanta química juntos...pero que no se besasen?!

"_Bésame Harry"_ – rogaba Herm con los ojos cerrados. Pero el beso nunca llegó.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Ya se... ya se que queres leer la contestación al RR... pero el chap tampoco es tan largo... leelo primero porque sino te vas a enterar de lo que pasa..._

**Nota de la Autora:** _Holaaa!!! Bueno... aki tienen un capitulo que a mas de muchos les debe haber encantado y a otros capaz no que prefieren al Harry chulillo morbosillo a lo drakillo (mmmmm a lo homero simpson). "flor medita sus palabras cuidadosamente" Ah... si.... El cap fue largo asi que espero que les haya gustado. Lo publiqué hoy por una razón en especial que es mi aniversario... hace un año que llegue a España... (vamos q en realida lo publiqué porque se cumplía la semana y no quería hacerlos esperar...jjaajjaaj)._

_Bueh... un saludo a todos... les dejo el Spoiler y luego los RR._

**Nos irá genial – decía Ernie –. Especialmente a ti Harry.**

**Lo se – dijo el chico despeinándose –. El examinador no sabe lo que se le viene encima.**

**¿Y que es eso exactamente? – preguntó Hermione que acababa de llegar.**

**Nada Hermi – dijo Harry besándole la mejilla.**

**Presumido – contestó la chica por lo bajo mientras lo peinaba. Esto Harry le dolió.**

**Lo siento – dijo mirándole a los ojos –. Tienes razón.**

**Lo estás reformando – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.**

_Es un spoiler largo y como pueden ver es el día de los EXTASIS casi a fin de curso... no tiene muchas situaciones H/Hr. Pero es mazo entretenido. Un saludo._

**_AHH... SE ME OLVIDABA... ME VOY A PROMOCIONAR CON UNA NUEVA IDEA NUNCA ANTES VISTA EN ... RESULTA QUE UN PAR DE REVIEWERS ME DICEN QUE LES GUSTARIA TENER A RON DE CONSEJERO... PUES SE ME OCURRI"... RON RESPONDE. SI TIENEN ALGÚN PROBLEMA, NECESITAN CONSEJO Y NO QUIEREN IR AL PSICOLOGO, NO TIENEN GUITA O LES DA VERGÜENZA Y NO TIENEN NADIE CON QUIEN HABLAR MANDEN UN MAIL A r o n r e s p o n d e (arroba) y a h o o . c o m (lo pongo asi porque sino no aparece en )Y PREGUNTEN SUS DUDAS SOBRE CUALQUIER TEMA!!!_**

**Kire: **

_Wola!! Jejeej... tu RR me llegó primero y casi a los 5 minutos de haber publicado el fanfic, como siempre largos, como a mi me gustan ke buenoo!!!._

_Bueh... espero que este capitulo te haya gustado... es uno de los que mas me gustan a mi... ya ves que volvió la amistad y pa colmo bastante liberalizada ¿!!?!?Que son esas blasfemias mentales de dormir juntos en la misma cama?!¿?!? ¿¿¿??¿?!¿? Harry es un pervertido?!¿!?!¿!¿?¿ ¿?¿?'¡¡Le metió mano a Herm?!?¿? No se... eso es libre para uds. Aunque tb puede que la que haya metido mano hubiese sido ella..._

_Ya no debes tener intriga ya que a Harry lo tienes cambiadito y bueno... ya te digo que siempre fue asi... solo que asi con la gente que quiere... x ejemplo... en mi caso yo conozco un chico que conmigo es malo y muy chulo pero con una chica q yo conozco es la mejor persona del mundo... todo depende..._

_Respecto al beso... pues lo hubo pero supongo que besar los labios congelados y morados de una chica que sufre hipotermia no es muy agradable y es por eso que no expliqué las sensaciones porque es que no hubieron... por lo menos en el caso de Harry... ya ves que Hermione se levantó pero como yo explicaba todo de la perspectiva de Harry...pues que voy decir..._

_Jajajaj me rei un mazo con tu descripción de Harry machito que se come el mundo jajaja la verda ke si... Heroe del deporte... nadie se resiste... pues se ve que Hermione si... a mi personalmente y supongo que a todos porque la verdad es que el quidditch fue una excusa la parte que mas me gustó fue obviamente lo de cuando la lleva a la enfermería... vamos que le hubiera dado 5 minutos mas a Hermione y la chicka ya alcanzaba la varita y hasta luego terry... pero claro... tenía que llegar el heroe porque siI!! Porque es Harry el heroe que la salva a ella... J es re bonito..._

_Bueh... la propia versión de Boot... es libre si queres que se muera se muere...en mi version le pasan cosas peores que la muerte vamos... tal vez un dia se mi lo piden mucho lo escribo jaajaja_

_Ombre no se... respecto a los tios que se hacen famosos... jee pos tenemos a tom welling ke es bufff no tengo explicación... el pibe de boss bottled no se... pero en algun lado tiene ke haber un hp para nosotras o nO!??!?! Aunque sea el dependiente del super... o nunca viste gilmore gilrs'?? que el ex era dependiente... bueh pero eso es relativo jeejej que es ficcion._

_A ya se cual es el del anuncio... si ke esta mazo bue!O!!_

_Jejje ya ves a Ron y luna... pasa que aun no puedo encajar escenitas suyas porke vamos... el fic es h/hr. Pero de a poco las voy a ir poniendo... estoy escribiendo muchisimo pero aun lo tengo q pasar al ordenata... pero tengo unas ideas que flipas asi que ya veran... les gustará._

_Dios... yo tb empece las clases... eso es lo malo... que si me quedo sin chaps en escribir voy a tardar maszo porque las horas libreas pa escribir me cunden mucho mucho pero pasarlo al ordenata como ke no... pero bueh... se irá de a poco... ke ando con examenes, resúmenes y tareas... ya me machacan... un besito mi niñaa!!! Mucha suerte!!!_

**Antonietta:**

_Hola!!! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustao, a ver que te parece este, a mi personalmente vamos que me gusta muchio..._

_Ya te digo... lo de ron es mucho... jeje no me acuerdo quien fue ke me dijo que lo kiere de consejero asi que lo implanté ahí arriba jjejeje._

_Que bueno que lo de la indiferencia les haya gustado... ya ven que no funciono pero fue el gatillo para todo lo que paso con Boot._

_Aki tienes el nuevo chap! Espero tu rr. Besos._

**Onag Raddcliffe:**

_Onag mi niña!!!!! Ke paso con tu RR?? Que triste que se cortara!!! Ahora me tienes que escribir uno el doble de largo!!!_

_  
Che te cuento niña que me encantó la historia y ke no puedo esperar asi que en cualquier momento voy a Munich y te doy de latigasos hasta que escribas un nuevo chap que me tienes intrigada con el spoiler y la pobre de Herm y la imbecil esa que tiene por alumna... ke vamos... eso de decir que era una solterona amargada con harry al lado tan mono y tan bonita pareja q hacen..._

_Bueno... pues paso a contestarte tu RR o lo que quedo de el...._

_Lo de la dedicación es porke sii porke lo siento es que realmente me encanta tu historia y tu entre otras como ke me das muchas fuersas, ademas escribes muy bien tu tb y tienes una historia genial... eso es lo que mas me gusta._

_Jajaja no entiendo porque no te bancas a Ron para mi es bueno... y ya sabes... ahora si tenes algun problema ron responde jejjejeje asi que Ron hasta en la sopa ke en el fondo es buenito... yo creo que tienes rechazo porque es candidato a quedarse a Herm (SOBRE MI CADAVER!!!!!!!)_

_Es q harry si... concuerdo con tigo ES UN REVERENDO GILIPOLLAS es que tenia a la chica a los pies.... Pero no se que rechazo le da que cuandoa Hermione no le pasa nada el esta todo de way todo bien en su plan de chulito empedernido y pa colmo mitico deportista irresistible... se cree mucho... le sake los aires en este cap como veras!!!_

_Asta aki llegaste mi niña... fue bastante largo de todos modos... ya sabes tu ke yo me enrollo y no hay kien me pare... un saludo!!_

_PD: Me gustaron los nombres, especialmente Io...yo creo que a mis hijos les pondría nombres asi... raros... me gusta mucho Alina que curiosamente es una reviewer... Alina... es bonito... Io esta muy bien...tb.. ya vere... por ahí tengo una lista de santos, de toas for,mas dados mis 16 añetes como ke hijos falta un poko jjeje._

**Mlo:**

_Vale vale no te violentes, no te digo maria, maria!! Digo... mlo... mlo me gusta _

_No te me quejes que al menos tu terminas en unos meses... yo acabo de empezar el ultimo año asi que me estoy muriendo... se ke les gusta leer de a muchos chaps pero eso tardaría mas en publicar y no se...ombre tendria menos trabajo de review... pero bueh... no se ya vere. Saludos!!!_

**Pipu-Raddcliffe: **

_Wolaa!! Te cuento... Harry no la siguió ignorando vamos... el la vigila secretamente y esta con ella cuando ella menos piensa... entendes?? Harry dejo de hacer eso y comenzo a ignorarla ni siquiera dirigiendole la palabra lo que es contrario a como es el...ahora ya no la ignora... solo que la trata como la reverenda...bueno... tal vez niños lean esto jejeje_

_Sigo diciendo 1 semana como poco!!! Ke no hay tiempo fisico para cubrir todas mis necesidades y trabajos... yo te lo digo sinceramente... sería feliz si lo unico que hiciese fuera escribir... pero tengo que estudiar tb. Trataré de ser mas rapida. Un beso!!!_

**Andrea Sumeragi:**

_Concuerdo... Harry tiene una mononeurona total... a quien se le ocurre hacer tremenda gilipolles para llamar la atención...?? Solo a el... vamos..._

_De todas formas... no... no funciono... o sea... si ... pero hermione no llego a hablarle... directamente solo lo pensó y luego ya todo salió solo... si es que son demasiao... es ke son tontisimos..._

_Mira pues Andrea tu deseo se ha cumplido... si alguien en esta faz de la tierra lee mis notas verá que en tienen al Psicologo Ronnie pa uds en **r o n r e s p o n d e (arroba) y a h o o . c o m (asi por ).**_

_Ojala te cunda._

_Un beso._

**Monik:**

_Wolaa apissima!!! Mira ahí la has pegao... es que si... uno por la persona que quiere hace cualquier cosa... mientras tanto Harry tiene una máscara que dejó de tener hoy vaya a saber porque pedazo venada que le agarró de hablar con Hermione... osea... al fin se decidió a pedir perdon que seamos sinceros que la chica lo perdonaba sin pensarlo...y Harry bueno... ya tenía mas ganas de Su Hermione de nuevo._

_Jajaja... lo de terry fue mucho... a ver si a alguien se le da por escribir una continuación al final libre... _

_Como ves en este cap si ke se dijeron la verdad... pero no por completo... pa eso mas tiempo aun... jajajaja (risa malvada) ke mala soy... y me gusta!! Ajajaja tmpok tanto... pero vamos que hay que darle su gustillo a la historia ke no!??!?!!?_

_A mi tambien me encanta la pareja R/L ya veras que están juntos... pasa que claro... aka ron para mi tiene su importancia... ya vez que aparece mucho... pero no kiero introducirle escenitas con Luna porke al fin y al cabo todos estan aki para ver un morreo entre Harry y Hermione (tal vez cuando estemos en el asilo se me de por escribirlo)._

_Mira monik... solo te digo una cosa... los amigos están en dos ocasiones... en las buenas y en las malas... si un amigo es bueno...va a estar pa ti mas en las malas que en las buenas._

_Los amigos están para decirse todo... tanto lo bueno como lo malo... asi que ante todo sinceridad... si tienes que decir algo lo dices y punto. Ojala ke este todo bien._

_Espero que el chap te haya gustao... a ver que me dices nel siguiente RR. Un beso!._

**Leonysse Weasley:**

_Hola!!! Nueva reviewer!! Que felicidad!!! Me alegro que te guste!! A ver que te parece este cap!!_

_Me gusta mucho que la historia te parezca original... kise darle un tinte diferente a la cosa... como en esas hisrtorias super originales como TENIAS QUE SER TU y otras que me ecantan.. la mayoria de reviewers usuales... bueh 1 beso y espero verte en mi proximo cap._

**Zzz:**

_ZZZ... me alegro que te gustara... es cierto que se centró en el quidditch ke fue bueno...una excusa para que pasara lo que pasó que nos gustó a todos vamos jejejejeje._

_A ver si este te gustó tanto como esperabas... SII!! Los reviews me sacan mas tiempo que nada porque me gusta mucho hablar y expicar todo y para colmo la historia como que se centra en cosas basicas, no da vueltas ni es larga en plan capitulos sino que estos son concisos para que la historia se larga bonita y feliz con final disney como me gustan ami jejejej_

_Un saluo!_

**Claudio-Potter:**

_Ah!!! De chileee... exvecino mio!!!! Espero que no pienses ke la pampa es chilena o algo asi... no nada todo bien..._

_Aka tenes el chap... tardo una semana ¿Qué mas quieren!??!_

_Besos_

**Marian Salazar:**

_Dios... el Review mas corto en la historia de los RR pero aun asi apreciado tu trankila mujer... ke los subo pronto... ahora dime algo de ti no me dejes asi con 3 palabras!_

_Un beso!!_

**Aiosami:**

_Ajajajajaj se nota que no te cae bien Terry... sorprendeme y esribi el final libre jejejeje... ke puto... en mi versión le pasan cosas peores que la muerte..._

_Sii!! Muy bien otra que lo dice con toda la razon... Harry es idiota, gilipollas, boludo, pelotudo, imbécil, corky, negado, estúpido, cabrón, subnormal, tonto del culo, cromagnon, espástico, y muchos mas... si existen en ignles, español y alemán ta bien... le gritamos Fucker o (inserte el insulto aki)._

_Jejejej la navidad... nadie vio love actually en este mundo!?!? Aki tenes el chap mi niña no digo nada porque la verdad es que me da que todos leen los reviews antes del capitulo... ganas de matarme tienen cuando revelo todo._

**ROHERMIONE:**

_Wolaa RO!! Siempre tengo una duda... te llamas Rosario? Rosa? Romilda? Ronalda? Jejejeje _

_Estoy de acuerdo con tu teoría de luna... vamos... al menos eso quiero creer... que joer... yo ando por un foro que todo el mundo me dice que no que hermione queda con ron y royos asi... prefiero no creerlo._

_Bueh... tb es verda lo de la peli... pero que pasa con la dos y la unO!?!?!?.... no se... en realidad tengo dudas de si Harry tendrá novia en algun momento... aver si lo besan en el sexto._

_Un saludo niña. Bsos!!!_

_PD: Respecto a la dire pera que te la pongo: g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / _H a r r y P o t t e r T h e o r y R u s h / g e n e r a l . m s n w ? _a c t i o n g e t m e s s a g e & m v i e w & I D M e s s a g e 1 8 6 1 _

_No se si se copiará bien porque tiene un royo que esto no te lo deja publicar para no hacer propagandas... a ver... sino de ultima te mando 1 mail.... si aparece aparece con lletritas separadas... no la copies y pegues junta las letras primero._

**_LeoHagrid: _**

_Que bueno que Ro me haga propaganda y que bueno que te gustara tanto la historia!!!! Mola que lean mis otros fics... que bueno... no son tan buenos como este... este fue cosa de la imaginación de alguna persona que se filtro en mi cerebro si querer o algo asi vamos... que la idea es original y yo de eso no tengo jejejeje... bueh tampoco para tanto pero lo ke si tengo que años de comedias romanticas sobre mis hombros (de ahí debe de venir la inspiración). Otra cosa que me gusta es hablar ya verás que de tu primera frase acabo de escribir un parrafo... pero ke vamos si contestar reviews es siempre mas largo que el cap... pero me encanta tanto como escribir... creo que si fuera escritora y me mandaran cartas las contestaria todas aunque tardara años!!_

_Sip... yo soy argentina, de capital federal, concretamente recoleta ( osea... el barrio cheto ¡¡¡que no soy cheta!!!) y me mude a A Coruña un pueblito (o mini city) aca en Galicia que bueno... en cualquier momento me las tomo aka son re cerrados... al menos para mi que quiero ser actriz jejejeje._

_Bueh... un saludo y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia!!!_

**_Bueno Niños!!! Eso es todo!!! Un besin pa tos!!!_**


	6. Capitulo 6: Cursos

**Dedicación:** Kire, Monik, RaKaOmI, Dama Blanca (porke me dejaste un RR, que feliz soy) y vos: MALA MALA MALA MALAAAA Onag Raddcliffe , mi niña TKM pero juro que te arranco los ojos depende de lo que hagas así que apura y publica ya!!! Lean **"Locura de Amor"**

**Disclaimer: **Joe que pesaos... ke no son mios, que son de Tolkien! Digo... ostia... Rowling.

**Capitulo 6:** Cursos

Las vacaciones habían terminado, y con ello, el hecho de que Hermione durmiese en el cuarto de los chicos. Harry la extrañaba... y pensar que había tenido mil oportunidades de besarla... pero nunca le había parecido oportuno.

Lo cierto era que Harry y ella se llevaban cada día mejor. Según Ron, era tiempo de Harry para "atacar" pero el chico no quería. Tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo.

Lo peor de todo era que faltaban dos meses para que las clases terminaran y se acercaban los EXTASIS. Esa tarde, la profesora McGonagall les había informado de los cursos pre-carrera a los que asistirían durante un mes en lugar de las clases regulares que luego retomarían para repasar para los exámenes.

Harry estaba agobiado pero no había pedido la ayuda de Hermione y, a pesar de que ella la ofrecía, el se negaba rotundamente.

Los tres amigos querían ser aurores y sus clases las dictarían dos aurores del ministerio: Tonks y Kingsley.

Es muy importante no solo – decía la metamórfaga – tener amplio conocimiento de diferentes maldiciones sino también agilidad y habilidades de ocultación. Yo, por ejemplo, aprobé ocultación con honores. Entenderán que al tener habilidades – su color de pelo cambió de rosa chillón a azul cielo – metamórfagas me sea muy fácil esconderme.  
De todas maneras – continuó – casi no apruebo sigilo porque soy completamente patosa – sonrió. Para ser aurores deben tratar de juntar sus habilidades y sacarles el mayor provecho posible. Ser auror es algo serio y una profesión difícil de alcanzar. Hace tres años que no llega nadie en Inglaterra ya que el curso solo puede hacerse una vez... no puede repetirse. Los países que se encontraban detrás de la cortina de hierro hace ocho años, son los que ostentan de mejores cursos y mucho mas duros. Esos aurores forman parte de una elite. Hay en Inglaterra una elite también, la CEAE "Cuerpo Estatal de Aurores Especializados". Estos llevan los trabajos mas difíciles, la protección de gente mas importante por lo que (dada la complejidad de sus misiones) se mantienen en secreto sus nombres.

La parte aburrida de ser un auror – Kinglsey rió –, es ciertamente el papeleo. Este es muy complicado realmente... yo preferiría tener quince mortífagos delante y estirar mis piernas con una buena batalla antes de llenar todos los papeles. La cuestión – dijo el hombre – es que debes registrar todos los movimientos de cada día, exactamente todo. Por ejemplo, imaginen que se realiza una redada a contrabandistas de...eh...polvo de garra de dragón. Digamos unos veinte hombres que son atrapados e interrogados. Pues habría que llenar papeleo de cada uno de los veinte. Sus datos personales, sus confesiones, el hecho de que coincidan (recomiendo llevar _veritaserum _siempre y bueno... algo de poción revitalizante)... ¿qué mas? Datos extraños... como si, (suponiendo el hecho de no tener _veritaserum) _el contrabandista realiza movimientos sospechosos (asistirán a un curso sobre lenguaje corporal durante la carrera). Una vez que tengan los datos de cada uno de ellos deberán hacer papeleo de, obviamente como llegaron a la locación de dicho contrabando (se recomienda hacer eso a medida que pasa el tiempo para no tener trabajo extra)... las características de esa locación, si tenía repelente de muggles, si pudieron ver algo de lo que sucedía... de eso se encarga por ejemplo, el padre de Ron – miró al pelirrojo al que le enrojecieron las orejas de orgullo –. Entonces – siguió – se llena todo eso y por último las características de la redada, es decir, si todo funcionó correctamente y la cantidad de mercancía confiscada y a donde se dirigía para así poder atrapar a los que la compraban... ¿entienden? Es realmente complejo...yo prefiero una buena batalla...– sacó la varita y apuntó a Harry – _Desmaius!_ – gritó.

_Protego!_ – el hechizo de Kingsley fue bloqueado. Harry había sacado su varita con increíble rapidez.

Eres rápido Potter – sonrió – ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

Pueden irse – les dijo Tonks sonriente.

Hermione guardó sus apuntes y los chicos salieron. Las clases del curso se hacían cada vez mas complicadas y pronto se acercaban los EXTASIS. Lo bueno de Tonks y Kingsley era que, aunque difícil, todo resultaba entretenido.

Solo a Tonks se le ocurre darnos un trabajo sobre sigilo y ocultación – se quejaba Harry esa tarde.

Si quieres... – interrumpió Herm.

Ni lo pienses – el chico meneó la cabeza.

La verdad era que Harry se estaba portando de maravilla. No había tenido novia, ni lío, ni nada desde que se había reconciliado con Hermione. La chica estaba empezando a considerar lo que decía Ron y comenzar a salir con Harry. El problema era que no sabía como decírselo... a ella nunca le había dejado de gustar y ahora que el viejo Harry había vuelto (o mejor dicho... ahora que lo había encontrado) le parecía un sueño... quería estar con el.

De todas formas, y a pesar de lo que decía Ron, Hermione no podía estar segura de los sentimientos de Harry. De lo que si podía estar segura era de que tenían una amistad bastante extraña, con demasiada confianza y Harry le decía cosas que ella no sabía interpretar porque un "te quiero" podía interpretarse de de varias formas...

* * *

Hermi – la chica sintió una mano en su espalda.

Harry te amo... pero déjame dormir – el ojiverde abrió mucho los ojos. Hermione se dio cuenta de sus palabras y levantó la cabeza como un rayo. Se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa, al día siguiente tenían EXTSASIS de Pociones y DCAO y la chica estaba agotada. Eran los últimos dos exámenes y los mas difíciles. Los chicos habían terminado sus cursos con excelentes notas y eran especialmente recomendados para la carrera de auror.

Te decía – dijo Harry recuperando la compostura e ignorando la expresión y las mejillas coloradas de Hermione – que te lo sabes todo... ve a la cama, no te estreses – recogió los libros y pergaminos y los metió ordenadamente en la mochila de la chica. Cogió a Herm por la cintura y la llevó a las escaleras. Besó su mejilla –. Ya verás que te irá genial – dijo –. ¡Descansa!

"_¿Cómo voy a poder descansar después de lo que te dije?"_

Harry contemplaba a la chica mientras ésta subía las escaleras y se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que le gustaba..._"Te amo"_. Eso era obvio, él también la amaba pero... ¿cómo lo amaba ella? ¿Cómo amigo o algo mas? El chico realmente no estaba seguro.

En quince días se irían para siempre de Hogwarts y Harry aún no había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Ron... todavía no había probado los labios de Hermione y la verdad era que no quería probar los de nadie mas. Pronto tenía que decirle lo que sentía pero ni loco lo haría antes de los últimos EXTASIS... fuera cual fuera la respuesta le causaría a Hermi una crisis nerviosa y eso era lo último que Harry quería.

Se levantó, juntó sus cosas y se fue a la cama pensando en todo esto. Al día siguiente tendrían que hacer sus EXTASIS. Al día siguiente terminaría todo. Al día siguiente tenia que decírselo.

* * *

Hermione despertó con fórmulas de pociones en la cabeza, bajó a desayunar y las pociones se esfumaron para ser reemplazadas por ojos verdes, pelo negro, más ojos verdes...

¿Cuáles son los ingredientes de la poción _personalitus_? – le preguntó el chico a modo de saludo.

Uña de Kneazle, cinco cabellos de unicornio, raíces de mandrágora... – comenzó la chica.

Vas a sacar una E Hermi – respondió Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

A las nueve de la mañana estaban todos preparados para el examen de Pociones. La profesora Marchbanks, llena de arrugas, estaba en el medio del salón dando instrucciones.

Ya saben chicos – dijo con dulce voz –. Miren su caldero siempre. La poción que harán es la _personalitus _– Harry miró cinco metros a su izquierda y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione. Sonrió.

Obviamente a Harry le fue genial. Agradecía a Hermione por ello. Seguidamente tuvieron que hacer el examen teórico de pociones y luego el de DCAO.

Esa tarde era el último examen, el práctico de DCAO. Harry estaba hablando con algunos de los antiguos miembros del ED en la puerta del Gran Salón.

Nos irá genial – decía Ernie –. Especialmente a ti Harry.

Lo se – dijo el chico despeinándose –. El examinador no sabe lo que se le viene encima.

¿Y que es eso exactamente? – preguntó Hermione que acababa de llegar.

Nada Hermi – dijo Harry besándole la mejilla.

Presumido – contestó la chica por lo bajo mientras lo peinaba. Eso a Harry le dolió.

Lo siento – dijo mirándole a los ojos –. Tienes razón.

Lo estás reformando Hermi – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Ya lo se – Hermione lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. Harry se le quedó mirando y le pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. La mitad del ED los miraba sonriendo. Ellos estaban en su mundo.

Que linda eres Hermi – dijo. Todos se miraban sin creer la demostración pública que estaba dando la "pareja" de Hogwarts. Harry acercó sus labios a los de Herm. En ese momento, el profesor Tofty abrió la puerta.

Pasen – dijo mientras los chicos se separaban añorándose el uno al otro.

Tengo que hablarte luego Herm – le dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello. Los tres amigos, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Corner, Goldstain, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle entraron a hacer el examen.

* * *

Bueno Potter – le dijo el profesor Tofty al final – solo queda una cosa. No es necesario en realidad porque... bueno... por favor, necesito que haga el _patronus_.

Harry se despeinó. Miró a Hermione. Le sonrió mientras imaginaba que la estaba besando.

_¡Expecto Patronum!_ – gritó. El ciervo plateado galopó hacia Hermione, se detuvo y empezó a andarle a la chica en el cuello.

Hola Cornamenta – dijo ella. Hermione le acarició el hocico hasta que el ciervo se disolvió entre sus manos.

Interesante Potter – le dijo el profesor Tofty.

¿Qué? – preguntó Harry extrañado. Hermione lo miró.

Nada... yo... examiné a su padre ¿sabe? – respondió el profesor –. Igual a usted excepto por los ojos... y si mal no recuerdo su _patronus _hizo lo mismo que el suyo... pero con la señorita Evans... hermosa muchacha – Hermione miró al profesor y luego de nuevo a Harry que la estaba mirando. La chica se sonrojó y continuó con su examen.

* * *

¡Somos libres! – gritaba Ron esa noche durante la cena. Hermione y Harry sonrieron. Harry la miró y le mordió el cuello.

¡Ay! ¡Harry para! – el ojiverde volvió a hacerlo –. En serio Harry... eres insoportable... ¿qué puedo hacer para que me dejes en paz?

Sal conmigo Granger – dijo el chico con su mejor voz de chulo mientras se despeinaba – Hermione lo miró sorprendida, al igual que Ron.

¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó la chica anonadada.

Sal conmigo – repitió Harry, esta vez con su voz –. Una sola cita es todo lo que pido... mañana a las diez, en la sala común –. Harry la miró esperanzado. La chica asintió.

Vale – dijo. Como única respuesta, Harry besó su cuello.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_En primer lugar... perdón por lo corto que fue este chap (razon por la cual probablemente los RR sean mas largos que el chap en si) pero no me van a decir que no tienen lo que querían!!!!!!! Que mala soy, podía continuarlo... pero me dije naaaahhhh "que sufran un poco", total... no le viene mal a nadie... al menos ya saben que viene después ¿o no?_

_No se enfaden por el tamaño deste cap... recompenzará con creces el proximo!!!!!!_

_Les dejo un spoiler pa q no se enfaen!!!_

**Esa noche, Harry Potter era el chico más nervioso en toda la faz de la tierra. Vestido con una camisa de lino blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones vaqueros, su pelo negro mojado y sus ojos verdes mas brillantes que nunca, esperaba a la chica de sus sueños impacientemente en la sala común.**

**_Reviews:_**

**Pipu-Raddcliffe: **

_Wola!!! Lo de novios... habra que ver en el proximo chap... hay q esperar al sabado!!! Salu2_

**Zzz:**

_Que bueno de que te haya gustao... espero que este no te haya bajado las esperanzas por lo corto y sin sentido... pero ya veras!!_

_Yo vivo en A Coruña... un pokito lejos vamos... a veces me dan ganas de hacer una kedada o algo asi... Buenoo te mando un saludo enorme!!!.._

**LunáticaLoVEGoOD: **

_Dios... cuantos adjetivos para una sola historia... muchas gracias!!! Pero... tu ff preferido??? Cuanto llevas en la pagina???Leiste **"tenias que ser tu"??** De Babyjapan? **Locura de amor**?? De onag y minerva raddcliffe? **HP y la ultima profecia**? De dama blanca??_

_Esos 3 son lo mejor que hay aka... te los recomiendo...si quieres leer mas decirme..._

_Contame 1 poko... cuanto llevas en la pag? Que edad tens? (yo toa preguntona). De que pais sos?_

_Bufff ¿escritora? Yo?? Noo... como que la imaginación no es algo que me sobra...y ahora mismo la mononeurona no solo duerme la mayor parte del tiempo sino que se dedica fundamentalmente al estudia (aunque si te digo la verdad... hacer esto me relaja..., mi padre me dice que me saka tiempo para hacer las tareas y q por eso después estoy toda atareada... pero es q yo no puedo vivir sin escribir...en clase escribo, con eso te digo todo (paso de escuchar a los profesores normalmente...si es q vamos hablan una sarta de tonterias la mayor parte del tiempo que... paso definitivamente) pero de ahí a escritora... bufff un trecho... _

_Espero que este chap te haya gustao, desde ya digo que es un bonito reyeno pa hacerlos esperar lo bueno jejejejejeje. Actualizo todos los sabados (por ahora sin falta)_

_Bueno, me alegro que hayas tomado mi fic en cuenta. Un saludo!!!_

**Aiosami:**

_Wapaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Así que tu mente pervertida pedía lemmon (no ignoré el comentario, como verás)???! Pues la mia tambien!!!! Estaba a punto de hacerlo... pero no... me contuve!!! Viva!!! Ya tendras lemmon mujer!!! No te preocupes!!! _

_Respecto a este chap me estoy tomando el laburo de decirle a todo dios que no se enfade... jejeje que inconformista soy._

_Buuu la famosa escena de la chimenea... todo el mundo me dice lo mismo... es q me lo monte respetuosillo a Harry porke soy yo, tanto el como Hermione (q en este caso no cuenta por hipotermia) y me le lanzo encima a darle 1 poko de "calor humano"!!! _

_Jejje la escena de la cena fue bonita... es que el fic está inspirado e James y Lily, la verda como dice el Spoiler... y son tan tieeerrnoosss..._

_Tranki ke no desvarias... a mi los RR largos me molan... bueno... espero que tu espera no haya sido en vano!!_

_Un beso_

_PD: Aio tio... lei tu fic... mola un huevo, porfa síguelo mujer!_

**Marian Salazar: **

_Hola!!! No te preocupes. Me alegro de que te gusten los merodeadores, a mi tb. Hay dos opciones, que Rowling mate a Lupin o que lo haga quedarse con Tonks (cosa que me encantaría)._

_Es cierto que las historias mas bonitas son en plan las que se odian... dile a esa amiga tuya que se ponga las pilas que es una tontería cuando los dos se gustan y no dicen nada!!!_

_Yo soy argentina asi que se donde queda Venezuela jeje, tengo 16 años y voy a cumplir 17 en noviembre. Vivo en A Coruña, España._

_Las historias Ginny Draco dan Morbillo... pues si... hay mucha gente que le gusta Ron Hermione, a mi la verdad no...lee un poco mas de esta pareja y te encantará..._

_Ojala sigas leyendo._

_1 beso!!!_

**RoryHerm:**

_Me alegro de que te gustasen los dos últimos capítulos... yo estoy con el corazón en la boca porque estoy escribiendo unas cosas q te cagas... no lo vas a poder creer... nadie lo va a poder creer en realidad... todo el mundo piensa cosas distintas... pero vais flipar!!!!_

_Ya ves lo del trabajo de Ron... jeeje lo que pasa es que el peli es influenciable, igual que todos los chicos..._

_La escena del baño esta muy bien, porque ves que Harry en el fondo es re respetuoso que no se le ocurre mirarla... a veces hasta me aburren y digo: joder, tirense uno encima del otro y follen como conejos, pero ese es mi líbido interior y pronto recupero la compostura y digo... no joe... ke luego la tia kea embarazada y q hago? Q le invento?_

_Muchas gracias por todos los cumplidos. Un beso grande._

**Monik:**

_Ola wapaaa!!! Que bueno que te gustase que ahora sean amigos... a ver que pasa a partir de ahora... la verdad estoy metida en tremendo brete porke por mi los junto ya pero ya sabes... el gustillo se pierde asi ke ay ke ver..._

_De toas formas digo yo que Harry es pedazo respetuoso tio... es q realmente...yo soy el y me tiro a por Hermione... le doy calor humano, yo ke se... pero no... el es buenito y la ayuda (HAARRRYYY ESRES TONTOO!!!) _

_Obviamente que Harry se sincera Gracias a Ron... pero no solo por un dia sino por infinitas charlas y es por eso que el peli es supervalioso... Por otro lado, lo del regalo de las Historias de Amor fue de Harry eh?!?!!? _

_Respecto a las escenas Ron/Luna... no lo se... tal vez si tal vez no... esto me recuerda a... algo que no puedo decir... lastima!!!_

_Jejeje gracias por lo ke decis de mi fic. Locura de amor es genial...ya ves que el ka peta dedicado a Onag porke no kiero ke mate a las trillizas, me mando un spoiler que flipas porke hacemos intercambios nosotras por msn es q las dos estamos impacientes!!!_

_Respecto a tu amigo... mira tienes dos opciones... o vas con el y le dices (sin atacar a la otra) lo que piensas o vas con la otra y le dices: Mira bonita, aparta las zarpas...TU decides... una U otra las dos estan bien (bajo mi punto de vista)._

_Un saludo wapisima!! Espero tu RR y ojala todo se arregle!!!_

**Onag Raddcliffe:**

_A ti te voy dar yo!!! Es q te voy matar vas flipar!!! Mira bonita... me publicas el cap YA que me muero de la impaciencia!!!!!!! No en serio Onag... por favor florchis se arrodilla ante onag y minerva, mira a la una y a la otra, les besa los pies y suplica_

_Jajaaj ya ves a Harry en este chap mas bunitu!!! Que bueno que el 5to te gustase... ya ves to de way val tio... a morder cuellos, lóbulos y todo lo mordible y luego la tiene en bolas delante de el y no hace NADA!! Eso es obra mia... jejejeje... pa ke se desesperen ejem..._

_No me seas Warra onag!! Ke las bragas de Hermi no bailan la conga... bailan el Mambo!!!! Sutil diferencia, aunque importante. TESIS: LOS DIVERSOS BAILES DE SALON DE LAS BRAGAS DE HERMIONE._

_Tendremos que escribir un ff juntas sobre eso... oyes... podíamos escribir un ff juntas ke no?? Tiene que ser un proyecto a futuro cuando no estemos tan atareadas jejeje._

_Ya... si que son gilipollas patinando en el lago mi niñaaa pero a ver... ke si no les da la hipotermia no terminan sobando juntos... ke es lo unico que hicieron, sobar vamos porke nada de sexo desenfrenado en la lechuceriaaa!!! Ya se... yo tb quería pero mujer es tu idea... ademas por lo que hablamos el otro dia te quedo pipa lo que me contaste (que no publico aca por temas obvios) así que lo que haces es coger y apurarte que quiero ver esas cosaasss!!!!_

_Es que tio yo soy Hermione y estoy en bolas bañandome al lado de un tio que se esta duchando es que no lo dudo, me paro y me meto a la ducha y que sea lo que dios quiera si se montan una fiestorra entre los dos que flipasss!!! Ya salio mi perversión... que sepas que es tu culpa ¿eh?_

_Ya sabias como terminaba el capi asi que nada... iwal espero que te gustase lo de cornamenta que me parecio super tierno jejeje._

_Bueno mi niñaaa que nos hablamos pronto a ver si publicas o te mato!!!_

_Un besin!_

_PD: No me seas perversa no me las mates!_

**Carolina Malfoy:**

_Gracias por todo!!!! Sigue leyendo y el proximo RR dime algo de ti mujer!!! A mi tb me encantan las historias de amor como ves. Un beso!!_

**Antonietta: **

_Wolaas apisima!!! Jejej me alegro de que te gustase el chap.. Ya te digo que este Harry es tan wapo como paradito porque podria haber hecho algo pero nooo se tenía que comportar como todo un hombre... pa 1 vez..._

_A mi tb me pone de los nervios que no digan lo que piensan pero bueno... supongo que tu estarás mas nerviosa que yo porque yo al menos ya se como sigue todo._

_Lo de Ron y Luna... ya... pero a ver... que Ron con NINGUNA chica ha tenido ningun tipo de royo o atracción o nada así que...todo puede suceder, ademas en el libro Luna a Ron lo mira bastante._

_Aki tienes la actualizacion a ver si pa la semana que viene continua la cosa!!!_

_1 beso y gracias!!!!!_

**Dama-Blanca:**

_Flor se sonroja Ostia tio... es que no puedo creer que me hayas dejado un Review... no tienes idea de hace cuanto tiempo que sigo tu historia... es que me encanta!!! Me inspira, me mataa!!! Es increíble._

_Wow... es un honor para mi que mi historia te haya gustado...jejej... pense que a Harry la fama no tardaría en subirsele a la cabeza y ahí quedó Harry chulito y es bastante creíble vamos, que a mi tampoco me gusta cuando hacen a los personajes nada que ver pero creo que todo tiene que ver con un proceso de maduracion en donde Ron madura mucho..., Harry se vuelve chulo... y Herm... simplemente es la Hermione de siempre que siempre fue madura (no esperaba que se volviese loca o algo así)._

_Se que los he hecho sufrir pero mas los he hecho sufrir a todos los que leen... pobriños y digo yo que sufrirán mas... soy como una Rowling cualquiera... ni siquiera el ultimo Spoiler fue revelador, aunque bueno, no habia mucho que revelar y la verdad que poner lo de la cita no me parecía porke joba...era el final... a ver que pasa en el proximo cap... ya verán... viene con toa la bola._

_Suelo actualizar asiduamente aunque esta vez me costó. Lo que mas problema me trae son los reviews porque los caps estan escritos. Ando con muchas cosas, con mucha tarea y con muchos exámenes pero de a poquito voy tirando sin problemas. Se que no debo tomar tu ejemplo!! Actualiza mas pronto... aunque bueno... tu nos deleitas con dos capitulos!!! Pero porfaaaaaaaa!!!!_

_Wow... menudo cumplido eso de que te gusta mi forma de escribir... tia es que viniendo de ti...pues te cuento que el consejo que me has dado lo tengo puesto en practica desde hace mucho. Yo como tu...lei en por un par de años hasta que dije... joe... pues podria escribir un fic...y aki estoy...de toas maneras muchas gracias por el consejo. Me gustaria saber mas de ti... bueh... digo esto y tu no sabes nada de mi. Yo soy argentina, vivo en España, tengo 16 años (cumplo mis 17 en noviembre) y me llamos Flor, Florencia, como la ciudad Italiana._

_Espero que este chap te haya gustado. Realmente esta corto porque en realidad era uno con el que le sigue pero lo corte para dar suspense. El proximo flipas._

_1 beso grande y muchas gracias. _

**ROHERMIONE:**

_Ro mi niña!!! En 1er lugar no pude entrar a la pagina no porque no quisiese ni pudiese sino porque no me aparecio la pagina y en su lugar aparecio un signo de pregunta... esto es producto de ke no dejan poner webs pero haz como hice yo que te escribi tipo w w w (así, separando cada letra!!!) y ojala asi pueda entrar._

_Suena bien lo de la pareja del fénix, a mis niños del foro de Harrymania los quiero mucho que siempre hablamos pero la verdad son todos R/Hr. Y no me gusta eso!!!_

_Bueno ojala pueda entrar y asi me recomendaz para el H y Hr. Un beso grande Ro, ojala te haya gustado!!_

**LeoHagrid:**

_Holaa!! En primer lugar te cuento que estuve leyendo tu fic (vamos, si leer cuenta con leer los primeros 10 parrafos y tener que irse a comer) y me gusto lo que vi... ya te dire cuando lo pueda terminar pero escribes mu bien (estructuralmente hablando, el resto no tuve tiempo de ver)._

_Jejeje... puede que tengas razon... vamos que yo no era cheta ni loca... osea gordi juas. A ver si esta vez puedo entrar a la pareja del fénix. Espero que te gustara el capi... Un beso._

**Asahi-Chan:**

_Buaaa tantos cumplidos me hacen poner roja... jejeje... gracias por todo, espero que te guste el nuevo chap._

_Ya se... queres que se besen, igual que todos, vamos. Pasa que yo soy medio mala jajaja y me gusta que sufran... no mentira... vamos que pronto tendrán lo que quieren... jejeje los dos se adoran para peor y no se besan y lo estan pensando... jejeje me causan mucha gracia._

_Me alegro mucho de que te guste la trama. Te mando un beso grande y ojala el nuevo chap te haya gustado. Un saludo._

**Loveherm:**

_Hola!! Bueno, que bueno que te gustase!!! Te mando un saludo enorme, tranki que lo termino._

_Besos._

**Eve-Angel:**

_Jaja me escarallé (rei mucho) con tu rr... el fucking beso... pues el fucking beso tienen que esperar!!! Jajaaja(risa malvada). Trankila mujer que no es para tanto un par de meses y lo tendrán ajwajwjajw. Bueh... nada... tranki ke falta poco, en serio..._

_Cuando tenga un espacio en mi agenda (jejeje no tranki) voy a leer tu fic, no te preocupes que te dejo un RR. Bueno, ahora te dejo que estoy impaciente por publicar. Un saludo._

_**BUENO MIS NIÑOS HERMOSOS!!! AKI TA POR LA SEMANA... OJALA LES GUSTE.**_


	7. Capitulo 7: El fin

**DISCLAIMER: **No soy Jo!!! No son mios!!!

**DEDICACIONES: **Monik, Onag y Kire!!

**DISCULPAS: LAMENTO MUCHISIMO NO CONTESTAR SUS REVIEWS. VEO SI EN LA SEMANA TENGO TIEMPO LOS CONTESTO. EL PROBLEMA ES QUE ANDO CON EXAMENES Y NO PUEDO CONTESTARLOS PORQUE ME QUITA TIEMPO Y TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR. LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO. NI BIEN PUEDA LOS CONTESTO. Y NI BIEN PUEDA ENTRO TAMBIEN A LO DE LA PAREJA DEL FENIX QUE RECIBÍ LA DIRE LEO Y RO!  
RECEN POR QUE LOS EXAMENES TERMINEN PRNTO PORQUE ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN CHAPS PORKE NO ME DA TIEMPO DE ESCIRBIR!!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO EL CHAP!**

**Capítulo 7:** El fin

Hermione se sentía flotar. Harry le había pedido una cita y ella había dicho que si. Estaba feliz... no había otra forma de describir sus sentimientos... Se había convencido de que el antiguo Harry estaba de vuelta y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el pensamiento de que sus labios tocasen los de el.

Harry, por su parte, quería que todo fuese perfecto. Eran los últimos quince días y el sabía bien que no le gustaba Hermione, era mucho mas que eso, el la amaba. Había preparado todo. En la orilla del lago. Velas. Todo estaba listo... ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta las diez. Siete horas, treinta y dos minutos, veintinueve, veintiocho, veintisiete... no podía esperar mas.

Lo conseguí Ron – Harry decía en su habitación.

Recuerda... no empieces con tonterías superficiales – le dijo su amigo. 

No lo haré... vengo portándome bien ¿o no? – respondido el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Si... Hermi te ha reformado – Harry lo miró con disgusto.

No es cierto – dijo petulante.

Bueno pues si no es cierto al menos ya muestras con ella tu "verdadero yo" – dijo Ron burlándose.

Si... ¿verdad? – Harry se tiró en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza –. Es perfecta Ron...

Que serio te has vuelto – dijo el chico con sorna –. ¿Qué harás hoy?

No se... no tengo pensado nada especial... – comenzó el chico –. Quiero dejar que las cosas fluyan ¿sabes?

Romántico – se rió su amigo.

En serio Ron... quiero decirle lo que siento... – respondió Harry soñador –. No quiero distraerla con nada especial... solo quiero decirle que la amo –. Ron miró a su amigo.

¿La amas? – preguntó –. ¿No era que solo te gustaba?

Espero que lo de hoy salga bien – dijo el ojiverde como única respuesta.

* * *

Ron!! ¿Qué hago? – decía Hermione desesperada –. ¿Qué me pongo? Estoy horrible Ron... soy fea... no podré gustarle a Harry y...

Calla ¿quieres? – dijo el pelirrojo entre risas mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga –. Eres una de las chicas mas lindas que conozco en todo Hogwarts y le gustas a Harry desde antes de la pelea... estás hermosa y la cita irá genial inclusive si te vistes con pieles de trol –. Herm hizo una mueca.

¿Seguro? – dijo a su amigo.

Hermione – respondido Ron –. Son las ocho y media – Hermione puso cara de horror y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry Potter era el chico más nervioso en toda la faz de la tierra. Vestido con una camisa de lino blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones vaqueros, su pelo negro mojado y sus ojos verdes mas brillantes que nunca, esperaba a la chica de sus sueños impacientemente en la sala común.

¿Qué haces Harry? – le preguntó Colin.

Espero... – respondió Harry fastidiado.

¿Qué? – dijo el chico. A veces podía ser un poco pesado.

A Hermione, tengo una cita – respondió el ojiverde.

¿Si? – dijo el chico –. Pues que bien... y a donde la... – Colin se había quedado embobado mirando algo al pie de las escaleras.

¿Qué pasa? – Harry imitó a su amigo reaccionando igual que el –. Waw... eh... ah... – Hermione bajaba las escaleras mientras sonreía a su "amigo" –. _"Dile algo imbécil, dile algo." _–. Demasiado tarde. Hermione estaba parada frente a Harry y el no había articulado palabra.

Tierra llamando a Harry – le dijo divertida la chica. Es que estaba hermosísima. Tenía una vaporosa falda blanca y una camiseta azul de lycra. Su pelo castaño estaba suelto y formaba bucles a los costados de su cara.

Eh... ah... hola... si... umm... ¿qué... que haces... que?

Harry... tres palabras – dijo la chica –. Tu, yo, cita...

¡Ah! – Harry se golpeó la frente con la mano –. Cierto... si... eh...

Harry Potter – dijo Hermione apartándolo de Colin –. Soy tu mejor amiga ¿¿recuerdas??

Eh... si – dijo el chico vagamente.

Entonces ¿puedes tratarme como tal y no tener cara de tonto cuando me miras? – respondió Herm divertida.

Es que la he estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo cada vez que te veía y ahora estás especialmente hermosa – respondió Harry acercándose a ella –. O tal vez sea que el hecho de que hayas aceptado una cita conmigo me hace el hombre mas feliz del mundo y no puedo ni hablar.

Buena respuesta – susurró la chica con una leve sonrisa.

Bien hermosa dama – dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia – ¿Me acompañaría a dar un paseo por los terrenos?

Si flamante caballero – sonrió Hermione –. Dime Harry... ¿como iremos? No podemos salir de la sala común.

Oh... esa es la mejor parte – sonrió el ojiverde sacando su escoba de detrás de una silla.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó la chica incrédula –. ¡Yo ahí no me subo!

Si que te subes... vamos – Harry montó en su escoba y le tendió una mano a la chica –. Mira, no tengas miedo, sube delante de mi.

Hermione parecía estar sopesando los pros y los contras de subirse a una escoba con Harry. En primer lugar, si llegaba sana y salva tendría una hermosa cita con el chico que amaba y si caían a una muerte segura pues... al menos moriría con el chico que amaba. No lo pensó más y le tendió la mano a Harry lentamente. El chico sonrió... se veía tan guapo cuando sonreía...Hermione sintió los brazos de Harry rodeándole el cuerpo y se estremeció.

No tengas miedo – dijo el ojiverde que apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica. Harry pegó una patada en el suelo y la mitad de Gryffindor los vio despegar hacia la ventana abierta.

Harry esto no me gusta nada – decía la chica mientras el ojiverde bajaba en picado.

Mira el lago Herm – gritó Harry.

Tengo los ojos cerrados y no pienso abrirlos – decía Hermione.

Por favor Hermi, hazlo por mi – le gritó el chico mientras bajaba sobre el lago. La chica abrió un ojo lentamente y se maravilló. La luz de la luna daba en el lago, parecía que estaba siendo iluminado por pequeños diamantes.

Wow – dijo la chica simplemente.

Tu eres el triple de hermosa que todo esto – Harry sonrió mientras daba unas vueltas antes de bajar al lado del roble donde había un mantel lleno de comida para la cena. El chico tomó la mano de Herm y se sentó con ella a la sombra del sauce y comieron animadamente.

Harry... ¿Por qué... porque esta cita? – preguntó Hermione de pronto.

Bueno... – Harry miró hacia abajo – es bastante obvio... yo... eh... ¿me puedes explicar porque es tan difícil decírtelo? – explotó –. Con las otras chicas no me pasó lo mismo... no era difícil... "me gustas" y ya... pero contigo... – el chico la miró con decisión –. Me gustas – dijo firmemente tomando la mano de Herm y acercándose a ella –. Me gustas – susurró dándole un suave beso en el cuello –. Me gustas – dijo de nuevo, y besó su boca. Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recubría toda la espalda. Se arqueó de la sorpresa, nunca había sentido algo como eso. Puso una mano sobre la espalda de Herm y se perdió en el tan esperado beso. Ella comenzó a besar su cuello –. Eso es nuevo – dijo Harry sin aliento. Hermione lo miró y lo volvió a besar. La chica sentía un cosquilleo a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral. Tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y ambos se miraban como si el resto del mundo no existiese. Herm se mordía el labio mientras se perdía en un mar de verde. Harry, por su parte, se concentraba en cada detalle, los bucles marrones alrededor de su rostro, la narizita pequeña, el lunar en la mejilla derecha. Se lo besó. Un beso largo y dulce mientras Hermione le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

¿Te apetece bañarte? – le preguntó.

Contigo siempre – susurró Harry mientras le quitaba la camiseta. La chica le desabrochó los vaqueros y se los bajó lentamente mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, perdida en el verde de esa mirada. Harry la apretó contra si mientras le bajaba la falda sin problema alguno. Cada uno parecía una prolongación del otro. Harry le daba pequeños besos mientras la iba llevando hacia el lago.

La calma superficie se vio interrumpida por los pies de ambos, que jugueteaban juntos, entrando de a poco en el agua tibia. Hermione se soltó de Harry, el chico sintió una especie de vacío cuando ella se alejó para meterse en el lago de lleno –. Ven aquí – dijo el chico metiéndose también y abrazándola. Pasó las manos por los hombros de ella, sintiendo la piel húmeda bajo la suya. Volvió a besarla – Herm – dijo de pronto.

Mmm – la chica estaba fundida en el abrazo. Harry la miró –. Eres muy linda – la chica rió.

Y tu muy lindo – le dijo sonriente. Harry la besó apasionadamente juntando sus labios hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del ojiverde mientras éste la llevaba hacia fuera del lago, al lado del roble.

Hermione se recargó contra el tronco mientras besaba al chico. Harry se agachó aún fundido en el beso, cogió su varita y conjuró una manta. Hermione lo miró seriamente.

No tenemos porque hacer nada – dijo de pronto Harry. Como única respuesta, la chica le tomó de la mano y se sentó sobre la manta mientras Harry se tumbaba sobre ella. El ojiverde comenzó a jugar con una de las tiras del sujetador de Herm. Le besó los hombros y fue bajando la tira, atrapándola con su boca mientras sus labios hacían contacto con la suave piel de ella. Hermione le besó el cuello al tiempo que el chico le desabrochaba el sujetador con la mano que tenia en su espalda. Harry la mir maravillado, la besó y luego comenzó a bajar dando pequeños besos en sus pechos y en sus pezones. El ojiverde bajo por la barriga, acariciándola y besando su pecho y su ombligo mientras le bajaba el tanga con una mano. Cuando pasó una de sus manos por los muslos de la chica, ésta soltó un gemido. Harry sonrió. Besó la zona suavemente y la acarició con sus dedos mientras volvía a subir. La danza de la que ambos participaban era perfecta y armónica. Hermione se incorporó, la llenaba el éxtasis, las miradas de ambos se cruzaban con deseo.

Te necesito Harry – le susurró al oído antes de comenzar a mordisquear su lóbulo, luego bajó por el cuello provocando un estremecimiento en el ojiverde. Jugaba con su pelo furiosamente. Harry le puso una mano en la espalda y volvió a acostarla sobre la manta. El chico le acarició los muslos abriéndole las piernas cuidadosamente –. Harry – susurró la chica – yo... – el ojiverde vio impresa la preocupación en el rostro de Hermione.

Tranquila – le respondió. El chico la abrazó mientras la penetraba profundamente. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se arqueó en brazos de Harry –. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el el ojiverde preocupado.

Sigue – respondió Herm. De a poco, la sensación de dolor que Hermione experimentaba dejó paso al placer y la chica se abrazó al cuerpo de Harry mientras se movía rítmicamente y cruzaba su mirada con la de el.

Herm sintió una explosión indescriptible dentro de si y se arqueó mientras Harry le besaba el cuello. De pronto, el chico se contrajo sobre ella y la miró fijamente mientras sensaciones indescriptibles plagaban su interior. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, nunca había añorado el tacto de una persona antes, ni sentía que, al abrazar su cuerpo todo estaba bien en el mundo. Nunca antes había amado...

Un minuto después, ambos se separaron. Hermione se abrazó a Harry recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. Los dos se encontraban abrazados ante la inmensidad del lago y la luz de la luna.

Hermi – le dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Mmm – Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados.

Te amo – los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al instante. Miró a Harry.

¿Qué has dicho? –. El chico se concentró en el aspecto de su "amiga". Su pelo revuelto, su boca entreabierta dejando unos apetecibles labios a su merced y los ojos muy abiertos tratando de comprender las palabras del ojiverde.

Te amo – repitió decidido – y le dio un beso en esos labios que tan feliz estaba de haber probado. La chica le correspondió.

Yo también te amo – dijo cuando se hubieron separado.

Hermi... amanecerá en dos horas y no quiero que Hagrid nos vea... ¿vamos? – los dos se vistieron rápidamente.

Harry – soltó la chica riendo – ¿Has visto mi tanga? –. El ojiverde soltó una risotada y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados.

Aquí – dijo triunfante quitando el tanga de una rama del roble –. La aventé cuando... ya sabes – Hermione reía.

Que noche – dijo extasiada mientras ambos caminaban hacia el castillo.

¿Qué? ¿Tuviste alguna mejor? – preguntó Harry risueño.

Si sabes que no – Hermione lo empujó juguetonamente. Hizo una pausa –. ¿Y tú? – Harry se quedó en silencio y la chica se alejó levemente de el –. Lo entiendo... tu... tu estuviste con muchas chicas y... este... – Harry se paró delante de ella y le puso una mano en los labios. Los acarició y los besó suavemente.

Nunca en mi vida – dijo – sentí algo como lo que sentí esta noche, nunca había estado con una chica que me gustase como tu, ni me habían pasado tantas cosas juntas, ni había tenido la necesidad de estar tocando todo el tiempo a la otra persona – Harry le tomó la mano –, nunca antes había sentido este estúpido dolor en la boca del estómago cada vez que te alejas que todavía no se identificar...nunca había amado a nadie Hermi – el ojiverde la agarró por la cara y la besó –. Te amo, te amo, te amo... y... si quieres saberlo... eres genial en la cama – Harry rió.

Vamos – dijo la chica tratando de no ponerse roja – que Filch puede descubrirnos. Caminaron hasta la sala común y llegaron a la habitación. Todos dormían.

Ven – le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta el baño –. Estoy lleno de hierba... me voy a dar una ducha.

Vale – susurró la chica parándose entre las camas de Seamus y Dean.

¿No vienes? – respondido Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió a su vez y siguió al chico hasta la bañera. Harry abrió la ducha y comenzó a desvestir a Hermione entre besos y caricias. Se metieron juntos.

Hermione estaba tratando de controlar los impulsos de empujar a Harry contra su cama y hacerle el amor de nuevo, tocarlo y sentirlo nuevamente.

Las manos del chico delineaban su espalda, su cintura y su rostro. Los dedos de Herm acariciaban su nuca y sus omóplatos. El chico besaba su cuello y la sensación de no tener que fingir asco era nueva para ella. Harry bajó besando su barriga y Hermione entrelazó los dedos entre su pelo. El ojiverde le pasó el jabón por las piernas y el torso. Ninguno de los dos era capaz me pensar mas que en el cuerpo del otro. Parecían uno. Eran uno.

Harry solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Herm con el cabello mojado, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, esperando sus besos. El chico aún se asombraba del sentimiento en la boca del estómago que nunca antes había tenido con ninguna chica, al igual que esa tremenda necesidad de cuidar de Hermione, tocarla, besarla... amarla.

Salió de la ducha mientras Herm terminaba de lavarse el pelo y se secó rápidamente. Cuando Hermione salió de la ducha la envolvió con una toalla y la abrazó.

Quédate – susurró. 

No pensaba irme – respondió Herm sonriendo – pero necesito ropa.

Mañana te doy un pijama mío – salieron del baño. Era muy raro para la chica estar desnuda en el medio de la habitación de los chicos. Fue rápidamente hacia la cama de Harry y cerró los doseles. Pocos segundos después, una cabellera negra asomó entre las cortinas, se metió en la cama con ella, la besó con pasión y la abrazó.

¿Sabes? – dijo de pronto – nunca tuve una novia antes... – Hermione lo miró.

¿Soy tu novia? – dijo.

¿Tu que crees? – Harry rió – ¿Qué yo ando por ahí teniendo sexo con medio Hogwarts?

Si – respondió Hermione firmemente. El ojiverde la miró haciéndose el ofendido.

Bueno, es cierto – dijo sonriendo. Hermione miró hacia otro lado – pero nunca me acostaría con mi mejor amiga si no sintiera algo mas, si no quisiera algo mas... jamás lo arruinaría contigo... me has reformado Hermione Granger – la chica sonrió.

Las chicas de tu club de fans me van a querer matar – rió Herm.

Que lo intenten – Harry la abrazó en un gesto protector –. _Cruciatus_ a todas...

De a poco ambos se fueron sumiendo en un tranquilo sueño... el mejor que los dos habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Despierta Harry... hoy tenemos que – el ojiverde sintió las cortinas abrirse y un rayo de sol le dio en la cara. Acarició el cuerpo que tenía a su lado y sonrió. Abrió los ojos. Ton estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Harry se miró a si mismo, miró a Ron y luego a Herm que apenas estaba cubierta por lad sábanas y su brazo. La tapó y se incorporó levemente.

Eh... Ron... yo – en ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos y abrazó el torso de Harry.

Mmm... que bien dormí – dijo.

Eh... Herm – Ron seguía parado mirando de un lado a otro. Hermione lo miró.

¡RON! – gritó tapándose. El pelirrojo sonrió.

Ehhh... sigan, duerman... deben estar exhaustos – el pelirrojo no paraba de sonreír ehh... yo... si... yo me voy con Luna... si... Luna... yo... eh – se escuchó un portazo y Harry se tumbó en la cama sonriente. Hermione estaba incorporada. El ojiverde estiró una mano, la cogió por la cintura y la tumbó a su lado.

Tranquila – dijo –. Es solo Ron...

Ya... – respondió insegura. De pronto sonrió –. Me gusta esto de que seas lo primero que veo cuando despierto – sonrió.

Lo mismo digo... – Harry miró su reloj mientras sonreía –. Son las doce... ¿vamos a desayunar?

Préstame un pijama, me cambio y bajo ¿vale? – Harry la miró percatándose de que estaba desnuda.

Oh... – el chico le dio un pijama y Herm se lo puso –. Que guapa estás – sonrió el ojiverde.

No te burles

No me burlo, tu estás guapa con lo que sea – Harry la besó y comenzó a vestirse –. Abajo en diez minutos. Herm estaba abriendo la puerta cuando el chico la tomó por el brazo.

¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

Te amo – dijo antes de besarle el cuello. Hermione sonrió y se encaminó hacia su cuarto inconsciente de la vergüenza que pasaría en los siguientes cuarenta y cinco segundos.

Varios chicos y chicas la vieron salir del cuarto de chicos. La prefecta de Gryffindor estaba vestida con el pijama de uno de los chicos y solo habían dos opciones de con quien podría haber estado. Dean Thomas y Harry Potter ya que todo el mundo sabía que Weasley estaba con Lunática, Neville con Ginny y Seamus con Padma. Por otro lado, Dean estaba haciendo lo posible por camelarse (N/A:_ Ligar_) a Parvati... ¿era posible que las dos viejas antítesis del colegio se hubiesen juntado como dos polos opuestos? Los rumores comenzaron a correr cual reguero de pólvora y Hermione pudo contener una carcajada hasta llegar a su habitación.

Estaba tan apurada que no fue hasta después de vestirse que se percató de que sobre su cama había una majestuosa lechuza negra de ojos amarillos que tenía la pata levantada solemnemente. Hermione la miró con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a coger el correo preguntándose de quién sería esa carta que no tenía el membrete de Hogwarts.

El sobre tenía un sello que ella no supo reconocer en donde aparecían dos varitas negras cruzadas y alrededor, en la parte superior, las palabras latinas _cum mortem _(N/A: _Contra la muerte_).

Herm olvidó su cita por un segundo y abrió la carta que contenía numerosos folletos y una hoja de pergamino que decía:

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_Dadas las soberbias notas de sus EXTASIS y su participación memorable en diferentes eventos que evaluaron su capacidad tanto mental como física, la Academia de Aurores desea proponerle una oportunidad que pocos han tenido._

_Usted es una de las afortunadas propuestas para una beca completa en las sedes búlgaras de nuestra Academia._

_Como debe saber, éste es un inmenso honor ya que las academias Búlgaras son las mas prestigiosas en materia de aurología._

_Confiamos en que aproveche esta oportunidad y esperamos su respuesta antes del fin del ciclo escolar para tramitar su inmediato viaje._

_Atte._

_Ignatius Bowlader_

_Presidente de la Comisión Internacional de Aurores_

Hermione dejó la carta sobre su escritorio y se sentó en la cama. Aún no había asimilado la noticia y estaba en un dilema. Su primer pensamiento había sido alegre ¡Una beca para los mejores cursos! Eso era algo que solo pasaba una vez... pero luego había pensado en Harry... ¿Qué haría?

Sopesó los pros y contras... definitivamente ella no quería que la limitasen en lo que de estudios se trataba y, en el fondo de su ser, sintió que se iría... y pronto.

Tomó una pluma y escribió:

_Estimado Señor Bowlader:_

_M siento sumamente honrada por la oportunidad que me están brindando. Viajaré a Bulgaria en cuanto me mandan los respectivos datos._

_Atte._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Hermione ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y solo cuando esta se estaba perdiendo de vista en el horizonte se percató de la tontería que había acabado de hacer... no lo había discutido con nadie...

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Harry? – bajó las escaleras con este interrogante en su cabeza. Cuando llegó se sintió fatal. El ojiverde estaba apoyado en la cabecera del sofá mirando hacia las escaleras y sonriendo al verla.

Ya estabas tardando – dijo antes de besarla –. Pensé que me habías abandonado – Herm sintió una punzada de dolor mientras trataba de reprimir el recuerdo de lo que había acabado de hacer. Sonrió levemente y caminó hacia el retrato mientras Harry la tomaba por la cintura.

Parecía que la noticia de que Harry y Hermione estaban saliendo se había propagado, seguramente cortesía de Ron y algunos otros. Medio colegio volteaba la mirada al verlos pasar. Al sentarse a desayunar fueron acribillados a preguntas de sus compañeros.

En su interior, Hermione sentía una tremenda tristeza y, esa tarde, mientras Harry estaba en el baño Herm habló con Ron.

Ron – dijo rápidamente mirando hacia la puerta... debo contarte algo ¿Hoy a las dos y media puede estar abajo? – Ron la miró con extrañeza.

Cuéntame ahora – dijo el pelirrojo. Seguidamente se abrió la puerta a lo que Hermione hizo un gesto de negación y miró a Ron de una forma que expresaba _"Si hablas te mato"_.

Harry abrazó a su chica y la tiró sobre la cama. Dios, que hermosa heres – dijo mientras la besaba juguetonamente.

Yo me voy como Luna – soltó Ron –. Esto ya parece... – Harry y Herm rieron mientras Ron salía por la puerta.

¡Mira! Lo echaste – dijo la chica.

Es que me gusta estar contigo... solos – respondió Harry tumbándose al lado de la castaña.

Será que tú quieres hacer otra cosa – respondió Herm divertida. Ambos miraban al techo mientras Harry acariciaba la pierna de Hermione muy suavemente.

Mal pensada, no todo tiene que ser por eso... – Herm miró hacia abajo.

Por como me estás tocando la pierna no sabría que pensar – Hermione se tumbó sobre Harry y lo besó. El chico enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

Es hermoso no tener que fingir que esto me desagrada. 

No puedo creer como te trataba antes – dijo Harry de pronto.

Aún así me defendías – soltó la chica.

Porque nunca quise ni querré que te dañaran – la abrazó de modo que sus caras estaban enfrentadas –. Sabes que si te perdiese moriría... – de nuevo Hermione recordó Bulgaria y se sintió la persona mas horrible del mundo.

En dos semanas terminaban las clases y Hermione se iría mucho antes de eso. Mientras sus labios y los de Harry estaban unidos, la chica no podía reprimir las lágrimas. Se separó y fue al baño rápidamente dejando al chico sorprendido.

¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo cuando ella hubo salido.

Si... si... me encuentro bien – Harry la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia si.

Nos iremos en poco tiempo Hermi...

Acurrucada entre los brazos de Harry, la chica tenía la certeza de que se iría antes de lo que Harry esperaba.

* * *

Esa noche, a las dos de la mañana, Hermione estaba sentada en su cama meditando todas las cosas que sucederían pronto, cuando la misma lechuza del mediodía anterior golpeó la ventana con su pata.

Hermione, dando paso a la lechuza, temió que lo que esperaba sucediese aún mas pronto de lo previsto y sintió inmenso dolor ¿en que había estado pensando? No quería dejar a Harry...

Abrió la carta con prisa y se sentó en la cama respirando agitadamente.

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_Nos sentimos profundamente alegres de que haya aceptado nuestra propuesta._

_Hoy por la tarde, exactamente a las cinco, la esperamos en la puerta del colegio Hogwarts para llevarla a Bulgaria. Su equipaje será trasladado posteriormente._

_Atte._

_Ignatius Bowlader_

_Presidente de la Comisión Internacional de Aurores_

La chica rompió en un llanto silencioso para así no alterar a sus compañeras. Eran las dos y media y bajó a ver a Ron con las dos cartas en la mano y los ojos llorosos.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el sofá frente al fuego y se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio bajar.

Tienes los ojos rojos – dijo al abrazarla –. ¿Me explicas qué sucede?

Hermione, sollozando, le explicó todo lo que sucedía y le mostró las cartas. Ron estaba asombrado. A decir verdad, también estaba algo enfadado, considerando que Hermione no lo había consultado con nadie, pero dado el estado de la chica ni siquiera pensó en hacer un comentario sobre eso. Simplemente dijo:

Lo deseas ¿verdad?

Si – contestó la chica firmemente.

¿Qué te detiene? – preguntó el pelirrojo asumiendo la respuesta.

Harry

Obvio... – Ron reflexionó –. Puedes seguir con el... – Herm meneó la cabeza.

Ron... ¿no prestas atención en clase? – Ron la miró entornando los ojos –. Los cursos búlgaros son los mas difíciles, estaría ocupada, no visitaría, no funcionaría... esas cosas no funcionan. Además... además podría morir Ron... en cualquier entrenamiento... o... no se... – la chica rompió en llanto –. Yo sabía que sería pronto... ¡pero no mañana! Pensaba decírselo a Harry de a poco.

¿Decirme que? – preguntó el ojiverde que bajaba por las escaleras. Herm rompió en llanto en brazos de Ron mientras Harry miraba la escena sin entender –. Hermi ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó el ojiverde tratando de ver la cara de Hermione.

Déjame Harry, por favor – suplicó ella enterrando la cara aún mas en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras éste miraba a Harry preocupado –. ¿Te hice algo? – preguntó sentándose en el sofá y tomando a la chica por la espalda. Odiaba que llorase. Algo se partía dentro de el. 

No – dijo la castaña con la voz tomada.

¿Entonces por qué no me quieres hablar? – Harry la fue halando lentamente hacia si y apoyó la espalda de ella sobre su pecho. Le dio un beso en el cuello y otro en la mejilla. Hermione se incorporó y se dio vuelta restregándose los ojos –. ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – preguntó Harry abrazándola y acariciando su pelo.

Nada – respondió la chica entre sollozos.

No estás así por nada – Ron le tendió a Harry la carta. El chico soltó a Herm que volvió a abrazarse a Ron. Harry leyó una carta y luego la otra –. ¿Por qué... por qué no dijiste nada? ¿A...a Bulgaria? No te irás ¿verdad? – Hermione miró a Harry mientras este se frotaba la frente – Eh... bueno... Ron ¿te puedes ir? – dijo tratando de pensar en frío. El pelirrojo se levantó y salió hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Una vez se hubo ido, Harry se sentó frente a la chica y habló con una voz fría – Te vas a ir.

Si – dijo la chica sin mirarlo a la cara.

¿Quieres irte? – Herm asintió –. Pues... pues yo no puedo detenerte... se que estas cosas son importantes para ti y... para que mentir, no me gusta la idea pero no te preocupes – Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella –. Seguiremos juntos.

No Harry – Herm se soltó de su mano.

¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico exasperado.

Harry... te amo... y no quiero que te duela... pero... me iré y no creo que vuelva... ¡Por Merlín! Tal vez muera... esos cursos son complicados y... – las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por la mejilla de Hermi.

¿Acaso no te importa? – dijo el chico –. ¿Lo dejas todo por unos cursos?

Sabes que es importante para mi...si tengo que hacerlo lo haré pero no puedo permitirme...

Tener ataduras – Harry la interrumpió. La castaña no dijo nada –. Yo te detengo – dijo el ojiverde volviendo a usar esa voz que no parecía la suya.

No Harry... no entiendes... yo te amo... yo...

Tu no me amas Hermione – Harry la miró fríamente –. A ti te da igual... es todo un juego... – la chica se mordió los labios tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que no hacían caso y seguían saliendo.

Sabía que reaccionarías así – le dijo Herm.

¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE? – Gritó Harry – ¿QUE ME PONGA CONTENTO? ¿QUE LO ENTIENDA? – Harry se paró y le pegó una patada al sofá –. ¡PUES NO LO ENTIENDO! NO SOY TAN INTELIGENTE QUE ME DAN UNA BECA, ME VOY Y ABANDONO A TODOS SIN IMPORTARME NADA.

SI ME IMPORTA – gritó la chica hecha un mar de lágrimas.

PUES NO LO PARECE – respondió Harry comenzando a llorar también.

Harry... es mi carrera... – dijo la chica aparentando tranquilidad.

Pues ve... estúdiala... vete... olvídate de todos... olvídate de mi... yo ya no quiero verte... adiós Granger – Harry fue hacia las escaleras cruzándose con Ron que había estado escuchando todo y pegó un portazo mientras el pelirrojo iba a consolar a la chica que estaba en el sillón, con las piernas recogidas, la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo y la mirada fija en el fuego. Ron se le acercó y la abrazó.

Vamos, a dormir Hermi... mañana tienes un gran día – la chica se abrazó a Ron.

¿Qué voy a hacer Ron? – preguntó llorando.

Vas a ser la mejor auror en el mundo y cuando el imbécil de Harry entre en razón se dará cuenta de la maravillosa chica que ha perdido... y si no entra en razón pronto ya lo haré entrar yo en razón a golpes, que no te quepa la menor duda – Ron abrazó a Hermione y la miró hasta que desapareció por la escalera.

El chico Weasley subió las escaleras con un solo propósito. Golpear a Harry Potter hasta que perdiera tanta sangre que lo dejase inconsciente pero se retractó de sus palabras al ver el estado del ojiverde. Harry estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana y su expresión era una mezcla de frustración, impotencia y angustia. Ron trató de mirar la situación objetivamente y concluyó en que si Luna quisiera cortar con el de esa forma, el hubiese reaccionado de forma similar.

No quiero escuchar cuan desconsiderado soy Ron, así que ahórrate el discurso – Harry miraba hacia el bosque prohibido.

No vengo a decirte que eres desconsiderado... te entiendo... – Harry lo miró sorprendido –. Si a mi Luna me dijera algo como eso yo moriría...

¿Tú lo ves normal? – Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación –. Yo trato de ser comprensivo... se quiere ir a Bulgaria, vale... perfecto... es estudiosa, lo acepto... pero quiere cortar, dice que puede morir ¿para que correr el riesgo? ¿Cuál es ese afán por probarse a si misma?

Es Hermione – respondió el pelirrojo simplemente.

Ya se como es – dijo Harry ofuscado.

Evidentemente no lo sabes...

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque si la conoces tanto como dices que la conoces también sabrás que después de la escenita que provocaste recién se estará muriendo por dentro – Harry pateó su escritorio.

La perdí Ron... a ella le da igual – dijo.

Sabes que no es cierto, sabes que ella no quiere que sufras

Pues que buen trabajo está haciendo – contestó Harry sarcástico.

Entiéndela

No puedo...

Harry... se va mañana, se va y tal vez no vuelva... – Ron recién se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

Lo se...– dijo el ojiverde en voz baja.

¿No la vas a despedir?

No – respondió firmemente.

¿No le vas a decir a dios a tu mejor amiga de toda la vida, a tu novia? – Ron estaba exasperado.

No – Harry miró a Ron de una forma que hizo que el pelirrojo se preguntase si había quedado algo de Lord Voldemort dentro de su mejor amigo.

Entonces estaba confundido respecto a ti... pensé que eras mejor persona – Ron se dispuso a ponerse el pijama. Harry ni se molestó. Subió a su cama, cerró los doseles y trató de dormir, cosa que no logró en toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione no se sentía mejor que la noche anterior. La idea de que Harry no le dijese adiós, la idea de no tener un último beso le pesaba como si de un bolso lleno de piedras se tratase. Sin embargo, una cosa tenía clara. Iba irse a Bulgaria a estudiar y no iba a dejar que todo lo demás le afectase.

Esa mañana, se duchó y puso de fondo "Las Brujas de McBeth" (grupo bastante feminista que le daba fuerzas), aunque no pudo reprimir el deseo de que Harry estuviera ahí ni el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Juró no llorar. Decidió estar bien, por ella... y no por el.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de tiras, algo de base y gomina (buen invento muggle para esos pelos locos). Estaba bien. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con algo en la sala común que le subió mucho los ánimos.

Todo Gryffindor estaba ahí abajo, y Dean Thomas había hecho una pancarta brillante que ponía: "Suerte Hermi, te extrañaremos". La chica bajó sonriendo y se abrazó a Ron, seguramente el organizador.

Gracias Ronnie – le dijo mientras estaban fundidos en el abrazo –. Te quiero mucho.

Yo también mi niña, y te extrañaré, pero no te despidas que aún te queda la mañana y parte de la tarde, festeja con nosotros – Ron se soltó de ella y Herm pudo ver a Luna. Se sorprendió, ya que ella no era una Gryffindor pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba ella sino también Anthony Goldstain, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Aboot, Justin Finch-Fletchley y más amigos de ella de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, gente que la quería, gente que la iba a extrañar.

Están todos aquí – gritó emocionada, tratando de no romper en llanto.

¿Qué pensabas? – le dijo Ginny abrazándola –. ¿Qué no le diríamos adiós a la chica mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts?

En ese momento (y a sabiendas de que Harry no estaba) Hermione fue feliz. Hasta los profesores estaban ahí y para ella, los abrazos de la profesora McGonagall y del Profesor Dumbledore, significaron muchísimo.

Gracias Profesora – dijo Hermione al recibir de parte de su profesora favorita un prendedor con el escudo de Hogwarts.

Llámame Minerva, Hermione – McGonagall la abrazó.

Siempre recuerda de donde vienes Hermione – le dijo Dumbledore –. Se que nos volveremos a ver.

La velada fue fantástica, todos comieron y bebieron en la sala común. La castaña se sentía contenta, aunque algo dolida porque Harry faltaba. Lo que ella no sabía era que el ojiverde estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

En un rincón de la sala, al lado de la ventana, Harry estaba de brazos cruzados bajo la capa invisible, sin quitar la mirada de la chica que le robaba el sueño, mas hermosa que nunca.

Como si de una visión se tratase, vio a Hermione acercándose a el y por un momento pensó que la chica podía ver bajo su capa. Estaba equivocado. La chica se apoyó en la ventana mirando al cielo. Harry estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración. Tenía ganas de besarla, al menos una última vez. Se sorprendió al ver una lágrima caer por la mejilla de la chica.

¿Por qué no estás aquí? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

"_Si estoy" _– pensó el ojiverde, pero sabía que eso no era verdad.

Te necesitaba hoy... pensé que vendrías – las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de la chica, que se las limpiaba furiosamente. Sonrió tristemente y se dispuso a seguir saludando y despidiendo gente. No quería que la vieran llorar.

* * *

Esa tarde, a las cuatro y diez, Ron se disponía a bajar a despedir a Hermione. El colegio se juntaría en los terrenos a esperar el carro que vendría a buscar a la chica. Eran tiempos memorables ya que era raro que becasen a una alumna de Hogwarts. Por su parte, Ron sabía desde siempre que su amiga lograría grandes cosas.

Vamos Ronnie – le dijo luna entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelirrojo. Ron sintió una sacudida. Sonrió.

Vete bajando, tengo que buscar algo en mi habitación – besó a su novia y se dirigió al cuarto dispuesto a buscar una cosa importante. Tenía ojos verdes, pelo negro, medía uno ochenta y su nombre empezaba por H y terminaba por arry.

Nos vamos a despedir de Herm... ¿vienes? – preguntó Ron a un Harry Potter tumbado en su cama, con la mirada fija en el techo.

Sabes que no – respondió el chico fríamente.

No la verás mas – dijo Ron.

Lo se – contestó el ojiverde.

¿Y aún así no te importa? – el pelirrojo estaba exasperado.

Me importa tanto – dijo Harry incorporándose – que me duele demasiado que no me quiera Ron... y por eso no voy.

Ella te ama y lo sabes – dijo Ron furioso.

Si ella me amara no me dejaría – Harry se le acercó mirándolo fijamente.

Eres imbécil... pensé que tenías algo mas de cerebro...– el pelirrojo buscaba desesperadamente el modo de hacer entrar a su amigo en razón.

Piensa lo que quieras... a mi me da igual... – Harry volvió a la cama y se puso a mirar al techo de nuevo.

Eso es lo peor... no te da igual... y estás haciendo sufrir a Hermione, lo sabes.

Pues... ¡pues se lo merece! – Harry empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto – ella me hace sufrir a mi.

Mira Harry... haz lo que quieras... – Ron lo miró desilusionado – pero ten siempre presente que la estás lastimando. Te quedan – miró su reloj – treinta y cinco minutos para resarcirte. Después de eso, se acabó tu oportunidad – el pelirrojo lo miró enfadado y pegó un portazo dejando a Harry Potter completamente ofuscado.

* * *

Eran las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco, todos sus amigos se encontraban afuera para despedirla. Hermione lloraba de emoción mientras abrazaba a todos.

Suerte Hermi – le dijo Neville, que tomaba la mano de Ginny.

Quince minutos mas tarde, a Hermione solo le faltaba saludar a Ron cuando, surcando el cielo, apareció un carro negro tirado por thestrals. Estacionó suavemente en los terrenos. Hermione pudo ver la insignia de la Academia de Aurores en la puerta.

Te extrañaré Ron – dijo mientras caían las lágrimas.

No llores Herm – dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba –. Juro que nos veremos.

No lloro por eso – dijo la chica fundida en el abrazo –. El no vino...

Lo se Hermi... – Ron también lloraba.

Dale esto – Hermione se separó de Ron y le tendió un sobre que ponía _"Para Harry"_, escrito con la perfecta y diminuta caligrafía de la castaña.

Te quiero Hermi – Ron la volvió a abrazar. La chica dio la espalda al colegio. Lo miró una última vez antes de subir al carro y sacó la cabeza por la ventana mirando a sus amigos de las tres casas que la saludaban. La pancarta de Dean brillaba entre la masa de gente.

Los extrañaré a todos – gritó Herm mientras el carro se elevaba en el aire dando una última mirada a esas torres que tanto amaba y a sus compañeros. Mientras las lágrimas rodaban, preparada para un futuro diferente al que jamás hubiera imaginado, Hermione Granger no se había dado cuenta de que un chico de ojos verdes miraba su partida desde la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado frente al fuego. Eran cerca de las diez. Ron entró por el agujero del retrato y se encaminó directo a el.

Toma – le dijo tendiéndole un sobre.

_Querido Harry:_

_Mentiría si te dijera que no me dolió que no estuvieses hoy para decirme adiós... darme un último beso, pero también mentiría si dijese que no te entiendo._

_Me rehúso rotundamente a volver a caer en la impersonalidad contigo... no quiero dejar de hablarte... no me hagas eso..._

_Quiero que sepas que voy a extrañarte mas que a nadie. Un beso tuyo fue lo más lindo que me pasó nunca y creo que no puedo soportar otro segundo sin volver a sentir tus labios sobre los míos._

_Aunque no lo creas, yo te amo Harry Potter, y me duele todo lo que pasó...no quise irme así pero tienes que entender que por mas que duela, tal vez no te vuelva a ver y estar juntos es peor para los dos... justamente por eso... porque te amo con toda mi alma._

_Te quiero, te necesito a cada momento que no estás a mi lado. TE AMO CON LOCURA!!_

_Herm_

Harry miró el sobre, metió la mano y sacó algo que brillaba. El colgante de Hermione. El ojiverde lo apretó en un puño, miró al pelirrojo, luego a la chimenea y al pequeño tarrito de polvos flu. Tomó un puñado entre sus manos y lo tiró al fuego.

_Si volviera a nacer_

_Si empezara de nuevo_

_Volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo_

_Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía_

_Nos separa y nos une a través de la vida_

¿QUÉ HACES? – gritó el pelirrojo.

Tengo que verla Ron – Harry entró en el fuego pero el pelirrojo lo tomó del brazo –. ¡SUELTAME! – Ron salió impactado hacia el sofá pero, sin vacilar, se levantó y se tiró sobre Harry sacándolo del fuego. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Harry estaba encima de Ron. Le dio un puñetazo.

_Nos dijimos adiós_

_Pasaron los años_

_Volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado_

_Otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida_

_Pero la misma mirada felina_

_A veces te mataría_

_Y otras en cambio, te quiero comer_

_Ojillos de Aguamarina_

El pelirrojo comenzó a sangrar pero pudo halar a Harry hacia el suelo mientras el ojiverde trataba de incorporarse. Ron estaba encima del chico tratando de detener sus forcejeos, mientras abundante sangre le caía de la nariz.

_Como Hablar_

_Si cada parte de mi mente es tuya_

_Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta_

_Como Hablar_

_Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco_

_Tú que llegaste por casualidad_

_Como hablar_

¡PARA! – gritó – pegándole al ojiverde en la nariz. Harry se tranquilizó, las lágrimas poblaban sus ojos –. Es demasiado tarde idiota... ya se ha ido...

_Como un pájaro de fuego que se muere en tus manos_

_Un trozo de hielo desecho el los labios_

_La radio sigue sonando_

_La guerra ha acabado_

_Pero las hogueras no se han apagado aún_

Harry cayó en la cuenta de eso mientras respiraba agitadamente y la sangre de Ron le empapaba la camiseta.

_Como Hablar_

_Si cada parte de mi mente es tuya_

_Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta_

_Como Hablar_

_Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco_

_Tú que llegaste por casualidad_

_Como hablar_

_

* * *

_

**Nota de la Autora: **_18 HOJAS!!! Quiero un premio!! ATENTOS... el capitulo se llama el fin... es el fin de una era, pero no el fin del fic... trankilos...esperen al próximo chap...ojala les guste... a mi me encanta y eso que es triste..._

_Antes de que me pregunten la canción es COMO HABLAR de AMARAL (me mata lo de ojillos de Aguamarina y lo del pájaro de fuego... no se... hice relaciones rarísimas pero la canción pega bastante. Me imaginaba esas pelis en donde dos personas se estan cagando a piñas y de detrás ponen una cancion como esa y al final termina con los dos respirando agitados..._

_Bueno... ya saben por ahí arriba, siento enormemente lo de los reviews. SI actualizo durante la semana no se emocionen... son solo las contestaciones!_

_Bueh 1 saludo grande a todos!! Les dejo un spoiler para que sean felices!!!_

_**31 de Julio de 1998**_

_**Ron:**_

_**Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Yo estoy nerviosa porque mañana empiezo las clases. Mis profesores son muy simpáticos y seguramente me agradarán las materias.**_

_**Mi primera clase mañana se llama "Logística". He leído un poco y se ve interesante... ya te contaré!**_

_**Manda saludos a todos!!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Herm**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Querido Harry, Querido Ron

**DISCLAIMER: **_A ver hombre ya son varas ¿eh?_

**DEDICACIONES: **_Onag mi super niña, gracias por dedicarme tu fic!!! Monik y Kire, las quiero iwal a pesar de lo corto de sus reviews!! XDD Es bromita!!_

**Capitulo 8:** Querido Harry, Querido Ron

_**27 de Junio de 1998**_

_Querido Ron: _

_Bulgaria está genial, ni bien llegué me impresioné por lo bonito que es. Apenas pude ver la ciudad ya que me llevaron a un enorme edificio en las afueras que es la academia.  
__Conocí mucha gente. La academia tiene más de quinientos alumnos y somos solo tres becados (Alina, Perseo y yo).  
__He contactado con Víktor y lo visitaré pronto. Está contentísimo de que viva aquí.  
__Las clases empezarán en un mes y mientras tanto estamos conociéndonos en cursos introductorias.  
__Las instalaciones son espectaculares, yo comparto mi cuarto con Alina, que, por suerte (al igual que Perseo) es inglesa.  
__De todas formas, las clases son en inglés ya que es universal dada la cantidad de gente de otros países que viene a ésta academia.  
__Bueno Ron, te dejo que quedé con Víktor para que me lleve a conocer todo el lugar._

_Besos  
Herm_

_**27 de Junio de 1998**_

_Querido Harry:_

_No contestaste mi carta... ¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo estoy bien... Bulgaria es hermosa, me encanta.  
__Los cursos empiezan pronto y ya estoy atareadísima con la lectura del material... ¡Es fantástico! ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones? Contesta por favor._

_Te quiere_

_Hermione_

_**1 de Julio de 1998**_

_Hermi:_

_¡Hola! Me puso feliz recibir correspondencia tuya y ver que te encuentras bien. Aquí empezaron las vacaciones y Harry, como de costumbre, está en la madriguera. Lo bueno de este año es que Luna también vino así que estoy contentísimo. Creo que nos mudaremos juntos antes de que terminen las vacaciones... los gemelos me ayudarán con mi parte del alquiler y los padres de Lunita con la suya...  
__Tengo que irme, me solicita aquí la rubia mas hermosa... y te manda saludos, ella y Ginny que no paran de darme la lata._

_Muchos morreos (es bromaaaa)_

_Ron_

_**31 de Julio de 1998**_

_Ron:_

_Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Yo estoy nerviosa porque mañana empiezo las clases. Mis profesores son muy simpáticos y seguramente me agradarán las materias.  
__Mi primera clase mañana se llama "Logística". He leído un poco y se ve interesante... ya te contaré! __Manda saludos a todos!!_

_Besos_

_Herm_

_**31 de Julio de 1998**_

_Harry:_

_¡Felíz Cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando genial. Se que estás en casa de Ron y seguramente la fiesta es muy bonita  
__¡Mañana empiezo! ¡Deséame suerte!_

_Te quiere muchísimo_

_Hermi_

_**5 de Agosto de 1998**_

_Herm:_

_¡Me dejas alucinado! Nosotros recién empezamos el primero de septiembre... ya me mandarás tus apuntes por lechuza jajaja (es broma).  
__La semana pasada fue la fiesta de Harry... la pasamos muy bien. Vino medio Hogwarts a nuestro jardín trasero.  
__El problema es que (para mi pesar y el de las chicas) vino Cho (la super Chang) y Harry y ella... bueno (no se si debería contarte esto dada su historia juntos... pero vamos, que si alguna vez vuelves tienes que estar actualizada), no terminaron en lo que se dice una posición muy cómoda. La culpa fue mía...demasiado Whisky de fuego...  
__De todas formas la pasamos bien... que te haya sido leve el comienzo de clases._

_Un beso en donde a ti te apetezca_

_Ron_

_**1 de Septiembre de 1998**_

_Ron:_

_Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, estoy loca. Nos están matando pero las clases son soberbias.  
__Puedes hablarme de Harry si quieres... me da igual francamente _(N/A: ¡¡¡MENTIROSA!!!).  
_Hace poco estuve con Víktor... la pasé muy bien, me llevó al cine muggle... se que no sabes como funciona pero es muy divertido.  
__Mañana tengo un examen importante. Voy a estudiar. ¿Cómo empezaste las clases?_

_Un abrazo_

_Hermi_

_**8 de Septiembre de 1998**_

_Hermi:_

_Me alegro saber de ti aunque fuera una carta bastante corta (tranquila, debes de estar loquísima con esa academia fulminante). Sin embargo, pareces tener tiempo para salir con Vicky... (es broma Hermi... ya sabes que lo admiro... pero que no se propase que voy a Bulgaria y le saco los ojos con mis propias manos... bueno... tampoco tanto, pero le hecho un maleficio de por vida).  
__Aquí todo está bien. Empezamos hace una semana y por ahora es bien fácil. Estamos viendo maleficios imperdonables así que ya me dirás...  
__Respecto a Harry... está raro, hasta a mi me preocupa. Está como antes de que ustedes volviesen a ser amigos, demasiado chulo (excepto conmigo), yo diría que mas que antes (necesita que alguien lo reforme... y no puedo evitar pensar...bueno, nada).  
__Obviamente nuestro amigo es el primero en DCAO y sale con Cho pero no es muy estable que digamos (si quieres saber la verdad no es que le importe mucho).  
__Ginny y Neville están muy bien y Luna y yo nos mudamos hace poco menos de un mes a un departamento cerca de la academia (nos va bien la convivencia).  
__Ella y Ginny volverán a ser compañeras. Tendremos dos medimagas en la familia.  
__¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? Cuenta._

_Un beso de esos babosos_

_Ronnie_

_**19 de Septiembre de 1998**_

_Hermi:_

_No hay tiempo. Mucha tarea. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! _

_Besos de pato_

_Ron_

_**23 de Diciembre de 1998**_

_Ronnie:_

_¡Feliz Navidad adelantada! Espero que la carta llegue el veinticinco. Ojala te guste el regalo. Siempre te ha gustado el Quidditch así que una Snitch firmada por Víktor no será para menos.  
__Nos estamos volviendo muy unidos con el tiempo. Nos vemos poco pero el es comprensivo y me espera...creo que me estoy enamorando Ronnie...  
__Respecto a Harry no se que decirte... ya desisto de mandarle cartas como debes saber...no me contesta ninguna y no puedo hacer nada. Me duele... me duele muchísimo y creo que el es lo único que me impide terminar de formalizar con Víktor, es lo único que me hace dudar si estaré o no enamorada. Por favor no digas nada._

_Tengo tarea. Te quiero mucho._

_Besos_

_Herm_

_**1 de Enero de 1999**_

_¡Feliz año Hermi!_

_Supongo que estarás de vacaciones. ¿Porqué no vienes?_

_Besitos y besazos_

_Ron_

_**3 de Enero de 1999**_

_Ron:_

_¡No estoy de vacaciones! Tengo exámenes justo el día ocho._

_Me encantaría verlos a todos, pero no puedo._

_Un abrazo_

_Herm_

_**5 de Enero de 1999**_

_Herm:_

_Será otra vez... no te preocupes._

_Morreillos_

_Ron_

_**15 de Noviembre de 1999**_

_Hermi:_

_Se que si te hubiese pasado algo grave lo sabría pero han pasado meses y... bueno... me gustaría saber que sucede contigo._

_Abrazos anhelantes_

_Ron_

_**1 de Marzo del 2000**_

_Ron:_

_¡Felicidades! Dios mío... veinte años. Siento no haber escrito antes pero estuvimos en reclusión los últimos seis meses... fue horrible pero terminó. Lo que realmente me sorprende es que Víktor sigue aquí... a mi lado... estoy contenta._

_¡¡Te quiero Ronnie!!_

_Herm_

_**15 de Marzo de 2001**_

_Ron Weasley _

_&_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Tienen el agrado de hacerle la cordial invitación a su boda el Domingo 22-06-01 en la capilla de Hogsmeade y posteriormente a la recepción en el Salón Olimpo._

_Atte._

_**26 de Abril de 2001**_

_¡¡¡Ron!!!  
__  
¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! ¿Tú? ¿Casado? Hace mas de un año que no nos escribíamos y no pensé que tu próxima carta sería una invitación.  
__Sabes que no puedo ir... esto es lo malo de Bulgaria. __Les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Luna._

_Besos alegres_

_Hermi_

_**5 de Julio del 2001**_

_Hermi:_

_No te preocupes, se que estás ocupada. La boda fue increíble. Harry tuvo que venir con Cho (obvio) y pavonearse (como usualmente) de lo bueno que es en Quidditch. Comenzó a decir que le ganaría a Krum (si me lo preguntas a mi... son celos... definitivamente).  
__Hermi... creo... creo que le molesta que no le escribas y, aunque sabe que no te contestará las cartas... el hecho de que se las mandes es una prueba de que aún te importa. Yo se que te importa, vamos... pero el... bueno...la cuestión es que está mas raro cada vez... mas como antes de... mas como antes de ti.  
__De luna de miel pensábamos ir a Bulgaria pero decidimos no molestarte y fuimos a una isla mágica en Oceanía. Otra de las pocas poblaciones que no aparecen en los mapas muggles.  
__Ahora estamos de vuelta y felices pero pronto empieza nuestro último año... que triste (es broma), seguro que tu ya viste el doble de esto y mas. ¿Por qué no puedes venir en vacaciones?_

_Besiños_

_Ronnie_

_**10 de Agosto del 2001**_

_Ron:_

_Tu luna de miel sonó espectacular. Respecto a las vacaciones... pues tengo exámenes cada quince días y debo estudiar... lo siento Ronnie... espero que pronto nos veamos._

_Te quiere_

_Herm_

_**28 de Enero del 2002**_

_Hermi:_

_¡Estoy enfadadísimo! ¿Recuerdas lo de la reclusión e tu primer año? Pues nos la hicieron a nosotros ahora... ¡NOS ENCERRARON DURANTE NAVIDAD! Salí hoy... que rabia._

_Besos locos  
Ron_

_**3 de Marzo del 2002**_

_Ron:_

_Las reclusiones son horribles, lo se, pero tienes que aguantarlas. Estoy emocionadísima por los finales y ¡ ni siquiera han empezado! Estoy estudiando duro._

_Besos_

_Herm_

_**18 de Junio de 2002**_

_Herm:_

_Me falta el final de pociones (que ilusión) así que puedo aprovechar para contarte que nos ha ido genial a todos._

_Bisous_

_Ron_

_**12 de Agosto del 2002**_

_Ron:_

_¡Terminó! ¡Ya está! Soy AUROR y no lo vas a creer pero ¡¡tengo las notas mas altas del instituto!! Estoy contentísima._

_Besos  
Hermione_

_**1 de Septiembre del 2002**_

_Hermi:_

_No puedo creerlo... ya estamos trabajando. Harry ha tenido muchos progresos y, según parece, lo nombrarán jefe de la cuadrilla... es el jefe mas joven en 100 años según cuentan...  
__Sigue con Cho... la verdad es que ya me cae mejor la chica. Debe de ser el contraste con la chulería de mi amigo.  
__Besos ENORMES y felicitaciones por ser la mejor de la clase... aunque no me sorprende._

_Ron_

_**5 de Septiembre del 2002**_

_Ron:_

_Me alegro por Harry, felicítalo de mi parte. No me hables de Cho, sabes que nunca me cayó bien, aunque bueno... pensándolo bien, si la vida de Harry gira alrededor de ella no hay mucho remedio._

_Besos  
Herm_

_**18 de Septiembre del 2002**_

_Hermi:_

_¡Me alegra que trabajes! ¡Pronto podrás venir a visitar! _

_Un beso de Gigante_

_Ron  
  
PD: No creas que la vida de Harry gira alrededor de Cho. Eso es para tener a alguien seguro porque la chica le da completamente igual. Ella está con el por su fama. El está con ella por regodearse y para colmo (aunque me duela decirlo porque no justifico a Harry) a Harry le da igual, hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere a otra chica corta con Cho, van y vienen... es rarísimo y para colmo las mujeres se vuelven locas por el...(no debería decir esto pero es cierto)._

_**25 de Septiembre del 2002**_

_Ron:_

_Me siento la peor persona del mundo. No puedo visitar, me voy con Víktor a Italia... lo siento... juro que iré para el verano._

_Besos_

_Herm_

_PD: No hagas caso de Harry... yo ya no se nada de el... para mi dejó de ser mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo._

_**15 de Octubre del 2002**_

_Ron:_

_No vas a creerlo... ¡ME VAN A TRASLADAR A INGLATERRA! No se si trabajaremos cerca pero me mandan al cuerpo de Aurores 101 ¿sabes algo de el?  
__Necesito un favor, me trasladan el veinticinco de febrero, necesito un departamento... puedes contarles a Luna, Ginny y Neville así me ayudan a buscarlo. Algo bonito, cerca del ministerio.  
__Por favor no le digas nada a Harry... en algún momento lo veré pero quiero retrasarlo lo mas posible, además, con tanto trabajo, dudo que nos crucemos demasiado._

_Besos_

_Herm_

_**19 de Octubre del 2002**_

_Hermi:_

_¡Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo! ¡No puedo creer que vuelvas! Luna, Ginny y Neville están contentísimos y con expresas órdenes de no decir nada a Harry  
__El problema es que... bueno, esa teoría tuya de ¿cómo era? ¡Ah si! **"Dudo que nos crucemos demasiado"** puedes ir descartándola porque... bueno... como decírtelo... se me hace raro que no hayas investigado el Escuadrón 101... eh... tu... yo... ¡Harry será tu jefe! No se si te agrada la idea pero... pero es un gran jefe y también estarás conmigo.  
__La cosa es que yo y Calíope (tu futura colega) somos la parte de logística y planeamiento y tu y Harry son de ataque. Pasarán mucho tiempo juntos (espero que no te moleste, repito).  
__El destino nos junta de nuevo Hermi!!! Oye... ¿Qué harás con Krum?_

_Te quiere y te busca casa_

_Ron_

_**22 de Octubre del 2002**_

_Ron:_

_¿Qué dices? Yo no puedo...¡ no puedo trabajar para Harry! Y no después de todo...  
__Víktor y yo... bueno, cortamos poco después de las vacaciones y aún... aún estoy algo mal... ¿rechazo el trabajo?_

_Herm_

_**24 de Octubre del 2002**_

_Hermione Granger:_

_Si llegas a rechazar el trabajo puedes preparar el testamento... ¿me estás diciendo que después de cinco años de no vernos a todos decides no venir para no enfrentarte con Harry?  
__Te fuiste por tus ideales. Ahora no les des la espalda y vuelve sin que te importe._

_Besos Enfadados_

_Ron_

_**26 de Octubre del 2002**_

_Ronnie:_

_No te enfades. Tienes razón. Nos vemos en menos de un mes._

_Besos_

_Hermi_

_**30 de Octubre del 2002**_

_Herm:_

_Ya tienes departamento pero de toas formas te iremos a buscar a donde te deje el traslador que la bienvenida es en la madriguera._

_Besos de cangrejo_

_Ron_

_PD: Luna y Ginny te están decorando tu casa nueva (realmente están emocionadas... es su proyecto)._

_**9 de Noviembre del 2002**_

_Ron:_

_Todo listo... llego el Sábado 16 a las 15:02. El traslador aparece en el callejón entre Oak y Wilson. Venimos muchas personas, así que habrá repelente muggle. No te preocupes. _

_Besos_

_Hermione_

_PD: Tienes que ver una manera de decírselo a Harry_

_**11 de Noviembre del 2002**_

_Hermi: _

_Ok... respecto a Harry ¿Tú estás loca? No puedo decírselo ni de broma. Le diré que hay una cena en la madriguera y será una sorpresa._

_Besos Francamente Asustados_

_Ronnie_

_**13 de Noviembre del 2002**_

_Ron:_

_¡Haces eso y te mato!_

_Herm_

_**15 de Noviembre del 2002**_

_Hermi:_

_Mírame Hacerlo!!_

_Nos vemos Mañana._

_Besos_

_Ronnie Ponnie_

* * *

**16 de Noviembre del 2002, 15: 01**

Un minuto – decía Ron mirando su reloj.

No puedo esperar – decía Ginny estrujando la mano de Neville.

Diez segundos – Luna miraba nerviosa el reloj de su novio.

**15:02**

Un grupo de veinte personas apareció de la nada sosteniendo un maletín sucio. Todos cayeron al suelo e hicieron un esfuerzo para levantarse.

Cuidado Sr.Hawk – decía una chica tomando a un anciano de la mano – no se lastime.

¡HERMIONE! – gritaron cuatro personas al unísono al ver a la castaña que corrió hacia ellos y se abrazó al pelirrojo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**_ Ojala que les gustase el chap. A mi me parecio interesante hacerlo en forma de correspondencias, saquen sus conclusiones sobre lo dicho, la verdad es que, pobriños, no les di ni una escena H/Hr... pero bueno... el que busca encuentra, esperen un pokito y ya veran que pronto las tendran a montones!!!! Les mando un abrazo grande y les dejo el spoiler y los RR. PD: No se si a partir del proximo sabado, este no, el que viene, publicare el 10 por la simple razon de que no lo tengo. Resulta que yo tenia 6 caps y escrinbi otros tres, el drama es que los examenes no me dejaron seguir!!! Pero ya vere, capaz divido el 9 en dos, no lo se... es que no los quiero dejar sin fics que me pasa mazo veces que estoy re enganchada y la gente ni pelota y no publican y me molesta por lo que trato de hacerlo regularmente y no quiero defraudarlos, asique a ver lo que puedo hacer vale? Disfruten el chap._

_Bueno, aka tienen TODOS los RR, siento mucho nuevamente no haber podido contestarlos pero examenes son examenes y les aviso q me atrase un huevo en la escritura, es decir, publico el 8 y solo tengo nueve asi que o me apuro o el sabado que viene tienen chap pero al otro ya no es seguro... trankis hare lo posible pero tampoco mola bajo presion porque al final no salen tan buenos!!! _

**_Recasan:_** _Gracias por los cumplidos, actualizar actualizo los sábados. Esto es solo para RR's!!!_

_**Elisa:** Me siento muy honrada por tu review, mas que nada porque yo tb soy de esas personas que casi nunca dejan reviews y cuando los dejo quiere decir que el fic me encantó, por eso me gustó que me dejases el rr y me alegro tb que te decidieses a entrar a leer el fic!! Tranki mujer que yo sin falta actualizo todos los sabados (excepto que se me acaben los caps, lo que tb puede ser provable ya que solo tengo escritos nueve y estoy en epoca de examenes, pero tranki ke algo se me ocurrirá!!). Un saluo!_

_**Lunatica LoVEGoOD:** Ya se que el cap fue corto mujer!!! Pero el siete supongo que te habra sido mas largo!!! Luna ya esta con Ron, tu tranki que no los pienso separar...respecto a lo de ser escritora... todo se verá, no creo llegarle a los talones a muchos escritores de fanfictions..._

_**Annie Ryddle:** Ya ves que el deseo uno conseguido... Ron tiene a Luna y no se separará de ella... jejejejjejejeje, respecto a pegarle a Harry por ser un amigo tan confuianzudo... pues a Hermione le encanta!!! Sigo todos los sabados como un reloj...espero que el cap 7 te haya gustado y no quieras matarme. Un beso_

_**Antonietta:** Tu rr lo contesto en 1 ya que me llegaron 2,( una de las pocas fieles que me escribio a pesar de que no pude contestar) Tranki que entiendo lo de los examenes, yo tambien los tengo razon por la cual no pude contestar reviews, algo que me encanta pero me quita mazo tiempo. Respecto al patronus, me parecio una de las escenas mas tiernas aunque no envolvió contacto fisico por lo que ya ves... son posibles aunque no se esten tocando... aunque bueno, en el 7 se tocaron lo suficiente, lo malo es que luego dejaron de tocarse y pasaron a comenzar a necesitarse!! _

_Ahora el tema es que el pobre Harry termino su transformación y ahora es bueno y reformado y a hermione le da la venada y se le ocurre irse a bulgaria sin comentar a nadie. Si que estuvo mal, malo malisimo, pero Harry reacciono de forma muy fea, yo creo que si Ron no lo hubiese detenido las cosas no hubiesen quedado tan mal. Jajjajaj ya se que soy mala, y mas mala ahora que no hay escenitas harry/hermione en este chap!!! XD Besos y abrazos!! Florchis._

_PD: Lo del final engaño a varios, tranki ke da pa mucho._

_**Katsu-Dark:** Actualizar ya actualize como veras y me gustaria saber que piensas del 7. Tranki que respecto a terminar, mi idea es hacerlo largo, hasta que dure vamos... que ahora tengo nueve caps en total pero sigo escribiendo hasta que no de mas y se me acaben las ideas!!!_

_**Keyla Potter:** A mi tb me encantan los fanfics harry hermione como veras y los leo casi todos (los que son entendibles y valen la pena claro). Y tranki mujer que terminar termino fijo... no seria justo ni para uds. Ni para mi dejarlos en ascuas, si te digo que en clase me quedo pensando en como continuar el fic...así que tu tranki eh?? Cuidateme, besos!!!_

_**Yare:** Genial! Los 6 chaps de un tiron!! Espero que el 7 te hay agustado!!! Un beso enorme y sigue mandandome reviews que me encantan!!! Un saludo. Florchiss!!_

_**Kathleen Potter Black:** Menuo Nombrecillo! Bueh tu, review era del cap 6 y ya vamos por el ocho pero el tema es la epoca de examenes, por suerte ahora estoy más relajada y dedicada al fic!! Que bueno que te gustase la comparación james y lily, la verdad que aunque a mi nunca me haya pasado esto de pelearme con un pibe y que terminasemos juntos, me parecio comico, dado que les paso a los viejos de Harry. Te cuento que la historia ocurre en 7mo (bah ahora ya no!!!!). Resulta que el titulo viene de la pelea, orgiinalmente yo ni idea de cómo iba a seguir el fic y como la pelea habia sido en sexto pos ala..._

_Cuidado con esos cereales que luego tienes el ordenata lleno de mierda por culpa mia!!! Tienes razon que el fic es todo H/Hr. Pero hay momentos mas tiernos que otros, y el lo siento fue un momento super tierno._

_Bueno, espero algun review pronto. Un saludo!!!_

_**Aiosami:** Pos aki tuviste el Lemmon!!! Jajaja no pasa nada por la perversión... y porfas continua el santo fic tuyo que es que me mata la impaciencia!!!_

_Suerte aio!!_

_**LeoHagrid:** Jjejeje respecto al seis, bueno que te gustase ya tuviste el 7 para largo. Te cuento que todavía no entre a la pareja del fénix pero pienso entrar hoy, pasa que los examenes me estuvieron apachurrando. Pero ya me registro eh??? Me alegro que te gustase el chap. Besos._

_**Leonysse Weasley:** Jejejje espero que te gustase!!! Respecto al cap 7, si que queda mucho, ya ves... soy mazo mala!!_

_**Andrea Sumeragi:** Tranki mujer que sepas que no importa porke si hay algoque entiendo son los malditos malditos malditos malditos malditos examenes!!! Hoy tuve 1 de Geografía y no veas como me agobió. Por suerte hoy es viernes (viernes ahora que escirbo... sabado cuando publique...) y pienso dormir a mas no poder!!!! En tu review te encanto el chap, ahora me querras matar!!!! Pero tranki ke da poko se arregla todo... o de a mucho no se bufff... tengo que inspirarme. Un saludo!!!_

_**Alyssa Kraft:** Jejeje parece que todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, aka tenes el 8 a ver si se recuperan del colapso que les dio a todos al leer el 7. O sea... si te pareci insensible en el 6... bufff me van tirar tomatazos!!_

_**Monik:** Dios mujer ese tuvo que ser tu rr mas corto del universo, no pasa nada, aca te contesto. Cuenta como va con tus amigos. Besos._

_**Pippu-Raddcliffe:** Yo no dije eso y ya ves que no... pasa que en este caso el tonto es el que no escribe!!!_

_Ya se que de toas formas Herm no se queda atrás... le voy pegar un dia destos!!_

_**Sayakafl: **Muchisimas gracias!!! Muchos Saludos_

_**Kire:** Wolashhhh review corto dado que no conteste el anterior por lo que mucho no se puede habloar. Jooo no me digas que has llorado que n se... espero que este chap te guste!!!! Muestra un poco de todo lo que paso porke no se me ocurria otra forma (mas que la aburrida explicación) para explicarles los eventos y los cambios de cada uno... no me preguntes como voy a hacer para publicar el capitulo nueve... que aun no esta terminado!!! Ya vere... un besazo kire!_

_**Lulita:** Me siento honrada, vos tranki XDD Muchas gracias por lo de imaginación yo lo sigo negando realmente, mis otros fics no son tan buenos, pero es que escribir me relaja muchisimo. Lo de admiración, bueno, me hacen poner roja... o sea... tengo 16 años algo mas o algo menos que vos y si tengo algo menos no da que me admires... me siento muy poca cosa como para ser admirada... y en lo de admirar el fic como obra literaria, esa fue rowling!_

_Jajaja no te preocupes por la frase, me hizo reir, realmente tendria que agarrar un avion (por mas que fuese LAPA) y romperle la boca, pero y aves que el muy pelotudo no lo hizo, yo sinceramente no entiendo la mente de la gente!!!!!!_

_Bueno nena un beso grande espero tu RR._

_**Rohermione:** Bueno, como ves no fue triste, la razon es que tenia la idea de poner otra cosa pero me parecio original la idea de las cartas, de todas formas el chap que viene resulta que... ah... va ser que no lo puedo decir!!_

_Me puse en la pareja del fénix (cuando le escribi la contestación a Leo no lo habia hecho, el tema es que no me deja ni postear ni hacer nada pero ya vere como lo resuelvo que tenia ganas de presentarme meter el fic y un par de teorias... me gusto el lema de la pag. jejejeje) 1 saludo Ro!_

_**Sandy0329:** K va mujer como va a terminar aka? Ya tienes el chap nuevo. Cuidateme y un besoo._

_**Kari Granger de Potter:** En eso tenes razon! El chap no podia ser todo lindo, aunque bueno, podia ser yo mas benevola y dividirla en dos caps mas cortos pero sino uno seria ultrafeliz y el otro ultratriste y tardaria el doble, ademas salio asi... y no... tipo... me gusto como quedo y se que muchos me quieren reeee matar... pero he desarrollado impresionante habilidad para esquivar tomatazos!! Gracias por lo de la suerte, realmente sirvió porke me fue bastante bien en los examenes. Tranki ke actualizo los sabados... o eso espero...1 saludo!!!_

_**Lord of the Dark:** Whola!! Me alegro que te gustase el fic. Se que soy mala, lo se awjawjajwjajwajwjajwjajwaj, pero tranki... se veran pronto... 1 saludo!!_

_**Tere Potter:** Gracias._

_**Con esto es todo familia!! Espero que les gustase... acepto RR's criticas tomatazos amenazas de muerte, etc. Graciass!!**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Reencuentros

**DISCLAIMER: **_Ke no ome ke no, ke son de Rowling_

**DEDICACIONES: **_Este es para Aiosami (asi le doy fuerzas y publika el 5to) y para Onag mi superniña! Tb para Leo y Ro que me dijeron lo de la pareja del fénix, bahh! Pa todos!! Que son todos tan lindos que ya es que no se si ennumerarlos y dar una razon para dedicarles el fic. Pero bueh, especialmente pa los de arriba._

**Capitulo 9:** Reencuentros

¡¡¡RON!!! – gritó –. ¡Estás hermoso! Estás... – tomó su mano – ¡¡estás casado!! – miró a Luna y la abrazó –. ¡Tengo una cuñada!

Y pronto tendrás un cuñado – interrumpió Ginny mostrando su mando en donde brillaba un hermoso anillo –. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos – ¡NO! – gritó y fue corriendo a abrazar a Ginny.

Cuando todos se tomaron un tiempo para mirar a la chica se quedaron embobados. Habían asumido que Hermione vendría "demacrada" de un curso tan complicado y duro pero eso no podía estar mas lejos de la verdad.

Hermione tenía un corte de pelo muy moderno. La mayor parte del pelo le caía por debajo de los hombros pero tenía unos cuantos mechones mas largos. Entre la mata castaña, que ahora era lisa, tenía cuatro o cinco mechones rubios y rizados lo que contrastaba con lo liso de su pelo. Estaba morena, con un hermoso color dorado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y atrapante.

Estaba vestida de forma muggle. Vaqueros muy bajos permitían verle el vientre plano con un piercing en el ombligo. Llevaba una corta camiseta de lino con cuello bote que le dejaba ver un hombro.

Guau – dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio – estás guapísima.

Gracias – Hermione se sonrojó.

Hace un poco de frio – dijo el pelirrojo miran alrededor con recelo donde algunos magos se habían quedado mirando a la chica.

Allí hacía calor – respondió Herm simplemente.

Que lindo es volver a escuchar tu voz Hermi – Ron volvió a abrazarla.

Vamos – dijo Luna –. Molly nos espera Ron.

Ya – los cinco se encaminaron fuera del callejón y Ron sacó unas llaves y fue hacia un coche gris. Subieron y comenzaron el viaje, durante el cual las chicas no pararon de contarle a Hermione las nuevas. El trabajo de todos, la escuela de medicina, la novia de Harry y Harry en si...

Va a quedar flipao cuando te vea – decía Luna.

Ya – secundó Ginny –. Va a querer mandar a volar a Cho.

No me interesa – dijo la chica haciendo que los ojos de las dos amigas se abriesen de sorpresa.

¿Cómo que no te interesa? – Dijo Ron desde delante – es el destino Hermi.

No es el destino – rió la castaña –. Es mi jefe que me manda al Escuadrón 101...

Ahora tienes nuevo jefe – contestó el pelirrojo –. Alégrate... estás en casa y seremos compañeros de trabajo, como antes. Además... ya se lo dije a Harry...

¿El qué? – preguntó la chica.

¿El que va a ser boba? – dijo Ron –. Que venías...

¿Si? – preguntó la chica tratando de fingir un desinterés que no logró.

_**Flashback**_

Harry – Ron entró en la oficina –. Tengo que hablarte...

Habla – dijo el chico.

Sabes... ¿la búlgara?

Si... la nueva... ni un dato amigo, pero fijo que no es ni la mitad de guapa que Cho... Además, las búlgaras no son bonitas y tu estás casado – Harry iba de un lado para otro en su silla.

No te digo por eso imbécil – ron rió –. Yo si tengo datos.

¿Si? – Harry lo miró interesado – ¿Qué? ¿Tiene seis dedos o algo así?

No exactamente – respondió el pelirrojo preocupado mientras se sentaba.

Dime entonces... – dijo Harry impaciente.

Bueno...

Ron ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un monstruo la tía? – el ojiverde rió.

No precisamente... o al menos no creo – decía el Weasley nervioso.

Explícate – Harry lo miró.

Bueno... Bulgaria ¿a qué...? ¿A quién te hace... acordar... eh... Bulgaria? – Harry lo miró fijamente y Ron notó que no había visto una mirada tan verdadera por parte de su amigo hacía muchísimo tiempo.

No... – Harry se cogió algo en el cuello – No... no... no puede ser – se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho – Yo no... no... no...

Si – dijo el pelirrojo – y mas te vale que para el veintitrés de febrero hayas recuperado el habla porque le damos la bienvenida en la madriguera.

¡¿Qué?! – gritó el ojiverde –. No... no puedes...

¿No puedo darle la bienvenida a mi mejor amiga, con la que me carteo y no le veo la cara hace cinco años? – preguntó exasperado Ron.

No – le dijo Harry.

¿Y eso por que? – dijo agresivamente el pelirrojo.

Porque... porque... – Harry suspiró –. Supongo... si... supongo que puedes – concluyó.

Y que sepas que te quiero allí – dijo mas tranquilamente Ron.

¡NO!

Mira Harry... no cometerás el error de la última vez. Vas a ir y si te niegas te arrastraré. Además la vas a ver todos los días, eres su jefe.

Si... pero es diferente – Harry miró a Ron preocupado –. No necesito hablarle de forma personal si soy su jefe.

¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a hablarle normalmente?

No – contestó Harry ofuscado.

¿Entonces me explicas algo? ¿Por qué sigues teniendo esta estúpida cosa colgada al cuello? – Ron cogió el colgante que Harry llevaba. Era el que le había dado Herm hacía cinco años junto con la carta. El colgante de su madre.

Suelta eso – dijo Harry fríamente.

¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué lo tienes? – repitió su amigo.

Es... es un recuerdo... – Harry miró hacia abajo.

¿Quieres que te lo diga yo? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

¡ES UN RECUERDO! – gritó el ojiverde.

Yo te lo diré – seguía Ron – ¡SIGUES ENAMORADO! – Harry se despeinó nervioso y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¡NO! – gritó – NO ES CIERTO... FUERON CINCO AÑOS, NO HABLAMOS HACE CINCO AÑOS Y YO... YO ESTOY CON CHO Y... Y...

Tu no estás con Cho – Ron miró hacia el techo exasperado – Mira Harry... me da igual, vienes y punto.

Yo eh... no...

¡¡VIENES!! – gritó Ron antes de dar un portazo.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Ron aparcó en la puerta de la casa – La fiesta está en el jardín trasero... somos pocos, solo los Weasley, McGonagall, Lupin, Hagrid y Dumbledore – decía el pelirrojo mientras la conducía al patio.

¡Es perfecto Ron! – exclamó la chica al ver el jardín de los Weasley que, no solo había sido perfectamente podado y desgnomizado para la ocasión, sino que también estaba iluminado con velas de colores que flotaban en el aire. La mesa estaba en el centro. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Hermione que repartió numerosos besos y abrazos.

Harry no llegaba pero Hermione trataba de no prestar atención a ese detalle. Aún faltaba para la cena y entre Ginny, Luna y Herm ponían la mesa.

Perdone Señora Weasley – Hermione entró en la cocina donde la madre de Ron preparaba una ensalada y las patatas se auto pelaban sobre el fregadero –. ¿Tiene mas serville...? – la pregunta de la chica quedó flotando en el aire cuando, de la mano de Cho Chang, Harry Potter hizo su aparición en la cocina Weasley. Tenía unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados. El pelo, como siempre, despeinado enmarcaba sus ojos verdes, que ya no lucían gafas, sino lentillas. Además de la característica cicatriz que tenía en la frente, Harry lucía una en su mejilla izquierda. Sus facciones eran mas perfectas que nunca y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Hola – dijo avergonzado.

Ho... Hola – respondió la chica mirando hacia el suelo y mordiéndose el labio. De pronto, se dio cuenta de las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenía.

Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente. Mil quinientos sentimientos le llegaron de pronto, como un golpe. Recordó un lago iluminado, una manta bajo un árbol y un "te amo" vergonzoso.

Herm solo podía recordar una cosa: _"Pues ve... estúdiala... vete... olvídate de todos... olvídate de mi... yo ya no quiero verte... adiós Granger"_. Las palabras de Harry resonaban en sus oídos como si las acabase de pronunciar. Sintió furia en su interior, no iba a llorar, sabía que cuando lloraba el la atraía de nuevo. Pasaba el tiempo y ambos estaban parados a dos metros del otro sin decirse nada.

La cena está lista – dijo la Señora Weasley pasando por el medio de los dos –. Herm, querida, las servilletas están en ese estante – la chica reaccionó y fue a buscarlas – ¿Cómo estás Cho?

Muy bien señora Weasley, no podría estar mejor – le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, el chico se despeinó y a Hermione le provocaron arcadas. La "novia" de Harry llevaba una túnica dentro de la cual parecía que iba a explotar.

Vamos, vamos, todos están en el jardín trasero – dijo la mujer. Cho siguió a la madre de Ron mientras que Harry se quedó parado unos segundos mirando a la castaña que buscaba las servilletas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. La había visto tan hermosa, tan linda, tan perfecta. Se preguntó si sus besos serían igual de dulces y si su piel sería igual de suave. Tuvo ganas de acariciar esos cabellos castaños y tener su cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos. Quería recorrer la espalda de ella con sus dedos, y quería tenerla toda, de nuevo. Volver a despertar a su lado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín mientras se cogía el colgante del cuello y lo escondía dentro de la camisa. La chica pasó por su lado y se sentó en la mesa.

Ron estaba sentado entre Luna y Hermione y Harry se sentó frente a la castaña al lado de Cho. Al principio todo parecía ir bien, nadie notaba que Harry estaba callado (lo que era raro en el) ya que todos estaban ocupados hablando con Hermione. 

Hermione – dijo Cho antes de meterse una patata en la boca –. ¿Estás feliz de volver verdad?

Muy feliz – sonrió la chica.

Debió ser duro irte – le dijo Cho –. ¿Tenías novio o algo? – Hermione pegó un salto en la silla y Harry la miró expectante –. Digo... es mas difícil si tienes que dejar a tu novio.

No – dijo la castaña de forma fría –. No tenía novio.

Pues menos mal – respondió Cho –. Si yo tuviese que dejar a mi Harry no podría – la chica comenzó a besarle el cuello al ojiverde pero éste se apartó ligeramente –. No se que tiene con el cuello – siguió Cho, que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga demasiado al fondo –. A mí nunca me lo besa – se lo acarició ligeramente. Ron se atragantó con un pedazo de pan y Luna le dio un pisotón –. Con lo que me gusta a mi que me besen el cuello... no se... el dice que le da asco. Yo no veo nada asqueroso en eso – Harry miró hacia su comida. Hermione no sabía que pensar.

¿Puedes no decir lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer? – dijo agresivo.

Lo siento – respondió la chica –. Pero es verdad...

Vete a la mierda – dijo Harry de forma que solo lo escucharon Cho y, para su desgracia, Hermione –. ¿Que Granger? – dijo de pronto. Todos lo miraron –. ¿Y en Bulgaria no tenías novio?

Si – Hermione lo miró dubitativamente. No estaba segura de lo que el chico buscaba. Ella tenía la convicción de que no iba a llorar. Es mas, lo había hablado con Alina. Juntas habían llegado a la conclusión de que cuando ella estaba débil o triste, Harry reaccionaba y la atraía. No quería que sucediese eso. Se había prometido no llorar, era una chica muchísimo mas dura, había pasado cosas que nadie se imaginaba y que prefería guardarse para ella, pero tenía claro que si no había llorado en esas ocasiones, no lloraría por un chico y mucho menos por uno como Harry Potter. Sería fría, una reina del hielo. Harry no la volvería a atraer.

"_¡Menos mal que no estás con el!" _¿Y qué pasó? – el ojiverde sonrió cínico –. ¿Lo dejaste porque viniste a Londres? – Ron miró a Harry amenazante. No quería que la chica llorara.

"_¿Qué dices Harry?"_ No Potter – dijo Hermione –. Justamente no fue por eso...

"_¿Que sucedió?"_ ¿Y entonces? ¿Acaso se cansó de ti? – Hermione estaba convencida de que el chico la quería ver llorar, solo para disfrute personal.

No exactamente – la chica lo miró fijamente.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó riendo.

¿A ti que te importa? – le dijo furiosa. A Harry le encantaba cuando lo miraba de esa forma. Se veía genial.

"_Que bonita te ves cuando te enfadas"_ A mi me da igual, vamos... evidentemente algo le habrás echo de lo que te avergonzarás – respondió hiriente el ojiverde.

Bueno... si quieres saberlo, estuve muchísimo tiempo recluida, tanto que evidentemente Víktor Krum se cansó de esperar, cosa que yo podría haber deducido muy fácilmente claro – Hermione echaba fuego por los ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Harry con algo que solo podía definirse como intenso odio – pero me cegué, porque el era muy bueno conmigo cuando yo estaba fuera de la academia.

"_¿Cómo pudo haberse cansado? Yo no me hubiese cansado... ¿Por qué a el le diste una oportunidad de estar juntos y a mi no?"_ Se aburrió de ti Granger... te dejó y punto – dijo Harry.

No... no me dejó. Lo dejé yo a el – Harry tanteó su cuello –. Volví de la academia antes de lo previsto una tarde y lo encontré con otra mujer – Harry dejó caer el tenedor. Ron, Luna y Cho miraron a la chica.

"_Lo mato, juro que lo mato"_ Eh... yo... – Harry se había quedado helado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y para colmo tenía la necesidad de viajar a Bulgaria y patear a Krum por haber hecho eso con su perfecta Hermi.

Tranquilo Potter – dijo la chica simplemente –. No te sientas culpable, que vamos, a mi evidentemente me da igual. Preferí tener esa experiencia que, tal vez, estar con cualquier otro idiota. Ahora, disculpa, voy al baño – la castaña se levantó dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. Salió del jardín y corrió al baño. Se apoyó contra la puerta y comenzó a llorar. Había sido fuerte, si... pero para aguantar unos pocos minutos, no mas. Tenía que mejorar, tenía... "Se aburrió de ti Granger", no paraba de recordar esas cinco palabras. Paró de llorar con todo el esfuerzo del mundo pero se quedó en el baño un rato mas, pensando en lo lindo que estaba Harry. Tan lindo que le provocaba probar sus labios una vez mas, sentirlo dentro una vez mas. El problema era que estaba chulo, de nuevo, y ella no tenía ni un décimo de las fuerzas que había tenido antes para que el chico dejara de ser tan pedante en su séptimo año. Ahora estaba harta. Ahora esa responsabilidad caía en Cho.

Volvió al Jardín. El resto de la cena fue normal. Harry volvió a su interesante plato, y luego, los chicos improvisaron un partido de Quidditch mientras Hermione, Luna y Ginny los miraban divertirse.

Poco tiempo mas tarde, pasaron la recepción al salón Weasley ya que estaban en el mes de febrero y había refrescado muchísimo. Hermione tenía bastante frío y sintió como Ron le ponía una bata sobre los hombros y una taza de chocolate entre las manos.

Gracias Ronnie – dijo la chica.

Lo que sea para mi invitada especial – la abrazó –. Esta noche te quedas a dormir. En realidad se quedan todos. Mañana es Domingo y podrás ir a ver tu casa.

Vale – Hermione no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para replicar que no deseaba esta bajo el mismo techo que Harry Potter así que prefirió callarse y aguantar la noche ya que, de todas formas, dormiría un piso debajo de el y probablemente ni se lo cruzaría.

La gente se fue yendo de a poco hasta que solo quedaron Arthur, Molly, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Cho.

Bien – dijo Ron –. Luna y yo dormiremos en mi cuarto y Ginny y Neville pueden...

De ninguna manera, jovencito – le dijo su madre.

Pero Molly, déjalos, ya no son niños – replicó el Señor Weasley.

Mamá yo... – comenzó Ron.

No quiero discusiones, en mi casa las cosas no se hacen así – la mujer blandía el palo de amasar amenazante – los chicos a la habitación y Ron y las chicas a la de Ginny. No se discute!

Pero Mamá – comenzó Ginny cogiendo a Neville de la mano.

¡NO SE DISCUTE! – ante este grito nadie replicó y todos se dirigieron a los cuartos.

No se preocupe Señora Weasley – le dijo la castaña –. Vaya a dormir, ha trabajado mucho, yo limpiaré lo que queda.

¿Seguro? Vienes de un viaje largo y...

No hay problema, en serio – dijo Herm. Y nadie vaciló en subir a su habitación. La chica había aprovechado, limpiaría la cocina y podría pensar en todo lo sucedido.

_¡Fregoteo!_ – al instante, los platos comenzaron a lavarse solos. Hermione cogió una escoba y empezó a barrer de forma muggle. Le quitaba la tensión. Trataba de olvidarse de todo, pero no paraba de pensar en como había estado a punto de arruinar todo con sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que abrir la boca el imbécil de Potter con todo lo de Víktor? De todas formas al menos la chica sabía que Harry tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones... después de todo lo que había dicho Cho...

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Hermione terminó de guardar el último plato. Se sentó, exhausta, en una de las sillas para descansar un minuto. Quería matar a Potter, pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba que apareciese y la besara.

De pronto, como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus deseos, Harry Potter bajó por las escaleras enfundado en una bata.

"_¿Aún limpiando? Hermi debes estar cansadísima"_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo a la castaña con un tono que sonó preocupado.

"_En estos instantes? Simplemente me estaba fijando en lo bonitos que se ven tus ojos cuando estás cansado"_ Termino de limpiar – contestó ésta –. ¿Y tu?

"_Quería ver si aún estabas aquí. Moría por verte a solas. Necesitamos hablar"_ Vengo por un vaso de agua – dijo el chico –. ¿Acaso no se puede?

Supongo – respondió ella haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Harry.

¿Vas un poco fresca no? – soltó el ojiverde de pronto.

¿Y a ti que te importa como voy? – respondió Hermione mirándolo furiosa.

No, vamos, a mi me da igual Granger, que el resto de los hombres piense lo que quiera... – Harry la miró de arriba abajo.

¿Perdona? – Hermione levantó una ceja.

Nada... – el chico dio un trago a su agua.

No... por favor, me hace ilusión saber lo que puebla la mente del maravilloso Potter – respondió la castaña con sarcasmo.

¿Por qué no te vistes mas como Cho?

¿Eh? – Hermione lo miró incrédula – ¿Te refieres con túnicas que hacen parecer que mi busto va a salir disparado pero tapan la enormidad de mi trasero? No gracias...

Pareces... pareces... _"Está tan bonita, que si se acerca un poco mas no podré evitar besarla" _– pensó el chico.

Perdona Potter, creo que la palabra que estabas buscando es prostituta... PROS-TI-TU-TA. ¿Te lo deletreo? ¿O aún tienes suficiente capacidad cerebral para hacerlo? – Hermione lo volvió a mirar de esa forma furiosa, que a el tanto le gustaba –. Y la verdad es que no se desde cuando el hecho de llevar vaqueros y una camiseta me hace ver como una prostituta.

Se te ve la barriga – dijo el ojiverde para si. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

Desde luego esto es mucho Potter... como si no la hubieses visto antes, además...

¡¡SI!! ¡¡¡Pero que la haya visto yo no quiere decir que tenga que verla todo el mundo!!! – respondió Harry frustrado pero diciendo por primera vez lo que pensaba.

Creo que has llegado a un record... han pasado cinco horas desde que estoy aqui y ya hemos tenido nuestra primera conversación estúpida... – respondió la castaña exasperada – TU – dijo – ¡no tienes voz ni voto en esto! Si yo quiero que a mi barriga la vea todo el mundo, ¡la verá! – Harry se le acercó ligeramente – Si fuera Ron el que me lo dijese aún respetaría su opinión, pero viniendo de ti... tu opinión significa tanto para mi como la de un sapo apestoso, y si no me dejas salir de aquí te convertiré en uno – la chica lo apuntó con su varita.

"_No deberías mostrarle a todos tu barriga... solo a mi"_ – Harry poso una mano sobre su barriga –. Estás helada, tonta – Hermione se sonrojó.

¿Y qué si estoy helada? No tengo frío – pero un escalofrío en ese preciso momento contradijo sus palabras.

Tienes piel de gallina – acarició su brazo. Hermione se estremeció. Harry se quitó la bata – Toma – se la tendió a ella.

No la quiero – Hermione, ofuscada, miró hacia un costado.

Tendrás pulmonía – el ojiverde pasó una mano por la espalda de Hermione. La chica se puso a la defensiva –. Tranquila – le dijo con suave voz. Tomó un extremo de la bata y la posó sobre los hombros de la castaña.

"_Ojala coja pulmonía, así al menos me prestarías algo de atención"_ Ya te dije que no la necesito – susurró Hermione hipnotizada en los ojos verdes que la miraban.

Si te la trajera Ron, de seguro que te la pondrías – le espetó ofendido. Una sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de los labios de Herm.

Ron es mi mejor amigo (N/A: _¡Puñal!_) – respondió Hermione.

¿Y porque sea tu mejor amigo le haces caso a él pero no al resto? – el chico comenzó a hacerle un nudo a la bata.

A ti no tengo porque hacerte caso – dijo la chica tratando de deshacer el nudo. Harry le tomó las manos. Al mínimo roce se estremeció.

¿Ves lo que digo? Tienes frío – Harry sonrió. No quedaba nada del chico de la cena hacía unas horas y Hermione se preguntó porque era así... tan cambiante –. Y también tienes sueño. Ve a dormir.

¿Me dejas en paz? Hago lo que quiero – la chica miró a un costado sin poder evitar recordar las palabras hirientes de cinco años antes, de unas horas antes...

Yo solo me preocupo por el bienestar de mis subordinados, te recuerdo que soy tu jefe – Harry se despeinó. Aún tenía sus manos entre las suyas. Hermione no se animaba a desprenderse, por medio a que la falta de su tacto la matase.

Tu no eres mi jefe hasta dentro de dos días – Se mordió el labio. Estaba volviendo a suceder, la estaba volviendo a atraer. Y ella iba a llorar, y lo iba a besar y el la iba a lastimar... todo de nuevo.

Me da igual, no quiero que llegues el lunes con ojeras de aquí al suelo y asustes al personal – Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Harry sonrió a su vez agarrando mas firmemente las manos de la chica –. Oye... lo... lo siento.

¿Cómo? – Hermione preguntó extrañada.

Lo siento – repitió Harry.

¿Por qué? – la castaña se sorprendió. ¿Harry Potter disculpándose? Eso era algo nuevo...

Por lo que dije en la mesa – respondió el ojiverde –. Estuve fuera de lugar...

Ni que lo digas – Hermione miró hacia un lado.

Lo se... es que la mención de si tenías novio activó el recuerdo y me sentí enfadado – Harry miró hacia abajo avergonzado –. No se porque...

¿Estás enfadado? – la chica lo miró.

No... solo... solo que me dolió que me dejaras... – el ojiverde se sonrojó. No podía creer que estuviese diciendo todo eso –, ya lo sabes...

Lo se, pero eso no te daba derecho a preguntar por Krum – le espetó Herm dolida por el recuerdo.

Y por eso me estoy disculpando... – Harry la miró suplicante –. Supongo que me dio rabia que estuvieses con él cuando a mi me dejaste por que no querías distracciones pero... puedo entenderlo – dijo de pronto ante la mirada de su amiga –. Krum es atrayente, millonario y bueno en Quidditch...

Krum es idiota – Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

Como decía – continuó –, somos adultos y trabajamos juntos y me parece una tontería todo esto, ya no estamos en sexto años. No dejemos que una situación de hace años nos marque para siempre – la chica lo miró inexpresivamente. Harry siguió –. Y... la verdad es que te extrañé Hermi – el ojiverde le acarició la mejilla.

Y yo a ti Harry – Hermione cerró sus ojos y recargo su cabeza en la mano de su amigo.

¿Entonces que? – preguntó el moreno sonriendo –. ¿Somos amigos? ¿Si te pido que te pongas una bata te la pondrás? – la chica sonrió.

No lo se – dijo divertida –. Pero, en serio... me lastimaste mucho... y ahora, ahora te disculpas y no se... – Hermione lo miró significativamente –. No se si confiar en ti...

Ven aquí – Hermione percibió los brazos de su amigo rodeándole la cintura y sintió como si algo que le había faltado durante cinco años volvía a ella como si de un espíritu se tratase. Una lágrima bajó por su cara y ella se apresuró a limpiarse para que Harry no la viera. Rodeó el cuello de su amigo con los brazos.

¿Por qué no contestaste a mis cartas? – susurró la chica aún entre los brazos de él.

Porque soy imbécil... estuve enfadado... dolido por mucho tiempo y quería decir mil cosas que definitivamente no diría por carta – Harry recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

¿Cómo que? – preguntó Herm.

Como que sentía haberte dicho que no quería saber nada de ti (por segunda vez, además) – el ojiverde besó suavemente el cuello de Hermione.

A mi me hubiese bastado – dijo la castaña en un susurro sintiendo placer ante ese acto que Harry reservaba solo para ella.

A mi no... las cosas no se hacen así – el chico se separó ligeramente y puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Hermione –. Mira Herm, entiendo que no confíes en mi, es injusto que venga a pedirte disculpas luego de cinco años de no haber mandado ni una carta ni haberte visitado, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de resarcirme, hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes – la chica asintió haciendo a Harry sonreír. –. Cuéntame Hermi – dijo – ¿Qué tal tus cursos? – Hermione se sentó en el suelo con Harry a su lado y comenzó a contarle sobre todas las cosas que había vivido. Harry la escuchaba verdaderamente interesado – Y... ¿y Krum? – preguntó. Hermione miró hacia el suelo avergonzada.

Krum... Krum es historia – dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Harry la limpió con el dorso de la mano – Era perfecto ¿sabes? Hasta que... bueno... me da asco – Harry sintió tremendas ganas de matar al imbécil. No se le ocurrió que decir... todo lo que dijese podía ser interpretado de otra forma y no quería volver a cruzar el límite con Herm. Una vez había sido suficientemente dolorosa así que decidió hacer algo de lo más simple pero no por eso menos efectivo, la abrazó y dejó que la chica se recargara sobre su hombro.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, los sollozos de Hermione se fueron apagando hasta que solo se escuchó su agitada respiración que también fue cesando de a poco. Herm apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo y Harry, que solo pensaba en lo cómodo que se sentía con ella encima de el, no se atrevió a mover un músculo y, tal y como estaba, se quedó placida y profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** _Holaa! pos no hay mucho q decir la vdad!!! Simplemente que ya termine los exámenes y estoy escribiendo mucho. No se engañen por el capitulo q no todo es color de rosasss!!! Les dejo el Spoiler y los RR. PD: Termino demasiado bien... esto no es bueno... falta el huracán jejejejeje ke mala soy._

**Harry Potter se sentía aprisionado. Estaba sentado entre Hermione y Cho y tenía unas enormes urges de acariciar la pierna de Hermione en vez de hacer eso con la de la morena a su derecha. _"Que bien se siente estar a su lado... Joder Harry, contrólate o la besarás ¿Qué me pasa? Definitivamente necesito estar solo... reflexionar... pensar sobre toda esta locura..."_ – la mente de Harry era un revoltijo. Paró de pensar en todas estas cosas cuando el coche paró bruscamente. El chico bajó del coche y se quedó mirando la casa a la que se dirigía Ron.**

**¿A... aquí? – Dijo Harry con voz ahogada mientras miraba el pintoresco edificio – ¿Por qué aquí? **

**Angy: **_Gracias!!!! Jejeje, los besos de Ron... algo de comicidad pal asunto_

**Bbpotter:**_ Muchas gracias, cuanto cumplido, lo de las cartas se me ocurrió porque es la mejor manera en vez de aburrirlos con un parrafo gigante sobre los múltiples cambios. Que bueno que te hayas animado a escribir, me encanta recibir reviews aunque a veces la vagancia me puede y me da muchhhhiissisimo cansancio contestar. Sin embargo los contesto, me debo a mis fans (jejeje XDD frase de diva, es broma eh?)._

_Buahh sale de lo comun?? Hay miles de historias, todas son hermosas, yo en leo mucho y la verdad q hay cosas que son espectaculares. No me atreveria a decir que mi historia es muy especial. Creo que tengo tanto tiempo libre y se me va tanto la olla que me monto estas paranoias mentales!!! 1 saludo!!_

**SuICide Snow Girl:**_ Tranki, no necesito mafia, que yo por si sola me encanta hacer esto y lo voy a hacer hasta que me canse!!!_

**Ktsu Dark:**_ Tranki que con to lo que se me ocurre esto da para rato. Ahora, q harry no es que no contesta las cartas por estar con Cho, sino porque el es orgulloso y tiene una personalidad de mieerrrr 1 saludo!_

**Leonysse Weasley:**_ Aki esta mujer!!! Tanta impaciencia!!!_

**Alyssa Kraft:**_ Todos me dicen lo mismo, las PD de Ronnie, dije... es el graciosillo asi que algo caracteristico tiene que haber porque ademas no estaba segura si les iba a gustar la idea asi que dije, bueh... al menos que se rian con las PD de Ron XDD_

_Tranki que matarse a golpes no van a matarse... pero parecido que esto termino demasiado bien pa mi gusto no se keda akaa!!!!_

**Haher:**_ En primer lugar, me alegro mucho de que te gustase todo. Entre tanta historia como que no podes leer todo asi que no te preocupes!!_

_Tranquila por las actualizaciones que yo actualizo SIN FALTA todos los sabados, eso si, a veces mas temprano a veces mas tarde, pero sin falta. _

**Pipu Raddcliffe:**_ Gracias!_

**Kire:**_ No pasa nada por el RR corto mujer, aquí tienes el 9, ya estoy a ritmo normal de nuevo porque los examenes terminaron (Q suerteee!!!) así que nada, escribiendo mucho que llevo asi como 11 caps... Besos de Pato!!_

**Lulita:**_ Me intrigan los besos de vaca la verdad jjjejejeej No... no me sake un 1 al final, me sake 1 siete... pero bueno yo ke se... no me gusta geografia (y para eso, ninguna materia). Un beso!!!_

**Dama-Blanca:**_ Wow! Ke emocion, ahora q t tngo en el foro de la pareja del fénix te voy a dar la vara hasta que publiques. Mentira, tomate tu tiempo mujer que asi te salen geniales!_

_Que bien que te gustase lo de las cartas, me parecio original hacerlo asi, que se yo XD Jejejej tranqui que no eres cursi, a ver si puedo poner algo mas R/L entre los nuevos chaps ke me parecen tiernisimos._

_La verdad?? Yo tb quiero casarme con mi Ron, si te fijas es un chico muy tierno y algo mas logico que Harry pero bueh... ya tiene a luna asi que..._

_Momentos H/Hr. Va a estar lleno, tu tranki! Un saludo!!!_

**Mary93:**_ Aki tienes el 9, espero que te guste!_

**Blanca:**_ Ya te tardabas chica!!!!! Ke tanto RR en Harry Potter y... y aki ninguno, jejeej pero que bueno que te animaste_

**Lord Of The Dark:**_ Ke rikooo otro del foro!! __Bueh... tranki ke momentos H/Hr. Van a haber...el tema es q aun se me tienen que ocurrir un par... estoy en un dleeeemaa flipas cuento con que me venga la inspiración. Saludos!!_

**Monik:**_ Ojala haya estado a tu altura el cap 9, tanto como impresionante no, pero que estuvo bien, estuvo bien, pero no te engañes, no todo es color de rosas. Tranki ke no digo nada de lo de tu amigo en tu historia... aunque me da curiosidad de lo que puede pasar. A veces a los chicos les da igual, con tal de tener una mina si es una puta o no, les da igual._

_Respecto a tu fic, te deje un RR, esta mu bien, lo que si chekea escribir sin tanta abreviación (no se si sabes a lo que me refiero) porque se hace mas amena la lectura... por ej, en mi caso eskribo mucho con ka pero lo hago solo en los RR porque si leo una historia no kiero distraerme con esas cosas._

_Por lo demas a ver cuando lo continuas!!! Uns saludo!!!_

**Anonietta:**_ Concuerdo con vos con que Harry es tonto por no contestarle las cartas a Hermione, aunque ya ve qu le pidio perdon...es que a veces me pregunto... si a mi me vienne un pibe que estuvo conmigo que no me dirigio mas la palabra a pedirme perdón 5 años después ¿¿¿ yo lo perdono?!!?! No estoy segura... por eso tampoco me asegura nada Hermione..._

_Harry no esta con Cho, es como la oficial pero esta con todas. Herm con Krum eso ya acabo y Luna y Ron esos siiii!! Que me encantan!!!_

_Claro que a Hermione no le da igual y ya te digo si lo va a volver a reformar, al menos con ella!!!_

_Jejej las despedidas tuvieron buenas (por si no les gustaba lo de las cartas, al menos se reian algo). Aquí tienes tu dosis. 1 beso!!!_

**Onag Raddcliffe:**_ Hola mi niña!!!! Me alegro que lo de las cartas te gustase (yo sigo diciendo que quiero lechuuuu!!!). La culpa no es de RON!!! Bueno, en tu fic si, es su culpa pero en el mio nooo!!! Pobrecito, tu porke lo odias pero es adorable!!! De toas formas son tonto Harry y Hermione y punto, porke si quisiesen se veian... Sube tu chap pronto mujer!!! Besos!!!_

**Paulisima:**_ Aki lo tienes!! Besos._

**Annie Riddle:**_ Te deje con la intriga eh??? Pero mujer tranki ke al menos yo en una semana publico y ningun problema pa nadie. Lo del jefe te lo aclaro. Aunque Hermione tenga mejores notas, ella no vive ne Londres, tal vez si ella viviese en Londres hubiese conseguido el trabajo por estar mas calificada pero se fue a Bulgsaria y no puede llegar y caer de Jefa aunque reconozco que sería gracioso que Herm fuese la jefa, lo que pasa es que tiene que empezar de abajo. Sigo, tu tranki. _

**RoHermione:**_ Al fin estoy e la pareja del Feniz completamente activa!! Agregue a una moderadora al msn para que me validara. Que bueno que te gustase. Besos._

**LeoHagrid:**_ ¿¿No faltaba mucho viste?? Todos los sabados a menos que mi epoca de examenes diga lo contrario. Ya me valide en la Pareja del feniz y comente sobre el tema de los Shippers... somos la minoria censurada en pocas palabras, pero a mi me da igual que tengo mi orgullo por se H/Hr y siempre lo voy a tener. 1 saludo!!_

**Aio:**_ No pasa nada por lo del review. Cheeeeeeeeeeee que actualizes borrando el amor!!! Que me da el atakee!!! Y entra a la pareja del fénix que te veo ahí de socia y me hace ilusion porque ahora que entre esta lleno de autores de fics. 1 saludo enorme!!!_

**Marian Salazar:**_ Tranki ke a Hermione no la caso ni de coña, solo complicaría las cosas... por dios... pero si... Herm estuvo enamorada o muy cerca de estarlo. Tranki ke cumplo mi promesa. Ya ves que aki hubieron detalles de Krum, de la boda aun no se, tengo que ver. Un beso!!_

* * *

_**Bueno gente, eso es todo los veo el sabado que vienee!!!**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Casa nueva, pensamientos an...

**Disclaimer: **_Todo los derechos pertenecen a Rowling, a Warner, a Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Salamandra y derivados. Yo los uso para entretenerlos ya que Rowling es, al parecer, bastante LENTA!!_

**Dedicatoria: **_Esto va pa' todos los que leen. Si no fuera por uds mi vida sería algo mas vacía...._

**Capitulo 10:** Casa nueva, pensamientos antiguos

¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO!? – un enorme grito sobresaltó al ojiverde que abrió los ojos de pronto. Se encontró apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Hermione que estaba sobre su pecho, con las dos manos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica y las piernas de ambos entrelazadas. Sus cuerpos encajando perfectamente el uno con el otro. Harry sonrió levemente y Hermione se incorporó, evidentemente molesta por el grito.

Harry trató de enfocar la imagen y se quedó helado cuando lo logró. Ron y Luna, tomados de la mano, reían silenciosamente tras una muy enfadada Cho que, recién levantada miraba la "posición" de los amigos furiosa.

Ehh Cho – Harry se incorporó mientras Hermione se frotaba los ojos. La castaña los abrió como platos luego de un par de segundos. Trató de levantarse pero tropezó. Harry la atrapó con un brazo antes de caer y la atrajo hacia si, lo que puso a Cho aún mas furiosa –. Puedo explicarlo – dijo Harry levantando una mano –. Estábamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos.

¡¿ESPERAS QUE CREA ESO?! – Cho chillaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione vio que debajo de esa túnica que había lucido la noche anterior había un cuerpo realmente perfecto (la túnica parecía demostrar lo contrario) y, sin saber porque, se sintió atacada e intimidada.

No sucedió nada – intervino Hermione hablando por primera vez –. Mira Cho, solo hablamos... ¿realmente crees que me acostaría con el? – Ron soltó una risotada y Luna lo miró fulminante.

¡SI! – gritó la morena. Hermione puso su mejor cara de seriedad dada la comicidad de la situación.

Yo nunca me atrevería a hacerle eso a ninguna mujer, recuerda lo que me sucedió a mi – Cho cambió su expresión ligeramente – Harry había venido a disculparse por haber sido tan imbécil durante la cena de ayer – Hermione miró a su amigo con fingido asco y le hizo un guiño que solo el notó.

Oh... – Harry suspiró aliviado y soltó a Hermione a quien se había estado agarrando como si de un escudo se tratase.

Gracias Hermi – le susurró al oído mientras Cho no podía verlos.

De nada – Herm rió. Cho posó su mirada nuevamente en Harry.

Lo siento amor – dijo. Harry se acercó a su novia y la besó. A Hermione le pareció que sus hombros se tensaban cuando lo hacía. No podía explicarlo, pero sintió una punzada de celos. Y lo peor era que había vuelto a pasar y ella se estaba dando cuenta de ello... Se había dejado llevar por lo bonito de estar entre los brazos del ojiverde pero ahora que se daba cuenta, había sido un error. ¡No debería haberlo perdonado! No se había despedido, ni siquiera le había enviado una carta... pero aún así, Hermione estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero solo Harry Potter ejercía ese poder sobre ella. No se veía capaz de negarle nada cuando la miraba de esa forma tan tierna.

Alina se enfadaría con ella, había prometido una relación puramente laboral y no habían pasado ni cuarenta y ocho horas que ya volvían a ser amigos. Se prometió a si misma que al menos no volvería a cometer el mismo error de entablar una relación amorosa.

"_¿Pero que estoy pensando?"_ Se dijo._ "El está con Cho (por mas aleatoria que sea su relación). Solo que... quiero sentir sus labios al menos una vez mas. ¡NO! ¡Hermione no pienses eso! Definitivamente necesito estar sola... necesito reflexionar toda esta locura." _

En ese momento bajaron Ginny y Neville, algo le hizo pensar a Hermione que había habido cambio de cuartos esa noche.

¿Qué tal un partido de Quidditch luego del desayuno? – propuso Ginny –. Somos siete... estamos justos. Harry puede ser buscador del equipo que más puntos tenga. Herm, Neville, Luna y yo cazadores. Ron y Cho guardianes.

Yo iré con Nev – Ginny pasó una mano por la cintura de su novio –. Luna puede ir con Herm. Su guardián puede ser Ron y así no estaremos en desnivel.

Todos desayunaron rápidamente. Hermione tenía que admitir que le daba algo de miedo. No era una persona muy deportista que digamos pero haría lo que pudiese.

Se levantó a lavar los platos del desayuno y se sintió débil súbitamente, como si cada paso supusiese un esfuerzo que no podía hacer. _"Es el miedo a las alturas... genial... justo ahora"_

Una vez listo todo, los siete salieron al jardín trasero y montaron las escobas.

Recuerden – dijo Ron –. No vuelen muy alto, unos seis metros y ya, que pueden vernos desde el pueblo. Todos asintieron, montaron en sus escobas, patearon el suelo y se elevaron.

Hermione sintió el viento en la cara. Tenía la Quaffle, la pasó a Luna... de nuevo a ella, se acercó a la zona de Gol y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

Diez – Cero – gritó levantando un puño en el aire. Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la verdad era que lo hacía bastante bien conociendo su miedo a las alturas. El ojiverde se le quedó mirando embobado.

Hermione sentía la brisa en su cara, se sentía libre allí arriba y no pensaba en nada en particular. De pronto su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y la sensación que había tenido mas temprano por la mañana la invadió de nuevo. Se agarró fuertemente a su escoba pero sabía que había perdido el control. Vio todo negro y no sintió nada más.

¡HERMIONE! – Harry la vio caer como si de una cámara lenta se tratase y apresuró su escoba para poder atraparla. Estiró sus dos manos y la atrapó a unos centímetros del suelo, cayendo el también pero amortiguando la caída de ella. Se levantó lleno de barro y la tomó en brazos. Estaba inconsciente, su cabello estaba manchado de tierra al igual que su cara. Harry estaba asustadísimo y pálido como una hoja. Se incorporó con ella y la llevó a la casa seguido de Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville y Cho que se habían percatado de lo sucedido.

* * *

Pulmonía – decía enfadado –. ¡Te lo dije! –. Hermione sonrió levemente al chico de ojos verdes que estaba sentado al lado de la cama.

Tenías razón – le contestó. Se sentía demasiado débil como para contrariarlo. El chico besó su frente.

Tienes mucha fiebre – le puso un paño de agua helada –. Voy a buscar más hielo, ya vuelvo –. Ni bien salió Harry, entró el pelirrojo.

Hola – le dijo sonriendo –. Ya decía yo que ibas algo fresca – Herm rió –. Ahora no te creas que porque estés enferma te vas a librar de contarme como fue que terminaste durmiendo en mi cocina con cierta persona de ojos verdes.

¿Dónde está el Harry chulo del que me hablabas? – le dijo Hermione –. Yo creía que me encontraría con una persona como la de la cena de ayer pero... me pidió disculpas.

¿Qué dices? ¿Harry? – Ron estaba incrédulo –. Se ve que ha decidido actuar racionalmente contigo... lo sabía, no puede resistirse a ti, lo controlas demasiado.

Calla – dijo Herm –. Somos solo amigos, lo se.

Tonterías – Ron reía –. Lo has vuelto a cambiar, y sin quererlo si quiera. Supongo que lo perdonaste visto lo visto.

Más o menos – la castaña cerró los ojos.

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó su amigo.

A que no se si confiar en el por completo, tampoco es justo que se presente pidiendo perdón y que yo lo perdone como si nada, pero estamos... reconstruyendo la relación – respondió ella satisfecha de sus palabras.

Van a terminar en la cama – dijo Ron. Hermione abrió los ojos y se incorporó de pronto. El chico se acercó preocupado.

¡¿Qué has dicho?! – preguntó.

Nada, nada, estás cansada – la arropó –. Descansa –. Hermione iba a responder pero en ese instante entró Harry.

Ron – dijo –. Debe descansar.

Lo se, tu también estás aquí ¿o no? – su amigo lo miró de forma reprochante.

Vale – dijo –. También me iré – Hermione maldijo a Ron en su interior –. Duerme un poco Herm. De todas formas no tendría que dejar sola a Cho – Harry salió seguido de Ron. Mientras bajaban las escaleras Ron habló.

¿Le pediste disculpas? – sonrió pícaramente.

Si – respondió el ojiverde percatándose de su tono –. Somos adultos y no quería comenzar esto con mal pie. Se que tuvimos dificultades hace unos años pero vamos a trabajar juntos y sería muy complicado hacerlo si nos llevamos mal.

Te gusta – tosió Ron.

Calla – dijo simplemente Harry –. Somos solo amigos.

Terminarán en la cama...

¡¿Qué has dicho?! – preguntó el ojiverde.

Nada, nada... solo decía... – Ron miró a su alrededor desesperado –. ¡LUNA! – gritó de pronto al ver a su novia –. Hola amor – la besó tiernamente en los labios –. Ven, sube a mi habitación, tengo que mostrarte algo.

El chico se fue y Harry se quedó sin su respuesta y bastante enfadado. No le gustaba Hermione, no de nuevo... el... eran solo amigos y... y... y el estaba con Cho (aunque eso daba igual...) y además era su jefe. Ella era hermosa, perfecta, pero... pero NO le gustaba, solo que... estaba confundido. Volver a verla había sido muy raro para el, sentir su tacto de nuevo...no pudo seguir pensando tranquilamente porque fue sofocado por un abrazo de "su novia".

Hola mi amor – le dijo la chica comenzando a besarlo. Harry continuó el beso lo mas rápido posible. Cuanto mas rápido empezara mas rápido terminaría, no quería besar a Cho y eso lo asustó, solo quería estar solo y pensar en... pensar en Hermione... entender que le estaba sucediendo.

La poción ravitalizante está lista – dijo Ginny pasando al lado de los dos, en unos diez minutos llevaremos a Hermione a su casa.

Es cierto – dijo Harry separándose de Cho –. ¿Dónde es su casa?

Eso es una sorpresa – la joven Weasley sonrió.

* * *

¿Falta mucho? – preguntaba nerviosa Hermione en el asiento trasero del coche de Ron.

Unas calles – respondió el pelirrojo con una extraña sonrisa en su cara que Hermione no pudo identificar.

Todos estaban en el coche (mágicamente agrandado obviamente) esperando llegar pronto a la casa de Hermione. Luna y Ginny habían hecho un gran trabajo decorándola y querían que la castaña les diese su opinión.

Harry Potter se sentía aprisionado. Estaba sentado entre Hermione y Cho y tenía unas enormes urges de acariciar la pierna de Hermione en vez de hacer eso con la de la morena a su derecha. _"Que bien se siente estar a su lado... Joder Harry, contrólate o la besarás ¿Qué me pasa? Definitivamente necesito estar solo... reflexionar... pensar sobre toda esta locura..."_ – la mente de Harry era un revoltijo. Paró de pensar en todas estas cosas cuando el coche paró bruscamente. El chico bajó del coche y se quedó mirando la casa a la que se dirigía Ron.

¿A... aquí? – Dijo Harry con voz ahogada mientras miraba el pintoresco edificio – ¿Por qué aquí?

¿Cuál es el problema? – Hermione lo miró –. Yo creo que es bonito.

Muy bonito – respondió el ojiverde –. Las vistas son espectaculares y la presión de agua es muy buena – Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

¿Tu... tu como lo sabes? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta –. No... no... – miró a Ginny que le tendía las llaves, sonriente.

Es el cuarto piso, justo arriba de Harry – dijo –. Se puso en alquiler y no perdimos la oportunidad... creímos que sería conveniente... por el trabajo y eso... ¿no crees? – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y a Hermione le pareció notar una sonrisilla cómplice entre Ron y Luna. Harry, por otro lado, estaba tan estupefacto como ella y la expresión de Hermione indicaba que vivir en el mismo edificio que su "ex" era TODO menos conveniente.

El ojiverde la miró dolido. Sabía porque estaba reacia a vivir ahí. En el fondo de su ser Herm aún no lo había perdonado, se sentía dolida y Harry veía eso cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. "_¡Por Merlín, si casi ni siquiera me mira! ¡Y tal vez nunca lo haga!"_ Que ingenuo había sido al pensar que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Al ver la cara de Harry, Herm se sintió inmensamente culpable. Después de todo, el le había pedido disculpas (justificadas con teorías completamente inválidas para ella, pero disculpas al fin) y ella no lo había perdonado, al menos no del todo, pero de ninguna manera se merecía ese trato. A fin de cuentas, Hermione no tenía mas opción que admitir que lo seguía considerando su amigo... tal vez mas. Descartó este pensamiento rápidamente pero se prometió a si misma que encontraría un momento para estar sola y reflexionar sobre todo lo que sucedía. Mientras, se las arregló para esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Es conveniente – Harry levantó la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió –. Será bueno para el trabajo – Cho estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida.

Si – dijo Harry tratando de ocultar la sonrisa para no ser tan obvio –. No está mal –. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta sonriendo – _"Genial" _– pensó – "Podré visitarla a menudo y... y volveremos juntos del trabajo y tal vez... tal vez cuando vaya a su casa haya salido de la ducha y... NO... Harry malo! – el ojiverde agitó la cabeza tratando de hacer que ese pensamiento desapareciera –. _"Por Merlín, necesito pensar...o mejor aún, darme un baño de agua helada... o ambos"._

Hermione tomó las llaves que Gin le había dado y abrió la puerta. El departamento era hermoso. Completamente blanco e iluminado. Estaban en un bonito salón con una biblioteca inmensa y una chimenea de mármol muy bonita. Un sofá y una mesa baja coronaban el centro. La vista era hermosísima.

Hermione entró por la puerta a su derecha y pensó que tendría que aprender a cocinar (no sería tan difícil luego de tantas clases de pociones) solo para aprovechar la cocina de Vitro-cerámica, la hermosa mesa redonda del centro y los numerosos utensilios que había en los estantes y que colgaban de diversos lugares.

Otra puerta dio al estudio, que contenía aún más libros, pero esta vez de tipo técnico, de Defensa, Ataque y Aurología como bien pudo observar Hermione que se quedó pasmada ante su hermoso escritorio.

Siguió andando por el pasillo y en su cuarto se encontró aún con otra biblioteca (que tenía los pocos libros que no habían entrado en los otros lugares), un vestidor bastante amplio y un baño gigante. La cama de dos plazas estaba en el centro, y sobre su mesilla de luz había una foto de Harry, Ron y ella y (sin saber porque) un falsoscopio sostenido sobre su eje. Herm se dio vuelta y abrazó a Luna y Ginny.

¡Es perfecto! – exclamó –. Muchas gracias –. No sabía por que pero lágrimas de felicidad la invadieron. No podía creer que luego de cinco años habían hecho eso por ella. Esas eran amigas verdaderas. Pensó que, a pesar de todo, era muy afortunada de haber vuelto a Londres, de poder estar con los suyos.

No llores – Ron la abrazó y Harry sintió un arranque de celos hacia su mejor amigo. El no podía hacer eso por dos razones fundamentales. En primer lugar porque Cho explotaría (no que le importase pero no tenía ganas de andar reconciliándose ya que eso hubiera implicado besarla, cosa que, en este momento estaba aborreciendo) y en segundo lugar porque a Hermione le parecería raro. Se había vuelto una amistad impersonal, quitado lo de la noche anterior. Al menos la noche anterior había podido sentirla de nuevo pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que la chica no lo había perdonado del todo y tratarla con tanta confianza podría asustarla. _"Suertudo"_ – pensó Harry tratando de ocultar sus celos. Ron limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica con el dorso de la mano.

Harry sintió los brazos de Cho alrededor de su cintura y como la chica comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Se apartó.

Nosotros nos vamos Herm, mañana es lunes y ya podrás ir con Harry al trabajo – dijo Luna con una sonrisa. La castaña se sonrojó –. ¿Estarás bien aquí?

Claro – sonrió la chica.

Cualquier cosa pídele a Harry – Hermione asintió pensando que sería lo último que haría.

Cuando se fueron todos, la chica se tumbó en su cama y se puso a pensar.

"_Tengo que ordenar mi cabeza de alguna forma... y pensar que Harry está justamente debajo de mi... ¡Merlín que mal que suena eso! ¡Pero es cierto!_

_Hermione, definitivamente tu eres tonta... en primer lugar...Tu y Harry terminaron su relación de la forma mas horrible y el ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar a tus cartas... para peor te gritó de todo y tu pensaste que cuando se vieran iba a ser incómodo...y joder si lo fue... fue incomodísimo, pero casi preferiría que me llamase Granger y que me tratase mal...lo que hace no tiene lógica. _

_Primero te trata horriblemente y después se excusa diciéndote que le enfadó que hablase de Krum, vale ¡que se enfade! Pero eso implica que aún está dolido... bueno, eso se podía deducir dada su extensa correspondencia... _

_¿Y luego que? Viene a pedirme perdón como si no me hubiese lastimado por cinco años y yo, con esa inteligencia que me caracteriza, lo perdono...genial Hermione...no tenías porque perdonarlo ¿sabes? ¡El problema son esos ojos! Harry hace conmigo lo que quiere... no puede ser así...y ahora lo único que quiero es besarlo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso siempre me voy a sentir atraída a el al menos un poco?_

_¿Entonces que? ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? No puedo ignorarlo, ya lo perdoné, pero ciertamente no será lo mismo y eso el lo sabe. Esto es una locura... no tiene sentido... ¡lo pienso tratar de una forma puramente profesional y punto!_

_

* * *

_

Cho empujó a Harry hacia la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Cho, para – dijo el ojiverde incorporándose. La morena comenzó a besarle el cuello – ¡Que pares! ¡Ya te dije que no me beses el cuello!

¿Cuál es tu problema? – preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

¿Puedes irte? – dijo Harry a modo de respuesta.

¡No! No me iré, tú quieres aprovechar y subir a la casa de esa Granger... eso es lo que te tiene así, ¡nunca antes me rechazaste!

Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione, tengo trabajo ¿vale? – respondió el ojiverde levantándose y abriendo la puerta –. Ahora ¡vete! – Cho salió como una exhalación... daba igual, cuando quisiera sexo ya la volvería a llamar. El chico se tumbó en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Y pensar que Hermione estaba justo arriba.

"_No entiendo que me está pasando... yo tenía la firme convicción de que iba a tratarla normalmente (si eso era posible después de que se fuera al día siguiente de acostarnos y que yo no le respondiese ni una carta ni la visitara) pero tuve que enfadarme con lo del imbécil de Krum ¿Por qué? No lo se...al menos le pedí perdón... vamos... si es que no podemos pelearnos en la oficina... eso sería imposible, aunque ahora dudo que pasará porque como están las cosas... ella dice que me perdonó, pero yo se que no es así... no me mira como antes... y normal ¡Por Merlín Potter, te acostaste con ella! ¡Con tu mejor amiga! ¿Cómo va a llegar a ser igual? El mayor problema es que en cualquier momento la tomo de la cintura y la beso hasta quedarme sin aire... ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Harry porque piensas eso???!!!!! Ese es el mayor problema, está hermosa y no puedo evitar querer besarla, lo que encuentro totalmente normal dado que quise besarla por todo mi sexto y mi séptimo año... no tenía porque cambiar ahora..._

_Para colmo, Cho me va a sacar de quicio, no soportó a Hermione nunca (para que mentir, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo) y es obvio que piense que algo pasa entre los dos, principalmente porque si fuera por mi... joder si pasaría...¡¡quiero subir!! Al menos podrás escoltarla al trabajo mañana... ¡Eso es! ¡Puedo subir a preguntarle a que hora vamos al trabajo mañana!_

_Espera... antes que nada... ¿Qué harás? ¿la vas a tratar de conquistar de nuevo? No sería prudente... ¡¡¡definitivamente no se que hacer!!! Ojala lo intente ella..._

_

* * *

_

Hermione abrió la puerta extrañada y se encontró con el objeto de sus pensamientos.

Hola – dijo en voz baja. No lo hizo pasar –. ¿Qué sucede? – Harry se despeinó avergonzado y apoyó un brazo en el marco de la puerta. Hermione llevaba un top de tubo y un short y el chico no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por las piernas de ella –. Harry – la castaña chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara del ojiverde. Esto pareció despertarlo.

Ehh – dijo –. Si, ehh... quería preguntarte a que hora paso por ti mañana – cerró los ojos... eso había sonado a cita. Ella se mordió el labio... a Harry le provocaba besarla hasta quedarse sin sentido

¿Ocho y media? – preguntó.

Suena bien – se miraron y un silencio incómodo afloró entre ambos. El ojiverde esperaba que Hermione lo invitase a pasar... pero lo deseaba demasiado y eso invocó a la tan odiada ley de Murphy.

Tengo que irme Harry – dijo la chica y acto seguido le cerró la puerta.

"_Genial"_ – se apoyó contra la puerta inconsiente de que Hermione estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** _¿Qué tal todos? Bueh... espero que les haya gustado. Ya ven que Hermi y Harry andan bien confundidos y los puse en una hermosa posición al vivir en el mismo edificio... ya lo aprovexaran mas adelante... ahora puessss ¿q tl? A ver si puedo actualizar el sabado q viene porq el domingo es mi cumple y tengo q organizar, pero ya vere supongo que si. No hay mucho que decir, últimamente ando de pocas palabras. Me gustaria decir que los aprecio mucho mucho!! Gracias por leerme!!!! Ojala no tuviera que terminar nunca (aunque trankis porke hasta el cap 40 no paro... asi q pa 1 año aki tenemos, vamos). Bueh, un saludo, les dejo spoiler y RR's._

_**Spoiler:**_

**Salió a tropezones tratando de sostenerse ayudándose con las paredes. Las piernas le flaquearon. Sintió un par de brazos alrededor de ella que la cargaban. Eran cálidos y muy cómodos. La sentaron en un sofá.**

**Chica, chica – le hablaba una voz masculina mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en sus mejillas –. ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo cuando ella abrió los ojos. Hermione trató de controlar su respiración.**

**_RR's:_**

**Pipu-Raddcliffe:**_ Me haces sonrojar jejeejjej Aquí tienes el nuevo capi!_

**Antonietta:**_ ¿Q tl mi niña? __Ya te digo yo lo de los besos en el cuello. Esas cosas son muy personales o sea que puedo decir fielmente que Harry (a pesar de todas las chicas con als que etuvo) no besa a una en el cuello hace cinco años eh¿?_

_Que bueno que te gustase el capi, a mi tb me gusto mucho (jejje, es raro eso), originalmente el que lees ahora era parte tb pero lo dividi en dos asi que nada. Ojala te guste._

_Jejej tal vez se me de algun dia por escribir un R/L son hermosos jejjeej La sra weasley... como todos los padres... pero tranki que como ves les dio igual!!!_

_Yo creo que todo depende si perdonaria al pibe o no... Harry se mando muchas, pero Herm, bufff estan bastante empataditos asi que..._

_Ya ves lo que pasa con el spoiler... a que esta buenisimo que vivan los dos ahí??_

_Bueh chika, te dejo!! Un saludo enorme!!_

**Mary93:**_ Todos los sabados, Gracias!!!_

**Haher:**_ mmmm está todo por verse!! Graciasss_

**Aiosami:**_ Wapapapaapapappa!!!!!! Jejej si te lo dedico es porque te lo mereces chika!!! Muero por saber como sigue tu fic, lastima que en este con esto de los intercambios constructivos nuestros no tienes ninguna sorpresa aparte del spoiler jejeejee. Bueno, q se le va a hacer es el precio que se paga por leerlo antes!! _

_Jejeje... lo de la palabrota de Harry, es que eso refeleja mis deseos hacia Cho, yo no la aguanto, pero ademas me encanta que por Hermione, el chico se ponga asi, se desespera todo, se cela._

_Jejjeje ya ves a donde fueron... te gusto la idea??? Bueh... no mucho mas que decir, excepto que nos vemos por msn!!_

**Leonysse Weasley:**_ no tienes idea de lo que queda por descubrir, awjajwajwjajwjajwja._

_**Blanca:** Pos aki lo tienes!_

**Marian Salazar:**_ Joder... yo es que si me pasa eso... a la zorra no la despellejo que capaz ella ni sabia, a el le parto la cara y no lo reconoce ni su madre... desde el momento en que me puso los cuernos dejo de ser mi novio y punto!!! Ojala que el capi te gustase. Un beso!!_

**LeoHagrid:**_ LeooO!!!! Hoaaaa!!! Sip... siempre al sabado, me gusta hacelos sufrir XD_

**Lunatica LoVEGoOD:**_ jajajaj tanto como el mejor no, te aseguro que por ahí hay mejores, como el de Dama Blanca o Anazasi (estas niñas son demasiado para mi, me han hecho llorar y todo)._

_Ahora se reconciliaron. Ya veras mas adelante. Un beso grande!!! _

**Dark Lord, Lord of The Dark o chico lindo del foro que puso eso de las mujeres ;):**_ ¿Qué tal? Bueh, no hay mucho que decir, solo que te haya gustado el capi... y que si, menudo spoiler para menudo momento que sucedió después!!! Nos vemos en el foro!!_

**ROHERMIONE:**_ ooohhh todo puede pasar!! Ya veras. Un beso!!!_

**Monik:**_ Q tl??? Bueh... respecto a tu amigo... los chicos son muy asi en plan de royo y tal y luego da iwal... pasa q a nadie le gusta andar con una zorrona... _

_Yo tengo una amiga, que el ex esta iwal, saliendo con una puta que le quiere entrar a todo chico adelante del mismo ex, al pibe le da iwal vamos..._

_Aunque deberias plantearte si el susodicho te gusta... jejeje no por mal XDDD Se que una puede ser muy protectora con los amigos pero tal vez algo ay... jejejee_

_Bueh, me alegro q t gustase el capi y espero que este tb te guste!!! Un beso!!!_

**Carolina Holish:**_ Muchas gracias. Una de mis principales preocupaciones es que se entienda mi redaccion porque la lectura se hace mucho mas amena. Me alegro de que sea asi. Un saludo!_

_**Bueno!! No mas por hoy, hasta el proximo sabado!!!**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Trabajo

**Disclaimer: **_No, no son mios!_

**Dedicatoria: **_Esta vez hay para todos. En 1er lugar a **Megara**, porque me encanta como escribes. **Roryherm**, mi reviewer desaparecida, **Monik** por tus problemas sentimentales XD, **Aiosami** pa ke te devuelvan tu cuenta, **Onag** pa darte fuerzas pa que retipees todo, la pareja del feniz entera, que engloba a muchos y bueno, a todos!!!_

**Capitulo 11:** Trabajo

Hermione se despertó y miró su reloj, las ocho y veinte... trató de recordar levemente lo sucedido el día anterior. _"¡Harry va a matarme!"_

Se levantó y salió corriendo al baño desnudándose por el camino. Salió empapada y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. _"Genial"_ Se ató una toalla al cuerpo y abrió la puerta. Harry se quedó boquiabierto y comenzó a frotarse el pelo nervioso.

¡Lo siento muchísimo! – exclamó Hermione haciendo caso omiso de su expresión –. Me quedé dormida. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

No hay problema – dijo Harry en voz baja. Respiraba agitadamente –. _"Esto no puede ser, esta chica es demasiado para mi"_ – se encaminó lentamente hacia la cocina y se dispuso a hacer un café.

La chica volvió diez minutos mas tarde, muy agitada, pero perfectamente peinada y con una ceñida túnica arriba de unos vaqueros y una camiseta casual.

¡Lo siento mucho Harry! – repitió. Como respuesta, el ojiverde le tendió la taza de café. La chica lo bebió de un trago –. ¡Gracias! Definitivamente lo necesitaba – estaba muy agitada.

Hermione ¿puedes tranquilizarte? – preguntó Harry con voz calma –. Nos apareceremos y punto. A mi no me gusta hacerlo y por eso uso el coche, pero no va a hacernos nada por una vez así que tienes diez largos minutos para coger tus cosas. Por otro lado, soy el jefe, así que si llegas tarde y yo también nadie puede reprenderte.

Hermione dio un respiro cayendo en la cuenta de todo esto y se tomó unos minutos para admirar a Harry, que levaba un traje gris debajo de su túnica. El chico chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.

Apura – dijo.

Si, lo siento – repitió Hermione por tercera vez.

¡Para de sentirlo y coge tus cosas! – Hermione tomó su bolso y miró a Harry. El ojiverde se adelantó y cogió a la chica por la cintura.

¿Qué haces? – Hermione se soltó.

Hermione, nunca has estado ahí... ¿quieres escindirte acaso? No sería bonito... – la chica hizo una mueca y se dejó agarrar por Harry. Se estremeció levemente –. ¿Lista?

Si – en un parpadeo se encontraban frente a la cabina telefónica del ministerio. Entraron y Hermione se encontró con la vieja sala de la fuente, que ya no era igual que antes, sino que ahora había una bruja y un mago leyendo un libro, un centauro mirando al cielo y un pequeño elfo sentado al pie de los magos con unos calcetines en los pies. Los tiempos habían cambiado... y todo gracias a Harry... Herm sonrió levemente. _"Tal vez pueda tratar de llevarme mejor con el, a pesar de todo"_ – lo que vio después hizo cambiar su opinión. Caminaron por el pasillo y no antes de llegar a los ascensores sucedió.

¡Hola Harry! – una multitud de chicas comenzó a seguirlos.

¡Hola chicas! – sonrió el ojiverde. Tomó a una de la cintura –. ¡Que guapa vienes hoy Europa!

Es África – contestó la chica con una sonrisa de imbécil.

Lo ves – Harry la señaló sonriente –. Sabía que era un continente. Harry besó a la chica en la comisura de los labios

Hermione estaba pasmada, chica tras chica fueron apareciendo e iban llevándose besos y abrazos de Harry, junto con guiños y todo tipo de cosas que la chica aborrecía. Ahí estaba el Harry que Ron le había descrito en las cartas. Era asqueroso. Herm apuró el paso y el ojiverde trató de seguirla mientras tocaba el trasero de una rubia.

¡Voy al baño! – gritó ella mareada, por encima del tumulto de voces. Se sentía fatal. Harry la miró preocupado pero en ese instante una chica de ojos claros se le abalanzó a los brazos y se olvidó por completo de la castaña.

Hermione corrió sin parar, no le importaban las miradas de la gente. Estaba pálida y sudorosa. Al llegar al baño se inclinó sobre la letrina más cercana y vomitó hasta que no quedó nada dentro de ella. _"Me das asco Potter"_

Salió a tropezones tratando de sostenerse ayudándose con las paredes. Las piernas le flaquearon. Sintió un par de brazos alrededor de ella que la cargaban. Se sentían cálidos y muy cómodos. La sentaron en un sofá.

Chica, chica – le hablaba una voz masculina mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en sus mejillas –. ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo cuando ella abrió los ojos. Hermione trató de controlar su respiración. El chico parecía simpático, su pelo rubio le llegaba a los hombros y la sonrisa cálida que tenía le dio a Herm un sentido de tranquilidad que hacía mucho que no tenía.

Muchas gracias – respondió ella tratando de incorporarse pero los fuertes brazos de el la volvieron a posar en el sofá.

Nada de eso chica – le dijo sonriendo –. Toma un vaso de agua primero. ¿Qué te sucedió? – Hermione recordó la escena que había presenciado.

Na...nada – dijo tartamudeando –. Solo un mareo, eso fue todo.

Pues te ves fatal – el chico le apartó unos pelos de la cara –. Estás muy pálida, pero debo decir que aún así eres guapa – Herm rió.

Gracias – la castaña sonrió –. ¿Puedo irme doctor?

Aún no – le respondió el chico –. Hay demasiadas mujeres en este lugar como para volver a cruzarme con usted, y al menos me gustaría saber su nombre. De mas está decir que me sentiría honrado si aceptase salir conmigo a almorzar... como forma de agradecimiento, digo – Hermione sonrió ante el gesto. El chico era muy amable.

Me llamo Hermione Granger – el rubio palideció y se alejó levemente –. Hoy es mi primer día... vengo de Bulgaria para el grupo de aurores 101 ¿Tú como te llamas?

Se quien eres – dijo en voz baja. Herm lo miró extrañada –. Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – se puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el suelo.

¡¿Malfoy?! ¿Qué... que haces aquí? – Hermione se incorporó pero volvió a caer. El chico se apresuró a sostenerla.

Trabajo aquí – respondió el rubio como la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Hermione se apartó de el. Draco bufó.

¿Qué? – preguntó ella a la defensiva.

¿Puedes tranquilizarte? – se levantó la manga de la túnica –. No soy un mortífago ¿eh? Y no voy a hacerte nada.

Lo... lo siento – titubeó ella –. No... no debería prejuzgarte...

¡Al fin! – Draco levantó las manos y miró al techo –. Palabras que se ajustan a tu capacidad cerebral.

¿Eso fue un cumplido Malfoy? – Hermione sonrió.

Claro que fue un cumplido – la chica no podía creer el cambio que se había producido en el rubio de ojos grises con quien había ido al colegio –. Y llámame Draco... yo no soy Malfoy... en todo caso Malfoy es mi padre –. Miró hacia el suelo algo avergonzado. Hermione estaba determinada a averiguar porque había cambiado tanto... era como si... como si Harry y el hubieran intercambiado personalidades en estos cinco años –. ¿Qué? – dijo entonces el chico –. ¿Aceptas la invitación o no? – la castaña esbozó una media sonrisa.

¿Pasas por mí a la una? – rió. Draco levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

Claro Granger, se donde es – Hermione se encaminó hacia la puerta y se giró antes de irse.

Draco – el rubio la miró –. Es Hermione, no Granger ¿vale?

Vale – la chica salió por la puerta y se mordió el labio para no tener una sonrisa de estúpida. Decidió darle una oportunidad a Draco, había sido amable con ella ¿Por qué no devolverle el favor? Además, no debía juzgarlo... solo tenía curiosidad ¿Cuántas cosas tuvieron que haber pasado en cinco años para que el chico se comportase así?

La castaña llegó a la oficina solo para encontrar a Harry besándose con una chica que (¡oh, sorpresa!) no era Cho. Ambos se separaron al verla entrar y la rubia salió corriendo por la puerta. Harry rió.

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó.

En el baño – respondió ella mirando alrededor de su oficina. Dos escritorios, una biblioteca, una puerta que probablemente daba a la sala de logística y muchos papeles.

Vale – Harry frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien –. Te... te explico... tenemos varios focos de ex-mortífagos principalmente en Irlanda. Por ahora no han hecho nada pero sospechamos de un posible ataque contra el ministerio. No sabemos quienes son, pero ya sabes que muchos sobrevivieron a... bueno... a lo que sucedió... tú estabas ahí así que...

Ya Harry, al grano – Harry la miró extrañado.

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó.

Estoy perfectamente – la chica miró hacia otro lado. Harry suspiró y continuó.

Por ahora lo que estamos haciendo es elaborando diferentes planes de ataque junto con Ron en logística, el los revisa así que... si tienes alguna idea... pues aquí están los papeles para el plan, yo desarrollaré el mío, tu el tuyo y luego podremos evaluar el mejor o hacer una mezcla – el chico se levantó y le tendió unas hojas.

Ella se puso a trabajar, completamente callada, mas dispuesta que nunca a tener una relación puramente laboral con Harry. Pasaron un par de horas así hasta que el ojiverde rompió el silencio.

Herm – la chica lo miró fríamente.

Mmm – volvió a sus papeles.

Estaba pensando... – se despeinó –. Hay un bonito restaurante a unas calles de aquí, podemos ir para la hora de la comida si quieres. Ron estará con Luna, entonces pensé... – el ojiverde sonaba nervioso. Típico de él asumir que Herm no tenía planes.

Tengo planes – Harry se sorprendió.

¿Ya? – dijo.

Si – respondió la chica resueltamente.

Guau Herm, estás arrasando – exclamó Harry tratando de recuperar la compostura –. ¿Se puede saber con quien?

Malfoy

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué has dicho!? – Harry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

Dije MAL-FOY – repitió Herm sintiendo un placer agridulce al ver la reacción de Harry.

Te escuché – Harry se frotó la frente nervioso. Hermione se levantó con intención de estar a la misma altura que él –. Hermione ¡Es Malfoy! El que te decía sangre... eso... ¿recuerdas? ¡No es buena persona!

La gente cambia Harry – dijo fríamente Hermione y Harry se preguntó si esa frase llevaba doble sentido –. Además me pareció muy amable hoy.

¿Cómo... cómo... cuándo te lo encontraste? – Harry tenía una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

Me ayudó, cuando me maree en el baño – ambas miradas se cruzaban y no se podía distinguir cual era la mas furiosa.

¿Tu qué? – dijo Harry, su expresión cambiando a susto –. ¿Cuándo?

Cuando estabas ocupado con ¿África era? ¿O Gaia? – Hermione sintió una punzada de celos. Harry sonrió. Era obvio, ella se había enfadado porque el no la había ayudado... era tan fácil como pedir perdón.

Lo... lo siento, no sabía que...

Da igual, no tenías porque saberlo – respondió Herm.

Entonces... ¿no saldrás con Malfoy no? – Harry preguntó esperanzado.

Claro que sí – la chica sonrió –. Fue muy amable, y está muy guapo a decir verdad – Harry vio que Hermione se sonrojaba. Ahora le tocaba a él sentir celos. _"¿Guapo el? Idiota...eso es lo que es... un idiota..."_

¡RON! – Harry gritó mirando furioso a Hermione. El pelirrojo entró casi al instante.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo.

Hermione tiene una cita – le dijo Harry furioso. Ron sonrió.

¿Con quién? – pregunt

Malfoy – dijo Harry como si la palabra le diese sumo asco.

¿¡Con ese!? – gritó Ron.

¡SI! – respondió la chica enfadada –. ¡CON ESE! Y APRECIARÍA QUE DEJARAN DE METERSE EN MI VIDA COMO SI FUERA SU HERMANA PEQUEÑA, ¡PORQUE NO LO SOY! – Ron la miró dolido e instantáneamente Hermione se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Al pelirrojo si que lo consideraba como un hermano, pero no podía decir nada delante de Harry.

Vale – dijo Harry enfadado volviendo a su escritorio. Ron fue a su oficina y volvieron a ponerse a trabajar.

Una hora mas tarde Harry se levantó para ir al baño y Hermione aprovechó para entrar en la sala llena de mapas en donde Ron y Calíope trabajaban. La chica pasó completamente de saludar a su nueva colega y se dirigió a Ron.

¿Podemos hablar? – el pelirrojo se levantó enfadado.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo.

Lo siento Ronnie, yo...

¿Qué? – el chico estaba enfadadísimo –. ¿No me puedo meter en tu vida? ¿No eres como mi hermana?

Si, Ron, tu si pero... pero es Harry y ya sabes... reaccioné mal porque me parece injusto que el ande acostándose con medio ministerio y yo no pueda tener una cita.

Herm, es Malfoy – dijo Ron.

Si... pues yo le daré una oportunidad a Malfoy ¿tiene eso algo de malo? – cuestionó seriamente.

Supongo que no – reconoció su amigo.

Siento haberte dicho que no eras como mi hermano, porque lo eres – la chica sonrió y Ron la abrazó.

Tranquila. Es la una menos cuarto. Prepárate para tu cita. Si te hace algo juro que le hecho un Cruciatus ¿vale? – Herm sonrió nuevamente.

Gracias Ronnie – exclamó entrando a su oficina. Harry ya estaba ahí palpándose algo en el cuello, ceñudo. Definitivamente tenía una manía con tocarse el cuello. Herm siguió trabajando hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con el rubio de ojos grises.

Hola – dijo ignorando a Harry – ¿Vamos? – Herm sonrió, cogió su abrigo y se fue.

Harry estaba enfadadísimo y celoso. Siempre negaría que Draco fuera más guapo y mejor persona (desde hacía bastante tiempo) pero eso no significaba que no lo supiese. Se apresuró, abrió una gaveta y sacó su vieja capa invisible.

Salió como una exhalación y siguió a Hermione y Draco hasta llegar al hermoso restaurante en donde tomaron una mesa.

Espero que no te sea muy incómodo estar aquí conmigo – dijo el chico algo avergonzado –. Por la cara que tenía Potter... – la chica sonrió.

Harry es así, ya lo sabes, me cuida mucho y punto – Draco la miró.

Para mi son celos, pero tu lo conoces más así que supongo...

Que va, no son celos, Harry puede tener a cualquier chica del ministerio y lo sabe, no se va a molestar en quererme a mí – reflexionó Herm.

La pregunta aquí es ¿tu quieres que te quiera? – Herm sonrió.

No – dijo resueltamente. Harry sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos –. Eso ya sucedió antes, y no terminó nada bien. Es mas, yo creo que ni siquiera le importo. Ahora... la pregunta del millón ¿Qué le sucedió a Draco Malfoy en estos años?

Muchas cosas

Hay tiempo – la chica se dispuso a escuchar.

Pues, en primer lugar, mi padre me echó de casa al final de mi séptimo año – Hermione vio un dejo de dolor en la mirada de Draco –. No quise convertirme en mortífago. Confieso que no por razones de bondad sino que... bueno... ¿qué uso tenía, sabes? Ser mortífago cuando el Señor Tenebroso había muerto, ¿para qué? Estar siempre marcado y no poder llevar una vida normal.

Entiendo.

Luego... me enteré de que mi padre había dejado el trabajo. Se mudó, evidentemente quiere llegar a ser el nuevo Voldemort y tal vez lo logre... espero que no... porque cuando me echaron, la única persona que tenía que no se relacionase con Voldemort era... bueno, era Snape... así que viví en Hogwarts un tiempo y al ser un mortífago reformado... me explicó muchas cosas y fui consiguiendo mi trabajo. Auror... no de un grupo tan prestigioso como el tuyo y a decir verdad dudo que llegue dados mis antecedentes, pero al menos tengo para vivir, soy bueno en lo que hago y me gusta.

Draco, que no te parezca mal... pero... tu... tu eras aborrecible, y odiabas a los muggles y...

Ya te lo dije, Snape me explicó muchas cosas – repitió Draco –. Me hizo ver que los muggles no son malas personas y que gente como tú por ejemplo, no puede ser discriminada, porque supera a la gente como yo con creces – Hermione se sonrojó.

Gracias – dijo.

Harry, cerca de ellos, escuchaba toda la conversación lleno de rabia. El imbécil estaba tratando de... de cortejarla... de estar con ella... ¡con SU Hermi! El problema era que ya no era su Hermi... ni siquiera lo consideraba un hermano...

El rubio y la chica estuvieron hablando de variadas cosas. Herm reía (demasiado para el gusto de Harry) y le contaba a Draco historias sobre Bulgaria que no le había dicho a Harry.

Cuando volvieron al ministerio y tuvieron que ir por caminos separados a Harry le provocó matar a Malfoy. El y Hermione estaba muy pegados, en un rincón tras una estatua.

La pasé muy bien – decía su amiga.

Y yo – respondió Draco acercándose aún más a ella (si eso era posible) –. ¿Quieres salir mañana por la noche?

Será un placer – Hermione sonrió y Draco la besó en los labios. Harry sintió como si un trol de tres metros pisara su pobre corazón. _"Esto no puede seguir as_ pensó _"Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que ganarla de nuevo... me está gustando de vuelta... y no puede estar con Malfoy, no puede" _El chico corrió a la oficina y entró antes de que Hermione llegara.

Cuando ella entró no recibió saludo alguno por parte del ojiverde, que estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se palpaba el cuello.

¿Qué tal te fue? – dijo de pronto un rato mas tarde.

Bien – Hermione se sentía fatal. Que Harry se pusiese así con ella la hacía sentir demasiado mal. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no estaba segura del porque. Sentía un dolor tremendo en la boca del estómago y le dolía, le dolía cada segundo.

¿Venimos juntos mañana o te vendrá a buscar Draco? – preguntó el chico con toda la intención de hacer sufrir a Hermione. Herm no lo soportó mas, se pasó una mano por la cara apartando las lágrimas y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño. Unos minutos mas tarde Ron entró a la oficina.

¿Y Hermione? – preguntó.

Harry le contó brevemente lo sucedido.

¡¿Qué hiciste que?! – gritó su amigo al enterarse

La seguí – repitió el moreno seguro de sus palabras –. Y se besó con e hurón.

¿Tú eres tonto completamente Harry? Hermione debe de estar llorando desconsolada – Ron se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de posponer el deseo de matar a Harry al instante con su deseo de saber que otras cosas había hecho su "amigo".

¡Que llore Ron! – dijo Harry –. Ella es injusta.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú eres injusto, ella puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera y tú no tienes porque controlarla... ella no te dice nada por andar acostándote con las chicas del ministerio, tú debes de reprocharle que salga con el hurón. ¿Por qué la lastimas así? – el pelirrojo estaba exasperado.

Ella me lastimó primero a mi – respondió el en voz baja.

¡Hace cinco años, imbécil! – gritó Ron –. ¡Y tú la lastimaste aún más a ella!

¿Y que si la lastimé Ron? – respondió el chico a gritos –. ¡A ella le da igual!

Sabes que eso no es cierto, ¡no puedes hacerte la víctima conmigo Harry! – el pelirrojo señaló acusador a su amigo –. Tú la seguiste, tú escuchaste la estúpida conversación y tú...

¿Sabes que dijo en la estúpida conversación? – gritó el ojiverde perdiendo la compostura –. Dijo que ella no me importaba, dijo que nunca podríamos volver a estar juntos.

¿Tú quieres estar con ella? – le dijo el pelirrojo. Harry se quedó callado.

Si – susurró instantes mas tarde.

¿Y porque no se lo dices? – preguntó Ron ya mas calmado.

No lo se – Harry sintió las lágrimas acumularse.

¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir esto? – Ron se rascó la cabeza anonadado.

Desde el primer momento en que la volví a ver, Ron – Harry se tocó la frente dándose cuenta de lo estúpida de su actitud.

¿Y que haces entonces besándote con cada chica en el ministerio? – reiteró su amigo.

Trato de olvidarme de ella – respondió Harry tomando el colgante entre sus dedos índice y pulgar –. Estoy terriblemente celoso del maldito hurón.

¿Un consejo? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Lo que sea... haré lo que sea – suplicó Harry.

Ve a consolarla y luego hablamos... a ver como hacemos para que se separe del imbécil del hurón – Harry suspiró, algo mejor y se dirigió a los baños. Entró sin importarle el hecho de que estaba en un baño de chicas y tocó la puerta de donde escuchaba los sollozos.

Soy yo – dijo.

¡VETE! – gritó Hermione.

No me iré – dijo Harry hablándole a la puerta –. No hasta que hablemos.

¿Puedes dejarme en paz? – Le dijo Hermione – ¿No te basta hacerme sentir así? – Harry suspiró, se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil.

¿No vas a dejarme entrar? – preguntó.

No, por favor vete – sollozó la chica. Fue demasiado para Harry. Pateó la puerta, no se abrió, la volvió a patear, tres, cuatro, cinco veces más. A la séptima vez se abrió. Dentro estaba Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, pálida y con una cara terrible de susto. Se acorraló contra la pared de la pequeña cabina mordiéndose el labio como si tuviese al propio Voldemort frente a ella.

¿Puedes recuperar la compostura Hermione? – dijo el chico –. No voy a hacerte nada – la chica trató de normalizar su respiración mientras cerraba los ojos evitando la mirada de Harry.

No lo parece – dijo agitada.

Perdona, pero porque patee una puerta no quiere decir que vaya a hacer lo mismo contigo – el chico trató de apartarle el pelo de la cara pero Hermione evitó su tacto.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo ella mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando.

Disculparme – Harry la miró a los ojos –. Ya sabes como soy de sobreprotector...

Eres imbécil – Hermione miró hacia un lado.

Me lo han dicho, si – Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a Hermione. La chica se alejó –. ¿Podrías estarte quieta? Solo quiero abrazarte...

¡Pues no quiero que me abraces! – exclamó ella –. ¡Es tu solución para todo! La cagas y luego te disculpas y todo tiene que estar bien. Estoy harta de eso.

¡Estás siendo injusta!

¡NO! ¡Tú lo estás siendo!

Mira, si me vas a decir lo de la disculpa de ayer, pues lo acepto, pasaron cinco años, ¡¡pero no tendría que disculparme por esto como si fuera el gran error de mi vida!! – gritó exasperado Harry –. Solo intentaba protegerte, me preocupo por ti ¿sabes? –. Ante estas palabras Hermione relajó un poco la tensión de sus hombros –. Acepto que la disculpa de ayer, fue un poco, bueno... tardía. Pero hoy, no fue mi intención... ¡me enfada pensar que sales con... con ese!

¿Por qué te enfada? – respondió la chica con el ceño fruncido –. ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!

Ya te lo dije, eres mi amiga, ¡me importas! Me... ¡me importa lo que te pueda suceder si sales con él! – Hermione se mordió el labio tratando de llegar a una conclusión lógica.

A Ron también – dijo finalmente –. Y, sin embargo, no hace todo esto.

¿Qué cosa?

Ron no me hace sentir mal – dijo la chica con aún mas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos –. Llevamos dos días de volver a vernos y... míranos...

Hermione – dijo el chico golpeando la pared del baño –. Te estoy pidiendo disculpas...

Lo se – respondió ella en voz baja.

Entonces... ¿entonces que me quieres decir con todo esto? – Harry había perdido el hilo.

Quiero... quiero decir que... nosotros – Herm lo miró a los ojos – nosotros... no... nosotros no servimos para ser amigos.

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó el chico asustado y comenzando a palparse el cuello.

Me refiero a que... – Herm cerró los ojos tratando de usar las palabras más correctas posibles dada la complejidad de lo que iba a decir –. Me refiero a que hay demasiada historia sobre nosotros, en nuestro pasado, para que podamos...

Hermione ¿qué me estas diciendo? – Harry la miró tomándola de la barbilla. La chica se alejó levemente, evitando su tacto.

Estoy diciendo que... – Herm tomó aire –. Estoy diciendo que...

¡DILO! – gritó el ojiverde volviendo a golpear la pared. Los grifos del baño se abrieron y comenzaron a soltar agua hirviendo.

Estoy diciendo que lo mejor es que... que nuestra relación no pase de laboral – dijo ella casi en un susurro –. La castaña vio una lágrima correr por el rostro de Harry mientras articulaba las palabras que tanto le dolían decir. Escuchó los espejos de afuera romperse en mil pedazos. Él simplemente la miraba. De pronto, se llevó una mano al cuello y se arrancó algo de un tirón.

Toma – le dijo tendiéndole el colgante –. Creo que ya no necesitaré esto –. Hermione miró el objeto que Harry le tendía, y luego lo miró a el –. Vuelve pronto a la oficina – le dijo el ojiverde –. Ya sabes que tenemos trabajo.

Acto seguido salió por la puerta hacia un baño destrozado y se encaminó a la oficina con paso firme. Caminó como si fuese la única persona andando por esos pasillos. Ignoró a todos. Cuando llegó a la oficina, se derrumbó.

Entró a la sala de logística y, sin siquiera mirar a Ron, se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto de entrenamientos en el fondo. Comenzó a darle puñetazos al saco de boxeo.

_"¿Así que quieres destruir una amistad de hace once años?" _pum, pum, pum _"¡Vale! ¡Como quieras! ¡Juro..." _pum, pum, pum _"que aprenderé a odiarte! Te odiaré aunque sea lo mas difícil que tenga que hacer" _pum pum pum _"Te odiaré aunque... te odiaré aunque te ame..." _pum pum pum

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Harry mientras daba golpes al saco. Estaba sudado, mas despeinado que nunca, y sus ojos reflejaban profunda tristeza. En ese momento entró Ron.

¡Harry! – dijo – ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué te pasa? – trató de parar a su amigo. Lo tomó de los brazos. El ojiverde se liberó y le dio un puñetazo –. ¡Oye! – Ron se acarició la dolorida mejilla y trató de parar los puñetazos de su amigo, que se hacían cada vez mas débiles, hasta que simplemente movía los brazos de arriba abajo mientras salían las lágrimas. Ron lo abrazó profundamente.

Tranquilo – dijo sentándolo en un rincón del cuarto –. ¿Me explicas que pasó?

Dice... – la voz del chico sonaba furiosa – dice que no podemos ser amigos, que hay mucha historia entre nosotros, que la relación tiene que ser laboral simplemente.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

Déjame solo, Ron – respondió Harry. El pelirrojo, por primera vez hizo lo que su amigo le mandó, pero no para darle espacio, sino para hablar con Hermione. Cuando llegó a la oficina vio a una chica con abundantes lágrimas en los ojos.

Déjame sola, Ron – dijo su amiga.

¿Por qué te empeñas en alejar a Harry de tu vida? – cuestionó él.

¡Vete, Ron! – ordenó Herm entre dientes.

Primero cuando te fuiste a Bulgaria, ahora con esto, el solo trata de ser tu amigo ¿sabes? – insistió el pelirrojo.

¡Van dos días de vernos y míranos!

¡Es normal Hermione! – gritó el chico. Las cosas no terminaron normales entre ustedes dos pero el intenta arreglarlo... es incómodo, pero no vale la pena arruinar la amistad – trató de explicar.

¡¿Qué amistad Ron?! – Hermione lo miró a los ojos mientras las lágrimas le ardían en la cara –. ¡Hace cinco años que se destruyó esa amistad!

¡El pidió perdón! ¡Está tratando de enmendarse! – exclamó el chico.

¿Si? ¡Pues no le sale muy bien! – ella se tapó la cara con las manos –. Lo único que se – dijo – es que siempre que tengo a Harry demasiado cerca sufro, y mucho, Ron... ¡así que déjalo!

¿Te ves capaz de dejar de hablarle? – preguntó Ron.

Lo he hecho por cinco años ¿Por qué no seguir?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** _Pos me han pillado bastante falta de tiempo, normalmente voy haciendo esto a lo largo de la semana pero estuve agobiada ocn la vida de Platon pero ahora estoy bien, que tuve el examen, me gue bien y bueno... en realidad paso olímpicamente del profesor... nada que hacerle la pelota no resuelva, vamos. Paso a updeitear el blog (XD)._

_Bueno, los que quieran saber por mi cumple... la cuestion es que (aunq cumplo el Domingo, exijo rr's de felicitación, q va es broma XD) hice la fiesta este viernes (o sea ayer) y nos morimos de la risa haciendo bromas telefonicas y demas... recibi hermosos regalos (NINGUN LIBRO!!! para mi pesar... joder... yo ke keria el diccionario del mago, es increible que aun no lo tenga, pero sale como 20 euros y no me da el presupuesto!!! me cago en la gente que se empecina en regalarme ropa!!! bueh, tampoco tanto que la ropa me encanta... pero algun libro no venia mal), jerseys y cosas del estilo._

_La semana fue semi-caotica, solo hubo un examen pero si tal se muere "casualmente" mi profe de filo por un par de accidentes. K va es broma, aunque incendiaria esos examenes, solo porque... bufff no me apetece que me ponga un 6 cuando merezco un 8, pero es q según como le caigas y ahora q se siente culpable porque no me kiso contestar una pregunta y me enoje y le dije "ahora me las arreglo yo sola" aun le inspiro pena._

_Bueh, entre otros temas, vamos a comprobar cuantos de uds. Leen esto que publico jejeje es q a mi a veces me raya, suelo leer las de Babyjapan, Monik, RakaOmi, Anazasi y Aiosami pero no muxo mas... necesito consejo... bua pues a ver: A mi es que no me gustaba ningun chico hace bastante (cosa rara en mi). Y cuando me gustan suelo ser rara para ello... bastante tonta diria yo, me peleo con ellos o los trato peor... no se, sera por llamar la atención, una de las razones por las cuales pienso que las escenitas como las del baño de aki arriba me salen bastante bien, porke soy algo masoka o no se!!! Nunk tuve novio ni na, pero q me da igual q llega cuando tiene que llegar._

_La cosa es que, retomando, hace mucho no me gustaba nadie...y es q me cago en todo! Porque me empiezan a gustar los que joer... LOS QUE JUSTAMENTE NO DEBEN DE GUSTARME!!! _

Resulta que yo en mi colegio soy relativamente nueva. Es el segundo año y ultimo que estare porque ya termino. En clase hay 3 parejas declaradas. Una de las cuales consta de un chiko y una chika amigos mios. Me llevo bien con ellos y la chika es divina y nada celosa paso a explicar porque:

_El pibe este...buff es que no se que pensar. A mi me suelen gustar los superguapos y este pibe es normalito tirando a gordito... y cuando paso al lado de el capaz lo miro y me esta mirando y nos miramos y nos sonreimos. Yo no me derrito ni nada, que aun no me gusta tanto (Y ESPERO QUE NO SIGAAA!!). El problema es eso, que de a poco, me le quedo mirando, a veces se me pega y me apoya un hombro encima o me coge de la cintura y yo igual... porque no me contengo... por eso digo q la chica no es celosa ni na porque yo a veces estoy en posiciones en las que no me gustaría ver a mi novio con otra chika pero mi amiga no dice na, porque a ver... me tiene confianza._

_Por eso trato de no mirarlo, porque si no lo miro, no me siento atraida, pero ahí es cuando el viene y no se... me esta empezando a gustar y no se como pararlo!!!! Ademas cuando me gusta un chiko y no me corresponde (porke es q esta cn ella hace 7 meses ademas), me siento mal, me deprimo. Hoy en mi cumpleaños la pase genial, pero no podia evitar quedarme pensando en el mientras mirabamos una peli (todos hablaban, yo callada)._

_Pa colmo en un momento hago la prueba... pongo la mano cerca de el y me la agarra, claro que mientras estaba abrazado a su novia._

_Vamos que a mi esas actitudes me parecen puramente de amigos, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme atraida por eso necesito ayuda en dos cuestiones:_

_Como olvidarlo (Y NADA DE UN CLAVO QUITA OTRO CLAVO!!)_

_Como, en el tiempo en que tardo en olvidarlo, no sentirme, asi rara... parar de no poder de dejar de pensar en el y esas cosas._

_Ayuden a una autora y amiga en problemas!!!!_

_PD: Aclaremos que paso de intentar nada porque vale mas la amistad. Yo soy una chika ke esta completamente loka y la gente que me acepta la valoro mucho, es gente buena y quiero mucho a mi amiga._

_La unica forma seria que cortasen los dos mutuamente y que el empezara a sentir cosas, ergo: hablaria con ella y le diria que a mi tb me pasan cosas cn el ex y punto._

_Pero eso pa q pase... 3947 años...._

_Bueh, respecto al chap, me querran matar... pero como yo ya se ocmo continua estoy tranki juas juas juas... nada... la verdad no hay muxo que decir. Solo que en mi opinión los dos son imbeciles... Harry por recuperar su personalidad de gilipollas y Hermione por hacer una proposición tan tonta._

_Aunque amo a Draco en este momento, menudo cambio que le hice... ke rikiño ke me está!!!_

Paso al Spoiler y los RR's:

_Spoiler:_

**Toma – Harry le tendió unos papeles –. Analízalo y escribe un informe.**

**Vale – Hermione miró su reloj. Era la una. Mecánicamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió –. Hola – dijo antes de besar a Draco –. ¡Que puntual!**

**Como siempre – sonrió burlón el chico –. ¿Vamos? Hoy tengo algo especial para ti.**

**Hoy tengo algo especial para ti – se burló el ojiverde una vez se hubieron ido. No soportaba a Draco, no soportaba que fuera a ver a la castaña todos los días, no soportaba que fuera más alto, más guapo y más perfecto que el y mas fundamentalmente no soportaba que el chico tuviese todo lo que el quería: A Hermione.**

**Aiosami:**_ Hola chika!!! Debes estar agobiandote creando otra cuenta!!! Tb publico en la Pareja aasi si no puedes dejar tu RR firmaod aki no te agobies...que lo dejas alli. _

_Jeeee y te olvidaste de leer el chap?? Joo, pues yo el tuyo me lo devore pero ahora que lo publicaste me entro rabia porke ya lo habia leido!!!_

_Ombre claro que se desean y me cago en ellos porque con la que se mandaron este chap creo que me va a dar un soponcio e cualquier momento._

_Gracias por lo del talento (yo no lo creo asi, pero bueno, me ponen roja). Y yo tb quiero Lemmon!!! Que soy fanatica de el..._

_Si hombre si 40 capis... al menos, joder... es q no me molaria acabarlo jamas!!! _

_Hombre claro que puedes copiarlo!!! A ver, que yo lo haya hecho primero no quiere decir que no lo puedas hacer tu que es un formato nomas tia!!!! Tienes mi bendicion!_

_Un saludo apa!!_

**Monik:**_ Empezando porque se me fue la olla completamente con tu RR que al final te dije algo que correspondia a Aiosami (es la falta de pastillas y la acumulación de examenes). Fuera de joda hay unas pastillas que son la de cafiaspirina plus (mitica propaganda de "yo trabajo en la colchoneria de mi viejo") y era dormir 3 hs. Tomar una de esas y estar hiper activa pero mis viejos me dijeron q no que sino cuando tenga migrañas nada me va a hacer efecto, y tienen razon asi que me duermo en clase y eso (pero siempre ha sido asi asi que me da igual)._

_BUeh, respecto al capi, que bueno que te gustase que los juntara...me parecio buena idea, propicia encuentros jejejeej y casualidades no tan casuales, ya me entenderas en un par de capis..._

_Bueh, mira... vale tu no estas celosa de las otras (hablo de Raúl), pero cabe que te guste...te preocupas por el (aunq es asi con muchos amigos obviamente...), pero debes fijarte si te preocupas tanto por los otros de tu peña ademas de él... si te preocupas especialmente mas por el algo quiere decir mi niña... asi que a ver..._

_Tu fic me esta encantando pero te m quedaste esancada en el capi 8 y me desesperas!!! Quiero saber que pasa!!!_

_Cumplo 17, gracias por la felicitación, espero poder publicar sinceramente!!!! Soy mas vieja si... que horror!! K va... 17, la edad feliz (no es cierto, pero la acabo de bautizar asi). Saludoss!!!_

_Lunatica LoVegOod (o como se escriban las mayusculas XD): Jejeje, no me tengo poca fe chika, pero las cosas son como son, **lee a Anazasi, Lee a Dama Blanca, Lee a Babyjapan** y luego hablamos de buenos fics!!!!_

_De todas formas muchas gracias que significa mucho para mi que les guste. La Cho estupida... si... concuerdo!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gracias por lo del cumple!!! Mira tu tranki por lo de la maña suerte que cumplo el 14 y lo festeje el 12 asi que na, eso me da igual no soy supersticiosa._

_Inscribirte en la pag...entras y arriba tenes una barra azul que es el menú de la pag, en la parte superior derecha estan Log In y Register. Apretas register y seguis los pasos... ojala se entienda. Si tenes alguna duda mandame un mail (aca no lo puedo poner que no me lo muestra pero fijate en mis datos personales) que te mando el link (repoito, aca no lo puedo poner)._

_Bueno 1 saludo grande chica!!!   
_

**LeoHagrid:**_ Si!!! Siempre hasta el sabado... hay que dejar un poco a la imaginación!!!!Un saludo!!!_

**Roryherm:**_ Ay mi niña, juro que reviews como el tuyo me dan fuerzas. No me molestas para nada, es mas, tu RR me encaantó!! Que bueno que volviste, ya tenia ganas de comentar con vos lo mucho que me gusta la relacion Luke-Lorelai y lo mucho que quiero una Relacion Logan-Rory... que si miramos es una cosa como el H-Hr... Hermione Jane, Harry James... Luke... Lorelai... Logan...Lorelai (Rory). Estos paralelismos que a mi me gustan jejjee. A mi es que Dean no me termina de convencer..._

_Muchas gracias por todos los cumplidos, la verdad es q me re llegaron, te imaginaba frente al monitori gritando el NO! (pero trankila mujer que se actualiza todos los sabados!!)._

_Tranquila que yo no me aburro de leerte, repito que tu RR me encató. Eso de q soy una d tu sescritoras favortas, por favor... mira, Lee **"La ultima Profecia" de Dama Blanca, o "Tenias Que ser" Tu de BabyJapan o "Atrapado en una red" de Anazasi** esas son buenas escritoras!!!_

_Respecto a tu pregunta, no, no usaron. Hermione no se quedó embarazada porque ese momento no estaba ovulando, pero fue pura suerte. Por otro ladom e gustaria inventar que hogwarts tiene un hechizo para qe ese tipo de cosas no pasen, pero seria malo porque nadie usaria preservativos... jeje, nada... si hay proximas veces, usaran, lo juro. No me molñesta en absoluto la pregunta._

_Claro que estoy dispuesta a leer tus locuras. 1 beso enorme!!! Gracias por todo. Hay que promover ese MPBMFDUT a pesar de las siglas eh? 1 beso!!!_

**Eva White:**_ jejeej muchas gracias!!_

**Blanca: **_Hola mi niña, bua, la respuesta fue corta porque el rr fue corto no se me ocurrio otra cosa mejor que Gracias (cosa que repito para este RR). Me alegro mucho de que te guste y espero que te gustara este tb. Un beso enorme!!!_

**Emo Potter:**_ Hola!!! Ya t veo de la pareja del fénix a ti. A ver si hoy me puedo pasar por el chat. ya se que fue mazo triste... pero bueno... en la vida tienen que haber problemas, si feran superrecontrafelices te aburririas. Hermione lo dejo, como vas a saber pronto, porke tiene miedo, un tremendo miedo al compromiso, a Hermione lo que le pasa es que no se sentia segura. Podria haber seguido con el pero le dio un tremendo miedo que volviese a cambiar (que lo hizo) y que no la esperara. Jajaj me encanto me filosofastre el RR ocmo si fuese una teoria H/Hr. N toda la regla, que pa eso estamos, para leer entre lineas!! 1 beso emo!! Nos vemos en la pag._

**Antonietta:**_ Holaaa!!!! Jejejje me alegro que te guste Ron en el fic... y yo espero q terminen en la cama y pronto porque es q me va a dar el atake sino._

_Jejej, ya se, uno vive arriva del otro... mmm esas intenciones mias...jajajaj acuando muere cho?? No lo se... aun no tengo pensada su muerte... _

_Es que digo yo, yo soy Hermione y lo hago pasar, le hago un striptease y un par de cosa mas... pero ya ves, le hubiera quitado la emocion al la historia._

_Ohhhh y una que adivino, si era drakillo, ke riko, ke hermoso me salio. Un beso!!!_

**PipuRadcliffe:**_ Gracias!!! (Aunq bueno, eso de la mejor... lo dudo muxo!)_

**PruePotter:**_ Fanatica de Charmed Prue? Si es asi a mi me encanta!!!! Ya hablaremos mas del tema jejeje. 1 beso y gracias!!!_

**Caroline Holish:**_ Gracias por los cumplidos, ya sabes, todos los sabados._

**Lord Of the Dark:**_ Joe, supuse que lo supondrias, vos y media pareja del fénix... tiene que ver con el entrenamiento especial de leer entre lineas. 1 beso enormee!!!_

**Mary93:**_ Hola chika!!! ME alegro que te gustase!!! Continuao todos los sabados, ya lo sabes. Digo yo que si la mente humana es compleja... yo creo que en cualquier momento los mato!! Y tu tranki ke no das la vara. 1 beso!!!_

**Babyjapan:**_ Dios que honor!!!! No lo puedo creer te lo juro!!! Muchas Gracias por el R y por recomendar mi historia... la tuya me esta encantando y con el Spoiler del ultimo chap me dejaste con el saborcillo en la boca...esta veaz continuaste rapido, y que bueno porke me daba el atake!!! Jejejeje. Bueh, muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic. Lei tu nuevo song fic y esta genial. Es que amo esta pareja... Un beso grande!!!_

_**Bueno gente, to por hoy!!! Bsoss a todos!!!**_


	12. Capitulo 12: VerdadConsecuencia

**Disclaimer: **_No, no son mios!_

**Dedicatoria: **_El cap de Hoy va para todos los que me aconsejaron con lo de este chico y especialmente para **Patry** o **Night Elven Assasin**. Trankila chika ke todo se soluciona. Un besazo y un saludo para esta niña!!!_

**Capitulo 12:** Verdad-Consecuencia

Los días habían pasado. Estaban cerca de la navidad y desde el momento en que Hermione había dicho a Harry que la tratara solamente de forma laboral, el chico había seguido eso al pie de la letra, por más que le doliese. Le daba trabajo y se limitaba a hacer pura y solamente eso.

A Ron le molestaba. Habría querido poder salir con sus amigos como antes pero se veía entremedio de los dos, una vez más. Ahora eran minimamente civilizados, pero daba asco ver como Hermione aceptaba papeles para rellenar por parte de Harry sin siquiera mirarlo y como el ojiverde entraba a la oficina cada día sin decir ni hola.

La relación de la castaña con Draco cada día prosperaba más. Malfoy la iba a buscar todas las mañanas a casa y, más de una vez se habían cruzado con Harry. El chico simplemente miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía y, por más increíble que pareciese, ni con todas las reacciones de Harry, Hermione se daba cuenta de que el ojiverde aún sentía cosas por ella.

Harry ya no era el mismo de antes. Ya no andaba con muchas chicas y hasta había cortado con Cho. A menudo salía a volar y se olvidaba del mundo o salía solo a cazar magos tenebrosos, sin la ayuda de la castaña. De una forma u otra, la chica lo había cambiado, aunque sin quererlo.

Ella, sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Ron, miraba cada día el colgante que le había dado a Harry hace cinco años, y no podía evitar pensar que había cometido un error. Evidentemente si el había llevado eso por tanto tiempo, tenía que ser cierto lo de que no se sentía suficientemente valiente para enviarle las cartas (irónico pero real), que no quería decirle todo de esa forma tan impersonal.

A menudo Hermione se encontraba fantaseando sobre la posibilidad de estar con Harry, volver a besarlo y acariciar su cabello, pero se regañaba a si misma pensando que, en primer lugar la que había cortado la relación había sido ella y, en segundo lugar, ahora estaba con Draco y se sentía muy bien. Simplemente y aunque le costase reconocerlo, nunca se había sentido tan bien como en brazos de Harry abajo del roble frente al lago.

Con Draco la relación era algo mas fría. El chico estaba reacio a mucho contacto, pero Hermione había llegado a quererlo y reconocía que, con tanto que había sufrido, Malfoy merecía que, al menos, se lo comprendiera. Sin embargo, la chica no lo amaba. Lo quería muchísimo, pero no lo amaba.

De todas formas, y con ese criterio, Hermione nunca había llegado a amar a nadie a excepción de Harry, ni siquiera a Krum por lo que, por pura lógica, ella suponía que el amor llegaría cuando tuviese que llegar.

Harry seguía de enamorado perdido, y lo sabía, pero, al mismo tiempo le daba rabia que Hermione lo hubiese rechazado, no como pareja, sino como amigo, y varias veces se preguntaba porque aún la seguía queriendo luego de que ella le había hecho tanto daño. Supuso que era su indiferencia, y que, en realidad sabía que, si se aproximaba de a poco, volverían a ser amigos pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

La situación parecía no tener arreglo alguno, Ron se estaba volviendo loco y por eso, esa tarde en la Madriguera, él, Luna, Ginny y Neville discutían el tema.

Me tienen harto – decía Ron –. Está Harry, que la ama pero no hace nada para recuperarla y luego Hermione que lo aleja de su vida y, para colmo, sale con el Hurón.

Haz algo para juntarlos, amor – le dijo Luna, que estaba sentada sobre él mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mirada soñadora. Ron le sonrió.

No es tan fácil princesa – le dijo con un beso en la mejilla.

¿Por qué no? – interrumpió Neville mientras acariciaba la palma de la mano de Ginny con su pulgar –. Harry quiere a Hermione y ella... espera... ¿ella lo quiere a él? – Ron miró a Neville.

La verdad... no... no lo se – dijo confundido –. Siempre creía que sí pero ahora...

Ahora habría que hacerle acordar – completó Ginny con una sonrisa –. ¡¡Hombres!! Obviamente que Hermione sigue enamorada, aunque esté con Draco, lo se...

¿Y como estás tan segura? – preguntó Ron.

Tiene razón – intervino Luna –. Tiene que ver con como lo... como lo mira...

Como si no hubiera otra cosa mas en el mundo que el – intervino la pelirroja.

Exacto – corroboró Luna.

Pero... pero... ¡si ni siquiera se miran! – exclamó Ron.

¡Hombres! – dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Explíquense – dijo Neville.

A ver... – respondió Ginny con su mejor voz de erudita –. Hermione amó a Harry desde su sexto año, posiblemente desde antes. Se fue y cortó con el para no lastimarlo y sufrió mucho, lo sé por sus cartas.

Al grano – espetó Ron.

Hermione llegó aquí – Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada – y perdonó a Harry, no porque quisiera, sino porque el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca no le permitió pensar, y, sabiendo que siempre que estuviese cerca de Harry sufriría porque lo amaba, decidió cortar relaciones.

Y – agregó Luna –. Si no sabe que lo ama...

Que es lo más probable – dijo Ginny.

Deberíamos recordárselo – completó Neville. Ginny lo miró sonriente y le dio un beso –. Aunque creo que al principio solo deberíamos amigarlos de nuevo.

¿Cómo piensan hacerlo? – cuestionó Ron.

Bueno... – Luna sonrió mientras le mordía una oreja al pelirrojo – Viene mi cumpleaños y...

* * *

Toma – Harry le tendió unos papeles –. Analízalo y escribe un informe. 

Vale – Hermione miró su reloj. Era la una. Mecánicamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió –. Hola – dijo antes de besar a Draco –. ¡Que puntual!

Como siempre – sonrió burlón el chico –. ¿Vamos? Hoy tengo algo especial para ti.

Hoy tengo algo especial para ti – se burló el ojiverde una vez se hubieron ido. No soportaba a Draco, no soportaba que fuera a ver a la castaña todos los días, no soportaba que fuera más alto, más guapo y más perfecto que el y mas fundamentalmente no soportaba que el chico tuviese todo lo que el quería: A Hermione.

Aunque Harry sabía que si se acercaba a Hermione de a poco, volvería a ser su amigo, tenía un grave problema (a parte de Malfoy, claro está)... no sabía como acercarse a la chica sin que dicho acercamiento fuese malinterpretado o, mejor dicho, mejor interpretado de lo debido. Acercarse a Herm supondría confesar de una manera indirecta (pero confesión al fin) que sentía cosas por ella y eso era lo último que Harry quería.

Respecto a Hermione, ella se había replanteado todo el tema de la discusión y seguía dándole vueltas al tema del colgante. La pura y reconocida verdad era que había cometido un tremendo error al cortar la relación con Harry porque lo necesitaba, y mucho. No pensó que verlo todos los días y no poder contarle cosas la afectaría tanto. El problema era que ella no creía que Harry se sintiese así, y pedir perdón un mes más tarde era algo realmente difícil y ella no sabía como realizar un acercamiento.

Aquella tarde estaban como siempre, Harry y ella en silencio, en sus respectivos escritorios, escribiendo y trabajando sin parar. En ese momento, el pelirrojo hizo su aparición.

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Harry.

Nada – sonrió el pelirrojo –. Venía a decirles que es el cumpleaños de Luna este sábado y que lo festejaremos en la madriguera.

¿Harán una fiesta? – dijo Herm.

No – respondió Ron intensificando la sonrisa –. Solo seremos nosotros seis – la expresión de Hermione denotó preocupació. Dos parejas, Harry y ella. Genial.

¿Puedo llevar pareja? – preguntó Harry evidentemente pensando lo mismo que Hermione.

No – respondió secamente Ron –. Somos solo nosotros seis – Hermione bufó pero no dijo nada.

Vale – dijo Harry –. Yo voy.

¿Y tú? – preguntó Ron.

Claro – dijo Hermione desinteresada –. ¿Porque no? _"¡Me cago en Ron!"_

Vale, adiós – dijo Ron y saliñó de la oficina. Hermione suspiró y sintió los ojos de Harry clavados en ella. No lo miró. No podía mirarlo. Eso le provocaba besarlo y besarlo no podía ser producente. Se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Comenzó a subir la escalera que llevaba a los estantes más altos. Harry se quedó viendo como su camiseta subía dejando ver su barriga cuando ella estiraba el brazo para coger el libro.

En ese momento Hermione perdió el balance y cayó de la escalera. Harry se levantó asustado y corrió a su lado.

Hermione – dijo arrodillándose al lado de la chica –. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Herm trató de incorporarse. Harry la cogió por la espalda y la apoyó contra los estantes. Se sentó frente a ella. Sus caras a un palmo de la otra y comenzó a palparle la cabeza.

¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo la chica algo mareada.

Miro si te golpeaste la cabeza – le respondió el chico sin hacer caso de los forcejeos. Hermione se incorporó y Harry con ella.Ella intentó caminar pero se tambaleó. Esta vez el ojiverde fue rápido y la tomó por la cintura.

Suéltame – dijo Hermione deseando exactamente lo contrario.

Harry se dio cuenta de que si no hacía lo que Herm le mandaba iba a besarla, así sin más. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y para su sorpresa, Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione le iba subiendo su mano izquierda por debajo de la camiseta. No se opuso. Apoyó su frente en la de ella e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. La castaña cerró los ojos. El no. Quería verlo. Quería saber si sus labios sabían igual de dulces.

La puerta se abrió. Harry miró hacia atrás. Era Draco y su expresión no era muy felíz. El ojiverde reaccionó rápidamente.

"_¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy!"_ ¿Seguro que estás bien? – dijo poniéndo una mano en su frente. Hermione abrió los ojos y sacó las manos del cuerpo de Harry.

"_Diós, ¿que estaba a punto de hacer?"_ Si... si – respondióella mirándolo asustada –. Ahora suéltame – Hermione se deshizo del agarre de Harry mientras el maldecía a Draco por lo bajo.

A tu novia – dijo mirando a Draco y evitando a Hermione –, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que subir ahí arriba – señaló la biblioteca con la cabeza – para coger un libro, en vez de usar un accio – Draco miró a Herm que se tambaleaba. Les creyó.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó tomándola de la cintura. Harry sintió tremendos celos y miró hacia otro lado.

"_¿Por qué demonios no se siente tan bien como con Harry?"_ Si – Hermione se apartó.

Vamos a casa, anda – dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

Creo que será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería – interrumpió Harry.

No, déja, me encuentro bien – respondió la chica sin mirarlo.

Como quieras –Harry volvió a sus papeles.

* * *

Esa noche, Hermione estaba en su casa preguntándose que la había poseido de esa forma. Se estaba volviendo loca. Trató de pensar en frío. Ella había comenzado a acariciarle el torso a Harry. ¿Por qué? Era obvio, se sentía genial. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo de nuevo le había encantado. Y pensar que habían estado a punto de besarse. Era cierto lo que había dicho ella, no servían para ser amigos. Servían para mucho más. 

Luego de estar a punto de besarse con Harry había aparecido Draco. _"Maldito Hurón"._ Hermione se sorprendió de su pensamiento, quería mucho a Draco, pero tal vez... tal vez lo estaba comenzando a querer como algo diferente, no como a un novio, sino como a un amigo o un hermano.

Te gusta Harry – le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"_Me gusta Harry"_ – pensó ella mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba hacia el techo como si pensara que el chico podía oir sus pensamientos desde tan cerca.

Pero no tenía lógica, Harry la lastimaba y ella lo sabía y por eso lo había alejado. ¿Como era que le había comenzado a gustar?

¿Sabes que creo yo? – dijo la voz –. Yo creo que nunca te dejó de gustar y que solo lo alejaste de ti por miedo al rechazo.

Hermione sintió como se le acumulaban las lágrimas por ser tan estúpida. No solo estaba confundida, sino que también ¡oía voces! Eso no podía ser bueno. Y lo peor era que tenía un grave problema. Le gustaba su jefe, ex-mejor amigo, ex-novio y para colmo salía con su peor enemigo. Genial. Simplemente Genial.

Por un momento la chica tuvo el impulso de subir a la casa de Harry, decirle todo lo que sentía, besarlo y punto. Acabar con la locura. Pero era lo bastante lógica como para entender que Harry no sentía lo mismo que ella, aunque no sabía como entender lo del colgante... si lo había llevado tanto tiempo ¿era posible que sintiese algo? Además, no había reaccionado a lo de Malfoy como un amigo...

Al menos le gustaría haber tenido un cuarto de la valentía que caracterizaba a una Gryffindor y poder subir a disculparse por haber querido terminar la relación. El problema era que no la tenía.

* * *

Ese sábado Harry salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo. Un chico enfadado le devolvió la mirada. Lo que menos quería el en el mundo era ir a una "fiesta" en donde los únicos solteros iban a ser Hermione y él. 

Si ya no se sentían demasiado incómodos en la oficina además tendría que soportar esas sesiones de besos de las parejas y no poder reirse con ellas como lo hacía anteriormente con Hermione. O mucho peor, no poder participar de ellas y darle un buen beso a la castaña que la hiciese entrar en razón y entender que solo quería estar con ella.

Se vistió lo mas rápidamente que pudo. Trató de alisarse el pelo (no surtió efecto), tomó el regalo de Luna y salió por la puerta. Se disponía a bajar pero escuchó voces en el piso de arriba y la curiosidad pudo con el.

Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta poder ver la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Allí estaban Draco y ella.

¿Cuál es el problema? – decía ella.

Que no veo porque tiene que estar tan cerca de ti – respondió el rubio enfurruñado –. Si te caes, te levanta pero no pone su cara a un palmo de la tuya.

¡Me estaba ayudando Draco! – exclamó la chica –. Además, sabes que nisiquiera hablo con él.

De todas maneras, no confío en él – el chico la tomó por la cintura –. Es imbécil.

¡No digas eso de Harry! – Hermione se soltó de Draco y el ojiverde reprimió un grito de alegría. Lo estaba defendiendo.

¿Por qué lo defiendes? – en rubio frunció el ceño –. Tu misma cortaste relaciones con el ¿recuerdas? – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior –. ¿Qué? – siguió Draco –. ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

Tal vez – Harry sonrió.

¿Qué dices? – espetó Draco soltándola –. Te ha hecho sufrir muchísimo – Hermione lo miró significativamente.

¡Pues yo no me quedé atrás! – le respondió ella –. Y si quieres saber la verdad, lo extraño – se mordió el labio para evitar las lágrimas –. Lo extraño muchísimo y lo necesito, porque era mi mejor amigo y... y a pesar de todo lo sigo queriendo mucho – Hermione rompió en llanto.

¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo el rubio casi en un susurro.

Nada – respondióella limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. A Harry le dio un arranque de rabia. Si el estuviera ahí le limpiaría las lágrimas él mismo. Draco simplemente la miraba con aire de suficiencia –. Solo que... que no se como decírselo.

¿Pretendes pedirle perdón? – preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

Si... no... no lo se – Harry esbozó una sonrisa –. Es que, ha pasado mas de un mes y no se como abordarlo, pero no quiero seguir así con él. Lo extraño demasiado y no soporto no poder hablar con él.

Puedes hablar conmigo – respondió elhurón alejándose levemente –. No entiendo porque lo necesitas tanto... si quieres saber la verdad, me hace pensar que aún sientes algo por el. Y me reservo el placer de darle un puñetazo a Potter si llega a lastimarte de nuevo – Hermione no tuvo tiempo a contestar porque Draco ya había comenzado a bajar las escaleras. Harry entró a su casa aprisa para no ser descubierto.

El ojiverde sonrió. ¡Hermione quería volver a ser su amiga! Y el pensando que sería imposible. Al menos eso le daba una esperanza. Bendijo su suerte y sonrió pensando en como podía hacer para reconciliarse (de nuevo).

"_Definitivamente no puedo decirle que escuché su conversación. ¡¡Esto es genial!! Solo necesito pensar una buena manera..."_

Decidió que pensaría eso luego. Se dirigió a la madriguera pensando que hacía quince minutos, había odiado la idea de estar "a solas" con Hermione pero ahora... ahora era diferente.

Al llegar allí le llamó la atención la atmósfera romántica de la casa. Estaba todo lleno de velas y cinco personas estaban sentadas en los diferentes sofás. Hermione ya estaba ahí y Harry se preguntó si estaría muy fuera de lugar sentarse a su lado. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho ya que "casualmente" era el único sitio libre.

Felicidades Luna – dijo tendiéndole el regalo que la chica puso sobre la pila que había en la mesa.

Estuvieron hablando de forma muy amena por bastante tiempo. Harry no podía parar de mirar a Hermione, que llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco, a pesar del frío que hacía y de la lluvia que azotaba las ventanas.

Juguemos a algo – insistió Ginny.

¿A que quieres jugar amor? – le dijo Neville besando su cuello. Harry pensó que el daría cualquier cosa por poder besar el cuello de la chica a su lado.

No lo se – respondióella con voz soñadora.

Verdad-Consecuencia – dijo Luna con una sonrisa sentándose en el suelo. Los demás la imitaron –. ¡Empiezo yo! Dejenme ver... ohhhh... ¡si! Harry...

¿Yo? – preguntó asustado el ojiverde decidiendo ir por el camino seguro. No quería pasarse la noche desgnomizando el jardín con los dientes o algo así –. Verdad.

Bien... pues ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más romántico de toda tu vida? – Harry se vio tomado por sorpresa. Pegó un salto en el sofá y miró hacia abajo sonrojándose. Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara, nerviosa por la respuesta del chico.

¿El más romántico? – respondió ganando tiempo –. Ehh... si... cuando... ehmm... cuando le propuse a Cho que fuese mi novia – Hermione lo miró levantando una ceja pero no dijo nada.

Vale – dijo Ginny insegura, mirando a sus amigos –. Te toca.

Ron – dijo Harry con una maligna sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Verdad – dijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando salías por las noches con mi capa invisible en Hogwarts ¿Qué hacias? – Ron miró a Luna nervioso.

No responderé a eso – dijo tajante.

Vamos, ¡dilo! – lo apremió su novia.

Vale – Ron tomó aire –. Iba a... iba a cortar flores, para dárselas a Luna – todos rieron ante la vergüenza de Ron.

Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo.

Verdad – respondió la chica.

¿De qué es de lo que mas te arrepientes en la vida? – La castaña se sobresaltó.

"_De haberte dejado Harry"_ No me arrepiento de nada Ron – respondió Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ginny – dijo Hermione distraida.

Verdad – dijo la pelirroja.

¿Con cuántos estuviste antes de Neville? – Ginny pegó un salto, miró a su novio, luego a Ron y luego a Hermione.

¡Te mato! – le dijo –. Pero... para que vean que yo SI digo la verdad – levantó las manos y comenzó a contar con los dedos – Neville se la quedó mirando asustado.

Tranqilo tonto – dijo –. Solo treinta y dos – Ron escupió el Whisky de Fuego que estaba bebiendo – Ginny rió.

Cuatro, solo cuatro – dijo. Neville respiró tranquilo.

Harry – dijo Ginny –. ¿A quién amas? Me refiero a una chica –. Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione. Por una fracción de segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron.

"_A ti Herm"_ ¿Por ahora? A nadie – respondió resueltamente mirando hacia abajo.

Neville – sonrió el ojiverde segundos más tarde.

Verdad.

¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a bailar tan rápido para escoltar a Ginny al baile de fin de curso? – Neville sonrió.

Le pedí a McGonagall un hechizo – dijo besando a su novia –. Hermione.

Verdad – la chica tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo. Presentía que lo que venía no era bueno.

¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría decirle a alguien en todo el mundo y quién es esa persona? – preguntó el chico despacio. Luna y Ron sonrieron. Hermione se levantó rápidamente mientras se mordía el labio.

"_Que lo siento, Harry"_ No... no quiero jugar a esto – dijo.

Hermione salió corriendo hacia fuera. No le importaba nada, solo quería olvidarse de todo y de todos. Comenzó a correr sin rumbo, sin punto fijo. La lluvia le lastimaba las mejillas, los brazos y las piernas. Tenía frío. Cayó en el barro. Respiraba agitadamente.

Muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. Ella y Harry mirándose como si nada más existiese en el mundo. Besándose. Amándose.

Lloró desconsoladamente, acurrucada contra un árbol, sin tener noción del tiempo, del lugar en el que estaba ni de nada a excepción de su dolor. No entendía porque esas preguntas habían disparado tantos sentimientos juntos. Solo sabía que no quería mirar a nadie más a los ojos y encerrarse en un mundo en donde nada importase.

Entretanto, en la madriguera, Harry hechaba fuego por los ojos.

¿SERIAN TAN AMABLES DE EXPLICARME POR QUE HICIERON ESAS PREGUNTAS? – gritó.

Lo...lo siento – dijo Neville mirando hacia abajo.

Tenemos que ir a buscarla – dijo Harry decidido –. Todos fuera. Ginny y Ron al lago, Luna y Neville al pueblo. Yo iré al bosque.

En escasos cinco minutos, todos habían salido a buscar a la chica. No se habían molestado ni siquiera en buscar un abrigo. Harry andaba por el bosque con la mirada fiera y sus cinco sentidos trabajando atentos.

Evidentemente esas preguntas la habían molestado y Harry sabía porque. El también se había sentido incómodo. ¿Cómo podía decir que el momento más romántico de su vida había sido estar con ella por primera vez? ¿Con que cara iba a decir que la mujer que siempre había amado era ella?

Probablemente, las preguntas que le habían hecho a Hermione tenían que ver con lo sucedido con Krum y la pobre se había visto muy afectada. Definitivamente iba a matar a esos cuatro. ¿Qué pretendían con todo eso?

Un rayo brilló en el cielo y añadió algo de luminosidad al débil lumos de la varita de Harry. En ese momento la vió. Una silueta envuelta en un vestido blanco, acurrucada contra un árbol. Un ángel llorando.

Harry corrió hacia ella conmovido por lo que veía. Se quitó el abrigo y cubrió a la chica con el. Ella temblaba y la lluvia seguía cayendo impasible sobre ambos. Harry la abrazó, con el abrigo de por medio y la miró a los ojos. Herm evitó su mirada.

Lo había visto venir, desde léjos. No quería verlo y, al mismo tiempo, solo quería estar en sus brazos, por siempre y para siempre.

Tranquila – dijo el chico –. Estoy contigo – la abrazó aún mas fuerte y luego la miró a los ojos.

Te necesito – susurró ella. Harry la miró mordiéndose el labio. Había deseo en su mirada, el también la necesitaba, la había necesitado por mucho tiempo.

Hay... hay una cabaña por aquí – le dijo –. Tenemos que encontrarla porque esta lluvia no va a cesar.

Harry caminó por quince minutos con Hermione en brazos hasya que divisó una destartalada cabaña abandonada. Entró e inmediatamente se sintió mejor, al ver que, al menos, estaban en un lugar seco.

El ojiverde encendió un fuego y apaeció unas mantas posando a Herm sobre ellas. Ambos se miraron. Sus piernas estaban enredadas. Harry podía sentir la respiración de Hermione en su boca. La rodeó con los brazos, disfrutando el momento. De pronto, Hermione comenzó a sollozar.

Lo siento – dijo entre lágrimas –. Siento haberte dicho todo eso, siento haberte dicho que no quería ser tu amiga... te he necesitado mucho Harry – el ojiverde le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Lo se – susurró –. Tranquila...

No sabía como decírtelo – siguió ella en el llanto –, pasó tanto tiempo y... y me comporté tan mal ¡oh Harry! – la chica se tapó el rostro con las manos. El la abrazó.

Todo está bien Hermi – le dijo al oído.

Eso... eso era lo que mas hubiese querido decir en el mundo – le dijo la chica. Harry se sorprendió. Pensó que sería algo de Krum.

¿Quieres saber que es lo que mas me gustaría decir en el mundo? – le preguntó.

Ella asintió mirándolo fijamente mientras se mordía el labio. Siempre que hacía esto, Harry tenía tremendos deseos de besarla. Esta vez no se contuvo. La tomó de la mejilla y posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un rápido movimiento y con el brazo que aún tenía en su espalda, la atrajo mas hacia así.

Harry introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica mientras la posaba suavemente sobre las mantas. Herm rodeó con sus manos el cuello del moreno mientras miraba fijamente sus irresistibles ojos verdes. La obvia falta de aire los hizo separarse. Ambos jadeaban agitados.

Me vuelves loco – le dijo Harry entre jadeos –. Es increíble... eres increíble – Hermione lo atrajo de nuevo y le dio un corto beso – Harry se quedó observándola por unos segundos. Las gotas de agua mezcladas con lágrimas resbalando por sus hombros y sus mejillas, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos ardientes de deseo.

Comenzó a besar sus hombros y a subir por su cuello mientras le quitaba el vestido. Herm acarició su espalda y se incorporó levemente para poder sacarle la camiseta. Ambos estaban sentados. La chica comenzó a besarle el cuello y a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Y en esos mismos instantes, cuando el ruidoso viento batía las puertas y ventanas y el sonido de la lluvia acompasaba sus movimientos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger fueron uno, una vez más.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** _Estaran contentos!!!! Recibi muchos RR's uno particularmente de risas, que fue el de Eve, que evidentemente tiene 4 subconsientes, fue genial, yo partiendome. Les cuento que es viernes, y como es rutina estoy contestando RR's, a ver si llego al final. Es una cuestion de examenes.... Son malvados, no me quieren... se les ocurre poner geografia e historia en una misma semana, como si la colonización cartaginesa pudiera ser mezclada con los horst y los graben en un período menor a 5 días._

_Bueno, pues en primer lugar quería agradecer a los que me dieron consejo.. Los que ya saben todo el problema que tenía, tome la decisión mas sabia, que simplemente me olvido A COJONES._

_Vamos... q a ver... últimamente pasé bastante de él, y tampoco quiero emparanoiarme. Muchos dijeron q hablara con él... buff pero no me da, porque podría estar equivocada y si es el caso pierdo 2 amigos._

_Tranquilos los que preguntaron si ella tiene Internet. Que ni siquiera leyó HP asi que para que entre aca...._

_Bueh, paso a Spoiler y RR's no sin antes decir un peke comentario del chap que bueh... alguno me querra matar (esos nunca faltan, son los mas graciosos XD) por no prolongar la pelea... pero es que NO PUEDOOO!! Es demasiado para mi... me mandan reviews me dicen: lloré, me siento mal, blah blah, me llenan de culpa... XDD además, yo me siento mal, que si uds. Lloraron leyéndo imaginense yo escribiendo.... Es que ademas, de corrido, escribi ese y el siguiente y ya los arreglé... pasa que ahora empieza lo que sería la "segunda etapa de sus vidas" (nos ponemos filosoficos) que vendría a ser que ya estan definitivamente juntos (el que se cree que a partir de ahora el fic va a ser solo besitos, todo aburrido no tiene NI IDEAAA... ahora sufren... ya veran en cosa de un mes... awjawjajwjajwjajwajjwjawjajwjajw)._

_Bueno, volvamos a la normalidad, que si no toy ak toda la noche y los examenes de historia, mates y geo se pueden ir a tomar por culo... XD_

_PD: Para todos los que se creyeron que el fic iba a pasar a D/Hr. Gente no me conocen...XD_

_PD2: Que es esta obsesion que tienen Onag y Antonietta por matar a Cho?_

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** _Jejjeje, muchas gracias por los cumplidos. Repito, sinceramente no creo ser la mejor (ya les dare yo una lista de lo que se considera buena lectura), pero voy a leer "Nada es lo que parece", que lo empece hace mucho y después lo deje por esas casualidades de la vida. _

_El fic termina H/Hr. Aunque sea lo último que haga._

**Monik:** _Joer chika a ti te tendrian que dar el premio Reviewer del año!!!! Pedazo review, y mas aún encima escribes. Las tienes todas"!!!! Gracias por la felicitación por mi cumple... ya ves que cap les deje para festejarlo (la maldad me supera XD). Bueno, no se que mania tienes tu de no contestarme los RRs'!!!! no se si no te habra llegado, pero el del 9 que te deje no me lo contestaste!!! Pues me encanta como lo vas llevando. Ademas me maro porke ahí de sopeton una frase en plan "se queo flipao" y yo marandome porke aun me gustaria usar esas frases... pasa q me pongo seria porke nos leen de todo el mundo..._

_Entinedo tu postura, tu protejes a tus amigos y punto... no quiere decir que te guste. Mira tia tu tranki, la cosa es que la otra es un poco calienta... ya sabes... y que a el le conviene porke esta caliente... cuando se le vaya la calentura... pois ala... ya la dejara._

_Respecto a mi problema. Pues yo te cuento lo que me preguntaste. Nos conocemos desde hace dos años, pero nunca salimos en plan bajar excepto un par de veces. Es mas que nada del cole. Es que a ver... es raro q un tio y mas con novia sea todo sobon como es él... y me trata de ese modo hace poco, pero aun se puede atribuir a una cuestion de q antes no tenia confianza y ahora si._

_Yo los veo muy enamorados. Pero no son celosos el uno del otro para nada, porke sino ya verias a mi amiga hechando fuego (al menos lo estaria haciendo yo), pero no lo hace... y le tengo mucho cariño y no m gustaria arruinar la amistad con ella ni con el. Creo que tienes razón en esto de que debo tomarmelo con calma...supongo que tengo dos opciones, que son olvidarme o ignorarlo y las voy mezclar. Pasa que, pa que mentir, a mi tb me encanta abrazarlo y que me apoye la cabeza en el hombro y darle un beso en la mejilla (como se me va la pinzaaaa) y eso... joe.... Pero tb puede q me este confundiendo... por eso buffff... debo aclarar pensamientos. _

_No creo que sienta algo por mi, ya casi va 7 meses con mi amiga, y jo... son mu rikiños... y no me gustaria romper eso, aunque "pudiera" a menos que se rompa solo._

_Mucha gracias Monik!!! La verdad es q valoro a mucha gente como tu que hablo solo por Internet, mas que a gente que conozco normalmente. Muchas gracas por todo!!! TKM!!!_

_Antonietta: Holaaaaa!!!! Ya le diste a Herm todos los adjetivos calificativos de la lengua española, empieza por el inglés ahora._

_Pobre Harry, lo sep.. pero ya vez ahora son felices. Te he puesto a Draco... por un chap, 2 maximo... aunque bueno... mejor me callo..._

_De toas formas en el cap anterior harry lo pasó fatal no hay vuelta de hoja. Hermione es gilipollas!!! Se que fue diferente, porque normalmente la que sufre es Herm, en esta sufrio Harry pa variar._

_La muerte de cho... la muerte de cho... yo creo que a Cho no la meto en ningun cap mas... aunque nunca digo nunca... puedes escribir un fic relacionado en el q explique su muerte, tienes toda mi bendicion._

_Jajajjaj ya se!! Falta poco para los 18. En mi cumple me la pase genial, vino el chico en concreto y su novia (mi amiga, mi amiga, mi amiga... estoy tratando de machacármelo en la cabeza). Tranki ke no tiene Internet por suerte!!! _

_Bueno muchas gracias por los consejos la vdad... ya lo tengo claro... mi amiga... a m i g a... amiga... Joder q difícil se me hace!!!!_

_Un besoo!!!!_

**Onag:**_ Hola chicaaaa!! D na por lo dl fic, ya sabes, a mis super lectoras, todo. No te preocupes por los reviews, que ya lo se..._

_Jajajaj ¿Cómo que lloraste? Pues a mi se me hace mas emotivo este aún!!! Pero joder onag, como me lloras tia!!!! El pobre de Harry, lo se... mi niño, como lo hago sufrir... joder no ya... padre de sus hijos a largo ploazo ¿acaso es mucho pedir? Esa Hermione...pedazo puta jajajajajajaja mira q me escarillo con los reviews que me dejas eh?Joe... Harry que patea puertas y rompe espejos, se me esta violentando el xaval... bop... pero te ha gustado la cabaña a que no'!??!?!?! mejor que lexu no hay... pero bueh... nah... no hay lechu, vamos a la cabaña..._

_De toas formas tienes razon, la muy zorra... es q a ver, pobre Harry tia!! Ella se va con Malfoy y no comprende. Lo que apsa es que la pava tiene un miedo al compromiso q t kgas!!!! Ya ves q por eso no intento contactarse con el o visitar... bueh... por eso y por otra cosa... ya lo dire en su momento... (aka llega la parte donde me quieres matar... pero bueno... te jodes XD)._

_El drama es que claro... Harry tiene su buena parte de Hijo de Potter, porke vamos...tampoco el inteno nada y ahora el ministerio esta impregnado de los besos de Harry..._

_Jajajajjaj morreando a mcgonagall... mira que me rio... yo me sentiria mal. Pasa que Herm no tiene derecho a reprocharle nada (técnicamente)... q se mueran los dos y se jodan en el infierno (esa es mi conclusión!). Pero bueh... puedes hablar con antonietta para la muerte de Cho... que anda preguntando por ello tb._

_Y tu bonita, a ver si apuras!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un besazoooooo y gracias!!! TKM!!_

**Alyssa Kraft:**_ Gracias por los consejos chika!!! La vdad t has pasado!!! Se que podria hablar con el, pero pienso q tb cabe el hecho de que yo sea una paranoica y una gilipollas y me este haciendo la película de algo que no existe... supongo que el tiempo lo dirá._

_En el caso de que cortase con ella y empezase a Salir conmigo... pues yo creo que se lo dejaria bien claro. Mi amiga no es nada celosa... y yo se que lo sería, yo no podría verlo abrazado con otra chica, tendria que ser alguien de mucha confianza._

_Creo que... bufff... hablar con mi amiga. Me daria miedo, porke ella me diria que joe... lo hace porke me tiene confianza... pero a mi lo q me hace dudar es q a veces nos quedamos mirando y jooo no lo se... me confunde pero vamos... yo ante todo la amistad. No me molesta uq ecompartas esas cosas conmigo! La verdad q nos sirve a las dos. Muchas gracias!!_

**Javicr:**_ Que bueno que te gustase. La dire de tu fic no aparecio, porke en ff no se puede (intenta separando las letras). Pero supongo que si apreto en tu nick y tal XDDDD ya lo leere. Venga besos!!!_

**Sandokan:**_ Ya lo se... mira si son imbeciles, pero aki estoy yo para arreglarlo. Ron no esta de paso... amos, que si ves los 1eros chaps tenia bastante protagonismo. Lo volverá a tener, ya verás. Solo que ahora quiero concentrarme en la pareja. Jooo no pienso que este mal, pero no se... tampoco quiero tanto cumplido, que jo... no soy tan buena escribiendo. Muchas gracias!!!_

**Azi69:**_ Holaa!! Que bien que te hayas decidido a dejarme un RR. Otra que quiere matar a Cho, jaajja hagan un club!!!! Me alegro que te guste lo de los besos en el cuello. Que hermosa zona para besar!!!! Gracias por todo!! Un saludo a Venezuela!!! (toa diva yo). Joerrr y me pones una posdata y me nombras a Milo Ventimiglia y me da el chungo tia!!! Que me agarra cosa por todo el cuerpo, me pongo roja y a saltar pa que se me vaya la falta de aire... buffff (suspiro prolongado) ke lindo es!!! Un saludo!!!!_

**Leo Hagrid:**_ Holaaaa!!!! Ya te digo yo si se lo tiene merecido por andar tranzandose a medio ministerio... pero Herm se pasó un pokito. Bueh... vos decis que tiene suerte, pero no soy yo la que anda quedando con chicas de Internet en bares XDDDD_

_Jajaja lo de Lunatica... bop... pos quien me daba a mi ser tan buena como Anazasi o Mile, las admiro muchisimo, es increíble como escriben. Un beso enorme!!!_

**Lord Of the Dark:**_ Como no van a ser ciertas tus sospechas!!! Si sos experto en leer entre líneas. Pero no me panickises!!!! Ke komo los voy a juntar, k va, el huron es reyendo para las fans de Draco... aki tuviste tu reconciliación!!! Un besazo!!!!_

**Blanca:**_ Que bueno que te gustase!!!! Que frase dije??? Creo que realmente tienes razon, Tu consejo fue uno de los que mas valoré... tienes razon... muchas gracias por todo blankiñha!!!!! 1 beso!!!!_

**Carolina Holish:**_ Jeejjee ya lo ves al Draco ahí... todo rikiño!!! Muchas gracias por todo. Buscare tu gangic cuando tenga algo de tiempo (no es q no lo quiera leer, en serio, solo que tengo 3 examenes la semana que viene, pero juro que lo voy a leer, ya les mandarñe un RR.) 1 beso!!!!_

**Mary93:**_ Holaaa!!! No importa que tardes en escribir, mientras escribas ta todo bien. La escuela...la escuela... gran problema de la vida, el mismo que tengo yo!!! Mira tengo 3 examenes la semana que viene (entre ellos historia.... Por favor una cuerda!!! Una cuerda que me cuelgo ya!!!!). Aki esta el sabado!!! Aki esta el chap nuevo!!!! Disfrutalo!!!!_

_PD: Hermione Bestia? Creo que se merece mas adjetivos calificativos que eso!!!!!!! No me importa que estes charlatana... realmente me encantan los RR's largos (aunque me queje). Un beso y gracias!!!!!_

**Lucia:**_ Jajaj muchas gracias por tu RR, fue super bonito. Veo que sos nueva en el fic (esto ya parece un weblog, yo hablo de mis problemas personales y demas). Bueh...t e cuento que soy Argentina tb, aunque vivo en España (soy una consecuencia de la inmigración). Yo continuo sin falta todos los sabados (a menos que me pase algo reeeeee jodido) asi que por eso no te preocupes._

_Respecto al chico... bueno... a ver que puede hacerse... yo creo que en tu caso deberías intentar algo!!!! Yo lo vot a olvidar, a ver que hace el. Ante todo la amistad!!! Un saludo grande!!! Espero que te gustase el chap._

**EveWhite:**_ Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaajajajajajajajajajajjajaajajjaja. Digo yo que se creee Hermione?!?!?!?! A ver, Sea, Angeline, y Galadry... calmaos por favor, fuera las 3 que quiero hablar con Eve._

_Pobriñas las 4 que sufren ahsta los huesos... jjjejejeej trankilas trankilas, supongo que ahora estaran felices!!! Jejeje que mala persona soy a veces awjawjajwwjajwjwjajwjajjwa. Ok, yo escuche de los Alter Ego, pero no Alteri Ego (es decir, muchossss otros yoes!!! 3??) Joe chika!!!. Bueno, pasando a lo concreto... muchas gracias!! Me pone muy feliz saber que lloraste!! Bueh... eso no... refraseemos... me pone muy feliz saber que el fic desperto tanta emosion en vos!!! Ahí mejor... ke bueno que te haya gustado. Ya sabes, tos los sabados. _

_PD: Se que eres Eve ya de sobra!! Un besazo!!!!_

**Patry:**_ Hola chica!!! Pos na, que estoy chateando contigo asi que mucho que decir no hay. Ya sabes que soy mala... ya lo sabes!!!! Pero esta vez no fui tan mala ¿a que no? Mmmm... por lo que habra mas maldad en un futuro. Cuando quieras que te escuche!!!! No hay problema, sabes que siempre estoy ahí. Ya me contaras. 1 besazo!!!_

**_Un besazo a todos!!!!!_**


	13. Capitulo 13: Un Hurón Enfadado

**Disculpas: TODOS SABEN QUE SOY UNA PERSONA MUY QUE MUY PUNTUAL XD. LA CULPA LA TUVO FANFICTION, QUE NO SE QUE BUG TENIA Y NO DEJABA ACTUALIZAR A NADIE. ¡¡MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS!!**

**Disclaimer: **_Si… la verdad es que yo escribo por Rowling XD_

**Dedicatoria: **_El capy de hoy va para toda la pareja del Fénix!!! Grandes amigos que comencé a cultivar hace poco. ¡¡¡No pierdan la alegría que los carácteriza!!!_

**Capitulo 13:** Un Hurón Enfadado

Hermione sintió unas cosquillas en su cuello. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y abrió los ojos. Harry la estaba besando. Ella puso una mano en su espalda.

Buen día – dijo.

¿Qué tal? – preguntó el chico entre besos y finalmente mirándola a la cara.

Genial – sonrió ella antes de darle un largo beso en los labios –. Creo – dijo cuando se hubieron separado e incorporándose un poco – que ya tienes un momento romántico que supera lo de Cho – Harry rió.

¿Tú crees – preguntó – que yo, en mi sano juicio, confesaría delante de esos cuatro que el momento más romántico de mi vida fue cuando estuve contigo por primera vez? –. Le dio un suave beso en los labios – ¿Sabes? – dijo sonriente como si fuese un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo –. Tenías razón… no podemos ser solo amigos – Hermione miró hacia un costado.

Lo siento… yo… – pero no pudo terminar porque los labios de Harry la aprisionaron en un beso.

Lo se – le susurró él –. Te escuché hablando con el hurón. No fue a propósito, solo escuché. Yo también estaba buscando la forma de pedirte perdón. Además, para de disculparte, ya lo hiciste ayer lo suficiente – Hermione puso unos ojos como platos.

¡Draco! – gritó liberándose de Harry –. Harry… acabo de…

Tranquila – le dijo el ojiverde volviendo a abrazarla –. Lo aclararás – Hermione no sabía porque, pero en ese instante, haber engañado a Malfoy no le importó.

¿Sabes que otra cosa me hubiera gustado decir mas que nada en el mundo? – Herm lo miró risueña –. Que me gustabas… pero creo que eso ya es obvio

Y yo pensando que te habías puesto así por algo de Krum – le dijo el chico besándola suavemente – Dime… ¿Cuándo lo supiste? Digo… que yo te gustaba… – preguntó Harry.

Hace… poco menos de un mes – respondió Herm –. ¿Y tú?

Algo más… desde que volví a verte. A decir verdad – dijo –, no creo que el sentimiento se fuese nunca – la chica sonrió. Harry se acostó llevandola con él y la encerró en un abrazo –. No me dejarás ¿verdad? – preguntó y Hermione vio autentico miedo en sus ojos. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Lo tenía pensado – bromeó –, pero no lo veo posible. Si lo hiciese, mi jefe se enfadaría – Harry rió y la volvió a besar –. Harry – le dijo ella –. Nuevamente, lo…

¡Para de sentirlo, por el amor de Merlín! – le sonrió juguetonamente el chico –. Yo también te hice de todo… ¿Recuerdas sexto año? ¿Recuerdas mis cartas no existentes? ¿Recuerdas como te trataba? – la chica asintió.

Si – dijo –. Pero yo me fui y luego te perdoné y luego te dije que no volviésemos a ser amigos.

Estamos a mano – Harry la tomó por la cintura –. Estoy feliz Hermione, estoy con la chica que amo – la besó. Hermione se sobresaltó.

¿Qué tu que? – preguntó.

Vamos – dijo Harry –. ¿Realmente me harás pasar por esto de nuevo? Te amo… te amo desde Hogwarts… siempre te amé… y eres la chica mas especial del mundo para mi… ¿crees que me acostaría contigo si no fuese así? – la chica arqueó las cejas en señal de incredulidad –. Se que suena a discurso de "macho que se acuesta con mil chicas".

Ciertamente – apuntó la castaña.

Pero, Herm – siguió Harry –, me conoces desde hace cuando ¿once años ya? Mejor dicho, me has conocido la mitad de tu vida… y… se que tengo mis errores pero…

Oh, cállate – espetó la chica, y acto seguido lo besó pegándose a él lo mas posible –. ¿Suficiente respuesta Potter? – preguntó riendo.

Yo creo que si – jadeó Harry.

Harry ¿qué tal si nos vamos? – el chico la miró con ojos de perrito degollado.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó como si fuese un niño –. Yo quiero estar contigo. Solos –. Sonrió y se acercó a ella. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y a pasarle las manos por la cintura –. Estás fría – dijo ceñudo.

Para eso estás tú – le sonrió Herm. Harry volvió a su labor anterior –. Pero, en serio Harry, para.

No puedo – le dijo él –. Estás demasiado buena como para parar –. Herm soltó una risotada. Bueno si, ¡vamos!

No – susurró él acostándola y poniéndose encima de ella –. Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo y… y muchas veces mas. Quiero vlver a desvestirte, de mil formas distintas – Herm rió.

Lo haremos muchas veces más – dijo –. ¡Pero no ahora! – Harry puso cara de enfado pero se levantó y se vistió al igual que Hermione. Antes de salir detuvo a la chica al lado de la puerta.

Hermi – dijo acorralándola contra la pared.

¿Qué? – preguntó la chica.

Te amo – sonrió.

Yo también te amo – Hermione le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y lo besó nuevamente.

Quiero estar contigo siempre y no separarme nunca más – el chico apoyó su frente en la de ella.

Espero que sea así – susurró ella como para sí.

Será así – Harry sonrió –. A menos que te salga una beca a la China, caso en el que tendría que anotarme a unos cursos intensivos porque no se chino Hermi – la miró con ojos de perrito y Hermione no pudo haberse sentido más feliz.

Me encanta cuando me miras así – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Y a mi me encanta cuando haces eso – respondió el ojiverde mirando su boca. De pronto su semblante se tornó preocupado –. ¿Y el hurón? – Hermione cerró los ojos recordando. Había llegado el momento de discutir ESE punto.

Pequeño detalle – dijo entre los brazos de su chico. El rió.

Soy el otro chico – dijo.

No – ella frunció el ceño –. Draco es el otro.

Yo soy el otro, tu si quieres puedes dormir con él que yo no tengo porque enterarme – respondió Harry mirando hacia otro lado.

Eso es imposible – concluyó Hermione.

¿Y por qué? – cuestionó el ojiverde.

Porque cuando termine contigo – le besó el cuello – no me quedarán fuerzas – Harry la abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía.

¿Puedes dejar de abrazarme a lo Sra. Weasley, mi amor? – Harry se separó levemente.

Bueno ¿y qué? – dijo finalmente –. ¿Cuándo lo ves? – pensó en lo repulsivo de la idea de que otro hombre la tocara, siquiera.

Hoy por la noche – Herm miró hacia abajo –. Supongo que tendré que decírselo…

¿Lo besarás? – espetó de pronto Harry. Hermione lo miró compungida.

Supongo, Harry ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le diga que estoy contigo? – preguntó.

Exacto – propuso el chico.

Harry, yo lo quiero – el ojiverde la miró impactado –. Si no, no saldría con él… ¿entiendes? Y no quiero destruir una posible relación de amigos.

A mi me da mala espina – concluyó Harry.

Tu estás celoso – retrucó la castaña.

Vale, si… y por eso… – decidió – pienso estar en tu habitación por si al imbécil se le ocurre propasarse ¿ok?

Como quieras, cariño – dijo ella irónicamente.

Que hermoso es ser llamado cariño en ese tono – respondió el de forma sarcástica.

Lo siento… pero es que no estoy de acuerdo – Hermione se proponía no mirarlo a los ojos. Caso contrario accedería –. No puedo evitar pensar que vas a intentar algo cuando lo veas besarme –. Harry la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. No había nada más que decir. El iría.

* * *

Harry tenía a Hermione tomada de la cintura. Caminaban en el bosque, como si estuvieran en un mundo completamente diferente. Contrastando con el día anterior, ese día hacía sol y los pájaros cantaban alegres. Parecía que el día se había puesto de acuerdo con el humor de ambos. 

El chico llevaba una sonrisa de atontado. Sentía la cintura de Herm bajo su tacto y, sin saber porque, lo invadió un sentimiento posesivo, y se asustó por lo que podía suceder por la noche.

No le apetecía pensar. Estaba ahí, con ella, y solo una palabra podía describirlo: Perfección. Por primera vez en su vida estaban actuando como una pareja normal, abrazados, sin que el resto del mundo importase. Si eso no era amor, no sabía que era.

El ojiverde no había experimentado algo así jamás. Nunca había tenido una novia formal en parte porque seguía enamorado de Hermione y, ahora, solamente supo sonreír y besar la mejilla de la chica… no… de SU chica, cuando esta le tendió el colgante que había tenido colgado tanto tiempo.

No se sentía extraño, ni incómodo, se sentía genial. Se sentía como si hubiese ganado un partido de Quidditch, con una inmensa alegría, capaz de hacer el _patronus_ más poderoso del universo. En una palabra: Se sentía Feliz.

Aún así, volvía a invadirlo ese dolor de estómago que había sentido una sola vez. Cuando había estado con ella. Se intensificaba cuando la besaba, ¿la felicidad dolía? No le importó. Mientras sacaba estas conclusiones sintió la necesidad de volver a probar los labios de Herm con sabor a lluvia y frambuesa. Lo hizo… se sintió libre.

Harry – dijo ella de pronto.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el al ver el semblante preocupado de su cara.

No digamos nada aún – el ojiverde frunció el ceño.

¿Y eso por que? – preguntó.

Por Draco y por todos, no lo se… no me da buena espina – respondió dubitativa.

Como quieras – respondió él.

¿No te molesta? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

Nada podría molestarme hoy – la apoyó suavemente contra un árbol y se acercó de forma que sus narices se rozaron. Sonrió –. No tienes idea de cuanto te quiero –. Le besó la mejilla… eso era la utopía… no podía creer su suerte.

Yo te quiero más, seguro – sonrió ella.

¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el ojiverde divertido.

Porque cuando se entere el profeta, seré la mujer con más amenazas de muerte en el mundo entero… y si eso no es amor… – Harry rió.

Pues… ¡yo tendré que levantarme temprano los sábados! Si eso no es amor… – bromeó el chico.

Perdona ¿quién dijo que estarías en mi cama el sábado? – la expresión de Harry se volvió sombría.

No me harás algo tan malo ¿verdad? – preguntó poco convencido.

Me das demasiado por hecho Potter, ya se verá – le dijo ella indiferente. La expresión de Harry pasó a ser de horror.

¡Herm! – dijo asustado –. Estoy haciendo lo posible para no desvestirte y hacerte el amor justo aquí – dio un pisotón – y me dices que…

Es broma tonto – rió ella –. Por mi puedes estar en mi cama de lunes a viernes.

Imposible no es – apuntó Harry.

Ya – dijo ella – y… ahora que lo pienso, nunca fui a tu casa.

¿Qué dices? Si fuiste – Harry se quedó pensativo –. No fuiste… – concluyó finalmente –. Hoy irás.

Hoy viene Draco – Harry pareció molesto.

Es cierto – dijo –. El hurón.

Calla – respondió Herm –. Ya llegamos… recuerda, no digas nada –. Al instante en el que Hermione se separó de Harry, el chico extrañó su contacto y tuvo deseos de besarla, pero Ron corría hacia ellos.

El pelirrojo, visiblemente preocupado y luego de la frase "lo sentimos" dio un abrazo "Weasley" a Hermione. Harry sintió celos. No sabía porque… aunque probablemente lo de Malfoy lo estuviese trastornando tanto que deseaba prohibirle a Ron que tocara a Hermione.

Luego de eso llegaron Neville, Ginny y Luna muy apresurados. Todos estaban muy arrepentidos pero la pelirroja se interesó por lo más importante.

¿Dónde pasaron la noche? – preguntó perspicaz.

En la cabaña abandonada que era de los O'Toole – se apresuró a contestar Harry. Ginny sonrió perversamente.

Que romántico – dijo.

No presté mucha atención a eso Ginny – dijo Hermione –. Me dormí al instante.

Entiendo – respondió la pelirroja decepcionada.

Harry ¿qué…? – Ron miró a su amigo con ojos como platos. El chupón que tenía en el cuello no engañaba a nadie. Harry se puso la mano en la zona y como consecuencia, los otros tres miraron –. Tú – dijo Ron –, ella – miró a Hermione cuya expresión no podía haber expresado mejor la frase: _"la hemos cagado"_ –. Tú – repitió el pelirrojo.

Cariño – interrumpió Luna –. Estás bastante monotemático.

Pero ellos… – siguió Ron sin habla.

Echaron el polvo de su vida – interrumpió Ginny sonriente. Todos miraron a la pelirroja, sorprendidos.

Mi Ginny – dijo Neville abrazándola (probablemente evitando un golpe de parte de Hermione) –. Siempre tan sutil.

Herm… – Harry la miró inquisidor.

Vale – dijo ella entendiendo perfectamente.

Es un secreto ¿vale? – dijo Harry –. Si esto sale de aquí juro que mataré a todos.

¿Cuál es el problema? – intervino Neville.

El huroncillo nervioso – dijo Harry fastidiado –. Así que callar.

Vale – se malhumoró Ginny –. Yo quería presumir del chisme del año…

¡Ginny! – Hermione estaba exasperada.

Es broma, es broma – y seguidamente susurró al oído de Luna – ¡Cuando se enteren Lavender y Parvati!

Pero… ¿cómo…? – dijo Ron. Mientras todos caminaban hacia la casa y se sentaban a la mesa. Harry y Herm se miraron sonrientes.

Eso es privado, amor – intervino Luna –. Aunque… algunos detalles no me vendrían mal – Ginny sacó un anotador pero lo guardó al recibir la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

No fue nada – dijo Harry avergonzado –. La encontré, la lleve, prendimos velas, nos besamos y punto – Ron lo miró con incredulidad.

Vale – dijo Hermione –. También… ¿Y a ustedes que les importa?

Nada, nada – dijo Ron –. Vamos, quiero aprovechar el domingo y supongo que ustedes también – los miró pícaramente.

¿Usaron…? – espetó Luna mirándolos significativamente.

Si, Luna – dijo Harry –. Por favor, ahórrate la clase de educación sexual.

* * *

Esa tarde, Hermione y Harry no llegaron a la cama (al menos la primera vez). Sería bastante propio decir que "estrenaron" todas las habitaciones de la casa, terminando justamente en la cama, donde, en este momento, ambos miraban al techo, extasiados y agitados. 

Harry, esto está mal – el chico la miró preocupado.

¿Acaso no te gustó? Porque si quieres… – Hermione lo interrumpió.

No – rió –. Eso estuvo bien – suspiró –. Joder si estuvo bien… con eso no hay ningun problema… es que… me siento incómoda porque… estoy engañando a Draco – la cara de Harry cambió completamente y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la chica.

¡¿Qué?! – dijo ella.

Nada – respondió él –. Es perfectamente normal que estés pensando en Malfoy justo en este momento.

¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! – dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda besándole la nuca.

Eso me conforta – respondió el chico irónicamente.

Paremos hasta hoy por la noche ¿vale? – le dijo la castaña.

¿Y encima me castigas? – Harry la miró. La chica se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, Harry estaba casi riendo. Ella asintió.

Vale… ¡de todas formas estoy exhausto! – La besó brevemente –. ¿Te apetece salir a almorzar o algo? – Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

La chica se incorporó rápidamente y se puso la camisa de Harry. Corrió hacia la puerta y, la abrió sacando el torso fuera. Se quedó helada. Draco Malfoy estaba parado ahí, con cara de pocos amigos. Entró apartando a la chica de forma violenta y se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo.

Las piernas morenas de Hermione estaban completamente descubiertas, al igual que el comienzo de su busto. Su pelo, ligeramente electrizado, enmarcaba el rostro de una chica asustada que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

¿Qué… que haces aquí? – preguntó ella sabiendo la respuesta.

Vine a comprobar si lo que andaba diciendo por ahí Lavender era cierto – dijo secamente –. Veo que si, no tengo nada que hacer aquí – el chico se dispuso a salir, pero Hermione cerró la puerta.

Espera – dijo – Tenemos que hablar.

Harry, por su parte, se había levantado a ver quien interrumpía la mejor tarde de su vida, y le provocó instintos asesinos ver a Draco en la sala, y mas viendo a Hermione tan… tan sexy.

Mira, Draco – trató de comenzar la chica sentándose en el respaldo del sofá mirando al rubio –. Iba a decírtelo hoy.

¿Hace cuanto que…?

Ayer – Hermione agitó la cabeza –. Fue ayer, no… no hubiera…

No iba a preguntar eso – espetó fríamente Malfoy. A Hermione se le partía el corazón, no quería que Draco sufriera –. ¿Hace cuanto que te diste cuenta de que… de que…?

Un mes – Hermione miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos como esperando un golpe que jamás llegó.

Un mes – repitió Draco para sí –. Mira, Hermione, debí imaginarlo ¿vale? Tanto hablar de él y contarme sus cosas que… – Harry sonrió. Draco no le daba ni una pizca de pena. El rubio miró a Hermione desconsolado.

Lo siento yo… – trató de decir la chica.

No me interesan tus disculpas – el rubio dio un puñetazo a la puerta –. Me voy… – se acercó a la castaña y la besó con violencia mientras le acariciaba el muslo. Harry quiso hacer algo, pero Malfoy se separó al momento y salió dando un portazo.

Hermione se quedó ahí parada, tocándose la boca. En ese momento, y sin saber porque, se sintió muy sucia, pero al mismo tiempo mas tranquila. Era normal la reacción de Draco, pero, aún así, no le daba buena espina y se vio repentinamente sola.

El sentimiento le duró unos segundos, ya que, casi al instante, apareció Harry, con el pecho descubierto, mas sexy que nunca. Le pasó una mano por la boca, como limpiando cualquier resto Slytherin y la besó con una suavidad que contrastaba con el beso de Malfoy.

Herm no sabía porque le había chocado tanto su reacción. Tal vez fuera porque le tenía cariño y le hubiese gustado tener una relación de amistad con él, pero entendió casi al instante que eso era imposible. Se sentía bien entre los brazos de Harry, que la abrazaba fuertemente, sin palabras… porque no eran necesarias.

Te amo – le susurró el chico al oído.

Gracias – respondió ella casi llorando. Harry la cargó a la cama y se acurrucó junto a ella, tapados por la sábana. El ojiverde no sabía que palabras usar así que prefirió callar y se conformó con enredar sus piernas con las de Herm y dejar que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía bien.

* * *

**  
Nota de la Autora:** _Una palabra me define: CANSANCIO!!! Estos examenes acabaran conmigo. Hoy tuve Geografia, creo que casi me da un chungo de lo mucho que copié y de todas formas me piyo y no dijo na… iwalmente me jodio copiar, fue algo que hice por quedarme rotundamente en blanco y porque estos examenes a perrada non me molan na…_

_Trankis ke supongo que la publicación sigue en pie, aunque tal vez no los RR's, depende como me piyeis…bueno… respecto al chico… voy d a poco, pero me lo estoy sakndo d la cabeza. _

_Respecto al capi… ¿a que moló? Me enkntan todos acaramelados. Saludos a todos!!!!_

_Spoiler: (Bastante Largo!!)_

**¡¿QUE?! – el grito de Hermione resonó por toda la casa. Se levantó enfadada y comenzó a caminar hacia su estudio, seguida de Harry –. ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Somos compañeros, o no? Estamos en el mismo grupo sabes… porque si…**

**Hermione – espetó el ojiverde tratando de tranquilizarla –, no te lo dije porque…**

**¡Porque no nos hablábamos! – exclamó ella revolviendo papeles –. ¡Y me parece fatal!**

**Hermione – trató de explicarse el ojiverde –, era por…**

**¿Qué? A ver, ¡¿Por qué?! – le espetó ella enfadada.**

**Era – Harry frunció el ceño –, porque, por una mera casualidad, ¡estabas saliendo con cierto Slytherin! y no podía arriesgarme a que dijeses nada, o peor, que se lo dijeses y te hiciese algo… – el chico la miró enfadado. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia sus papeles.**

**Monik:** _Te contesto corto, es cuestion de examenes ! Me alegro de que te gustase el capi, a mi me esta gustando mucho el tuyo, ni idea d la cuestion d los reviews q no llegan. Flipao, Flipando, es igual, es mi jerga tb XD_

_Respecto a mi amigo, yo ya tome una decisión… yo paso completamente, me voy a olvidar… d toas formas lo veo en clase y punto, asi que eso…_

_Respecto a Mr. R (lo llamamos asi por si le da la venada de leer el fic XD)… no lo se… la vdad es q fijo que cuando se le vaya la calentura, para de estar con la warra. Bueh, siento que sea tan corta la contestación, pero creo que pronto me da un atake de nervios si no hago tarea!!_

_PD: Tia, a menos que hubiese una posdata, no se cortó._

**Kida-Krn:**_ Jjjejeje en primer lugar me causo mazo gracia que quisieses que leyera tu fic, porque de eso babyjapan me convencio hace ya un tiempo. Que sepas que mola un mazo._

_Menos mal que no agarraste los objetos punzocortantes, que me da miedo. Trankila, yo tb quiero a alguien asi para mi, lo bueno es que los tios tendrian que leer estos fics como manual para elhombre perfecto._

_Respecto al chico… joe ya me estoy olvidando asi que ni hablar de eso quiero!! Pero joe, menudo consejo psicologico, es cierto que los hombres son muchos menos sensibles que las mujeres. Muchas gracias por tu RR, ya nos hemos hablado por msn y joe, me caes mu simpatica. 1 besazo!!! PD: Kita kita, eso de admiradora no me mola na!!!!_

**Katsu-Dark:**_ Muchas gracias por todo, trankilaaaa no soy la mejor ni mucho menos, son mis ganas de acaramelamiento. Me alegro qe te gustase. Aki tienes el prox cap, como todos los sabados XD (si los examenes permiten yo proveo)._

**Pipu Radcliffe:**_ Jejejej me alegro que te gustase, no te derritas que no llegas al 13. Un besazo!!!_

_**Hibari Hanakoganei:** Diosss menudo nick… ¿de donde sale? Si ome si… como no va a continuar?? Todos los sabados continua asi que tu tranquilo/a ¿eres chica o eres chico? Me enknta que me mande reviews la gente que ivene leyendo pero nunk deja. Yo soy de esas!!! Un beso grande, y no reces tanto tu, que continúo los sábados._

_**FranBlck:** Joe… yo supongo que podrías escribir como yo (que tampoco es pa tanto, amos). La clave es leer mucho mucho mucho. Un beso enorme!!!_

_**Flak:** Holaa!!! Muchas gracias por todo, sigue leyendo!!!_

_**Blanca:** Jejjje que bien que te gustase. Me hace mucha gracia porke pones ¡que chévere! Y me suena mazo bonito!!!! Digo yo ¿Qué broma ni que nada? En el fondo esto es un reflejo del chico que yo kisiese pa mi XDDD._

_Estoy siendo torturada, pero tranki, sobreviviré._

_**LeoHagrid:** LeooO!! Que tal??? Que tal está mi doble?? XD Y Angeles? Esperoq eu hayas podido bajarte las canciones del potro… jejje un beso!!!_

_**EveWhite:** Holaaa xicaaa!!! O xicas??? Ola a ti, y a tus alter egos. Me alegro que te gustase el capi!! Bueno, respecto a darte consejos no se…no hay una manera, te sientas y escribes… lo que sea, lo que te venga a la mente. Lee mucho primero… es lo que yo hice. Un beso._

_**AnnaPotter:** ¿Qué tal? Creo que nunca me habías dejado un review, pero me alegro de que siguieses el fic. Está avanzado porque no entrabas hace exactamente 6 semanas. Yo publico todos los sábados. Joer ¿te hice llorar? Bo, que bonito cumplido, gracias!! Ya están reconciliados, asi que tu tranquila… ya veras, que les tengo preparadas unas cosas que ya podeis flipar!! La continuación, el sábado que viene, muchas gradciass!!!_

_**Antonietta:** Hola!!! Graciass por todo. Digo yo, Hermione ya no es más gilipollas. La manía de hoy es que to kiski me esta preguntando por Draco. Ya ven aca lo que sucedió aunque… nada, mis dedos se renuncian a escribir, que pena… iba a soltarte un spoiler del quince._

_Respecto al juego, jejeej si… la cuestion es que reventase, me encantan esas escenas de gritos y peleas y patadas, uñas y dientes y al final uno se harta y besa al otro. Pierden al consciencia completamente. ¿Qué tal te fue en mates? 1 beso enorme!!!_

_**Aiosami:** Holaa!! Joer pal virus!!! Me alegro que te gustasen los cap!!! Aquí tienes el trece, leelo a gusto XD. Joer, que no te de pena Hermione corriendo, que luego estuvo genial!! Ya me gustaria a mi, el morbaso que dan las cabañas tia!!! Espero que se te hayan resuelto las dudas. Trankiiilaaa no los voy a separar mas!! A ver si me subes los nuevos capis eh?? Un besazo apa!!!_

_**Andrea Sumeragi:** Holaaaa!!! Tuviste dulces sueños? Me da curiosidad. Draco… Draco… el enigma de mi vida… ya lo ves aquí… aunque bueno, mejor no hablo de Draco porque me da la venada y te digo cosas que no puedo decir. Pero por ahora, pos consuelalo tu ahí XD._

_Tranquila, la relación de pareja es "estable". Es decir, a ninguno se le va a ocurrir irse o hacer proposiciones estúpidas porque esa estapa terminó. Si yo viviera haciendo eso, se cansarían eventualmente. Ahora llega la segunda etapa que consiste en… no te lo puedo decir jajjajajajajaja. Nos vemos en la pareja, un beso!!!_

**Azi69**_ Holaa!! Que bien que te gustase. Joder, resulta que estaba leyendo tu RR justo con mi padre delante y mi familia no sabe lo que escribo… y mi padre en plan OO leyendo lo de la cabaña, el lemon (menos mal que no sabe lo que es Lemon) y lo de hacer el amor en la oficina!!! JOe… respecto al Lemon, habrá mas, pero mas que nada escenas pequeñas porke no se… me siento insegura respecto a mis capacidades para escribir un buen lemon… pero se intentará, lo prometo.  
Tranqui que no terminaré en poco tiempo, tengo muchas cosas pensadas para este fic!!! Respecto a Malfoy… ya lo ves aquí. Ojala te gustase!! Un beso!!!_

_**Cafeme Phoby:** Holaaa ¿Cuántas son ahí? Nuevas reviewers!! Vivaa!! Me pone muy contenta. Voy a leer su fic (en algun momento en el que el tiempo apremie pero juro que lo leere y les dejo un review) y subo el cap todos los sabados!!! Un beso!!!_

_**Lord Of the Dark:** Jjajaja, mi nuevo novio XDDD Bueno churry, que bien que te haya gustado… jaja me encantó la comparación, como los buenos vinos. Ya sabes, todos los sábados. Un besazo!!!_

_**Hiphop-phunk: **Muchas gracias!!! Tranki que la sigo todos los sabados!!!_

_**Lunatica Lovegood:** Holaa!!! Sip, creo que tu RR del 11 no salio... y este casi no lo recibo porque lo recibi hoy a punto de publicar. Ayer no publique por un problema de Me alegro de que te guste como va la historia!!! Tranki... no creo que los vuelva a separar mas aunque.... tengo los labios sellados jejejejejejejejejejeej._

_**lu-in-love:** Holaa!! Me alegro de que te gustase el capi. Ya se que tendría que haber actualizado ayer. La culpa la tuvo fanfiction que nos e que estaba arreglando y no pude. Lo siento muchísimO!! Ya sabes que yo soy mazo puntual... pero bueh... Jejejeje... si me gusta Gilmore... yo quiero que Rory se quede con Logan y punto XD. Un beso enorme!!_

**_julide-kida14:_** _Hola!! Pues que bien que te gustase tanto el fic. Tu tranquila que yo actualizo todos los sabados. Hoy actualizo Domingo por un problema de fanfiction. Espero tus RR. Un beso!!!_

_**Bueno, eso es todo familia, hasta el proximo sabado!!! Veanle el lado bueno, ahora solo deberan esperar 3 dias!!!**_


	14. Capitulo 14: Duelo

**Disclaimer: **_Todo es de ella…_

**Dedicación:** _Este capitulo va para tres personas. RoryHerm (por sus superreviews), Aiosami, por su super FF y especialmente y mas que todo para LEOHAGRID, que va a tener un Matias XD!!!_

**Capitulo 14:** Duelo

Despertaron a las cinco de la tarde. Era increíble como estar juntos les quitaba las ganas de comer o de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó el ojiverde a la chica.

Si… estoy bien… solo que prefiero no encontrarme a Draco en el trabajo – dijo.

Dudo que lo hagas…y… hablando de trabajo y de Malfoy, hay una pista sobre el paradero de Lucius – Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida.

¿Cuándo surgió? – preguntó.

La semana pasada – dijo Harry, y en su voz se notó un dejo de miedo.

¡¿QUE?! – el grito de Hermione resonó por toda la casa. Se levantó enfadada y comenzó a caminar hacia su estudio, seguida de Harry –. ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Somos compañeros, o no? Estamos en el mismo grupo sabes… porque si…

Hermione – espetó el ojiverde tratando de tranquilizarla –, no te lo dije porque…

¡Porque no nos hablábamos! – exclamó ella revolviendo papeles –. ¡Y me parece fatal!

Hermione – trató de explicarse el ojiverde –, era por…

¿Qué? A ver, ¡¿Por qué?! – le espetó ella enfadada.

Era – Harry frunció el ceño –, porque, por una mera casualidad, ¡estabas saliendo con cierto Slytherin! y no podía arriesgarme a que dijeses nada, o peor, que se lo dijeses y te hiciese algo… – el chico la miró enfadado. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia sus papeles.

De todas maneras tendrías que haber avisado – susurró.

La castaña sintió que Harry la rodeaba por la espalda y ponía su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella. Vio esas manos tan bonitas cruzadas sobre su estómago y percibió un par de labios que le besaban la mejilla de forma suave. Sonrió.

No quería que te pasara nada – le dijo él al oído. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Era simplemente perfecto…

Te quiero – le dijo ella algo avergonzada.

Y yo a ti – respondió el ojiverde.

Entonces – siguió la chica –. ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

Ya sabíamos que estaba en Irlanda, lo localizamos en un pueblo no muy lejano – respondió Harry, como ausente.

¿Viajaremos pronto? –. Harry cerró los ojos y se separó de Hermione.

No quiero… no quiero que vengas – le dijo finalmente. La chica levantó una ceja.

No pienso discutir esto con esto, Potter – dijo seria mientras seguía revolviendo los papeles –. Iré… por algo somos un equipo.

Del cual – espetó fríamente Harry –, yo soy el jefe y no pienso dejarte ir – Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara.

¿Tú buscas que te mate? Es que si no te mata Malfoy, te mato yo, ¡lo juro! – dijo ella. Harry se cruzó de brazos.

No irás – soltó.

Harry – Hermione estaba exasperada –. En primer lugar, no me impediras hacer mi trabajo. En segundo, el punto de esto es que ambos debemos protegernos mutuamente… no podrás hacerlo sin mi.

No te pondré en peligro – respondió él –. No soy capáz de perderte, no de nuevo – la mirada de Harry era de puro miedo.

Te diré que – la chica frunció el ceño, esta vez con una media sonrisa en la cara. Evidentemente no habría otra forma de convencerlo –. Un duelo, si gano, voy. Si pierdo, vas tú solo… – la chica cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda al decir estas ultimas palabras.

No quiero dañarte – Hermione soltó una risotada.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no te dañaré yo a ti? – preguntó ella.

No vas y punto – la castaña arqueó las cejas.

Es mi carrera Harry – dijo fríamente. El ojiverde cayó en la cuenta de que ya había escuchado antes esa frase. Paró en seco y recordó el dolor que había sentido años antes. Recapacitó.

Un duelo – dijo –. Mañana, en el salón de entrenamientos.

Es un hecho – sonrió Hermione.

Voy a casa – dijo Harry. A la chica le extrañó que se fuese tan temprano… estaba enfadado –. Adiós… avisa si necesitas algo – caminó hacia la puerta, miró a Hermione por un breve instante y luego salió, dejándola parada en el medio del pasillo, mordiéndose el labio y con una tremenda acumulación de ansiedad en su interior.

Le repateaba tremendamente que quisiese cuidarla como que fuese un objeto muy frágil y muy débil. ¡Ella no era así! Era probablemente más fuerte que muchos de los aurores y ¡¡¡no quería se menospreciada por ser su novia!!!

Definitivamente necesitaba esto para darse cuenta. Hermione hubiera querido ir al piso de abajo, besarlo y decirle que lo quería mucho. No soportaba que estuviese así… encendía el modo "víctima" y la sacaba de quicio, pero la enternecía al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, por un lado deseaba hacer eso, besarlo… y por otro, desafiarlo hasta que parara con esa costumbre de poner ojitos de perrito porque SABIA que ella no le negaría nada.

* * *

¡Hermione podía ser tan testaruda! ¿Acaso no entendía que lo mejor para ella era quedarse? Harry lo vencería solo y punto… el hacía esto para protegerla y ella no lo apreciaba…

Pues ya vería… la iba a vencer, no iba a permitir que se enfrentara a ningun peligro… Lo que mas hubiese querido en ese momento era subir y besarla, hacerla entender… no le gustaba estar enfadado y no poder darle un beso de despedida.

Ademas, ¡eran las seis de la tarde! ¿Qué haría el resto del día si no estaba con ella? Es decir, podía llamar a Ron, pero ¡¡¡él simplemente quería estar en el piso de arriba!!!

* * *

¿Lista? – Harry estaba en la puerta de la casa de Herm, eran las ocho y media. Estaba listo, no le había dado un beso de "buenos días" y, aunque moría por hacerlo, se estaba conteniendo seriamente.

"_No hasta después del duelo"_ pensaba la chica. No quería distraerse besando a Harry, sabía que si lo hacía perdería toda su concentración. Se acercó a la puerta y Harry, por pura inersia, le puso una mano en la espalda para dirigirla a las escaleras.

Hermione se estremeció. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin besarlo y estaba tan guapo, que no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia él, que estaba observándola de reojo.

Harry apartó la vista, apresurado. Estaba hermosisima y quería besarla. Sentía ese ya familiar dolor en la boca del estómago. Lo había sentido todo el día anterior, al irse sin darle un beso. Y se había despertado con la horrible sensación aún presente.

Herm se mordió el labio, tenía claro que no quería acercarse a él hasta después del duelo, pero eso estaba empeorando las cosas. Le dolía el pecho, y tenía ganas de llorar. El día anterior, él se había despedido sin un beso y no le importaba. Ahora estaba como si nada.

Harry la vio morderse el labio. ¡Con las ganas que tenía él de besarlo! Salieron al rellano y bajaron hasta el cuarto piso.

Me olvide algo – mintió el ojiverde –. Ya vuelvo – Hermione sintió curiosidad por ver la casa de Harry pero decidió no entrar. Sería demasiado. Pasaron diez minutos. La castaña miró por el resquicio de la puerta.

Dentro, Harry desesperaba, estaba buscando una excusa para poder darse una ducha de agua helada, pero no la encontraba. Abrió un refresco y se salpicó la camiseta blanca.

"_Genial"_ – pensó –. _"Ahora tendré que hacerla pasar, no la puedo tener esperando" _– Harry no tuvo que pedirlo, Hermione abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y entró.

Se quedó impresionada con la escacés de muebles. El salón constaba de un sofá y una mesilla. Una mesa redonda coronaba la cocina (era lo único fuera de los aparatos electrodomésticos).

Harry estaba parado, sin camiseta. Tenía solamente unos pantalones color arena y su torso desnudo. Hermione trató de no parecer completamente estúpida con la boca abierta así que desvió la mirada y se apoyó contra la pared.

Voy a coger otra camiseta – le dijo su novio de forma fría. Ella asintió.

Harry se quedó unos segundos parado frente a ella, vacilando. Hermione miraba al suelo. Luchaba por que no salieran las lágrimas.

El ojiverde soltó un bufido e hizo un ademán de irse hacia la habitación, paró un segundo, pero luego pareció volver a decidirse y fue a buscar su camiseta. Cuando hubo vuelto, salieron, sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos.

Fueron al ministerio, entraron y llegaron a la oficina en completo silencio. No había nadie aún y Harry y Hermione se pararon en la sala de entrenamiento con sus varitas en riste.

Puedes hecharte atrás – le dijo el chico alardeando –. Por algo soy el jefe ¿sabes? – Hermione arquó una ceja y se puso en posición.

_Tarantallegra!_ – gritó el ojiverde, pero ella esquivó el hechizo fácilmente.

_Conspicio!_ – un rayo purpura salió de la varita de Herm y envolvió al moreno. Varios impulsos eléctricos le zurcaban todo el cuerpo. No podía liberarse. Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho –. _Finite Incantatem! _– gritó. Harry cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente.

Nunca… -jadeó – sientas… pena de… tu adversario – levantó la varita –. _Desmaius!_ –ella trató de esquivar el hechizo, pero éste le dio en un hombro, lacerándolo profundamente. La sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones. Aún así, siguió luchando.

_Ingens!_ – una enorme bola de energía salió disparada de la varita, Harry la esquivó.

_Expeliarmus!_ – gritó el chico. La varita de Hermione salió disparada. El ojiverde creyó que la batalla estaba ganada, pero sucedió algo que el no habría creido posible nunca.

Los cabellos de Hermione comenzaron a levantarse, sus ojos se volvieron de un color viloleta intenso y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su varita volvió a sus manos. Harry vió en su expresión, que solo ahbía estado jugando… era hora de terminar con todo esto.

_Igneus!_ – el miedo se reflejó en la expresión de Harry cuando, de la varita de la chica, surgieron cuerdas de fuego, que lo rodearon, sin tocarlo (evidentemente por vountad de ella), pero que se iban acercando poco a poco.

El ojiverde sentía el calor y las gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes y su cuello. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse. No quería rendirse.

¡Ríndete! – exclamó ella con una voz que no parecía la suya –. ¡Ríndete o acerco más las cuerdas!

¡Nunca! –. Pensó que Hermione jamás se atrevería a hacerle eso. Que equivocado que estaba. Sintió un terrible dolor en una de sus muñecas. Soltó un alarido, no pensaba rendirse.

Harry no cedía. Hermione quería liberarlo, pero no podía… no debía. La mano de Harry ardía, cuando la chica vio una lágirma corriendo por la mejilla de su novio, no fue capáz de soportarlo. Bajó la varita, y comenzó a respirar agitada, y a temblar.

Se acercó a Harry con mucha cautela. El ojiverde no la miraba. Estaba agachado en el suelo, contemplando su mano en carne viva. Respiraba agitado, no quería tocarse la muñeca, simplemente yacía ahí

Harry – ella se sentó a su lado y lo tomó por un brazo. El moreno se apartó con violencia.

¡Sueltame! – exclamó con impotencia en la voz. Hermione se movió ligeramente y suspiró.

_Excipio!_ – susurró Herm, y, al instante, la piel de Harry comenzó a regenerarse. El dolor desapareció, aunque la zona quedó levemente roja. La chica le acarició la espalda.

No…irás – jadeó Harry. Hermione se alejó mientras él se paraba con esfuerzo.

Harry… te vencí – le dijo –. Necesitas mi ayuda – cuando el ojiverde la miró, ella se sorprendió tremendamente. Estaba llorando.

Por favor Hermione – dijo mientras las lágrimas le innundaban la cara –. No vayas, te lo ruego… – Herm dio unos pasos hacia él y le acarició la mejilla.

Harry, entiende…

¿¡Puedes no ser tan tozuda!? – lloró él –. No… no sirves para esto – de pronto, el saco de boxeo le pareció algo mucho más interesante, porque desvió la mirada hacia él. La castaña frunció el ceño.

¿Harry, qué…? – lo miró extrañada. El ojiverde perdió la compostura.

¿QUIERES SABER PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE VAYAS? – gritó acorralándola –. ¿QUIERES SABERLO? – Dio un puñetazo a la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de ella e, inmediatamente, la expresión de Hermione cambió a susto – NO QUIERO QUE VAYAS – dijo a voz de grito – PORQUE LA MALDITA CICATRIZ ME HA VUELTO A DOLER – Dio nuevamente los puños contra la pared –. Y juro – una mirada de impotencia cruzó su rostro –, juro por Merlín, que si llega a pasarte algo no me lo perdonaría nunca.

¿Qué tu que…? – trató de preguntar Hermione.

¡Y TE EXTRAÑO! – La interrumpió sollozando – ¡PORQUE NO TE BESO DESDE AYER, Y ME DUELE DEMASIADO! – unió su frente con la de ella –. Y… y te necesito – susurró antes de rozar sus labios –. Te necesito tanto – Hermione no sabía que responder, pero tenía clara una cosa, su prioridad era Harry. Apoyó una mano e su nuca y le dio un beso inolvidable. El moreno se sobresaltó y la miró con ojos como platos –. ¿Cómo besas así? – dijo atónito. Ella sonrió.

Son cosas que reservo para momentos especiales o desesperados – dijo antes de rodearle con los brazos –. Yo también extrañaba tus besos – se sintió sofocada por el "abrazo Weasley" que su novio le dio, y una vez liberada se sentó en el suelo. Harry se apoyó sobre ella, como si fuese un niño, mientras Herm le andaba en el cuello y en el pelo.

La verdad era que Hermione estaba asustadísima, pero lo lógico era tratar un problema al mismo tiempo y, en ese momento, Harry estaba mal. Trató de recapitular todo… el no hablarse, el duelo, y ahora quedaban demasiadas cosas por comprender… Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la chica no aguantó más y rompió el silencio.

Amor – susurró –. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo sucede esto?

Tres semanas – dijo él con miedo, mientras sentía el latir del corazón de Hermione. Ella respiró profundamente.

¿Sueñas? – preguntó.

Te raptan, te alejan de mi – sollozó el, agarrando a Herm mas fuertemente.

Shh, estoy aquí, tranquilo – acarició su espalda para tranquilizarlo –. Harry… piensa esto con cuidado – dijo antes de besarle la cabeza –. ¿Crees que sea Voldemort?

No lo se – susurró él –. Hermi…

¿Qué, amor? – le dijo ella.

¿Qué le sucedió a tus ojos? ¿Y a tu voz? ¿Y a tu cabello? – Hermione sintió un escalofrío, no se sentía preparada para explicarle eso a Harry.

Ahora no es el momento – le dijo.

¿Cuándo volveran tus ojos a la normalidad? – preguntó el ojiverde. Hermione puso una mano frente a su cara. Una luz amarilla emanó de ella y devolvió sus ojos al color castaño de siempre.

Me gustan mas así – dijo Harry, y se acomodó mejor sobre Hermione. Evidentemente no estaba en un estado de completa lucidéz. Entre el duelo y la cicatriz, se había visto demasiado afectado. Sabía que Harry hubiese preguntado inmediatamente por eso y hubiera insistido.

Harry, a mi me da igual quien sea… yo tengo que acompañarte, tengo que ir contigo ¿me entiendes? No te dejaría solo nunca – Harry pareció reaccionar un poco.

¿Y si algo te sucede? – preguntó.

No me sucederá nada – aseguró ella –. Estaré contigo, no dejarás que nada me pase.

* * *

Una hora mas tarde, ambos seguían en la misma posición y el pelirrojo entró al salón.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó.

¿Le explico? – preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

Si – susurró el ojiverde.

A Harry le duele la cicatriz desde hace tres semanas – Hermione miró a Ron seriamente, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

¿Tu crees que…? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – espetó. Hermione lo miró con furia y Ron comprendió que su amigo no estaba para que lo sermoneasen –. ¿Qué le sucedió?

Tuvimos un duelo – explicó Herm –. El no quiere que vaya a Irlanda.

Entiendo – Ron se arrodilló frente a Harry –. Eso es una tontería, amigo. Hermione es la bruja mas poderosa que conozco – miró la mano del moreno –. Evidentemente ese hechizo _igneus_ te hizo flaquear.

¿Cómo…? – Harry lo miró sorprendido –. ¿Cómo conocías el hechizo?

Unos libros que me recomendó Herm – dijo su amigo simplemente. Harry se sintió tremendamente pequeño e inferior. Hermione no le había recomendado nada, porque ellos no se hablaban en ese momento. Miró hacia abajo tratando de reprimir la furia y los célos que sentía.

Su novia le podía, y eso le generaba una especie de vergüenza en lo mas profundo de su ego de macho y, como si eso fuese poco, su mejor amigo sabía muchas cosas de la vida de la castaña que el no conocía, producto de la estúpida pelea.

No flaqueé – dijo de pronto –. Fue ella…

El amor, el amor – rió Ron –. Vigila esa cicatriz ¿eh? Yo los dejo solos – Ron se fue. Harry no habló… se sentía ignorante, se sentía una mierda. Los brazos de Hermione le rodearon el cuerpo, pero no lo reconfortaron. Era injusto… muy injusto.

El hechizo _Igneus_ – dijo ella –. Es el hechizo de las cuerdas de fuego, puedes controlarlas, es realmente fácil y tremendamente letal. Prueba en mí – la chica se levantó y se puso frente a él –. Luego de incorporarse, Harry levantó la varita dubitativo.

¿No te haré dañó? – preguntó.

No si tú no quieres – respondió ella cerrando los ojos. Concéntrate en el poder del fuego, y mueve la varita así – Herm hizo unas florituras que Harry imitó –. Inténtalo, amor.

_Igneus!_ – exclamó Harry y, las cuerdas salieron de la varita y rodearon a Hermione. Ella sonrió al igual que Harry.

Ahora – siguió la chica descubriendo su brazo, que sangraba producto de la maldición del ojiverde –. Intenta el _Excipio_ ¿si? – Harry dirigió su varita a la herida, pronunció el hechizo y la piel de Herm se regeneró.

Es solo para heridas superficiales – explicó. Harry la miró enternecido –. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella divertida.

Tu me ves – susurró Harry como para sí.

¿Eh? – Herm rió, pero fue atrapada por los brazos de Harry.

Gracias – le dijo él.

Harry, no es nada – Hermione presintió que lo que venía era serio.

Es injusto – susurró el chico.

¿Qué es injusto? – Hermione frunció el ceño levemente.

Es injusto que me sienta celoso de que tú sepas tantas cosas que yo no se, es injusto que me moleste no superarte – dijo él –. Es TREMENDAMENTE injusto que sienta celos de Ron por tu relación con él… porque sabe más de ti que yo – Harry comenzó a caminar como ausente –. Es injusto que yo sea el cabrón más grande del universo y tú, aunque te das cuenta (porque no me vayas a decir que no lo notas), me ayudas, me enseñas… estás conmigo. Odio sentirme así – concluyó.

Harry… – pudo apenas decir la chica.

Es decir… ¿cómo puedes quererme aún sabiendo todo eso? Tú… tú mereces a alguien que se alegre de tus logros y que sepa todo de ti… no que se sienta mal porque no sabe tanto como tú – Harry temblaba. La perspectiva de perder a Hermione le daba más miedo que quince Voldemorts juntos y es por eso que se sentía tan mal por su actitud.

Pero Harry… – intentó decir la castaña.

Tengo miedo – confesó el ojiverde –. Tengo miedo de que te des cuenta de lo idiota que soy… y te vayas… – Hermione sonrió melancólica.

Creo que ya me especificaste tú lo idiota que eres – rió –. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué yo no tengo defectos?

Francamente, eres perfecta – sonrió el chico.

No tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás – ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

En primer lugar, ya se que te molestó… pero a mi también me hubiese molestado no saber… ya sabes como soy yo cuando no se algo y por eso quise enseñarte – dijo dando dos pasos hacia él –. Por eso y porque se que eres un gran mago y que aprendes rápido.

Pero…

¡Cállate! – espeto ella –. ¡Apaga el modo víctima! ¡¿Qué no sabes de mí?! Tonterías Harry…

Cinco años – intervino el ojiverde.

¡Dije que te callaras! – exclamó ella agitando los brazos y acercándose a él –. Se como eres… se que tienes defectos y no te voy a dejar por eso ¿cómo voy a irme? Piensa con lógica por favor.

Es que…

¡TE AMO! ¿Oiste? – rió ella –. ¿Tengo que destaparte los oídos o algo así? Vale… te sientes menos por lo de los hechizos… ¿Te crees que no se que en el fondo sigues siendo el "macho Potter"? – una sonrisa asomó por la comisura de los labios de Harry – ¡Lo se, Harry! – sonrió ella –. No tienes que ocultarme que aún te crees el mejor y que tienes esa fama muy subida a tu enorme cabezota – le dio un par de golpecitos en el cráneo y rió.

Lo que…

¡Calla! – gritó Herm –. Punto dos ¿te molesta no saber de mi por lo de la pelea? Pues, ¡para eso tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas! – exclamó –. Y por último, ¿dices que eres un cabrón? Bueno, si – meditó –. Un poco cabroncete si que eres… pero ¡TE AMO! ¿Debo repetirlo o puedes besarme ya? – lo miró divertida.

Creo que ya puedo besarte – respondió él inseguro.

Francamente… te estás tomando demasiado – Herm no pudo terminar la frase porque lo labios de Harry se pegaron a los suyos cual sopapa, lo que produjo que la chica cayera ligeramente hacia atrás. Harry la aguantó con un brazo.

Te amo, te amo, te amo – le dijo él sonriente –. Y gracias…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** _Peligro de examenes total, el sabado que viene no se si hay fic… esperemos que si… los dejo con esa advertencia… la verdad es que ando mazo agobiada con deberes y lo mas provable es que este el puente entero estudiando, aunque juro que lo intentaré, pero depende como me piyeis, ya ven que hoy actualize tarde, es que ando con mil cosas, la vdd lo siento mucho, pero espero que esto de a poco pase, supongo que las vacaciones traeran buenos presagios. Un beso!!_

_Me voy al_** Spoiler:**

**Abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo subitamente y volvió a cerrarla. _"Dios, ¿a quien quiero engañar? Necesito saber que dicen, pero YA" _Harry se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Herm muy cautelosamente.**

Jaja, ke mala soy!!

**Reviews:**

**Onag:** _Ni idea de lo que chapurreaste en aleman!! Pero bueh!!! Desduzco que te encantó. Jeje, a que fue bonito? Es lindo, que venga el Harry sexi y la abraze cuando el sexy madito le metio mano! XDD_

_Es que si… la coca y el hachis no cuadran… ese spoiler ya vez XD_

_Bueno… yo tn estoy de examenes!! Espero q pongas pronto el chap. Bss._

**Monik:** _Holaa chik!! Que tal? Bueno nada, que bien que te gustase. Ya sabes uque el tuyo me esta encantando, ya quiero que esten solitos y que harry le meta mano o algo asi!!!_

_Respecto al Sr. R, ya sabes… es mayor y tal. Bueh, te dejo, se que soy de contestar mucho, pero ya sabes…examenes. 1beso!!_

**RoryHerm:** _Holaa!! No te preocupes por lo de los RR, la verdad es que vos me compensas luego con creces, y no pienses que me molestan, que me encantan tus reviews que son largos y bonitos._

_Joba, no es que me sienta menos que otras autoras, pero lo que es real es real, yo ya te dije **LEE LA ULTIMA PROFECIA**!! Mira, Dama Blanca, es una niña muy buena, a la que le tengo mazo cariño, en serio, ella escribe mazo bien, mejor que yo, ke te va a gustar mucho! ::Flor respira agitada::_

_Jejeje, que bien que te gustase el cap supongo que este te gustara tb por el romance que flora, flora mucho, mucho muhco. No me importa si estas obsesionada o no!! Claro que me acorde de ti!! A mi me parece un tema muy importante, y trealmente me preguntaba quien iba a ser la persona que preguntase algo asi…_

_Logan de Gilmore GIrls, es el rubio kxondo, espectacular, wapissississiiismo!!!! Pa mi que queda con Rory, aunque ahora me gusta la pareja Lorelai/Luke. _

_Que bien que hayas leido mis otros fics, pero repito, no me desmerezco!! Sigue mi consejo, lee a **Dama Blanca**, Le a **Anazasi.**_

_Bueno, respecto a mi problema, paso del niño asi que no te preocupes._

_Repito que no me importa lo extenso de tu RR, te mando un enorme abrazo!!! Si quieres hablar de algo o algo, agregame al msno!!! Que no te agobien en el manikomio magico!! 1 beso!!!_

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** _Holaa!! La web no tendra problemas, pero jopees yo creo que voy tenerlos!!! Mas que nada por los examenes, remitite a la nota de la autora. ¿Qué tal el viaje? Yo no lo tuve, aun tengo 17 recien cumplidillos!! Bss!!!_

**Gran Patronus:** _Wolash!!! Jejee, me alegro que te guste la historia., La verdad me encanta que se animen a dejar reviews porque yo no suelo dejar y cuando dejo quiere decir que la historia me copa mal._

_Respecto a las culpas… los dos tienen parte de culpa, quiero decir… Hermione tiene como vez un grave problema de compromiso con Harry y Harry… bueno, simplemente es bastante tarado y nos e mueve jejeje, pero ahí estan y ya estan juntos que es lo que importa vdad?_

_Bueno, yo voy a seguir la historia mucho tiempo suelo actualizaro los sabados, pero a ver si este finde puedo (examenes). 1 beso!_

**LeoHagrid:** **Solo una cosa! Es matias!! Es matias!! Este chap, va pa vos!!**

**Lu in love:** _Holaa!! Jajaja, super endemoniado, ya sabes cuidarse se cuidan fijo XD. Que bien que te gustase, espero que el nuevo tb te guste… jjaaj tal vez es envidia lo del huron… ed toas formas… bua, no puedo decir nada. _

_Jejejejej, ya sabes lo que no le dijo, aunque bueno… joer, me haces hablar de cosas de las que no puedo hablar!!!_

_Que le pasan a tus revuelos amorosos??! Contame!!! Perdona que no pudiste leer el sabado es que tuve una fiesta (que conste que no queria ir) y lo peor es q no se si hay fic el sabado que viene… examenes y tal…bueeh 1 beso enorme!!! Chauss!!_

**Eva white:** _Jejeje, que bien que te gustase. Asi que wizz teen eh? XD_

**Flak:** _Tranki, no lo dejo a medias ni loka!!_

**Antonietta:** _Hola chica!! Que bien que te gustase la super reconciliación. La vdad es que Draco da penita pero joba… Harry arregla todas las penas. No pasa nada por la tardanza del review, yo creo que tardare en actualizar!!! Es un tema de examenes como sabras… :( Bueno, 1 beso enorme (contesto corto porque es que no tengo mucho tiempo)._

**Hibari:** _No se NADA de anime sakando a Detective Conan, Ranma, Dragon Ball, Pokemon, Capitan Tsubasa y algo de Sakura…_

_A ver si puedo leer tu fic, ando muy liada, pero prometo que lo leere durante las vacaciones o tal vez antes va¿ 1 besazo!!_

**Blanka:** _Holaaa!!! Que tal? Se lo que es chévere pero me causo mazo gracia que lo dijeses. Buehp, pos pa examenes, estoy llenisima, en estas epocas me da el bloqueo y me jode muchisimo. Jjjaaja, harry es perfecto, pero no te creas que en Galicia hay chicos tan lindos!! 1 beso grande blanka!!!_

**HermHarry22:** _Hola!!! Claro que sigo, todos los sabados… aunque este ya no toy segura. Dos capitulos ke va ke va… es mucho pa mi!! 1 beso grande!! Chasuss._

**Lunática LovegOod:** _Que bien que te gustase!!! Un beso grande y gracias por todo!!_

_**Chau niños, los kiero!!!**_


	15. Capitulo 15: Alina y Perseo

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Jo, menos Alina y Perseo!!**

Este capitulo es para **Lidia**… porque la quiero mucho y no hubiese salido ni este ni lo que sigue ni nada de nada si no fuese por ella.

**Capitulo 15:** Alina y Perseo

Los días habían pasado y la relación, por primera vez, estaba genial. Harry y Hermione no se cansaban de estar juntos y, lo que representaba un inminente peligro, no había vuelto a dar signos de vida.

Pronto sería Navidad, y luego, vendría la boda de Ginny y Neville, algo que todos estaban esperando y, aunque la pelirroja estaba al borde de la histeria, se sentía feliz.

Definitivamente no lo se Ginny, habría que hablarlo – decía Hermione por el teléfono. Harry la tenía tomada de la cintura y le daba besos en el cuello. La castaña hacía sus mejores aunque completamente vanos esfuerzos por resistirse.

Dile que la llamas mañana – susurró a su oído antes de morderle un hombro juguetonamente.

Ah! – Hermione lo miró reprochante –. Ginny, Ginny, tranquilizate. Mira, es en Enero, aún hay algo de tiempo y… si… si… vale, primero piensa en Navidad ¿vale? Venga, adiós – la chica colgó y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Harry se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle la barriga –. ¿Estás besando al pequeño Harry ahí dentro? – Hermione bromeó. Harry la miró desconcertado.

¿Qué dices…? – miró su barriga y luego a ella. Herm soltó una carcajada.

¡Que no! ¡Era una broma, Harry! – el ojiverde pareció tranquilizarse y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre la barriga de Herm.

A mi no me importaría – susurró un par de segundos después. Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa, pero hizo como que no lo había escuchado. A ella tampoco le importaría.

Ginny está loca con lo de la boda – dijo Hermione revolviendo el pelo de su novio mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá. Le encantaban los sábados por la tarde, siempre hacían eso, simplemente se acurrucaban en el sofá a hablar.

Falta mucho – repuso el ojiverde –. No quiero ni pensarlo aún… todavía tenemos la Navidad en la Madriguera.

Es justo lo que yo digo… pero, ya sabes – le respondió ella –, las mujeres que van a casarse son siempre así.

¿Tú serás así cuando nos casemos? – preguntó Harry. Hermione pegó un salto.

¡¿Cuándo que?! – Harry la miró.

¿No quieres casarte nunca? – le preguntó.

Ehh…si… algún día, pero… – la chica había sido tomada totalmente por sorpresa – no pensé que pensaras en eso…

No lo pienso, pero me parece lógico… no ahora, pero… – Harry la volvió a mirar con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Ella sonrió.

Claro – dijo –. Algún día.

¿Te molesta hablar ésto? – preguntó curiosamente Harry. Hermione le acarició la nuca.

No, es solo que… llevamos dos semanas saliendo – el chico la interrumpió.

Ya, pero nos conocemos desde hace…

Casi doce años, lo se… y es por eso que no me importa – sonrió –, en cualquier otro caso, me daría el miedo al compromiso… pero yo creo que estoy mas que comprometida… no te podría sacar de mi vida ni aunque quisiera.

Nunca quieras – susurró él.

Claro que no – Harry se incorporó hasta estar a su altura y la besó.

Te quiero – le dijo. Hermione volvió a besarlo le introdujo una mano en el pantalón del pijama. El ojiverde dio un respingo, pero siguió besándola mientras la desvestía.

¡Ah! – exclamó de pronto llevándose una mano a la frente.

¡Harry! – Hermione se incorporó y trató de mirar su cicatriz. Tenía aspecto normal, solo que Harry sentía su cabeza partirse. Herm le tomó la cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer mientras esperaba que el dolor cesase.

Herm, ayúdame – dijo con impotencia.

Shh, tranquilo – dijo antes de rozar sus labios con los de él. El dolor fue descendiendo paulatinamente y Harry quedó, prácticamente hecho un ovillo sobre Hermione.

Estaba feliz, lo sentí – explicó. Herm comenzó a acunarlo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. Sinceramente le daba igual Voldemort, ella no quería que a Harry le pasara nada malo.

¿Es él? – preguntó asustada.

No puede ser él, no puede, vimos su cuerpo ¿recuerdas? Tú estabas ahí…

Lo se, lo se, pero… – Dentro de sus capacidades, Hermione sopesó las posibilidades de lo que se le había ocurrido –. Bien podría ser su espiritu…

Habrá que enfrentarlo… tendremos que ir pronto, luego de la boda – sugirió el ojiverde.

De acuerdo, iremos luego de la boda, ahora será mejor que… – la chica no pudo continuar porque golpearon la puerta. Harry se levantó a abrirla.

Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó. Hermione levantó la cabeza curiosamente, hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

Dios, espero que no seas quien creo que eres, porque si es así, pienso echar un par de maleficios a cierta amiga castaña que tengo – la chica entró como si estuviese en su casa y miró alrededor. Harry estaba anonadado. Pero Hermione sonreía de par en par.

¿Qué haces aquí? – saltó antes de correr a darle un abrazo a la chica morena que estaba parada en su vestíbulo.

Harry la miró con detenimiento. Falda hippie, bolso indú, pelo largo y negro hasta la cintura, una cinta atada a la frente… ¿quién era?

Te extrañaba, Mione – le dijo la chica.

¿Mione? ¿Desde cuando Herm era Mione?

¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió anonadada Hermione.

Decidí escapar un tiempo – sonrió la chica –. Bulgaria tiene un clima helado en esta época. Londres no es para menos, pero al menos quería visitar a mi familia pero – vaciló un momento –. Están de viaje… la cosa era sorpresa… me preguntaba si.

Claro, no preguntes – sonrió Hermione –. Que bien que estés aquí, Al.

¿Al? ¿Alina? ¿La famosa amiga de Hermione?

¿Y… que hace aquí… éste? – dijo señalando despectivamente a Harry con el pulgar –. ¿Dónde está la famosa "máquina del sexo" Malfoy? – Hermione puso una mano sobre la boca de su amiga y la miró amenazante –. ¡Cuida tu lengua!

Harry se sintió enormemente inferior. ¿"Máquina de Sexo" Malfoy? ¿Y el que era?

Harry y yo estamos saliendo, hara cosa de dos semanas – el ojiverde le tendió la mano a la morena que tenía enfrente. La chica miró su mano y luego al ojiverde de nuevo, simplemente lo ignoró.

Mione – dijo ignorando a Harry completamente – ¿Este no es el tremendo imbécil que…? – Herm la miró fulminante –. Vale… vale, no me mires así… yo solo digo que gilipotter…

¡Calla! – exclamó Hermione arrastrando a Alina a su habitación y dejando a Harry ahí parado. El ojiverde la escuchaba gritar por el camino.

¿Qué? Si ese es el nombre que le pusiste…

Simplemente decidió ignorarlo. Se sentó en el sofá y pensó en la cantidad de cosas de las que se había enterado en el transcurso de cuarenta y cinco segundos.

En primer lugar, había conocido a la mejor amiga de Hermione. Era bastante peculiar a decir verdad.

Lo que le molestaba, era todo lo que Alina sabía… y lo que pensaba de él. Evidentemente Hermione no le había dicho cosas muy buenas, como para decirlas… pero de todas formas le molestaba. Además… ¿qué era eso de Malfoy? ¿Acaso el hurón era mejor que él?

El chico se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Si Hermione quería privacidad con su amiga, la tendría. Él no quería escuchar esas cosas… formaba parte del pasado… ¿acaso siempre se iba a empecinar en volver?

Abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo subitamente y volvió a cerrarla. _"Dios, ¿a quien quiero engañar? Necesito saber que dicen, pero YA" _Harry se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Herm muy cautelosamente.

¡Voy a matarte! – le gritaba la castaña a su amiga –. ¿Cómo crees que se debe de sentir Harry? Además, el pobre no dijo nada y…

¿El pobre? – le respondió Alina sin creerselo –. Mione… ¿sabes todo lo que me dijiste de él? Que no te había entendido, que se había comportado fatal... ¿Sabes las veces que lloraste por él? – preguntó mirándola fulminantemente –. ¿Las veces que te consolamos entre Perseo y yo? ¿Inclusive cuando estabas con el imbécil de Krum?

Al… – Hermione esperaba que su amiga entendiese –. Lo arreglamos… lo amo… lo amo desde siempre, no hay nada que hacer – una expresión resignada apareció en la cara de Alina.

Mione – espetó su amiga –. Es gilipotter… tú y yo lo bautizamos así, cuando se cumplió el mes de que habían estado juntos y tú eras un mar de lágrimas tan grande que no pudiste hacer el examen ¿recuerdas? – Harry escuchaba todo esto, tremendamente arrepentido.

Lo se pero…

¿Realmente crees que gilipotter te ama? – le preguntó incrédula Alina –. Ha estado con muchísimas mujeres, y tu vas con la inteligencia que te caracteriza y le das lo único que busca y que siempre buscará… Sexo.

No tienes idea Alina – explicó la castaña –. Harry no estaría así conmigo si no me amara. Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado como para…

¿El te dijo eso verdad? – preguntó inquisidora mientras a Harry se le revolvía el estómago al otro lado de la puerta –. Lo mismo te dijo la última vez… y mira…

Pero…

Además – interrumpió la morena –. ¿Y Draco? ¿Por qué no me niegues que me dijiste que era increíble en la cama y muy atento además? – Harry se sintió vomitar.

Es cierto, Draco era genial – respondió Hermione resueltamente –. Pero no se compara con Harry –. El ojiverde se sintió alegre… era mejor que el hurón. Por un momento, a Herm le pareció ver un asomo de sonrisa en la cara de Alina, pero cambió de opinión al instante, porque su amiga estaba enfurecida.

Harry ésto, Harry lo otro… tú estás obsesionada con gilipotter desde Hogwarts – la reprendió.

No es cierto… yo estuve con Krum, con Perseo, con Kiev y con Matt luego de estar con Harry – el chico abrió los ojos como platos. No sabía que Hermione había estado con tantos chicos luego de Hogwarts… el pensaba que solo había sido Krum.

Como sea Mione, la cuestión es que… en mi opinión, el chico te va a defraudar. Sabes que lo digo por tu bien.

Vale, como quieras… yo no creo eso… tu no entiendes – Hermione la miró desafiante.

Claro que entiendo Mione… y ese es el problema, el amor es ciego, pero tus amigos no lo son – el ojiverde hervía de rabia. El amaba a Hermione sobre todas las cosas, ya se lo demostraría y esa Alina no tendría la menor duda.

Dejemos de hablar de Harry… solo te pido que lo trates como es debido…

¿Quieres que le pegue? – preguntó divertida su amiga, pero se retractó ante la mirada de Herm –. Vale, vale… no lo hare, aunque te lo prometí aquella vez ¿te acuerdas? – Harry estaba bastante devastado, Hermione lo había odiado y se había sentido muy afectada por todo lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, el chico no podía evitar pensar que Hermione lo había defendido, a pesar de todo. Si hubiese tenido que pensarlo, era lo lógico, solo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que la chica podría haber dicho cosas sobre ellos en Bulgaria y que ahora se estuviese retractando.

¿Y… como andas de…? – ella captó lo que Alina quería preguntarle.

Sucedió una vez – susurró –. Harry me lo preguntó, pero no le respondí – el ojiverde se quedó helado. Estaban hablando de lo de los ojos.

¿Sabes que tiene que salir de a poco verdad? – Hermione asintió.

Lo se, lo se… a mi me sometieron ¿recuerdas? Y quiero recordarte que no fue nada bonito – la chica se mordió el labio.

¿Crees que…?

Creo… – interrumpió Herm – que no quiero hablar de esto.

Mione, no digas eso. Sabes que en parte vine porque…

Lo se – volvió a interrumpir –, lo supe cuando te ví entrar. Solo que… no quiero Al… ya está sucediendo, lo siento en mi interior y… y solo quiero estar con Harry ¿vale? – Hermione tenía la voz tomada.

El ojiverde escuchaba sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasaba a su novia? ¿Por qué lloraba? Sintió como las dos chicas se levantaban para dirigirse al salón y se apresuró ahí, sentándose en el sofá, pensativo.

No te daré la paliza que mereces Potter – sonrió Alina –, pero solo por Mione. Harry asintió, ausente –. Voy a buscar a Perseo – la morena miró a Herm –, muere por verte.

Harry levantó la cabeza, preocupado. Ese Perseo había estado con Hermione, él había escuchado su nombre.

¿Perseo está aquí? – preguntó la castaña interesada –. ¿Sigue tan…?

¿Perfecto? – Alina asintió antes de desaparecer con un sonoro crack. Hermione se deslizó hacia el sofá, sentándose sobre las piernas de Harry. El la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte.

¿Qué sucede Sra Weasley? – bromeó ella.

Nada, que te quiero – susurró él.

La quería… eso era cierto, pero estaba mintiendo. Le sucedía todo al mismo tiempo. Tenía que descubrir lo de los ojos, tenía que saber porque los amigos de Hermione habían elegido ese momento para venir. ¿Acaso ella volvería a irse? Harry la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo…

Harry, tenemos que hablar – el chico puso cara de circunstancias. Las palabras de Hermione eran las palabras que ningún hombre quería oír.

¿De… de que? – preguntó asustado. Hermione rió.

De la Navidad, tonto… mira que los hombres son raros – el chico se relajó acostándose en el sofá, con su novia sobre él.

¿Los Weasley? – Harry la besó suavemente. Era muy bonito tenerla en los brazos, con su cuerpo tan pequeño, como si se perdiera en su abrazo.

Claro, estaba pensando en eso, pero tendremos que presentarles a Alina y Perseo – sonrió ella. Harry aprovechó para intentar averiguar algo, lo que fuese.

Y… ¿Por qué vinieron? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Herm lo miró extrañada.

¿Te molesta?

Que va, son tus amigos, y la chica… bueno, no me quiere mucho, pero estaré bien si no me asesina – rió –, solo que se me hace raro que vinieran para estas épocas – la expresión de susto en cara de Herm era tal, que Harry siguió insistiendo – ¿Hay alguna razón…?

Ninguna – espetó Hermione herméticamente. Harry sabía que mentía… pero ¿qué hacer?

Bueno – dijo –. Y… ¿qué tal ese Perseo? – Hermione sonrió, como recordando.

Es muy bueno – dijo –. Uno de los mas populares de la academia, gran auror. Supongo que lo verás hoy por la tarde. Al lo va a traer a cenar… ella se queda con nosotros…

¿Qué quieres hacer mientras? – se rindió Harry.

Mientras – Herm se incorporó –, voy a ducharme. Vuelvo en un rato – le dio un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo antes de irse.

Harry se quedó sentado en el sofá, pensando…

"_Aquí hay dos cosas. En primer lugar, algo le pasa, y le pasa desde hace mucho tiempo. Sucedió en Bulgaria, y la tiene mal… ¿Por qué no me dice nada? Maldita manía… Por algo vinieron esos dos… están preocupados… ella dice que solo quiere estar conmigo… ¿Tendrá que ver con Krum? Y luego… ese Perseo… debe ser el típico guapo, y estuvo con ella… y tengo que cenar con el conteniéndome para echarle al menos, diez maleficios… es que no puede ser porque… porque… joder Hermione…"_

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la chica.

Ah…eh…ah… – Harry balbuceaba. Hermione estaba delante de él envuelta en una pequña toalla, con sus largas piernas descubiertas, que parecían no tener fin.

¿Qué? – rió ella.

¿Por qué me torturas? – preguntó divertido –. Regla número uno: Nunca veas a Hermione recién salida de la ducha, podría afectarte seriamente.

¿Ah, si? – preguntó ella acercándose mas a Harry y besando la comisura de sus labios. El la rodeó con sus brazos y asintió. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente –. Harry – dijo Herm entre besos.

¿Qué? – preguntó el mientras desacía el nudo de la toalla.

Vamos al callejón Diagon a comprar cosas para la noche – propuso Hermione.

* * *

Luego de una productiva tarde, ambos se encontraban caminando por el callejón Diagon, llenos de bolsas y todo tipo de cosas.

Herm, vamos al negocio de Quidditch – suplicó Harry.

No, vamos a Flourish & Blotts – respondió la otra.

Pero… quiero ver los nuevos – Harry sintió un tirón en su abrigo y miró hacia abajo. Un niño de unos cuatro años lo miraba embelesado mientras tiraba de su abrigo. Tenía el cabello castaño y vestía shorts que dejaban ver unas rodillas nudosas. Harry miró a Hermione y luego al niño.

Señol – dijo el pequeño. Harry se arrodilló frente a él.

¿Qué sucede? – el niño agitó un pedazo de papel frente a él.

¿Usted es Hady Potted? – preguntó tiernamente. El moreno asintió –. ¿Me dad un autógdafo? – Harry sonrió y tomó el papel.

¿Para quién es? – preguntó.

Me damo Dafael – el niño sonrió.

¡RAFAEL! – un gritó se escuchó por la calle y Harry miró hacia arriba tomando al niño en brazos.

Hoda Mami – el niño saludó con la mano a una mujer de mediana edad. Tenía el pelo castaño como él y era ligeramente regordeta.

Merín, que sustos me dás… gracias señor – la mujer se dirigió a Harry – es que mi hijo – explicó –, piensa que ve a Harry Potter en cada hombre de cabello negro y… – la señora dejó de hablar y miró la frente de Harry –. ¡Oh, dios mio!

¿Rafael, eh? – el chico se colgó del cuello de Harry mientras el ojiverde firmaba el papel –. Visítame algún día en el ministerio Rafa – le acarició la cabeza y se lo pasó a su madre que seguía en estado de shock.

¡¡¡Chau, Haddy!!! – gritó el niño agitando la mano mientras Harry y Hermione se alejaban por el callejón. El chico tomó a Hermione por la cintura mientras caminaban hacia las chimeneas de Gringotts.

Me encantan los niños – le dijo Harry –. Quiero tener muchos – como única respuesta, la chica se acurrucó entre sus brazos por todo el camino hasta el banco de los magos.

Volvieron por medio de polvos flu. Harry se dispuso a poner la mesa, mientras Hermione cocinaba el pollo, las salsas, las patatas y diversos platos que habían comprado.

El ojiverde se sentía nervioso por conocer al tal Perseo. La verdad era que no le daba buena espina pero, con ese criterio, no le daba buena espina ninguno de los que habían salido con Herm.

Estaba ensimismado en estos pensamientos, cuando sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con la morena y Perseo.

Cuando habían dicho que era perfecto, no se equivocaban. Tenía ojos negros al igual que su cabello. Una sonrisa de dientes perfectos adornaba su cara, y el cuerpo era, en una palabra, increíble.

¿Dónde está la chica de mis sueños? – preguntó al entrar. Harry lo miró desconfiado.

Estoy aquí – dijo Herm, saliendo de la cocina. Miró hacia el chico y se le iluminaron los ojos. Ambos se abrazaron. Perseo le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

¡¡Mione, mi pequeña!! – Herm abrazaba a Perseo por la cintura.

¡¡¡Tiramisuuuu!!! – Harry los miró anonadado… ¿Tiramisu? Miró a Alina.

No preguntes – le dijo ella sonriente.

¿Son siempre así? – preguntó Harry dramáticamente. Alina asintió –. Mátame ahora Alina, por favor – la chica soltó una carcajada.

No es para tanto, no dramatices – le espetó.

¿Qué no dramatice? – preguntó incrédulo –. ¡Míralos! Están abrazados…y…

Y Perseo es mi novio, Mione no sabe así que calla ¿vale? – Harry la miró sorprendido.

¿Y cómo dejas que…?

Fácil – lo interrumpió ella –. Confío en él y confío en Mione.

Yo no confío en él – susurró Harry.

Pero Mione si… ¿acaso no te basta? – lo miró inquisidoramente.

Harry se preguntó si confiaba en Hermione. Claro que lo hacía pero… ¿cómo evitar sentirse celoso? Si hasta se sentía celoso de Ron. Es que la forma en que el "chico perfecto" le besaba la frente… y lo linda pareja que hacían…

Habían estado juntos… perfectamente podría querer algo el muy imbécil… no iba a permitir ni que la tocase.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara –. ¿Ha vuelto a suceder?

Shhh… calla – Perseo miró a Harry fugazmente –. Hablaremos luego, vida – luego lo abrazó profundamente, y Harry se sintió morir.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, esperando que no le salieran lágrimas… ¿por qué cada vez que pasaba algo relacionado a ella, le daban ganas de llorar? Aunque fuera de impotencia, porque otro la tocaba… siempre que había otro, le daban ganas de irse lejos, con ella, y no dejar que nadie más la tocara… malditos celos.

Hermione miró hacia atrás, con semblante culpable, aún mas desesperante para Harry. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano. Sinceramente, el chico se sintió mejor.

El es Harry, supongo que ya sabes – le dijo a Perseo. El otro asintió y le tendió la mano a Harry.

Fue como si un duelo se batiese entre ambos. ¿Quién le podía quebrar la mano al otro más rápido? Lo hubiesen descubierto si no fuera porque Alina le dio a Perseo un beso en la mejilla que le hizo olvidar de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó al máximo. Hermione los miró extrañada.

Es la primera vez que te sonrojas cuando te besa Alina – rió.

Es un efecto raro que tiene… también lo hizo contigo ¿recuerdas? – Hermione miró preocupada a Harry, pero luego cayó sobre lo que estaban hablando –. ¿Ustedes?

– los observó atónita. Alina asintió y se abrazó a Herm.

Harry sonrió al ver a su novia tan feliz. Aún así, le daba miedo, tremendo miedo… se sentía agobiado, no quería eso, no quería ver ni a Alina ni a Perseo, ni nadie que pudiera llevarse a Hermione de su lado.

Bueno – sonrió Herm –, la cena está lista, así que vamos a comer.

Harry la tomó posesivamente de la cintura. Todos se sentaron y cenaron, hablaron de nimiedades, y Harry solo esperaba que hicieran una señal que le permitiese entender las conversaciones con Alina y esos abrazos extraños con el "imbécil".

Cuando terminaron, Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos fregando (se rehusaron a que lo hiceran Alina y Perseo que fueron a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes).

Herm – preguntó Harry casualmente –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, porque no habría de estar bien – ella lo miró risueña.

No se… presiento que… me… ¿me ocultas algo?

No – respondió ella tajante.

AH! – gritó Harry de pronto –. Joder, ¡no de nuevo! – Hermione se acercó a él, pero Harry la apartó con un ademán violento y cayó de rodillas. Alina apareció en la cocina, en pijama.

Hermione – la miró.

La cicatriz – dijo. Y se agachó al lado de Harry, pero éste continuaba apartándola.

Hermione, no seas imbécil – espetó Alina furiosa –. Es gilipotter, pero ¡tienes que ayudarlo!

¡Es lo que intento! – gritó ella

Mione, hazlo – concluyó Alina.

Hermione suspiró, esperando que Harry no la viese. Puso su mano delante de él. El pelo de la chica comenzó a elevarse, sus ojos se pusieron violetas, y una luz amarilla emanó de su mano. Dio un tremendo alarido, que hizo que Perseo se levantase y de pronto, tan pronto como había empezado todo, terminó.

La chica cayó al suelo, temblando. Alina corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Hermione respiraba agitada, mientras Harry la miraba atónito. El ojiverde se tocó la cicatriz. No dolía. No dolía más.

Genial gilipotter – dijo Perseo de pronto –. Eres inteligentísimo.

Perseo calla – espetó Alina.

Alina, bien sabes que…

Que te calles y que vengas – lo miró fulminante.

Perseo se agachó y tomó a Hermione en brazos, mientras Harry los miraba sin saber que hacer. Hermione temblaba muchísimo. Perseo le besó la frente y ella lo miró con ternura. A Harry ni siquiera le daba para ponerse celoso. Estaba asustado. Estaba mas asustado que de Voldemort. ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Qué… que le pasa? – preguntó asustado. Perseo lo miró fulminantemente pero le pasó el cuerpo de Hermione –. Tiene… tiene frío – susurró Harry.

No tiene frío – le dijo Alina, abrazándose a su novio.

¡¿Qué le pasa?! – repitió Harry.

Shh – lo silenció Alina. Harry se tomó un segundo para mirar a su novia con mas detenimiento. Tenía los ojos violetas de nuevo y lo miraba como si le doliese.

Hermi – susurró. De a poco, la chica dejó de temblar en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Harry la llevó a la habitación, seguido de los otros dos.

La acostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado. La chica tenía la cara marcada de lágrimas y respiraba agitadamente, abrazada a Harry. El chico la miró detenidamente, ella se puso una mano sobre la cara y se arqueó levemente, cuando la misma luz volvió a emanar de su mano y le volvió los ojos a su color normal.

¡¿Qué es eso?! – preguntó mirando a Perseo desesperado –. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Dime! – Perseo miró a Hermione que hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

No, por favor Perseo – él la miró con ternura.

Harry no pudo resistirse y la besó. Quería sentirla. Tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo más. Ella le puso una mano tras el cuello e introdujo su lengua en su boca con sorprendente vehemencia, impropia de una persona que se encontraba tan débil.

Joder, si necesitaba esto – susurró al separarse. Sabiendo que con uno de esos besos podía convencerlo de todo, siguió hablando –. En serio, me siento mejor ¿vale? No es nada, en serio.

Hermione – explicó el ojiverde mientras la chica trataba de incorporarse –. Acabas de hacer una magia que nunca te vi hacer ¿y me dices que no es nada? No me vas a seguir ocultando esto.

No te oculto nada – mintió ella.

Te escuché hablando – señaló a Alina con la cabeza –. ¿Por qué vinieron ustedes? ¿De que quieren protegerla? ¡¿Qué sucede?! – preguntó por enésima vez. Perseo y Alina se miraron. La morena habló.

No podemos protegerla, Harry – dijo llorando y abrazándose a su novio.

Alina, voy a matarte, y creeme cuando te lo digo – soltó Hermione –, no tiene que saberlo. No puede saberlo, no va a querer… – la chica dejó de hablar.

¿No voy a querer qué? – la miró incrédulo. Hermione se golpeó la frente con una mano.

¡Honestamente Harry! Esto es tonto, no… – abrió mucho los ojos y se agarró el pecho tratando de respirar.

¡Hermi! – el chico la tomó por la espalda y la sostuvo hasta que la ella recuperó la com compostura y se abrazó a él, muy asustada –. ¡EXPLIQUENME! – exigió Harry. Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

No podemos Harry, no… – Alina lloraba en brazos de su novio y miraba a Hermione. Harry miró a la castaña.

Hermione, ¿de qué tienes miedo? – preguntó dulcemente.

No vas a entenderlo – dijo ella melancólicamente. El plantó un beso en su frente.

Lo entenderé si está relacionado contigo – susurró.

Harry – saltó Alina –. Tiene miedo ¿vale? Déjalo… – Harry se incorporó, tomó a Alina de un brazo ante la mirada de Perseo y la apartó a un lado –. ¿De qué tiene miedo? – inquirió.

De… – Alina se mordió el labio en un gesto muy parecido al de Herm –. De que la dejes, de que te asustes… – Harry la miró estupefacto.

Hermione Granger – espetó mirando hacia la cama –. A estas alturas deberías saber que nada me asusta. Y menos tratándose de ti. Anda – se sentó a su lado –, que sucede... no puede ser tan grave – ella lo miró tristemente y se levantó.

Gracias – dijo antes de plantar un beso en sus labios –, no quiero que lo sepas Harry – lloró –. Tú no sabes…

Alina – la miró –, explíca.

Vale – concluyó esta –. Es complicado… nadie lo entiende muy bien… solo sabemos que Hermione pasó nueve meses en reclusión…

¡¿Cuánto?! – gritó el ojiverde.

Ya – sonrió Alina –. La mejor de la clase.

Pero… yo fui el mejor y pase solo cuatro meses – miró a su novia –, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

¿Qué querías que dijera? – ella lo miró medio enfadada. No quería contar nada.

Nada, es igual Herm – contestó frustrado, y siguió mirando a Alina.

Pues… fueron nueve meses somietiéndose a hechizos y acumuló un enorme poder en su interior… también nos dan pociones y…

¿Pociones? – preguntó el ojiverde.

Muchas, y a Hermione le daban dosis muy altas, para hacerla flaquear, pero ella no flaqueaba y…

Para, Alina – lloró Hermione –, te lo ruego. La morena la miró pero siguió hablando.

Le metieron demasiado poder dentro, y cada vez sale con más fuerza… a veces puede controlarlo, como para ayudarte a ti con la cicatriz – explicó –, pero otras no y… y cuando salga demasiado poder que su cuerpo no podrá controlar… ella… ella – Alina se refujió en brazos de su novio.

Vas… vas a morir – reflexionó Harry como para sí, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo recién en ese momento.

Sintió las lágrimas que le quemaban la piel. Sintió los brazos de Hermione, su cabeza sobre su pecho, los labios de ella sobre la camiseta, los sintió en su piel. Sintió todo, y a la vez nada, como si muchos colores girasen a su alrededor, pero no pudiera distinguir las formas.

Vio a Hermione borrosamente, le acariciaba la cicatriz. Le dio un beso en los labios. El no lo correspondió. No se podía mover, no podía pensar.

Una Hermione llorosa lo miraba y el solo atinó a abrazarla. Pronto estaban los dos solos, mirándose. Era como si a Hermione le hubiesen diagnosticado un cancer incurable.

Harry yo… – Hermione lo miró como disculpándose – iba a decírtelo pero…

Tu… tu no vas a morir… no puedes morir, Herm no puedes irte – Harry la abrazó profundamente, como impidiendo que una fuerza extraña la separase de él.

Shh – Hermione le puso un dedo sobre los labios y sonrió melancólicamente –. Yo ya lo acepté Harry… ahora necesito que lo hagas tú ¿vale? – le acarició la mejilla mirándolo con ternura –. Te amo mucho ¿sabes? Y quiero que sepas…

No te atrevas a despedirte – se separó él, furioso y apretando los dientes –. No me digas adios… te queda mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – ella no respondió –. ¡Respóndeme!

Enfermé Harry, muchísimo, casi muero y… – lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos – no podía morir sin antes decirte adiós.

Hermione… ¿cómo aguantaste tanto? Joder, ¿cómo eres tan tozuda?

Me mandaron Dementores, sin la varita – dijo resueltamente –. Y tu recuerdo me permitió seguir… no era ni felíz ni triste… me permitió seguir, eso es todo – explicó –. Cuando estoy luchando, como en el duelo, se libera mi poder – explicó la chica –. No puedo controlarlo, me deja débil… el poder se está liberando de a poco… si se libera todo junto…

Pero no tiene porque liberarse junto…lo puedes liberar de a poco ¿verdad? – prguntó el chico esperanzado. Ella asintió.

Eso es prácticamente imposible Harry – susurró –. Solo quiero estar contigo… hasta que…

Pues yo no quiero estar contigo si te resignas a morir – espetó el ojiverde.

Harry, no puedo controlarlo, se me está yendo de las manos – le dijo ella llorando –. Por favor… sabía que reaccionarías así…

¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?! – exclamó –. ¿No quieres seguir viviendo acaso?

No es eso, es que – trató de explicarse, pero las palabras no salían.

No escapes de mí de nuevo Hermione, por favor – susurró él y se abrazó a ella fuertemente –. Te necesito.

Salgamos de aquí, ahora – dijo ella.

Harry la envolvió en una manta y salió, sin saber porque, pero solo quería respirar un poco de aire fresco con ella, solo con ella. Caminó sin rumbo unas calles, abrazado a su cuerpo.

De pronto paró al lado de un enorme puente, en una fría calle. Ella estaba descalsa y Harry la acercó hacia sí y comenzó a besarla, sin dejar que sus pies tocasen el suelo.

¿Estás mejor? – preguntó mientras la sentaba al borde del puente, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Ella asintió. Ambos se quedaron callados un largo rato.

Harry – Hermione lo miró a los ojos, el le devolvió una mirada inquisidora –. No quiero morir – susurró.

Lo se – él se abrazó aún mas fuerte y apoyo la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella –, lo se – repitió –, pero no vuelvas a insinuar eso – Herm acarició el cabello de Harry.

Lo siento… es que… cuando me sucede… me siento morir Harry – el ojiverde sintió como una lágrima caía sobre su cabeza –, siento que no puedo aguantar más, que no tengo mas fuerzas, que nada importa – el volvió a tomarla en brazos y le dio un suave beso. Vio que sus ojos estaban algo violetas de nuevo, y supuso que el poder se liberaba también con las emociones.

No permitiré que te suceda nada, lo sabes – le dijo besando su cuello –. Lo superarás, de a poco. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Hace frío – el chico sonrió y la tomó en brazos, comenzando a besarla con ternura –. ¿Alina y Perseo dónde estarán? – dijo ella al haberse separado.

Durmiendo, supongo – respondió Harry –, son casi las cuatro.

Hermione se apoyó en el pecho de su novio y recargó su cabeza ahí hasta quedarse dormida.

Solo despertó cuando Harry la estaba metiendo en la cama. Se encontró con el pijama puesto, aunque tenía mucho frío, que se disipó instantáneamente, al sentir el cuerpo de Harry, como una estufa, a su lado.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, sintiéndo su corazón en el oído, y preguntándose cuantas veces mas estaría así con Harry, porque ella, y anque quisiese negarlo, seguía creyendo en su muerte, como desde hacía un año atrás.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **_Bue!! Tienen suerte, la verdad es que pase un poco de examenes (o llamenle, quedarse hasta muy muy tarde estudiando en vez de dormir para que las horas dieran sus frutos). La verdad es que estuve en un pedazo bache de inspiración pro se superó (¡¡Lidia te quiero!!). Vale pues eso… pocos reviews esta vez :( pero bueh, supongo que luego de este cap me querrán asesinar asi que recibire amenazas de todo tipo � (que ilusion!!) XD Que va es broma, se que son buenos… verdad? Verdad? ::Flor mira para todos lados asustada mientras un cuchillo se planta a dos centímetros de su cara::_

_No se me enfaden eh?!!! Es parte del proceso… Hermione no muere ¿o si? Yo creo que si… ¿o no? Tal vez si, tal vez no, todo puede ser joe!!_

_Bueno… pues nada, comprendo la poca afluencia de reviews (o se la debo a los examenes de todos… o eso espero… porque o es eso o es que va ser q el cap 14 fue una ful… q bueno… si lo vemos de mi perspectiva…). Como sea… muchisimos besos a todos!!! Los veo el sabado q viene._

_Spoiler:_

**¡Wow! Cuidado – Se separó de la figura morena. Era Cho Chang**

_Sinceramente mas que esto no dire XD._

_RR's: _

**Azi69:**_ Pongo tu RR primero porke me hiciste un Excelente pedido y a ver si alguien se aviva y lo lee! Me alegro de q te este gustando el fic y aquí tienes lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de los infinitos mejores en este universo en fics H/Hr. Estas chiks ke me inspiran!!!_

_**Dama Blanca – Harry Potter y la Ultima Profecia**_

_**Mileya – La vida en negro (es D/G, pero Imperdible).**_

_**Anazasi – Atrapado en una Red o Caught in a Web (lo tiene en ingles con algunos capis mas)**_

_Estos son increíbles, cuando los leas te dare algo mas si quieres, pero estos son los mejores fics que he leido en la vida!!! Un beso enorme, y espero que te los leas!!!_

**Antonietta:**_ Hola!! Viste? Al final si pude actualizar, aunque sigo agobiada... con eso y mas pero bueh, no se puede hacer mucho, tienes tu dosis asi que tu trankila. _

_Me alegro que te haya gustao el chap, la vdd es q no sabia q les pareceria considerando q es asi romanticon, pero considere que para lo q venia, convenia q tuviesen algo bonito a lo q aferrarse para q no me matasen, espero que no lo hagan:P _

_Vdd que el Duelo fue lindo? A mi es q me mata Harry todo bonito y triste con su machismo declarado._

_Ya ves, ya se lo dijeron… ergo: no volvemos a los pensamientos… o tal vez si? XDDd_

_Estudia fisica joer!! Que te es mas importante!! Un besazo!!!_

**Lu-in-love:**_ Hola lu!! Pedazo review, que guay!!! Ya se… ningun chap puede gustarles tanto como el anterior creo yo, es q se les sale el morbo, el libido, el amor y todo junto. Bueno pos te has enterado de lo que le paso a Hermione… mucha luz amarilla, mucho cambio de color de ojos y resulta que ahora o te suicidas o me matas a mi que es lo mas provable, pero a no desesperar… aun le quedan 2 o 3 chaps de vida a Herm…es broma joba… o no…_

_Respecto a Harry semidesnudo en el departamento, pues yo tb me le tiraba encima y de buena gana. _

_Bueh, gilomre girls… te estas perdiendo a Logan, q es el q vale!! Rubito y bonito y hermoso y no se tantas cosas juntas q ya es mnmucho para mi!!! Bueno pues… one tree hill.. el drama es q vivo en España y estas cosas llegan muy tarde, de todas maneras a ver si me puedo bajar el capitulo (con O.C hice eso, hasta que la pasaron aki) pero Chad Michael Murria no es el q era Tristan en GIlmore o me estoy liando?_

_Bueh pos mira, publike el sabado!! XD Gracias por darme tiempo, la vdd es q cuanta menos presion mejor, en algun momento tengo miedo de hartarme…. Pero ya ves, el chap no fue nada corto, fue largo mas bien…_

_Bueh, pues leere tus historias, lo juro… la vdd que el tiempo no sobra, pero durante mis vacaciones q empiezan el 23 juro q tendras un review mio!!! Seguro q tus historias son geniales, a mim e gustan las de un capi… se llaman One Shots… mira, tengo una amiga que escribio uno hermoso que se llama **Lluvia**, la autora es **Dama Blanca**, tu leetelo q es hermoso._

_Bueno, pues si Amen a eso de q los examenes pasen rapido!!! Un beso grande y no me recuerdes que ya terminaste, mis amigos de alla me lo recuerdan cada diaaaa!!! Ya tenes a mi mejor amiga burlandose de mi… diciendome que se va a Mardelsur a ver a los Kños y etc etc que que buenos estan los chicos en cuero y q yo aca kgada de frio rodeada de gallegos… me deprimo XD Un besazo._

**Cafeme Phoby:**_ Hola las 4!! Gracias por los RR. Pues bueno, he empezado con su fic, juro que les dejare un RR pronto, es q actualmente y con tanto examen no hay mucho tiemp ,pero lo leere, lo juro. Un beso!!!_

**Monik:**_ Holaaass apisima!!!! Dios para las historias de SR. R escribe un libro…. Y bueno Publika!! Que quiero saber que pasa con todo lo de Terry, Harry, etc!!! De nuevo perdona por contestar tan corto (me piro a estudiar caste) :( Bsss!!!_

**Lord Of The Dark:**_ Holaa!!! __Bua pues que bien que te gustase. Y la conversación NO es con el huron como te habras dado cuenta._

_Mi madre esta loka… ya lo sabes, no se empana de una, yo tb creo que es demasiado pronto. Un beso enorme!!!_

**Marian Salazar:**_ Hola!!! Jejeje… digo yo… que suerte tienen algunos :P. Gracias por todo!! Un besote enorme._

**Leonysse Weasley:**_ Si que tienes perdon joe!!! Yo entiendo la falta de tiempo!!! Jejejje me alegro de que te gustase lo de la cabaña, y espero que en este punto no quieras matarme. Un beso!!!_

**LeoHagrid:**_ Hola Leo!!!! Se viene Matias!! XD que bonito. Quiero ser la madrina, que lo sepas. No quiero ser amiga de cho… no la puedo odiar a muerte? Un beso!!!_

_**Hasta el sabado niños!**_


	16. Capitulo 16: Noticias Navideñas

**Capitulo 16:** Noticias Navideñas

Había pasado exactamente una semana, y al día siguiente era Nochebuena. Iban a pasarlo en la casa de los Weasley aunque Al y Perseo iban a la casa de este último.

Hermione, secretamente, estaba resignada, y por eso actuaba como siempre. No iba a deprimirse, aunque le molestaba que Harry lo supiese todo. Eso significaba que valoraba cada momento como el último y lo que menos deseaba la chica era su pena.

Las cosas sucederían cuando tuvieran que suceder y punto. Era así, ya estaba. El problema era que Harry parecía no comprenderlo y acumulaba sesiones de biblioteca como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

Hermione a veces pensaba como había cambiado tanto. Ella, en una situación así, unos años antes, hubiese hecho lo posible para salvarse… pero ya había llorado demasiado, y no le quedaba hacer nada mas que esperar a que sucediera, y pasarla bien hasta entonces.

De todas formas, se figuraba que si a Harry le estuviese sucediendo eso, ella movería cielo y tierra. ¿Qué le había pasado a Hermione Granger? Buena pregunta.

Esa mañana de veintitrés de diciembre, Hermione levantó con el desayuno en la cama que usualmente le traía Harry, luego de pasar dos horas en la biblioteca del ministerio.

Hola amor – le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione sonrió melancólica. A veces le molestaba que la tratase mejor ahora que lo sabía –. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Bien – respondió resueltamente ella mientras sentía que la cabeza de Harry se enterraba en su cuello –. Me encanta verte cuando despierto.

Harry simplemente la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello. Ella sabía en lo que estaba pensando… maldecía a Alina por haberle contado todo… Sin embargo lo rodeó con los brazos. Deseaba sentirlo.

Hay que hacer compras de Navidad – le susurró. Harry la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cocina.

Lo que tu quieras – le dijo antes de bajarla.

Alina y Perseo estaban desayunando ahí, y Hermione se sintió extrañamente observada.

Hola Mione – dijo el chico cansinamente. Hermione le revolvió el pelo.

Buenas, despierta anda – sonrió.

¿Qué harán hoy? – preguntó Al.

Compras de Navidad – soltó Harry sentándose – Ven – alargó los brazos hacia Hermione, que se sentó sobre sus piernas y se apoyó sobre él, las manos de Harry cruzadas sobre su estómago.

Pues yo me voy a casa de los suegros, que divertido – soltó Alina con ironía.

Son mis padres, joder. Un poco de respeto ¿es mucho pedir? – preguntó Perseo risueño.

Pero tu madre es muy… vie…

Tradicional – interrumpió el otro –. Alina está loca y por eso no les cae bien a mis padres.

¡Yo no estoy loca! – exclamó ella.

Si estás – le sonrió Perseo –. Y por eso me gustas, así que calla – la tomó por la camiseta y la atrajo hacia así, dándole un beso en los labios. Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

Voy a cambiarme – dijo la castaña, y se levantó, seguida por Harry que, evidentemente, no podía estar cinco minutos separado de Hermione, cosa que estaba empezando a molestarle un poco, pero de nuevo… no podía culparlo.

¿Que tienes en mente para los Weasley? – le preguntó el chico una vez en la habitación, mientras Hermione buscaba unos vaqueros.

Pues, para Ron, ya sabes… quiere esa colección de Quidditch – explicó mientras sacaba un sujetador de un cajón. Harry se acercó a ella y le besó la espalda. Que bien se sentía.

¿Y el resto? – susurró mientras subía hacia su nuca y la rodeaba con los brazos.

Ya veremos – ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta, cara a cara con Harry. Lo besó apasionadamente, hasta quedarse sin aire.

El chico se tiró sobre la cama, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Era increíble lo de esa chica. Lo estimulaba demasiado. Sonrió para sus adentros. _"Como te amo"._

_

* * *

_

Una vez listos, salieron de la casa despidiéndose de los otros dos, y se encaminaron a Diagon Alley.

En el mismo lugar, y apretando los mismos ladrillos al lado del cesto de siempre, Harry y Hermione entraron a la calle de los magos.

Harry no se cansaba de mirar comprar a Hermione. La chica iba de aquí allá encontrando el regalo perfecto para todos.

Me pregunto que querrá Dumbledore – se preguntó en voz alta, mientras estaban dentro de Flourishh & Blotts –. ¿Tu que crees? ¿_"Encantamientos de lo mas avanzados para magos que ya saben todo"_? o ¿_"Mágicas curas para mágicas enfermedades"_? – Harry levantó la cabeza de la portada del libro que observaba.

Dame el último – dijo apresurado. Hermione releyó el título y cayó en la cuenta.

No – volvió a ponerlo en la estantería –. No tiene nada, Harry –. El ojiverde se adelantó y tomó un ejemplar del libro. Miró el índice un momento y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar –. Te lo dije – le dijo ella, con su mejor voz de sabelotodo.

A Dumbledore mejor téjele unos calcetines – espetó enfadado y salió del lugar. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y decidió esperar a que se calmara… era imposible que no entendiese que no había cura.

Harry estaba parado contra una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando a que saliese Hermione. Le molestaba que hablase así… el estaba intentando ayudarla… pero ella había perdido las esperanzas.

De pronto, una figura se le abalanzó a los brazos y lo abrazó.

¡Wow! Cuidado – Se separó de la figura morena. Era Cho Chang (N/A: _que raro, ella siempre tan oportuna_) –. Eh… hola Cho – dijo Harry sorprendido –. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Muy bien, la verdad, estoy de compras de noche buena ¿y tú? – preguntó sonriente. La verdad era que estaba guapísima.

También, estoy con…

¡Qué bien! – interrumpió la chica –. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo calle abajo.

Espera, Cho – rió el chico ante lo impulsivo de ella –, ¡no estoy solo aquí! – la chica se detuvo en seco.

¿Ah, si? – Preguntó interesada –, ¿con quién estás?

Con Hermione – el ojiverde miró hacia atrás y vio a la chica parada en la puerta, mirándolo extrañada. Sabía que podía aproximarse una escena no muy bonita, así que corrió hacia Hermione y le dijo, aunque de forma fría.

Me encontré con Cho – ella asintió y se dispuso a saludarla.

Hola – la morena la miró de arriba abajo, evaluándola. Levantó una ceja y miró a Harry.

Yo ya me iba – sonrió falsamente, dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione miró a Harry con furia.

¡Yo la mato! – hizo el ademán de correr hacia ella pero sintió los brazos de Harry rodeando su cuerpo, y su barbilla posándose en su hombro.

Tranquila – le susurró él al oído –. Son solo celos, ¿Qué mas te da? – Hermione giró la cabeza levemente para encontrar sus labios con los de Harry.

Lo siento – le dijo –, por lo del libro, yo… – Harry se separó, pareciendo recordar, y la chica notó su inmediata ausencia.

Es igual – dijo algo enfadado.

No es igual... es…

Mejor no hables ¿vale? – Harry la miró y los ojos verdes le atravesaron el alma. Se resignó a quedarse callada.

Caminó por las calles, ya oscuras, tomada de la cintura por Harry, que parecía atento a todo movimiento que ella realizaba.

Escucha – le dijo al ojiverde –, ¿crees que…? ¿Qué te sucede? – el chico estaba blanco como un papel.

Tus ojos Hermione – dijo con voz casi inaudible.

¡Oh, genial! – exclamó ella y arrastró a Harry hacia un callejón –. Cúbreme, y sostenme, por favor, sostenme.

Harry asintió y se paró delante de Herm, con una mano en su espalda. La chica se puso una mano frente a la cara, y la ya usual luz amarilla emanó de su palma, cubriéndole los ojos. Se arqueó, como de costumbre y sus ojos volvieron al color normal.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su novio, besándole la mejilla. Hermione tenía la piel helada de sudor. El ojiverde la abrazó. Sabía que no podía cargarla por Diagon Alley, pero al menos trataría de que descansase un poco.

La tenía tomada por la cintura. Sus caras a un palmo la una de la otra. La castaña respiraba agitada y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de Harry, tratando de recuperarse.

Estoy harta – lloró ella. Harry no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Acarició la espalda de Herm y trató de calmarla.

¿Por qué…?

Por la imbécil de Cho – explicó – y como no pude hacer nada…

Se manifestó así – terminó Harry. Hermione asintió y agarró al chico de forma aún más fuerte –. Shhh, tranquila ¿vale? Ya está todo mejor.

Vamos a casa, vamonos ahora – Harry miró a su alrededor y encontró una lata vacía.

_Portus!_ – susurró. Y la lata brilló con un resplandor –. _Accio!_ – llegó a la mano de Harry y fue como si un gancho lo tomase del estómago y lo llevara a casa, abrazado a una muy alterada Hermione.

Cayeron al suelo, como de costumbre. Ella estaba sobre él. En otra ocasión se hubiera reído, lo hubiese besado y probablemente hubiesen hecho un par de cosas censurables, pero la verdad era que Hermione estaba fatal.

Se apoyó sobre el pecho de Harry y comenzó a llorar amargamente. El le acarició el pelo, tratando de que se calmase. Se incorporó levemente, hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados y besó a su novia.

Anda Herm… tranquila ¿vale? – Hermione asintió, pero seguía llorando y fue calmándose poco a poco en los brazos del ojiverde –. Esto es rarísimo.

¿Qué es rarísimo? – preguntó ella.

Perdona que me meta en tecnicismos en un momento como este…– comenzó el chico – pero si esto te pasa con el poder y los sentimientos fuertes o que no puedas liberar ¿Por qué no te paso antes del duelo? Quiero decir… antes del duelo hubieron un par de sentmientos que… joder… – Hermione lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

Yo…

¿Te había pasado antes? – preguntó Harry atónito.

¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – respondió irónica –. Porque nosotros no nos reencontramos luego de cinco años y no pude decirte que eras un imbécil, porque nosotros no tuvimos una masiva pelea en un lavabo, ni estuvimos juntos dentro de una cabaña en una noche lluviosa – Harry sonrió ligeramente ante ese recuerdo.

¿Pero por qué conmigo? – preguntó –. Porque cuando te encontraste con los demás… se hubieran dado cuenta.

Normalmente es con los sentimientos que no puedo expresar, y los sentimientos muy fuertes, generalmente malos… es decir – trató de explicarse –, cuando vi a Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville fue muy bonito… no tenía porque salir nada de esto – se señaló los ojos –, porque esto me… me está matando porque no es magia buena… no es pura, es magia negra creada dentro de mi.

¿Y conmigo…? – preguntó algo dolido.

No es muy puro lo que yo sentía hacia ti – ella se mordió el labio –. El día de la cena, quise decirte un par de cosas que bueno… y luego cuando te fuiste de la cabina del baño y…

¿Y cuando estuvimos juntos? – increpó.

Eso fue porque antes había estado mal con los demás, por las preguntas, fue cuando me encontraste bajo el árbol – explicó mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Y por qué no dijiste nada a Alina y Perseo o a nosotros? – preguntó.

Francamente, Harry, odio que me trates así – espetó.

¿Qué te he hecho? – preguntó él sorprendido.

Absolutamente nada – sonrió –, has sido un sol.

¿Entonces? Explícame que no te entiendo – el la miró frunciendo el ceño.

Que no quiero que me tengas pena, me tratas genial, como si fuese de porcelana o algo así – le dijo.

¡No te tengo pena! – al decir esto, ni el propio Harry se lo creyó.

Harry… mira – le explicó ella con ternura –, yo te entiendo… entiendo todo lo que sientes, y por eso no te digo nada… pero me molesta, me molesta que me trates como si fuera la última vez que me verás.

Pero tal vez lo sea – susurró él –. Me despierto por la mañana y lo primero que hago es mirar si sigues a mi lado. No es bonito tenerte y saber que te perderé.

Y por eso no quería decirte nada – le contestó ella acariciándole la mejilla.

Prefiero saber, así puedo encontrar la cura – Hermione suspiró.

Como prefieras, Harry – dijo.

Mañana es Nochebuena – sonrió él –. Una vez me dijeron que en Nochebuena ocurren milagros ¿tú que crees?

Que los milagros los hacemos nosotros, nosotros hacemos posible nuestro futuro, nosotros construimos nuestras vidas, y no los demás – ella se apoyó aún más en él, pensando que no tenía ganas de reconstruir su vida, solo quería vivir feliz lo que quedara de ella. Harry dio un prolongado suspiro.

Yo siempre estaré aquí Herm – susurró.

Se levantó y la levantó a ella. Miró alrededor. La casa le estaba deprimiendo. Quería irse a otro lugar, pero Hermione necesitaba estar ahí.

Decoremos – dijo ella de pronto –. Aun no hemos hecho las decoraciones de nuestra casa – Harry la miró confuso.

Yo tengo casa – dijo –. Y definitivamente no decoro – Hermione levantó una ceja.

Vives aquí desde hace más de tres semanas, no has pisado tu casa más que una vez – Harry se rascó la cabeza –. Créeme – dijo ella –, es nuestra casa.

Ante esto, Harry realizó un movimiento con la varita e hizo aparecer muérdago sobre sus cabezas. Sonrió.

Hay que estrenarla – tomó a Herm por el abrigo.

¡Ya está estrenada! – exclamó ella –. Varias veces además…

¡No! – dijo el chico –. No desde que es oficialmente "nuestra" casa – se adelantó y le dio un profundo beso.

Te amo – susurró ella. Harry sonrió.

Es la primera vez que me lo dices tú – dijo.

¡No es cierto! – exclamó ella. Se quedó pensativa –. Pues… ¡si es cierto! – dijo –. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Me quedó claro el concepto – sonrió él –. Bueno que… decoraciones.

Necesitamos…

Mucho muérdago, ahí, ahí y ahí – Harry señaló grandes zonas de la casa.

Uno debajo de la puerta estará bien – sonrió ella y con un movimiento de la varita hizo que toda la casa quedase decorada. Guirnaldas, muérdago y un enorme árbol en el medio de la sala, además de cuatro calcetines rojos… Perseo, Alina, Harry y Hermione.

Wow – dijo él –. ¿Qué más sabes hacer? – preguntó comenzando a besarle el cuello.

Mmm – Hermione comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón –. Prueba y verás.

Hermione se quitó la camiseta y Harry comenzó a bajar, dándole besos por el pecho y el cuello. En ese momento se oyó un click en la puerta y entró una pareja discutiendo.

No, Perseo, a mi sinceramente no me parece normal que… ¡Mione! – Alina soltó una carcajada y Hermione se puso detrás de Harry.

¿No iban a llegar más tarde? – preguntó entre dientes.

Anda Mione, nada que no hayamos visto – dijo Perseo tendiéndole la camiseta –. Así que vístete y te contaré como MIS padres me echaron de la casa.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Herm poniéndose la camiseta ante una mirada de Harry.

Pues yo… – comenzó Alina –, vale… se que no soy muy… como se diría, civilizada… pero, no me parece normal que nos eche.

¿Qué hiciste? – Herm le dedicó a su amiga una mirada de censura.

El padre de Perseo le gritó a su elfo doméstico – Alina miró al suelo, apenada.

Y tú comenzaste a hablar de la P.E.D.D.O y a tratar de darle ropa al elfo ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione adelantándose a darle un abrazo a su amiga, que asentía fervientemente.

No me digas que siguen con la pedo – Harry miró a Perseo sonriendo.

Es P.E.D.D.O – dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

¿A ti también te trastornaban con eso? – preguntó el chico mirando a Harry como si lo viese bajo una nueva luz –. Tal vez podríamos lograr que…

Imposible – le dijo Harry –. Cuando a Hermione se le mete algo en la cabeza…

Pero…

Además… – siguió el ojiverde. Se acercó a Herm, la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso –. A mi me gustaba la P.E.D.D.O – Hermione se alejó sorprendida.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó –. Si tu y Ron…

Ron y yo nos burlábamos, vale… – explicó –, pero con tanto gorro que tejer, me daba la excusa para quedarme mirándote por las noches… más cuando estábamos peleados – confesó.

¿Qué estás diciendo? – cuestionó la chica sorprendida. Harry asintió.

¡Si! – exclamó –. Me ponía la capa invisible y te miraba por horas – rozó su nariz con la de la chica antes de plantarle un beso en los labios –. ¿Nunca te dabas cuenta que cuando te quedabas dormida, al día siguiente te despertabas tapada?

¿Me hablabas? – Harry asintió –. ¿Qué me decías?

Que te quería – sonrió tomándola por la cintura –, que eras hermosa, que no quería estar mal contigo, que me gustabas –. Eran los únicos momentos en los que podía decir la verdad.

No soñaba entonces – susurró ella para sí abrazándose a Harry.

¿Lo ves? – miró a Perseo –. La P.E.D.D.O es fantástica… ¿tu no la aprovechaste nunca? – el otro negó con la cabeza. Alina estaba en sus brazos mirando enternecida a Harry y Hermione.

Ya me caes bien gilipotter – dijo sollozando –. Eso es muy tierno – Harry sonrió avergonzado.

No era mi idea que lo supiesen todos – dijo –. Esa fue mi peor época, la trataba fatal – señaló a Hermione.

Y siempre te las arreglabas para defenderme al mismo tiempo – ella besó su pecho.

Bueno… – siguió Harry –. ¿Y ahora que? Supongo que vendrán con nosotros en Navidades.

Supongo… mis padres no me dejarán entrar si vuelvo con Alina – la morena lo miró avergonzada –. Y si no puedo llevarla… no pienso entrar – Alina levantó la cabeza sonriendo, mientras Perseo la tomaba por la cintura –. Espero que los Weasley…

No te preocupes por eso – intervino Herm –, el único problema será lo de quedarnos a dormir, no se si hay habitaciones.

Si hay, Bill y Charlie no vienen hasta el veinticinco por la mañana – le dijo Harry.

Pues genial, llamaremos a Ron y punto ¿vale? – Herm y Harry fueron hacia la habitación.

La verdad era que Hermione moría por hablar con el ojiverde, pero entre sus impulsos y la efusiva entrada de Alina y Perseo, no había podido decirle nada, así que aprovechó el momento, cuando estaban a solas en la habitación.

¿No quieres que nos peguemos un baño? – preguntó Harry mientras le besaba el cuello.

Quiero hablar contigo – explicó. Harry se separó desganado.

¿No tengo ni el mínimo efecto en ti? – preguntó Harry atónito. Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

Claro que sí, tonto – sonrió ella dándole un beso –. Pero esto es más importante.

¿Más importante que…? – Hermione levantó una ceja –. Vale…si

¿Le contaremos a Ron? – el chico la miró preocupado.

Como quieras, pero… Hermi, es Navidad – ella asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó en el pecho de Harry.

Tienes razón – susurró. Harry supo que si no hacía algo se pondría a llorar. La aferró más hacia si. Es Ron, quiere hablar contigo.

_¿HARRY?_ – el ojiverde apartó el tubo de su oído.

Ron – dijo –. No grites.

_Ah, lo siento_ – dijo el pelirrojo.

Nada Ron, mira de todas formas teníamos que hablar contigo – le dijo el chico –, es que los amigos de Hermione de los que te hablé, sí, Alina y Perseo, pues no tienen donde quedarse esta Navidad y…

_No hay problema Harry, ya somos tantos que…_

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó el moreno captando el tono de su amigo.

_Pues…es que hoy Ginny se encontró con… por eso te llamo…_

¿Con quién? – Harry miró a Hermione que le estaba mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

_Con Cho_ – esas dos palabras sonaron como con eco en el cerebro de Harry.

La invitó – dijo como si fuese un axioma. En ese momento Hermione dejó de morderlo y lo miró a los ojos, al notar el semblante preocupado.

_Espero que no te moleste Harry, se que a Hermione no le parecerá una gran idea pero…_

Lo entiendo Ron, tengo que colgar. Adiós – Harry colgó el teléfono y miró a Hermione.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella.

Viene Cho a la Madriguera en Navidades – el chico pensó que los ojos de Hermione se pondrían violetas de nuevo, pero no…era puro enojo Granger.

¡¿QUE?! – gritó.

Hermione, tranquila, no va a… – intentó decir Harry.

¡CLARO QUE NO VA A…! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ANTES JURO QUE LE ARRCANCO TODO LOS PELOS – la chica caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Harry la miraba anonadado. De pronto soltó una carcajada.

¡Pero Hermione! – rió –. ¡No seas tonta! ¡Yo no la quiero y lo sabes!

¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO? – Alina entró por la puerta justo en ese momento.

¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Gilipotter ha…? – comenzó.

No, Gilipotter no ha hecho nada – ella se tranquilizó un poco al ver a su amiga y comenzó a relatar –. Cho va ir a la Madriguera…

¿Cho? ¿La que…? – preguntó.

Si, esa – dijo Hermione. La conversación parecía cifrada.

Pero…

¡TU CALLATE! – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Crees que intente…? – increpó Alina.

Oh… si, siempre lo ha hecho, no hay duda de que volverá a…

¿Pero tú estarás…?

No lo se… no creo… esto es puro enfado, lo sentía antes, lo siento ahora… no se como explicarlo… no suele suceder cerca de ella… estoy mas preocupada por arrancarle la yugular de cuajo o algo así – soltó Hermione.

Tranquila, estaremos ahí – la confortó su amiga.

A ver, Alina – Harry la miró fulminante mientras se levantaba –. ¡FUERA! Yo formo parte esto así que ¡FUERA! – la chica lo miró mal pero salió por la puerta dejando a Harry y Herm solos.

No me hables ahora, en serio – lo cortó Hermione.

Herm, escúchame – espetó él acercándose a ella y tomándola por las mejillas –. Es Cho, ¡no el diablo!

Para mi como si lo fuera – soltó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Por qué no tienes los ojos violetas si estás tan mal? – le preguntó él.

Porque esto es puro Hermione… yo no la puedo ver delante Harry, tú te besabas con ella en el ministerio ¡delante de mí! – Harry la miró frustrado.

Lo se – dijo. Trató de rozar sus labios pero ella se apartó –. ¡Y lo siento Hermione! ¡Infinitamente! ¡Ya lo sabes! – la cogió por una mano reteniéndola cerca –. Mira, la cuestión es así. Ginny invitó a Cho, pero ella no intentará nada.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la chica al borde del llanto.

La conozco – espetó Harry. Hermione se soltó de su agarre.

¡¿Cómo dices eso?! – exclamó –. Siempre ha intentado algo ¡SIEMPRE! Y tu…tu… Oh Harry, sinceramente, Cho te meterá la lengua por la garganta a la más mínima y ¿sabes qué? ¡Ahí verás a una Hermione con los poderes a flor de piel!

Hermione – Harry la tomó por la cintura –. Yo soy enteramente tuyo, tuyo ¿me oíste? Si Cho intenta… "meterme la lengua por la garganta" no intecambiaré saliva. Lo juro – Harry le sonrió –. Además... contigo a mi lado, no creo que ni se atreva a mirarme... ¿vale?

No lo se…sinceramente Harry… solo quiero echarle un maleficio ¿es mucho pedir? – Harry la acercó hacia sí y la besó en los labios. Esta vez Herm no lo rechazó.

Sabes bien hoy – susurró.

Me alegro – dijo antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

**Pipu-Raddcliffe:** _Mil perdones!!! Se me paso de largo tu review!! Pero no te me enfades jope, que no fue a proposito, si sabes que siempre te contesto!!!! Me alegro que te gustase el capi. Porfa no te enfades!! 1 besazo!!!_

**LuNnátiCa LOveGooD:** _Pues te contesto tus dos post juntos. El del 14 me llego apenas publiqué el 15 � así que no te lo pude contestar. Voy por partes._

**RR del 14:** _Vamos a lo importante. Te gusta un chico (aunque fuese una chica valia XD)… la cosa que debes pensar es si le gustas de verdad. Porq si el niño este jugó con la chica, bien lo puede hacer contigo y solo quererte por tu cuerpo o por como eres. Debes pensarlo y hablar con tu amiga… preguntale que piensa._

_  
Respecto a Draco, kedatelo… o no? Tengo planes pa el mujer… la cosa consiste en que… no puedo hablar!_

**RR del 15:** _No es demasiado tarde, trankio XD. Como es que no salen tus RR?!! Injusticia!!! No me asesines, yo no soy cruel con Harry, en todo caso soy curel con Hermione. Yo la voy a matar o no? No se… mira, la respuesta la sabe una sola persona aparte de mi, la cual no voy a nombrar porke bueno, me asesina la pobre, os le colgais al cuello y no quiero eso. _

_Alina y Perseo me fascinan, los cree yo y por eso me encantan. Me alegro que te gusten. Un beso enorme!!!_

**Aiosami:**_ jejej que tal Aio!!! Que bien que estes a la par!!!! Ojala que pudas leer el 16 porke yo ando liada pa pulblikr!!! Harry es un cabroncete XDD si! Y eso de macho que se acuesta con mil chicas, poh tambien!! Bueno, si es que me ecanta, hablamos por msn y ademas recibo 3 reviews tuyos en una semana (pero reitero: estas a la par!!) Se ve que te gusto la ternura del cap 13 (no podia durar mucho), asi que xa sabs. _

_Bueno, pues te dejo que ya me lo has dicho todo por Msn, d toas formas q sepas q tu historia esta quedando geniaaL!!!_

**Antonietta:** _Holaa!! Dios que suerte que terminaste, yo tb termine. Todo perfecto, al igual que tu, ni un 5 ni un 6, un 7 en caste ¿ati te parece normal que sake un 7 en caste? Si es que la tia es tonta, pobreta… me cree ignorante…si supiera… porke es que vosotros sabeis, pero nadie que yo conozca ha leido mis historias…ni saben que escribo. Actualice… y si, agradece a Lidia!! Agradece pero que mucho!!! Porque si no es por ella. Bueno, dejo la historia o algo._

_Bueno respecto al chap, hija no te enfades conmigo… es por una buena causa XDD es que no puedo decir nada, todos los reviews me hablan de la muerte de Herm y ya dije, esa verdad aparte de mi la sabe una sola persona…jajaaj paso de decirte que te la comes con patatas (se comprendió la inirecta?). No quiero que caigas en un pozo depresivo, la navidad será feliz, pa mi pa todos… pa Herms bueno…_

_Gilipotter me encanto, fue una inspiración momentánea, y malfoy, dios del sexo, otra cosa, increíble es que te imaginas a Harry? Muerto de celos? Matt, Kiev, Krum, Draco, a sako, es que Hermione no es puritana ni mucho menos._

_Cho? En accion?Ohhhh sI!!! Jejeje es que es mazo cómica esa niña. Mira pa eso tienes el club antichochang en la pareja… XDDD Un besazo enorme Anto!!! _

**Tiffany:**_ Jeje que bueno que te guste!! Suelo ser puntual al actualizar!! Un beso!!!_

**Kida Krn:**_ Imagino, Imagino. Me encanto ese capi de Smallvile. Kida, hija, yo no he hecho nada… ¿hermione esta muerta? Aun no, cuando lo haga me dices. Que raro que raro, a nadie le cae bien Alina y a todo el mundo le cae genial Perseo… ¿Qué tiene Perseo? O sea… yo los amo a ambos porque los cree yo, pero Perseo salio de Alina… Alina fue la primera…_

_Jajajja, tranquila no llores… todo pasará… la muerte de Herm no puede afectarte tanto. XDDD. Un beso!! _

**Lord of The Dark:** _Yo no hice nada, tu estado de shock es propio tuyo. Un beso!!_

**Tomoyo-potter:** _Muchas gracias!! Suelo continuar regularmente…depende de mis musas. Un beso!!!_

**Caro Raddcliffe:**_ Jajajajajaj, vale vale, tranquila, no llores. El fin de que ella muera? Pues ya lo verás. El tiempo dirá Caro, no te me agobies!! PD: Que sepas que no dejaré a Harry con un hijito. Estar_

**LeoHagrid:**_ Pues madrina virtual, ya lo sabes!!! Respectoa Cho, no kiero ser su amiga, no kiero no kiero no kiero. Y no me vas a llegar a convencer, porke no, porke a mi no me gusta nada…o hay mazo gente que lo hace el doble de mejor, ya te lo dije. Pero jobaa!! Que no le hayas mandado un RR no quiere decir q no sea buena, si Lids escribe como los dioses!!! Un beso leo!!!_

**Pruepotter1: **_Fan de Charmed, eso me gusta XD. Te has quedao chof? Que loko, pues mira, respecto a tu pregunta, si llegaran a ser felices, pues sabe Dios… _

_Es que ya!! Cole, con lo bueno que estaba!!! La cosa es que vino Chris, luego pasaron a Leslie (que estaba bien pero lo sacaron) y ahora a un pibe que antes estaba en Dawson. Bueno, un beso enorme!!! Y Gracias!!!_

**Atery:**_ Hola!!! No pasa nada que no me hayas enviado reviews. Joe, me alegro que te guste la historia, pero no para tanto que me haces poner roja!!! _

_Jejee, recien me entero de que tengo una mala costumbre de dejar los fics demasiado emocionantes… jijiji, bueno, pos no se puede hacer nada hija… PERO NO TE COMAS LAS UÑAS!! Es muy mal hábito del que yo no puedo salir!!! Jajajajaj perdona por tardar tanto, no te electrices, suelo publicar cada semana, pero mi musa (Rigoberto) está de vacaciones. Ya termine los examenes asi que todo bien!!! Un beso (espero que sigas viva!)._

**Lu-in-love:**_ Que tal??? Esta vez no pude publicar a tiempo, es que te juro, ando re complicada con la falta de inspiración, pero a ver si se me quita pronto!!! Eso eso, tu piensa lo peor, que luego asi te llevas una gran ilusion o si hay una desgracias no es pa tanto porke ya te lo esperabas entiendes??._

_Baja ese cuchillo lu!!! Bajalo!!! Ahora!!!! PLissss lu, ayer me vi un cap en el que Logan le declara su amor en broma y casi me muero, eran las 3 de la mañana y te juroooo que pegue un grito y buaaa fue mucho!!! No te preocupes porke te gusten muchos chicos, yo soy igual!!!_

_Pues me dijo Lids que le dejaste un RR en lluvia!! Verdad que es grenial?? Es que esa niña es mucho escribiendo!!_

**Leonyse Weasley:**_ Tranquila, apelemos a la calma. No me sufras!!! Mira Leonysse… piensa esto, si nada va mal, como haces para que la historia sea entretenida?? Yo se que el amor es muy bonito, pero juro por mi madre que cansa!!_

_Bueno pues, Gilipotter (brillantez del momento que no suele ocurrir). Joas joas, dios del sexo Draco. Es que ese niño es mucho!!! Bueno, tranquilizateme anda!!! Un beso enorme y gracias por todo!!!_

**Monik:**_ Holaa!!! Jajaja, ya empezamos con interpelaciones… trankila jopes, ¿esta tan mal matar a Hermione en este mundo?? Como es eso de que lloras?? Como que lloras?? En serio no llores jope!!!! Un beso!! (No llores)._

**Alesse Vane:**_ Hola!! Dios, 15 capitulos de una sentada…jopes, pos si, te gusto XD. Me alegro que te guste!!!! Jejeje tu pareja favorita?? Pues la mia tb hijaa!! Que son o mejor!!! Pues mira, yo suelo actualizar cada semana, mas o menos, depende de mi musa (Rigoberta se llama la pava)._

_Bueno, espero que tus amenazas no surtan efecto. Un beso enorme!!!_

**Flak:**_ Hola!! Me alegro q te gustase. Otra que sufre. Todos me hablan de la muerte de Herm, estan obsesos!! 1 besazo!!!_

**_Esto es todo niños, los quiero!!_**


	17. Capitulo 17: A Window to the Past

**  
Sucedió en Sexto Año **

**  
Capítulo 17: **A Window to the Past

¡Pero que zorra! – gritaba histérica Alina dentro del coche.

Vale¿podemos parar de hablar de ella? – insistió Harry.

¡Tú te callas! – Interrumpió la morena – ¿Qué hacías besándote con ella frente a Mione en el ministerio?

Pero…

¡Pero nada! – Alina le dio un capón.

Vale – Harry se frotó la cabeza con fuerza –. Me lo merezco, lo sé. Pero amo a Hermione, espero que ese concepto lo tengas claro. Yo no voy a intentar nada, y si ella intenta me apartaré y punto ¿va?

Vale – dijo Alina poco convencida.

Y que sepas que das demasiado fuerte – Harry volvió a frotarse la cabeza al tiempo que pisaba el freno frente a la Madriguera.

Entraron a la cocina y fueron recibidos por una comitiva de pelirrojos además del Profesor Lupin, que solía pasar las fiestas con los Weasley desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Después de los respectivos abrazos Weasley, todos se encaminaron al jardín, convenientemente hechizado para mantenerse a una temperatura cálida, por lo que podían comer ahí a la perfección.

Cho no llega – murmuró Hermione como si dijese lo más normal del mundo. Harry le sonrió divertido.

Deja de preocuparte – susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa.

Ginny, que estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Alina y Perseo, se disculpó y se acercó a los chicos.

Hermione – dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano sobre su frente –. ¡Lo siento¡Se que no debí! Cho se invitó sola y…

Me imagino – sonrió la castaña –. No te preocupes Gin, no me molesta – mintió. La más pequeña de los Weasley pareció conformarse y se fue a reanudar su conversación anterior.

Mentirosa – le susurró Harry pícaramente.

Tú te enrollaste con ella en un primer momento – dijo. Harry la miró dolido y estaba a punto de replicar – ¿Y si Víktor estuviese aquí? – añadió.

Perseo está aquí – le espetó el chico.

No quiero saber como sabes lo mío y lo de Perseo – lo miró fulminante –, pero evidentemente tus fuentes son insuficientes, porque no fue nada importante para mí y además te cae bien.

Cho tampoco fue importante – Harry la miró triunfante.

Si – concordó ella –, pero eso dejó de tener relevancia justo en el momento en que te vi meter tu lengua hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta – soltó irónica.

La mordaz réplica de Harry no iba a hacerse esperar pero la conversación fue interrumpida por el profesor Lupin que se acercó a la mesa con aire sombrío.

Necesitamos hablar – sentenció y con ello rompió todas las esperanzas de Harry de tener una Navidad sin sendas preocupaciones.

¿De que se trata? – preguntó. Remus era muy activo en temas de la Orden y lo que venía a decirles, a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía ser bueno.

Es Bellatrix – dijo –. Escapó.

La reacción de Harry fue contraria a la que tanto Hermione como Lupin esperaban. Se rascó la barbilla y miró al hombre de manera pensativa.

Eso es imposible Remus – terció –. Yo mismo hechicé esas celdas… nadie podría… solo un mago muy poderoso…

Bingo – la mirada del profesor denotaba que había meditado el asunto muy cuidadosamente.

¿Lucius? – susurró Hermione, casi como hablándose a si misma.

Algo por el estilo – intentó explicar Remus, pero fue interrumpido por el ojiverde.

Malfoy poseído por Voldemort – concluyó –. Mas bien, por su espíritu…

Ya lo sabíamos – explicó Hermione ante la expresión desconcertada de su profesor –. A Harry le dolió la cicatriz y…

¿Te dolió la cicatriz? – miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido –. Debiste haber avisado…no has cambiado nada ¿verdad?

No… ¿y qué? – espetó él insolente –. Pensamos viajar a Irlanda pronto…lo sabes bien…ahí se verá…

¿Ahí se verÿ – lo reprendió Remus –. Harry, han liberado a Bellatrix, no se le conoce paradero, a ti te duele la cicatriz y ¿estás así de tranquilo?

Siempre lo he derrotado ¿no? – le respondió él –. ¿Por qué no ahora?

Porque ahora no hay una maldita Profecía de por medio – soltó.

¿Qué dices? – cuestionó el ojiverde.

Tu ya mataste a Voldemort, Harry – lo miró con enfado y cierta pena –. La razón por la que escapabas de él tan fácilmente esta extinta. ¿Crees que tendrás suerte una segunda vez?

Voldemort sigue existiendo – contestó él tozudamente –. Mientras exista, puedo deshacerme de él.

Ese es el problema – contestó Lupin con suficiencia –. Voldemort no existe más que en espíritu y siempre poblará la tierra pudiendo poseer a quien esté a su merced a menos que algún poder superior lo elimine.

¡Pues lo eliminaré! – Dijo casi a voz de grito haciendo que la mitad de la comitiva lo mirase.

Por más poderoso que seas – explicó –, tus poderes no rebasan lo terrenal.

Harry miró al suelo y luego a Hermione, que escuchaba la charla, pensativa. Cayó en la cuenta de que no había intervenido en toda la conversación y le apartó un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara para llamar su atención.

Ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos, que parecían decirle, en un suspiro, _"todo saldrá bien"_.

¿Qué sugieres Remus? – preguntó mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, producto de mirar demasiado tiempo esos ojos hechizantes.

Centrémonos en Bellatrix – dijo luego de un tiempo que se les antojó largísimo –. Puede que aún esté en Inglaterra.

Pues eso haremos – contestó la chica –. Lo demás se verá. Pero ¿sabes qué? Para variar, me gustaría tener una Navidad tranquila… así que asunto zanjado.

Remus la miró incrédulo. ¿Hermione Granger rehusándose a analizar una situación? Algo sucedía, pero no tenía la capacidad para darse cuenta de lo que era, así que simplemente se dirigió al otro lado del patio no sin antes murmurar un _"Pues hablaremos luego"._

Gracias – le susurró Harry olvidando por completo la réplica que tenía preparada para continuar con la discusión. Ella le acarició la mejilla a modo de respuesta y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Pero como la calma que precedía la tempestad, ese momento duró unos segundos. Y luego llegó Cho.

¡Hola! – exclamó.

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que esa chica creía que todas las miradas volteaban a verla. Y en este caso si que fue así, pero Herm simplemente permaneció muy interesada en el muérdago que Harry y ella tenían sobre sus cabezas.

Lo haló por la camisa y lo besó. Harry le enredó los brazos en la cintura pegándola a él. Antes de separarse por completo, ella plantó un fugaz y último beso en sus labios.

¿Marcando territorio? – le susurró sonriente.

Siempre – contestó antes de dirigir a Cho una mirada de odio.

Se saludaron. Cho miró a Harry. Harry miró a Cho. Hermione miró a Harry. Hermione arrastró a Harry hacia la mesa alejándolo de la devora hombres.

Vamos, los tres entraron en la dinámica.

Era como ver un juego de Tenis, la pelota iba de aquí para allá. Un puñal, otro y otro.

Entonces… ¿No has vuelto a hablar con Krum?

Así, miles.

Harry pasaba del tema y se puso a hablar con Ron sobre Quidditch. Probablemente era lo más productivo que podían hacer, dado que si se metían en la conversación podían suceder dos cosas: Generar una pelea de gatas… o salir malheridos.

Y como Ron y Harry sentían aprecio por las partes de sus respectivos cuerpos optaron por desinteresarse completamente.

Pero entonces, la trivialidad de esa conversación se vio interrumpida por un frío grito que traspasó el aire e hizo que todos giraran sus cabezas directo hacia el bosque.

_- MORSMODRE!  
_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alina y Perseo se levantaron al mismo tiempo y apuntaron hacia los árboles con su varita.

Hermione elevó su mirada al cielo lentamente, como esperando que aquella asquerosa calavera no apareciese pero, obviamente, se fue perfilando como si mil estrellas negras se juntasen para formarla, brillante e implacable.

La chica bajó la mirada y sintió el peso de todos sus problemas sobre su espalda. Miró a Harry, que estaba dando indicaciones a Ron y eso la hizo despertar de su trance.

Todos al cuartel – le decía rápidamente –. Vosotros os quedáis aquí esperando a que yo vuelva.

Cho se había levantado gritando histérica. Había querido acercarse a Harry pero lo máximo que consiguió fue una palmada en el hombro por parte de Perseo.

Vamos, Harry – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

El asintió. La chica se sorprendió levemente de que su novio no se hubiese rehusado a que ella fuera con él pero, al fin y al cabo, eran compañeros, y era el trabajo de ambos.

Saltaron el cerco que separaba el jardín trasero del bosque y echaron a correr. A partir de ese momento, Hermione no sintió nada más. El silencio se apoderó de ella, envolviéndola, traspasándola.

Sus sentidos estaban aguzados y, de vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza para ver a Harry, corriendo a su lado, en la misma especie de trance, como si conociesen el bosque de memoria y se estuvieran dirigiendo a su centro, orientados por su instinto, como si fuesen animales.

Súbitamente, frenaron la marcha. Una silueta negra les devolvía la mirada desde el centro del bosque. Se quitó la capucha y no era otra que… Bellatrix.

Me lo esperaba – dijo Hermione –. ¿Quieres decir algo antes de quedar inconsciente?

Así que ya lo sabes ¿eh Granger? – respondió la mujer ante el desconcierto de Harry.

Claro que lo se… ¿Quiere esto verdad? – Hermione levantó su mano izquierda y de ella emanó la luz amarilla –. No creas que me asusta.

Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos – sonrió Bellatrix –. Y no se les ocurra intentar nada, estoy protegida.

Era cierto. Alrededor de Bellatrix había unas rocas negras que creaban una especie de campo de fuerza, una zona segura. Todo hechizo rebotaría.

¿Qué esperas entonces? – increpó Harry –. Vete con tu maestro.

Debo entregar un mensaje, Potter – le dijo.

Pues dime y vete – le dijo Harry –. Ya te atraparé luego, lo sabes.

Siempre tan arrogante, idiota – le dijo ella –. No es para ti, es para ella – miró a Hermione, que ya tenía los ojos coloreados.

Va a venir a buscarte – sonrió maquiavélica.

Si no lo encuentro yo a él primero – Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras hablaba con esa voz tan distinta.

Hermione levantó su mano y la luz amarilla volvió a salir. La apuntó al campo de fuerza. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia mientras veía como la expresión de Bellatrix pasaba de la tranquilidad al terror en cuestión de segundos.

Harry se adelantó. El campo de fuerza se destruiría en cualquier momento, y la luz alcanzaría a Bellatrix.

No intentes usar ese traslador – advirtió la castaña al ver que la Mortífaga buscaba algo en su bolsillo –. Ya está desactivado.

El campo acabó de destruirse. Harry tenía la varita preparada, pero ni bien la luz alcanzó a la mujer, esta cayó al suelo.

Bellatrix estaba inconsciente. Yacía en el suelo y su respiración era leve, pero audible. Harry observó a Hermione de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había hecho.

¿Qué¿Doy miedo, verdad? – preguntó con esa voz.

Hermione…cambia… – suplicó Harry.

No puedo – la sonrisa melancólica de ella dejó al chico completamente descolocado.

¿Cómo…cómo que no puedes? – preguntó sintiendo que la poca energía que le quedaba se iba poco a poco.

No es algo que pueda controlar… ya me dirá mi cuerpo cuando puedo… –. Hermione susurró un conjuro y levantó a Bellatrix en el aire.

Comenzaron a caminar. El ojiverde se encontraba desorientado. Habían corrido tanto que no sabía dónde estaban, pero Hermione parecía tener idea, porque caminaba con decisión entre los árboles. Harry decidió romper el silencio.

¿No te hace mal estar así? – preguntó refiriéndose a la apariencia de Hermione.

En parte – respondió ella cansinamente – Pero si quiero revertirlo… también puede hacerme mal.

Harry decidió callar. Hermione no quería hablar del tema… lo entendía.

Bellatrix estaba pálida. ¿Qué era eso que Herm le había hecho¿Cómo podía ser que tuviese ese poder¿Cómo podía ser que él no supiera que ella tenía ese poder?

El chico tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que terminó por dejarse llevar hasta que comenzó a distinguir la silueta de la madriguera entre los árboles.

Ya clareaba. Y cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Alina, Perseo, Lupin y Ron sentados en el jardín. Había tanto silencio que Harry dedujo que el reto de la gente se había ido a Grimmauld Place.

Remus se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia los dos jóvenes.

Hermione… ¿Qué…? – preguntó sin entender, al ver la apariencia de la chica.

Luego – respondió ella con una mirada significativa –. Lleva a Bellatrix al cuartel, hablaremos más tarde.

Harry no supo si había sido la determinación con la que la chica había dicho aquellas palabras o el mero hecho de que su voz sonaba extraña y sus ojos reflejaban demasiado poder. La cuestión fue que Remus obedeció inmediatamente y comenzó a preparar un traslador.

Alina y Perseo, por su parte, demasiado acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de situaciones rodeando a Hermione, permanecían sentados.

El ajetreo había pasado. No había nadie en la casa y el único indicio de que algo había sucedido ahí era el tenue perfil de una marca tenebrosa que ya no daba tanto miedo, contrastando con la luz del alba.

Sin embargo, nadie había reparado en Ron. Su usual personalidad explosiva se había visto atrofiada al ver a Hermione así.

Supongo que tendremos que dar algunas explicaciones – dijo Harry. Hermione suspiró pero no dijo nada. Ron tenía la boca abierta.

Sigo siendo yo ¿eh? – dijo fastidiada. Ron cerró la boca con rapidez.

Era extraño. En el ambiente se respiraba demasiada tensión. Los tres amigos se miraron como si no se reconociesen, como si el tiempo los hubiese cambiado tanto que, a pesar de estar juntos de nuevo, los tres… ahora todo era diferente.

¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que está sucediendo aquí? – increpó Ron visiblemente fastidiado.

Entremos – le dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos –. Es largo… – Ron le dirigió una mirada significativa y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

La Madriguera, usualmente ruidosa y con ambiente alegre, estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio. Era como si hasta los objetos mágicos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que algo grave estaba sucediendo.

Los gnomos del jardín permanecían en sus agujeros, sin atreverse a salir. El espíritu del desván parecía haberse tranquilizado y, de vez en cuando, se escuchaban sollozos ahogados que provenían de arriba.

El famoso reloj de nueve manecillas tenía ocho de ellas en el rótulo "Escondidos" y, dentro de la casa, solo se podían oír las respiraciones de cinco personas que estaban sentadas en silencio alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

¿Y bien? – inquirió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Me explicas que sucede?

Lo siento Ron – susurró Hermione –. Debería habértelo dicho antes pero… no quería…

?Pero qué es lo que tienes para decir! – Exclamó fuera de sí –. No… no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?

En… en Bulgaria sucedieron muchas cosas – Hermione se mordió el labio y una lágrima solitaria cayó sobre la mesa de madera.

¿Qué cosas? –. La mano de Harry se encontró con la de ella bajo la mesa.

Pruebas, hechizos, pociones que… que me hicieron mal, muy mal – apretó la mano de Harry con fuerza, como si fuese un traslador, que los llevaría a los dos lejos de allí.

Entonces… esto es… ¿producto de todo lo que te hicieron? –. La chica asintió clavando su mirada violeta en los ojos de su amigo.

¿Cómo es exactamente? –. Ron apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de su amiga y le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Poder acumulado dentro de mí – ella sonrió resignada.

Ahora el que le apretaba fuertemente la mano era Harry. Odiaba escuchar el discurso de "me da igual morir".

Debe ser una carga muy pesada pero… Cuándo se libere del todo estarás mejor ¿verdad? – le dijo el chico.

Hermione volvió a sonreír ante la ingenuidad de Ron. Negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio mirando a su amigo fijamente.

Cuando se libere será demasiado para que pueda soportarlo – contestó.

Ron tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que la chica le estaba diciendo y cuando la realidad lo golpeó… fue peor de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, el viento dejó de soplar azotando las ventanas hasta que Ron comprendió lo que le estaban diciendo, y pasó al primer paso del largo y duro proceso de reconocimiento de un cambio desagradable: La Negación.

Mentira – dijo –. Eso es mentira, tú no te vas a morir, tú no te puedes morir.

Ron se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la cocina, llorando. Hermione se levantó y fue tras el.

Ron… – Hermione le tomó del hombro y, casi inmediatamente, se vio envuelta en un enorme abrazo.

Siento no habértelo dicho antes – susurró –. Harry lo sabe desde hace apenas unos días.

No importa – lloró él –. No importa porque tu no te irás… tu no nos dejarás Hermi, eres mi mejor amiga, no nos puedes abandonar ?tu nunca nos has abandonado!

Hermione se limitó a seguir abrazando a Ron, mientras acariciaba el cabello que le caía por la nuca.

Él seguía llorando. Alina, Perseo y Harry habían salido al salón. Estaban sentados, escuchando los sollozos de Ron y las palabras de Hermione, que sonaban demasiado calmas para el gusto de Harry.

Claro que él lo había negado todo también. Y se estaba acostumbrando a ello pero… pero aún así no pensaba resignarse… eso jamás.

Pasaron treinta y cinco minutos contados por el único reloj normal que había en la casa de los Weasley, arriba de la mesa del salón. Alina permanecía acurrucada entre los brazos de su novio, quien miraba hacia un punto fijo en el suelo.

Harry, por su parte, caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de distinguir algo de lo que Hermione estaba diciendo. Ron se recuperaría… a él lo que le preocupaba era que su novia seguía en ese estado, con esos ojos y esa voz…

Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando las figuras de sus dos mejores amigos aparecieron en la puerta del salón. Ron tenía a Hermione tomada por los hombros y estaba rojo completamente, de tanto haber llorado.

¿Podemos ir a dormir? – dijo de pronto la chica.

Serán solo unas horas –. Perseo se desperezó –. ¡Pero que horas más necesarias!

De nuevo, solo se oía el sonido de los pasos en las escaleras, y como cada uno iba entrando a su habitación.

Por un instante, al entrar, Harry se sintió completamente solo, como si la chica que tenía en frente no existiese en realidad.

La miró. Una vez adentro, lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas, mientras se desvestía y se ponía el camisón. Era la visión más triste del mundo, y la más hermosa también.

Y él no podía moverse. Era como si hubiese sido hechizado por una veela. Se preguntó si sería el hecho de que ella desprendía tanto poder en ese estado que lo estaba controlando, dejándolo sin aire, sin voluntad y sin otro pensamiento que no fuesen las curvas de su rostro, las lágrimas de sus mejillas y el cabello que le caía sobre los dorados hombros.

Hermione – susurró haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de ese trance que tanto le dolía y tanto le gustaba al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó a ella con cautela, como si se acercase a un animal que pudiese atacar en cualquier momento. Solo que Hermione permanecía de pie, llorando.

La tomó por la mejilla en un gesto tierno y plantó un beso en sus labios.

Entonces, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido. Demasiada Energía. Demasiado Poder.

Profundizó el beso pasando los dedos por allí en donde el camisón dejaba al descubierto la espalda de su novia.

Podía percibir cada mínimo detalle. La manera en que las uñas de Hermione se enredaban en su pelo, la forma en que ella parecía encajar perfectamente entre sus brazos, el tacto se su piel bajo la seda del camisón, su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el de él.

Y un golpe.

Harry abrió los ojos al sentir aquel impulso. Ya no estaba ahí. Miró a su alrededor. Él siempre había pensado que las mazmorras de Snape eran horribles, pero este lugar no tenía punto de comparación.

Una solitaria antorcha iluminaba la estancia. Sus paredes estaban húmedas y en ciertas zonas, crecía maleza por entre los negros ladrillos de piedra.

Al principio, el ojiverde pensó que el lugar estaba vacío, pero en una esquina pudo ver una cama pequeña y de sucio aspecto. Se acercó a ella y lo invadieron tremendas ganas de llorar.

En la cama estaba la que hacía unos momentos la había parecido la visión más bonita del universo; pero completamente distinta.

Hermione sudaba. Su pelo estaba húmedo y enmarañado y las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por las mejillas y las sienes. Estaba temblando, hablaba en sueños y las lágrimas le empapaban la cara, mezclándose con el sudor.

El aspecto sucio de las pocas ropas que llevaba hizo que Harry quisiera levantarla y sacarla de allí como fuera pero, al intentarlo, la traspasó.

¿Qué era aquello¿Acaso él era una especie de fantasma¿Hermione podía sentirlo¿Podía verlo?

Harry dedujo que no.

En ese momento, se escucharon pasos lejanos y voces amortiguadas. Harry no se molestó en seguir su instinto y esconderse, sabía que no lo verían.

La derruida puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a dos hombres. Uno de ellos, calvo, de túnica negra y porte señorial mantenía una airada conversación con un muchacho no mayor que Harry, Perseo.

La charla era en búlgaro. Harry trató de aplicar sus pocos conocimientos del idioma, pero descubrió que era demasiado rápido y complejo para él, así que se decidió a estudiar los gestos que cada uno hacía.

Perseo parecía muy nervioso, trataba de convencer al hombre de algo, pero el se negaba rotundamente.

Finalmente, el chico pareció hacerle entrar en razón y, aunque dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante, el hombre asintió.

Mione – susurró acercándose a la cama. Se agachó junto a ella, besó su frente mientras tomaba su mano.

Como si la hubiesen zarandeado, Hermione despertó abriendo los ojos. Unos ojos violetas, tan oscuros que casi parecían negros. Su semblante denotaba cansancio y hartazgo, pero al ver a Perseo, su mirada se suavizó y lo abrazó como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Sácame de aquí – lloró, siempre con esa extraña voz.

Sabes que no puedo – contestó él –. Debes curarte primero.

Para de mentir – susurró entre dientes, y Harry vio como clavaba las uñas en su espalda mientras le decía esas palabras al oído.

No miento. Debes curarte – espetó tajante.

Hermione se separó de él observándolo como si fuese el ser más despreciable del mundo. Su mordaz contestación no se hizo esperar.

¿Entonces vas a dejarme morir sin volver a ver a mis amigos? – preguntó –. Porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que no voy a curarme.

Mione… –. Su voz sonaba cargada, abrumada de problemas.

¡Sácame de aquí! – exclamó llorando –. ¡Hay una forma de hacerlo! Alina lo descubrió, me lo dijo¡no trates de ocultármelo! – Harry no podía ver a Hermione en ese estado, parecía que en cualquier momento debía de ser internada en San Mungo.

¿La poción? – ella asintió –. Serían meses de vida… luego se liberaría el poder y…

Lo se – susurró mirándolo suplicante –. Pero lo necesito, no puedo seguir aquí, tengo que ver…

¿A Harry? – la mirada fulminante ahora venía de Perseo.

A todos – contestó ella con seguridad.

Entonces – suspiró vencido –, te llevaré a Londres, Mione.

Herm se acurrucó entre los brazos de Perseo, con la cabeza sobre su pecho. La boca del estómago de Harry le indicó con tremendo dolor que se estaba sintiendo celoso. ¿Celos¿En ese momento?

Te quiero – susurró ella.

Él bajo la mirada y rozó sus labios con los de Herm. Se levantó y marchó junto con el hombre que Harry sospechaba, era su profesor.

Al cerrarse la puerta, las dudas comenzaron a atacar al ojiverde. Si esto era una visión del pasado ¿cuándo terminaría¿Qué era de él en el mundo real?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerse estas preguntas, porque ni bien dejaron de oírse los pasos, vio a Hermione incorporarse.

Quiso decirle que estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse de la forma en que lo había hecho, pero sabía que esas palabras nunca llegarían a sus oídos y simplemente se dedicó a observar lo que ella pretendía.

Su precario cuerpo temblaba de frío y el chico se preguntó como podía caminar descalza por ese suelo. Sintió una tremenda impotencia al no poder abrazarla.

Herm se agachó no muy lejos de la cama, andando a gatas y palpando las rocas negras que hacían de suelo. Allí donde una de ellas se agrietaba, metió los dedos y levantó el pedrusco con un inmenso esfuerzo.

Acercándose, Harry vio los dedos de ella, ensangrentados y llenos de marcas, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, amoratado y colmado de cicatrices.

Debajo de la roca, había una especie de espacio cuadrado de madera en donde la humedad no penetraba.

Al principio, Harry pensó que ella había sacado un manojo de papeles de ahí dentro, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran fotos, cientos de fotos. Se lanzó a la búsqueda de una de ellas, tirando las otras dentro del cubículo de madera.

Finalmente la encontró y, luego de poner la roca en su lugar, volvió a su cama, se tapó con la fina sábana que no hacía nada por protegerla del frío que hacía allí y miró la imagen, esbozando lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

Harry se acercó a ella. Sostenía una foto de los tres en Hogwarts, abrazados. De vez en cuando, la foto mágica hacía que Harry besara a Hermione en la mejilla, provocando el sonrojo de su amiga.

Tal vez si necesite verte – susurró ella acariciando la parte de la foto en donde Harry estaba.

La metió debajo de su almohada y se acurrucó dispuesta a dormirse.

…………………

¡Harry por Dios despierta! –. Aquella voz sonaba lejana. Gritaba su nombre, lo llamaba, pero estaba muy lejos.

Siguió escuchándola, cada vez más cerca, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Hermione. Sus ojos volvían a estar normales, inexplicablemente.

Se alegró tanto de ver esos ojos que no reparó en el mareo que sentía y se fundió con ella en un abrazo.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó.

Una visión – respondió Harry –. Cuando me besaste yo…

Entraste en trance – finalizó ella.

Pero no entiendo – Harry se incorporó con dificultad –. Nunca antes había pasado.

Nunca antes me habías besado cuando estaba… así – le contestó ella mirando al suelo.

Que, por cierto, ya no estás – la miró extrañado.

Desapareció cuando me besaste – Hermione le devolvió la mirada –, como si tu te hubieras llevado toda la energía que sobraba en mi cuerpo.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama y miró por la ventana viendo el cielo, ya completamente clareado.

¿Qué viste? – le preguntó Hermione –. ¿Algo relacionado con Voldemort? –. El chico negó con la cabeza.

Vi el pasado…te vi a ti en una mazmorra – contestó pensativo –. Te vi suplicando venir a Londres.

Ella apartó la mirada y miró por la ventana, como ausente.

¿A qué se refería Bellatrix? – susurró Harry.

Que conoce mis poderes – respondió –. Me tiene miedo. Es lo único que podría destruir a un espíritu – se volteó a mirarlo – Y con el Veritaserum que le darán a Bellatrix sabremos en donde se esconde – concluyó ella –. Y lo iremos a buscar.

Y lo iré a buscar – replicó Harry.

Si, bueno… eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

Hola:Flor da saltitos: Bueno… son las dos de la mañana del 6 de Marzo del 2005 y podéis anotar esta fecha como memorable o algo, al menos yo lo haré así. Fueron algo más de tres mesecitos. 

Bueno, tengo que agradecer a toda la gente que me dejó reviews apoyándome, la que me agregó al MSN y siempre tenía alguna palabra de aliento para mí. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.

Por cierto, muchas gracias también a toda la gente de **"La Pareja del Fénix"**. Chicos no se que haría sin ustedes, la paso genial y me echo las risas. Me han ayudado muchísimo! Gracias por todo.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo (con todo su esfuerzo) para esas cuatro personitas que están ahí todos los días y me aguantan mis cambios de humor, mis locuras y demás. Por eso, **Lidia**, **Elena**, **Sara** y **Mane** (mi hermanita) les agradezco muchísimo. Este capi va para ustedes, mosqueteras, que las quiero mucho.

Por cierto, no creo que actualice con toda la asiduidad con la que me gustaría pero que sepáis que sigo. Por lo pronto, este sábado me voy de vacaciones y hasta principios de Abril no contéis conmigo, aunque tal vez la musa se contagie de las de **Lidia** y **Elena**, que van a estar conmigo, así que todo es posible.

Bueno, y nada, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Nota: El título del capítulo es el de la maravillosa canción de John Williams que sirvió de Soundtrack para PoA

Bueno nada, paro con tanta parrafada y les dejo los reviews, que os los merecéis. Ah! Una ultima cosa… los reviews son los de la nota. Los del 16 no los contesté porque en su mayoría la gente volvió a mandarme review y no me parecía contestar los dos juntos en un supertexto gigante así que: **Tiffany**, **Pipu-Raddcliffe**, **lu-in-love**, **Alesse Vane**, **Chanty**, **Lunatica Lovegood**, **LeoHagrid**, **Atonietta**, **ElizaPotter**, **Mesouki**, **Jany Potter**, **Monik**, **Lilly**, **Flak**,** Onag Radcliffe**,** isa uckermankida**, **ATERY**, **Marian Salazar** y **Hibari **Gracias por los reviews del capi 16

**Anasazi:**¡Sara:Flor se tira a lo "abrazo de oso": No te imaginas lo alegre que me pone recibir no uno, sino siete reviews tuyos. Is Denial a river in Egypt? O sea, en serio… pregunta existencial :P y encima Bofetadas a Harry! Con lo posho que es… la cosa es que el niño está confundido. Yeahp, primer capi so OOC que quiero quemarlo… pero bueno, había que hacerlo… "Y entonces…Harry se acercó a Sara por detrás y CENSORED!" Vamos a ver, el cuello es propiedad de HH and HH only. Jejeje, Dating Advice? Mi pobre Harry, y tanto que me costó y me lo mandas a dating advice. Plus, Sexual Harrassment? Hormones Sara… just Hormones. Nunca mejor dicho, hombres! Mi Harry, let me tell you a secret, es bipolar… si, como la tia esta en ER, la madre de Abby. Pero ojo, palizas las justas, aunque con Ron por ahora te puedes quedar y achucharlo cuanto quieras, a Luna no le molestará. O.o Dumbledore está flipao, igual que yo :P Que si que si, que Harry pide perdón y que obviamente el hecho de que abrace a Hermione mientras no tiene una camiseta puesta es la canalización de mis deseos ocultos con ejemm (que no me escuche Lidia) Daniel Raddcliffe…errm, asaltacunas, lo se… pero aún es legal. Al menos en mi caso. ¿El patronus¿Verdad que si? Cursi a lo tope Sara…pero a si soy… no puedo hacer nada :P. Ahora me pregunto… Skinny Dipping… What was I thinking of? Si, Hermione esta suelta como gabete…definitivamente. Plus, habíamos quedado en que ella no es thong girl, I know. Pero es que Sara, details. La falda de Hermione es de Lino y el Lino es fino y deja ver todo lo que haya debajo, así que o thong o se le iban a ver los boy undies azules con estrellitas blancas. Y yo NO tengo un fetiche con los cuellos… bueno, tal vez si… la cosa es que Harry no podía ser Virgo… era un pseudo James… no se, era el "bad boy". Hermione no es pesimista…XD. Por cierto, Did I mention Harry is bipolar? Si, pobre Ronniebaby… aunque me hace gracia que le llames Ronniebaby… creo que te has enamorado de mi Ron :P. Bueno Sara, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me dejan siempre así ào Happy. A ver si nos vemos por MSN, muchos besos Dear A!

**Dama-Blanca: **Que raro suena llamarte así XD. Sorpresa dice… no ya cerdi… si es que tu para dejar un review. ¿Tu conectada y yo no estoy? Pero pero! Que haces que no me das un toque? Si es que desde luego el mundo está loco… y tu la primera claro. Nada, estoy desvariando, esto de que sean casi las cuatro de la mañana me rompe los esquemas… así que seguiré mañana contestando tu review. Es que molaba contarte que terminé de escribir pero como tienes el ordenata destruido…argh… Pues ahora es la una del mediodía del día siguiente y estoy chateando con Elena, hablamos de las Fallas jejeje y tu sin poder estar aquí, mira que tu ordenador…Jajaj, me hace gracia escucharte a hablar de las compras de Navidad, jope… si es que ya pasaron tres mesesiños hija XD. Por cierto, que tampoco gastaste tanta pasta, may I remind you UU. Además, tienes como premio un hermoso rompecabezas de dos críos bajo un paraguas y 500 piezas con mensajitos…XD. Como que se lo curra, pozi, se lo curra XD. Me pregunto de donde habra salido la palabra forofa… que es una forofa? Según el Word, esa palabra no existe… pues forofa… a saco… si es que a mi me gustaría ponerle mil lucecitas a toda la casa, cuando viva yo sola lo hare XD. Jejeje, a Harry le gusta la PEDDO…sii, a que es tierno? Por cierto, los lectores te acuchillarán como sigas diciendo que tu lo sabes… hombre es que a estas alturas ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber… y yo sin enterarme de Profecía…definitivamente muy mal…fatal por tu parte. Bueno fea, te abandono que quiero pasar al siguiente review (a este paso me hago vieja), además te tengo un resquemor, o mas bien, se lo tengo a tu puñetero ordenador joba! Si es que por estas horas te conectabas y hablabamos… como no estes formateando el PC yo creo que te lincho… nada cerdi, que te quiero mucho solo queda 1 semana:D (y eso si publico hoy, sino menos). :P

**aMeYaLi:** Hola! Muchas gracias por darme ánimos. Espero que el nuevo capítulo les haya gustado mucho a los dos. Saludos.

**Pipu-Radcliffe:**Si, me agregaste a MSN. Bueno, ante todo muchas gracias por el apoyo. Se que tenías ganas de leer el nuevo capi y bueno…me alegro mucho de que me apoyases en esto y que esperases. Muchas gracias! ;-)

**Vikki Potter:**Jeje, siempre es lindo recibir un review de alguien que te dice que lee tu historia pero nunca los deja :P. Joba, traumada con el fic? Ay dios, ya estoy causando problemas :P. Espero que este capi no te suponga un trauma XD, tranquila que la historia va a ser terminada :).

**Sandy0329:** La verdad es que tienes razón. Es normal que toda persona se sienta así en algún momento, muchos gracias por entenderme . Gracias por todo

**Hiphop-phunk:**Te agradezco mucho por el apoyo. Te tengo visto en MSN y me encanta que me hayas agregado, no hablamos mucho pero oye, al menos siento que me apoyan. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena.

**LeoHagrid:**Muchas gracias por el apoyo Leo, vos sos uno de esos que prestan sus oídos . Te mando un beso enorme y gracias por todo. Saludos a Mara, a Ro y a Matias (que ya falta poco para que nazca mi ahijado virtual!).

**Scarlet:**Que no te duela, que a medias no la dejo. Lo que si, me preocupo por tu salud. 16 capis en un día son muchos capis! Me encantan tus preguntas. Van a tener un hijo? Pues… no te digo que no lo haya pensado… pero lo dudo…esta muy trillado aunque nunca se sabe. Y luego… ¿Hermione va a morir? Cuando tenga los 1500 dolares ya en mi cuenta te doy un toque y te cuento XD. Es broma joba, no puedo contestar eso :P. Un saludo enorme, y gracias!

**emo potter:** Me encantó tu review. Joba¿eres de Paraguay? No conocía a nadie de ahí, y mira que conozco gente de todos lados. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste el cap! Besos!

**Antonietta: **Joba, me parece rarísimo esto de verte por MSN pero casi nunca hablar contigo… muchas gracias por el review y por el apoyo, ya sabes que, a pesar de que no hablemos tanto, eres una de las reviewers de las que más me importa la opinión porque has opinado sobre cada capítulo. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que te gustase como quedó. Cuidate guapa!

**Lunatica LoveGoOd:**Hola! Dios, a veces leo los reviews y me emociono un mazo, porque son desde hace tres meses y aún así dios, me siento muy apoyada pro todos ustedes. Gracias por aguantar todo este tiempo y por ayudarme a ser más fuerte. Besos!

**Lu-in-love:**Luchys! A otra que tengo en MSN y con la cual no hablo . Me encantó la comparación. Mi Fic es como una serie en nueva temporada y cuando empiezan a pasar todo de nuevo hasta que llega el nuevo cap jejeje, que rica! Dios, Hace mil que no encuentro capis de Gilmore, pero OC lo tengo bastante visto. Gracias por todo lu! Espero que el capi te gustase!

**Mesouki:**Si, todo salió bien, dentro de lo que cabe . Jeje, creo que Mati la ayudó a Rigo después de todo. Seguimos en carrera! Besos Agus!

**Marian Salazar:** Muchas gracias! Ojala que el nuevo capítulo te gustase! Los buenos deseos siempre son buenos, así que los aprecio mucho. De nuevo, gracias por el apoyo.

**Lothus.Hicksa:**Guau, me halagas mucho. Uno de los mejores? Muchísimas gracias! Ojala que el nuevo capi te gustase. Besos!

**Sele-chan:**Me pone muy feliz que me entiendas, la verdad es que todos se han comportado muy pero muy bien y eso me alegra mucho. Ojala te haya gustado el capi tanto como el resto del fic! Besos wapa!

**ATERY:**Jeje, toda la comprensión :). Gracias! Mil gracias por todo y por entenderme. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Besos enormes!


	18. Capitulo 18: Monday Morning

**  
Sucedió en Sexto Año**

**  
Capitulo 18: **Monday Morning

"_¿Vas a dejarme morir sin volver a ver a mis amigos?"_

Se revolvió inquieto pero, aún así, sus ojos no se abrieron.

"_¡Sácame de aquí!"_

El sudor resbalaba por su frente y su expresión estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor.

"_Tal vez si necesite verte"  
__  
-_ ¡Hermione! – el gritó rompió el silencio de la mañana y, casi en un movimiento instintivo, Harry palpó el extremo izquierdo de la cama sintiendo, como imaginaba, las sábanas vacías que olían a una Hermione que se había levantado demasiado temprano para ser Domingo.

Habían pasado tres días desde la nochebuena y los sueños no habían cesado. Hermione no sabía nada de ello y Harry prefería que se eso se quedara así. Las visiones habían aumentado… ver los ojos de ella en los momentos menos esperados ya era una costumbre.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Se sentía extraño desde aquella noche, estaba tensionado. Toda la energía que había "absorbido" de Hermione estaba acumulada en su cuerpo, pero no era capaz de liberarla.

Durante tres días, había bajado a correr. Lo hacía por horas, pero seguía percibiendo ese poder interior.

Abrió el grifo y casi al mismo tiempo de meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua no pudo evitar pensar que, probablemente, su novia se sentiría así todo el tiempo.

Ella notaba que algo raro le estaba pasando y, conociéndola, no tardaría en descubrir que.

Por un momento, a Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez se sintiera culpable por no haberle contado nada de la poción.

Bueno, seguramente eso no fuese tan malo considerando que, tres meses antes, ella había estado besándose con el novio de su mejor amiga.

Perseo, el chico perfecto, el mejor amigo que la había condenado a muerte. Vale…estaba celoso.

Salió de la ducha y se anudó una toalla a la cintura, pasó completamente de peinarse, había dejado de intentarlo hacía siglos.

_-_ Herm¿has visto mi camisa azul? – preguntó entrando a la cocina.

_-_ Está en el piso de abajo – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la taza de café que estaba fregando.

Harry se acercó a ella por detrás y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla, abrazándolo por la cintura.

_-_ ¿Qué tal dormiste? – susurró a su oído.

_-_ Ha llamado Ron esta mañana – dijo liberándose del abrazo y abriendo la alacena para guardar la taza –. Quiere que salgamos un rato… ¿te apetece?

_-_ Claro – contestó – ¿Dónde quieres ir?

_- _No se, dijo que eligiéramos nosotros.

_-_ ¿Qué te apetece? – preguntó el chico.

_-_ Bueno… Ron nunca ha ido al cine… – Hermione sonrió – ¿Qué tal una de suspenso?

_- _Creo que he ido al cine dos veces en mi vida – murmuró Harry como para si –. Siempre me he preguntado como sería verte agarrada a mi brazo con cara de miedo y que no fuera por Voldemort, un hombre lobo o ese tipo de cosas – sonrió.

_-_ Potter, estas entrando en terreno peligroso – advirtió riendo.

_-_ Granger, sabes que eso da igual mientras siga sin camiseta – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

_-_ Vale, tú ganas – le tiró el paño con el que había estado fregando a la cara –. Llamaré a Ron.

_- _Herm – le dijo justo antes de que ella entrara en el salón –. ¿Te encuentras bien? – soltó la pregunta casi sin pensarla.

_-_ Estoy algo cansada – contestó ella borrando ligeramente su sonrisa –, pero me encuentro bien.

Al instante, Harry supo que mentía.

_-_ ¿Alina y Perseo donde están? – cuestionó extrañado –. Desde ayer por la noche que no los veo… no han venido a dormir – Hermione soltó una risita.

_-_ Van a ver si pueden arreglar el fiasco de Navidad, parece que la madre de Perseo le ha dado otra oportunidad.

_-_ ¡Que vivan los derechos de los elfos! – exclamó Harry riendo.

* * *

_  
-_ ¡Esta ha sido una de mis peores ideas! – exclamó Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su cara con gesto de cansancio. 

_- _¿Qué? – preguntó Ron, que sostenía siete bolsas de palomitas en sus brazos.

_-_ Nada Ron – contestó ella mirando hacia otro lado, mejor entremos.

* * *

_  
"Sálvame… por favor sálvame"  
__  
_Harry miró a Hermione de reojo. De todas las películas que podían haber escogido, cogían justamente una que torturaba psicológicamente a su novia, genial. 

"_No dejes que muera"  
_

La protagonista de la película le hablaba a un chico muy buen mozo.

Ron, que estaba sentado al lado de Harry, no parecía darse cuenta, y tragaba palomitas con la mirada perdida en la pantalla.

Harry volvió a mirarla. Tenía los ojos fijos en un punto indefinido entre sus pies y el asiento de delante.

Casi sin pensarlo, tomó su mano. Ella levantó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

_-_ La próxima vez vemos una comedia – susurró fallando increíblemente en sus intentos por esbozar una media sonrisa. Titubeó un segundo y luego volvió a hablar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar –. ¿Me das un abrazo?

_-_ A eso iba – murmuró él, cogiéndola por la cintura. El apoyabrazos que separaba los asientos desapareció mágicamente y Hermione enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su novio sintiendo los brazos de él aferrados a su espalda y su cintura.

_"No te dejare morir"

* * *

_

_-_ Ha sido lo mejor que he visto en la vida – decía Ron con los ojos muy abiertos mientras tomaba su helado de chocolate – Harry y Hermione reían.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta de su casa y se despidieron de Ron, con promesas de repetir.

_-_ Te encantarán las comedias – le dijo su amiga –, yo te llevaré y te compraré palomitas – lo besó en la mejilla antes de entrar a la casa.

Subieron las escaleras y al pasar por el tercer piso, Harry pensó, con satisfacción, que hacía semanas que no pisaba su casa.

La habitación estaba en penumbra y el ojiverde abrió el ventanal saliendo a un pequeño balcón. Se acostó en la hamaca tejida que Hermione había colgado allí. Ella se recostó a su lado.

Era precioso. Solo se escuchaba el canto de algún grillo, que dirigía sus serenatas a la luna en cuarto creciente, rodeada de mil estrellas.

De pronto, sustituyendo a la Luna, Harry vio un par de ojos violetas abrirse súbitamente en su mente.

_-_ ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione. Harry la miró con su mejor cara de despreocupación.

_- _Si – mintió con la imagen aún en su cabeza y tratando de concentrarse en los profundos ojos marrones que le observaban –. ¿Por qué?

_-_ Te pusiste tieso – ella lo miró suspicaz.

_-_ ¿Sí? No lo noté –. El chico apartó la mirada, conciente de su incapacidad de mentirle.

_-_ Harry¿Qué pasa? – se giró levemente fijando sus ojos en los de él.

_- _Nada – volvió a apartar la mirada.

_-_ Harry…

_- _Es igual… en serio – le dijo con seguridad, pero casi dos segundos después volvió a ver esa imagen en su mente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ella se incorporó obligando a Harry a hacer lo mismo hasta que ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente.

_- _Dímelo – ordenó. Harry dudó un poco, pero finalmente habló.

_-_ Tengo visiones – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y evitó aquellos ojos verdes –. Las tengo desde Navidad y te veo… te veo con Perseo… suplicándole para salir de allí.

_- _No dijiste nada – susurró ella avergonzada.

_-_ No quise preocuparte. No es tu culpa, Hermione – le dijo anticipando las palabras de ella.

_- _Claro que lo es, estás viendo todo… todo lo que nunca te conté – bajó la cabeza tratando de evitar la mirada de él.

_-_ Eso da igual – mintió tratando de ocultar el hecho de que le había molestado muchísimo que Hermione no le contase nada –. Solo quiero que salga de mi cabeza.

_-_ Han pasado tres días – susurró como para si –. Tienen que haber menguado.

_- _Han ido aumentando – la miró fijamente –. Y los sueños también… – titubeó ante la expresión de ella –. Mira, Hermione… solo quiero que me cuentes todo sobre esa poción…

_- _¿De qué serviría? – contestó ella evasivamente –. Harry, eso no te quitaría los sueños.

_- _Quiero saberlo, Hermione.

Y tal vez fuera el hecho de que lo llevaba dentro suyo tanto tiempo que deseaba compartirlo con alguien, o tal vez que Harry había clavado su mirada en la de ella con determinación o, incluso tal vez fuese porque su tono de voz había sido demasiado duro como para replicar, pero Hermione comenzó a hablar:

_-_ No es muy complicado – comenzó suspirando –, la poción no permite que el poder en mi interior salga de golpe… es como una barrera¿entiendes? – Harry asintió y Hermione se apresuró a proseguir –. Bueno… la poción estaba en período de prueba y todos sabían que duraría solamente unos meses…

_- _Pero…

_-_ Durará unos meses – prosiguió ella ignorándolo – y luego, a la más mínima, liberaré toda la energía.

_-_ ¿Cuántos meses? – susurró él como para si.

_-_ Depende – respondió Hermione –. Si sufro de algo demasiado fuerte, el efecto puede cortarse de golpe… no se sabe.

_- _¿Y si no la hubieras tomado? – aventuró Harry.

_- _Harry, era horrible – contestó ella defensiva –. Estaba enferma todo el tiempo y no sabían que hacer para curarme. Hubiera muerto de igual manera.

_-_ ¿Por qué estabas en esa mazmorra? – siguió.

_-_ Por la inutilidad y lo primitivo de mis profesores – dijo con desprecio –. Mis ataques eran muy fuertes y no cesaban en toda la noche, entonces optaron por las celdas de castigo – se mordió el labio inferior con furia, recordando aquellos momentos.

_- _Estabas en condiciones…

_- _¿Infrahumanas? – le dijo irónica –. Harry, en serio¿qué más da? Ya ha pasado ¿sabes? Y no me apetece nada recordarlo – él asintió –. Lo que si me apetece es sacártelo a ti de la cabeza, así que vas a decirme que sientes antes de ver las visiones…

Harry se quedó pensativo. Era algo difícil de explicar…

_-_ Lo siento todo el tiempo – dijo –, es como si la energía me estuviese recorriendo el cuerpo a todas horas, llenándome.

_-_ ¿Por eso has salido a correr estos días? – preguntó Herm. Harry asintió.

_-_ Pero no se va – siguió mientras comenzaba a jugar con la mano de ella en un gesto ausente –, aunque trate de liberarla, gastarla… está ahí todo el tiempo, me hace sentir vivo… pero también, es como si… como si pesara – concluyó.

_-_ Eres un recipiente – dijo sorprendida. Lo miró como si lo viese bajo una nueva luz, como si nunca antes hubiera notado a Harry Potter en su vida –. Almacenas energía, pero no puedes liberarla – levantó su mano y, con su dedo índice trazo la cicatriz de Harry –. Debí haberlo imaginado…

_-_ ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? – Harry la miraba confundido.

_- _Que tenía que haber una razón más pesada por la cual el hechizo de Voldemort rebotó cuando eras bebe que una simple profecía.

Hermione lo dijo como si le estuviese contando la última broma de Ron o una película que había visto. Algo completamente obvio.

_- _¿Entonces…? – odiaba no ser tan rápido como ella para estas cosas.

_- _Entonces debía habérmelo imaginado antes – respondió ella –. Has canalizado mi energía, pero no puedes liberarla, porque para liberarla, necesitas el canal que te la pasó en un primer momento ¿entiendes? – el chico asintió.

_- _Tú – le dijo.

_-_ Yo – contestó segura –. Supongo que será simple… dame tu mano –. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y cerró los ojos –. Necesito usar mi energía para liberar la tuya, así que no te asustes si te sientes extraño. Harry asintió y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

Y un golpe. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro.

No pudo seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados y, cuando los abrió, creyendo que su cuerpo se convulsionaba tanto como su interior, se sorprendió al ver que no era así. De su mano y la de Hermione, salía la característica luz amarilla.

¿Acaso era esto lo que ella sentía? Era como si estuviesen dándole miles de patadas en el estómago, pero desde dentro. Y lo peor era que no era capaz de moverse y se sentía vomitar. Con razón Hermione estaba tan débil luego de hacer eso.

Usaba su propia energía para curarse de los ataques de exceso de energía. No tenía sentido. Pero era Hermione… y la inteligencia de ella lo superaba.

Justo cuando pensó que iba a desmayarse y no despertar en diez años. Todo paró. Las patadas cesaron y quedó hecho una piltrafa, con dolor de huesos y respirando agitado, mirando a Hermione, que no parecía estar en un estado muy diferente pero, decididamente, lo soportaba mejor.

_-_ ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto. Y Harry pensó que bromeaba.

_-_ Como si hubiese sido aplastado por una estampida de hipogrifos – dijo cayendo sobre la hamaca.

_-_ ¿Si? – preguntó ella extrañada –. A mi suelen parecerme thestrals – le contó al tiempo que se recostaba sobre su pecho –. Te sentirás mejor cuando duermas un poco.

_- _Gracias – susurró él cerrando los ojos.

_- _Por nada.

Pero Hermione no cerraba los ojos. Se estaba preguntando que pasaba con Harry. Ella podía canalizar su energía a través de él y lo había sentido todo.

Lo extraño era que ella no se sentía tan cansada como la mayoría de las veces, como si Harry la hubiese ayudado, en cierta forma. Pero el débil ahora era él.

Era extraño compartir algo así con Harry. En cierta forma, incluso le molestaba. Su estado le daba miedo la mayor parte de las veces, y no quería involucrar a nadie en él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el frío de la mañana los sorprendió tirados en la hamaca, profundamente dormidos, Hermione acurrucada entre los brazos de Harry, porque Hermione era friolenta, pero Harry era una estufa humana. 

Harry besó uno sus ojos, luego su mejilla, luego mordió su oreja y Herm se giró cara a el, mientras le revolvía el pelo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

_-_ Tengo frío – susurró.

_-_ No hace tanto frío.

No claro, no estaban en Diciembre, ni la niebla cubría los edificios, ni la gente estaba por la calle vestida como para una excursión al polo. No hacía frío.

_-_ ¿Sabes que me apetece? – susurró ella entreabriendo los ojos para ver a un sonriente y despeinado Harry cuya mirada le transmite a Hermione todos sus pensamientos.

Y no son buenos. Oh, no.

_-_ Mmm¿Algo para ejercitar los músculos por la mañana y entrar en calor? – ella suelta una carcajada que Harry no sabe como interpretar, y prefiere esconder la cara en la hamaca, maldiciendo su suerte.

_-_ ¿Mencioné que te odio? – dijo enfurruñado, pero sonriendo –. ¿Sonó a que estaba tratando de ser gracioso?

_-_ Me apetece un chocolate caliente – dijo como si Harry no hubiese hablado – ¿Haces un poco y nos tiramos en cama a ver películas _muggles_ románticas?

_-_ No importa cual sea el plan, siempre va a tocarme cocinar ¿no?

Ríe tratando de alargar ese momento, porque si pudiera elegir minutos, o simplemente segundos para conservar de recuerdo con ella, son esos pequeños momentos por las mañanas, cuando ambos despiertan y todos los problemas del día anterior parecen menos graves, y el estrés y la preocupación, que no harán efecto hasta dentro de un par de horas, cuando estén completamente lúcidos, son solamente un recuerdo.

Por eso, solamente por eso, las mañanas son los mejores momentos del día. Y por eso Hermione suele proponer quedar en casa, en cama, mirar películas o simplemente acurrucarse mientras ven la niebla hacer remolinos a través de la ventana. Bueno y también otras cosas… pero no tan dignas de mencionar.

La despreocupación de las mañanas va de la mano con un loco deseo de que los problemas "de adultos" no lleguen nunca. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

_- _Ya sabes, chocolate espeso, y tal vez, si eres muy bueno y el chocolate me gusta especialmente – explicó con una media sonrisa pícara –, tendrás recompensa.

_- _Pero Herm – sus reproches son siempre de niño pequeño –, estoy cómodo, y si me levanto tendré frío y tu también.

_- _Pues me llevas a la cama, y me dejas ahí bien tapada, para que yo no tenga frío – le dijo ella con un tono de voz que le recuerda mucho a una niña de once años que irrumpió en su compartimiento (y el de Ron, claro) para buscar (muy prepotentemente, además) un sapo llamado Trevor.

_- _Sus deseos son órdenes, milady – bromeó bajando de la hamaca y cogiéndola en brazos –. Espeso¿decía?

_- _Muy.

Cuando Harry pisó el suelo de la cocina descalzo, al tiempo que escuchaba como Hermione ponía _"Mientras Dormías_" en el DVD (raro como esas cosas funcionaban con tanta magia en la casa), sintió el frío que, con su novia entre los brazos, no había percibido.

Sacó dos tazas, leche y el chocolate. Pero paró en seco.

_- _¡Herm! – gritó desde la cocina. _"Me llamo Luc…"_. Pausa.

_- _¿Qué! – se escuchó el grito desde la habitación.

_- _Estaba pensando… ¿quieres bollos? – Harry pudo casi sentir la sonrisa de Hermione al otro lado del departamento –. ¿Qué es una mañana sin bollos!

_- _¡Me has leído la mente, Potter! – gritó ella, con un tono alegre en la voz. _"Trabajo en la estación de metro"._

Harry entró de nuevo a la habitación. Se puso los pantalones, la camisa, el jersey, una cazadora y un gorro. Besó la cabeza de Hermione que estaba concentrada mirando la pantalla, en donde Lucy salía corriendo a salvar al hombre que había caído a las vías.

Se mordía el labio alegre, como si nunca antes hubiese visto esa parte. Harry podía leer la emoción en sus ojos y, una vez más, deseó que la mañana durase para siempre.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo. La pastelería estaba a unas calles y, cuando salió al frío de la mañana, se preguntó como había pasado la noche en un balcón.

Notó que ya no sentía esa fuerza dentro, que lo llenaba pero que, al mismo tiempo, lo presionaba demasiado. Y el descanso había valido la pena…

Se subió el cuello del abrigo enterrando la cabeza en él. Tenía ganas de llegar a la cama y contemplar a Hermione y su cara de emoción por toda la eternidad.

Hacía un bonito día a pesar del frío, brillaba el sol. Sorpresivamente, había muchos niños por la calle… porque claro, ellos también estaban de vacaciones.

Dobló en una calle, donde un arbusto lo miraba con sus grandes ojos. Siguió andando; un niño le estaba llorando a su madre porque…

Un momento.

Harry se paró frente al arbusto y lo miró con cuidado.

_-_ ¿Qué pasa Dobby? – preguntó al fin.

_- _Dobby ha venido a ver al Señor Harry Potter – susurró el elfo. Casi al momento, Harry piensa en lo imbécil que debe de verse hablándole a un arbusto.

_- _Dobby – contestó Harry cansinamente –, me alegra que vengas, en serio que si pero…

_-_ El señor Firenze manda un mensaje al Señor Potter a través de Dobby. Dobby debe hacer llegar el mensaje al gran Harry Potter, señor –. El elfo recitó todo esto con tremenda rapidez, pero al captar la palabra Firenze, obtuvo toda la atención de Harry.

_- _¿Firenze me manda un mensaje¿Estás seguro?

El profesor de adivinación estaba normalmente más concentrado en pelearse con la profesora Trelawney por el programa escolar y era raro que, aún trabajando entre humanos, se interesase por sus asuntos. El elfo le tendió una carta, en donde se distinguía una caligrafía redonda y desordenada.

_- _Gracias Dobby – contestó Harry mirando hacia los lados. Curiosamente, la gente no parecía contarlos.

Luego de un "de nada Señor Harry Potter, Señor", el elfo desapareció y Harry se quedó desconcertado en medio de la calle y con la vaga idea de que su mañana se había echado a perder. Abrió la carta.

_Cuídala._

_Lo hemos visto en las estrellas._

_Asuntos de humanos, no hay que intervenir._

_Pero la energía es asunto de todos. _

_Cuídala porque un gran mal se acerca._

_Y tú estarás presente con ella._

Harry bufó enfadado y se metió la carta en el bolsillo mientras caminaba enfadado hacia la pastelería. Odiaba esos mensajes crípticos. Cuídala, no te jode. ¡Claro que la cuidaba!.

Definitivamente, su mañana estaba arruinada.

Volvió a casa. Lo recibió una Hermione levantada, preparando chocolate.

_- _Pensé que te daría una mano – lo miró con dulzura –. Pero solo porque traes comida.

Harry sonrió, pero sus ojos no lo acompañaron en la sonrisa. Le tendió la bolsa a la chica. Definitivamente, su mañana había caído en picado junto con su humor.

_-_ Voy a ponerme el pijama – anunció encaminándose a la habitación.

_-_ No puedo esperar a verte con esos pantalones a cuadros – bromeó ella, ajena a los pensamientos del chico.

Genial. Ahora estaba escrito en las malditas estrellas de los cojones. Joder. ¿Había algo de sus vidas que no estuviese escrito en algún lado? Con las profecías ya tenían suficiente…

Y ahora lo peor era tener que contárselo a ella. Aunque con lo feliz que estaba, Harry decidió esperar y poner su mejor cara de chico dispuesto a disfrutar de la mañana.

Sonrió al ver entrar a Hermione con una bandeja, el ceño fruncido y diciendo _"al final he tenido que prepararlo yo"_.

Harry se acostó en la cama y le dio al _play_. Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre el hueco entre su brazo y su hombro y se acurrucó junto a él.

Permaneció callado durante toda la película. Daba pequeños sorbos al chocolate, pero le sabía amargo.

No podía evitar pensar en que ella estaba en peligro y que, si la advertencia de Bellatrix no lo había convencido del todo, la de Firenze lo había dejado más que seguro.

Pero… ¿estas cosas podían evitarse, no? O sea… la carta no decía nada de que ella iba a morir, solo que debía de cuidarla.

La energía.

Si volvía a escuchar la palabra energía de nuevo le iba a dar algo, eso seguro. Se concentró en la presencia de Hermione a su lado. La manera en que le olía el pelo, como se arrugaba su nariz al sonreír, y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que se preocupaba.  
_  
Cuídala._

Claro que la cuidaría. Siempre la cuidaba.

_-_ Harry, me estás sofocando¡no me abraces tan fuerte! – se rió Hermione.

_-_ Lo siento – contestó él. Ella lo observó extrañada un minuto, pero siguió mirando la película.

Quería irse. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella del tema y no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Porque solo quería llevar una vida normal, con ella. Sin pensar en la energía, la muerte o el peligro.

Estaba fastidiado. Jodido. Completamente.

_- _Hermione – cuando ella le mira, le parece que ha dicho su nombre de forma demasiado brusca –, voy a salir un momento, tengo cosas que hacer.

_"Contarle a Ron"_

Cuando ella le mira – ceja izquierda ligeramente levantada. Ojos profundos sobre los suyos – Harry sabe que todas las explicaciones coherentes para la frase que acaba de soltar se han venido abajo como un castillo de naipes. Una.Por.Una.

_- _Harry, si te aburre la película puedes decírmelo.

Pone pausa. Toda su atención se centra sobre él. Podría inventarse una excusa y volver atrás. Seguir mirando a Lucy en el hospital aguantando el tedio que supone estar acostado sin hacer nada (una idea que, momentos antes, sonaba a Gloria). Aparta la mirada. Craso error.

_- _Harry¿qué pasa? – Ya van dos veces que le pregunta eso en menos de veinticuatro horas. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

_"Contarle a Ron. Pedirle ayuda"_

_- _Es que tengo que hablar con Ron – al menos eso no es mentira – cosas del trabajo – joder tío, trabajas con ella – digo, de los preparativos para año nuevo.

_- _¡Por Merlín, Harry! Ni siquiera sabes inventar una excusa – lo miró furiosa –. Si quieres irte, vete. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que contarme lo que sucede.

Paró en seco. Sopesó posibilidades. Decididamente prefería contárselo a Ron antes que verla mal a ella. Antes, que estuviera enfadada, pero no triste.

_- _Hablaremos cuando vuelva – le dio un rápido beso y salió por la puerta, dejándola indignada.

* * *

_  
-_ Tío, son las diez de la mañana de un lunes festivo. 

_- _Lo recibió un Ron vestido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama, rascándose la barriga mientras intentaba – fallidamente – reprimir un bostezo.

_- _Ron, despierta – lo zamarreó un poco –, es Hermione –. Ron abrió los ojos como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

_- _¿Qué pasó con Hermione¿Se encuentra bien¿Cómo la dejas sola¿No la dejaste sola verdad? – Ron hablaba muy rápido, cogiendo a Harry por la camisa.

_- _Ella se encuentra bien – contestó –. Por ahora está bien – el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado.

_- _No te quedes ahí parado, Luna está dormida –. La casa de Ron era un loft con entrepiso, Luna estaba en la habitación de arriba –. ¿Qué ha pasado?

_- _Hoy salí a comprar bollos a la pastelería – Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos –. ¡Mierda!

_- _Ehm… ¿no los había de chocolate? – inquirió su amigo divertido.

_- _La carta no está, Ron – explicó atropelladamente, más para si que para su amigo –, debí dejarla en el departamento.

_- _¿Qué carta¿Has traído bollos o que? – el chico abrió el refrigerador y sacó unas pocas cosas.

_- _¿Cómo puedes comer pavo a estas horas, Ron? – su amigo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

_- _¿Puedesh espligadme? – Harry habló, mientras trataba de dilucidar como era posible que, quince segundos antes, Ron solo estuviese sacando las cosas del refrigerador.

_- _Dobby – explicó –, me trajo una nota de Firenze.

* * *

Hermione Granger no estaba enfadada. Estaba cabreadísima. La falta de confianza la ponía de los nervios. 

Además¿qué cosa podía ser peor que lo que estaban viviendo diariamente? No. Harry Potter había tenido toda la cara de levantarse e irse sin contarle aquello que había poblado su mente en los quince minutos que había tardado en ir a la pastelería.

Capullo.

Se había vestido, y ahora estaba haciendo la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, simplemente no podía.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó los números casi sin pensar.

_- Tengo sueño, dime que es importante, porque como no lo sea, luego de que recupere mi capacidad de moverme, iré a patearte, Mione, lo juro_ – la voz de Alina se hizo presente del otro lado del auricular, y Hermione sonrió.

_- _Es Harry… está actuando muy raro – dijo mientras levantaba el pijama del suelo –. ¿Qué es esto?

_- ¿Qué es que?_ – preguntó la chica desconcertada.

_- _Nada, te llamo luego ¿vale? – contestó Hermione.

_- Mione, te detesto. Sabes que no puedo volver a dormir ahora ¿pasa algo¿Quieres que vaya para ahí?  
_  
_-_ No, en serio, no pasa nada, luego te cuento – Hermione abrió el pergamino amarillento que tenía entre sus dedos.

_- Dice que no es nada, vuelve a dormir_ – ordenó Alina –. _Ese era Perseo, es el único que puede soportar tus locuras matutinas. Hablamos luego, Mione._

_- _Adiós – colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a leer.

* * *

_  
-_ ¿Firenze? – inquirió Ron entre asustado y curioso –. ¿Él escribió eso? 

_-_ Es demasiado incierto Ron, "cuídala" ¿Qué significa eso?

_-_ Pues así como suena, que la cuides –. Ron hacía que todo pareciese lo más simple del mundo.

_-_ ¿De qué¿Qué es lo que está escrito¿Qué va a pasarle? –. Eran demasiados interrogantes para asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

_- _Mira, Harry – su amigo parecía decidido –, si algo he aprendido entre tantas profecías y tanto destino y tanta chorrada, es que no puedes evitarlo. Cuando las cosas sucedan, tendrás que enfrentarlas, no sirve de nada preocuparse ahora, porque no vas a poder hacer nada en este momento.

La energía es asunto de todos, Ron. Firenze dijo eso… pasará algo grande, y ella será el centro de lo que pase… porque ella tiene la energía.

Y Harry sintió miedo. Sintió miedo cuando miró a Ron y vio que éste no tenía respuestas a sus preguntas. Sintió miedo porque debía de explicarle a Hermione que su destino estaba escrito. Que no era solamente cuestión de pociones, sino que pasaría algo que cambiaría todo. Y él estaría allí.

Si tenía clara una cosa, era que trataría de evitar que sucediese. Había que engañar al destino. Había… había que hacer algo.

* * *

_  
Cuídala_

Hermione la había leído una y mil veces. Y una y mil veces había odiado a Harry por no decírselo primero a ella. Pensaba que ella no podría soportarlo.

Vale, pues un problema más, ahora eran parte del destino. Ambos. Y supuestamente debían enfrentarlo ambos.

Pero… ¿por qué diablos se empecinaba en tomar toda la responsabilidad él? En todo caso, ella era el centro de todo este problema.

El ruido de la puerta. Estaba en casa. Ahora la oiría.

_- _¿Ya has hablado con Ron? – preguntó fría, mirando hacia otro lado, porque no le apetecía ver su expresión pidiendo disculpas.

_- _Hermione…

_- _No – lo miró a los ojos y se acercó a él tendiéndole la carta –. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

_- _Sabes que no es eso –. Claro que no es eso. Son sus ansias de protegerla, como si ella no pudiera valerse por si misma.

_-_ Harry, estamos los dos metidos en esto. ¿Acaso no te bastó lo que dijo Bellatrix para darte cuenta de que todo esta relacionado¿Qué tendremos que enfrentarlo?

_-_ Estoy harto de enfrentarlo, Hermione, y no quiero que tu lo enfrentes, porque… porque tengo miedo de que mueras – dijo esta última parte en un susurro, rechazando sus propias palabras.

_-_ Pues eso sucederá… y lo siento. Se que, Dios, se que es horrible y que yo soy una imbécil que no lucha por vivir, pero… esta escrito.

_-_ ¿Desde cuando estás a favor del destino? En ningún lugar dice que morirás – ella se encogió de hombros.

Se miran. Es como si el mundo parase de girar por un minuto. Las defensas de Hermione terminan por sucumbir ante la mirada de él. Esperaba gritos, portazos y más gritos. Pero nada de eso sucede.

Son como el agua y el fuego. Él quiere luchar por ella. Ella no sabe en que punto del camino perdió las ganas.

_-_ Mejor me voy – dice él casi en un susurro –. Volveré mañana… duerme bien.

_-_ Hasta mañana –. No recuerda la última vez que Harry durmió en su departamento. Él azota la puerta, y ella se viene abajo.

* * *

Una mano entre los muslos. Unos labios en su cuello. Sonríe. 

Hermione mira el reloj. Son las 3am y le da igual ser despertada si es de esa forma. Lo necesitaba.

_-_ ¿Ya no estás enfadado?

_- _Yo nunca me enfado – susurra él.

No es su voz.

La chica abre los ojos de pronto. La silueta es borrosa y no puede distinguirla. Quiere gritar, pero le tapan la boca con la mano.

Solo puede emitir sonidos ahogados. Apenas puede respirar. Comienza a patear con fuerza y a mover las manos desesperadamente.

Tantea buscando su varita, pero no está en el lugar de siempre. Entonces, entierra las uñas en la cara de su atacante, arrancándole la piel.

_-_ ¡Mierda! –. Esa voz… no puede ser.

Siente como la maniatan. Sabe que todo es en vano. Simples manotazos de ahogado. Una segunda persona atrapa sus piernas, que patean sin tregua, y las ata fuerte, cortándoles la circulación.

Un sollozo escapa de sus labios cuando logran atar sus manos, aún con más fuerza. Un fulgor violeta inunda la habitación por un segundo.

Un grito. Un tirón.

Y Hermione ya no ve nada más.

* * *

Ni siquiera sabe porque se ha ido. Supone que necesita pensar, sacar las cosas en claro. Incluso prepararse para lo que vendrá. 

A Hermione no le importa morir. Ese pensamiento tendría que haber calado a estas alturas. Pero Harry no lo entiende. Y por eso mira al techo de su cuarto, pensando que ella está ahora mismo acostada en la cama, justo encima. Y que cada día es un día menos, y no un día más.

Y esa noche tiene un presentimiento. Se siente raro por dentro y le cuesta respirar. Le arde un poco la cicatriz y suda entre las sábanas.

Mira el reloj digital de su mesa de luz. Tres y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada. Más vueltas. Las sábanas se enredan entre sus piernas y el frío de fuera contrasta con el calor que él siente por dentro.

Se levanta. Tiene que verla.

Sale al rellano completamente descalzo y, mientras sube las escaleras, siente subir junto con él ese sentimiento que no le deja respirar.

Da una bocanada de aire. Se ve tonto, pero son las cuatro de la mañana y nadie lo está mirando. Siente el aíre llenar sus pulmones y eso no es suficiente.

Abre la puerta. Es una tontería. No ha pasado nada. Hermione se encuentra bien. Han peleado, eso le molesta y por eso no puede dormir.

Ahora la verá durmiendo. La besará suavemente y se acostará a su lado, porque ha descubierto recientemente que no es capaz de dormir si no está a su lado.

Gira el picaporte silenciosamente, para entrar en un cuarto iluminado por la luz de la luna. Las ventanas abiertas. Las cortinas entrando en la habitación, batidas por el viento.

Un sudor frío le recorre la espalda. La noche está helada, ahora lo siente. Enciende la luz con la esperanza de que Hermione se haya vuelto calurosa de pronto y haya decidido tener las ventanas abiertas en pleno Diciembre.

La cama vacía. Hay sangre sobre las sábanas revueltas. Signos de forcejeo, de lucha. Probablemente haya querido gritar. Pero no le dejaron.

En el suelo, su colgante. Roto.

Se la han llevado.

Harry siente que el corazón se le para de pronto, para luego comenzar a latir a mil kilómetros por hora, lastimándole el pecho, golpeándole con vehemencia por haber cometido semejante estupidez.

Había prometido cuidarla, y la había abandonado. Era su culpa.

* * *

Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis nuevo capi luego de… que? Casi dos meses? Nada hombre nada que el tiempo pasa volando. 

Les cuento un poco pero muy resumido que prometí tener este capi subido pronto. Las vacaciones fueron guays y ahora que he vuelto quiero morir de la cantidad de exámenes (11, si O-N-C-E) que tengo acumulados.

Le tengo un miedo irracional a la Selectividad, no me preguntéis porque. En fin… espero que les haya gustado este capi. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, he ido de a poco, entre clase y clase y la verdad es que no puedo decirles para cuando hay próximo.

Se que soy mala, malísima. Completamente cabrona. Pegadme, me lo merezco. Pero es que no sep. Se me acerca una mudanza, un viaje, muchas cosas. Aunque quien sabe… si hay días de lluvia (que en Galicia abundan) y me da por hacer chocolate caliente y sentarme en cama al lado de la estufa a escribir, puede que surja más rápido de lo pensado.

En fin, les mando besos enormes a todos y les agradezco mucho por leer el fic. Como siempre, este capi está dedicado a **Elena**, **Sara**, **Mane** (te extraño, hermanita!) y **Lidia** por el apoyo incondicional de siempre. Ah! Y quiero agradecer a **Laurita** y a **Glendy**, por darme ánimos todos los días.

Besos!

**Jire:** Hola¿Es la primera vez? Joder como si lo hicieras siempre tía que vienes comentando la historia desde hace a saco tiempo. Me alegro de que el capi te gustara (yo siempre en mi línea tía! Viva el sarcasmo!). Sipi, me ha costado un huevo, pero en fin, estuvo guay. Ehm… medio fanfiction? Exageras! Un beso Ire, besos!

**Alesse Vane:** Hola! Muchas gracias por todas las bonitas cosas que dices. Creo que en este capi se contestan muchas de tus preguntas. ;) Besos!

**Laurita:** :Flor se pone las botas para contestar el RR de la fan Numero Uno: Bueno, en primer lugar me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto el fic. Hija, hay cosas mejores que esto, podría nombrar muchas, pero en fin, a ti te gusta y yo contenta. Bueno, menos mal que ahora puedes entrar a LPDF y leer el capi cómodamente ahí. No creo que tengas que esperar mucho más para el próximo capi, pero mejor no digo nada porque no quiero mentir. Ahora se vienen los exámenes y bueno… Muchísimas gracias por todas las palabras de apoyo Lau, te mando muchos besos!

**Monik:** Hola guapa! Buah, ahora como andamos con lo del Sr. R eh? A ver si Miguel se pone las pilas ahí. Home, no tardé tres meses pero algo por ahí si. En fin, ojala te guste este capi. Besazos!

**potter5:** Muchas gracias!

**Hermione151:** Gracias por los comentarios. Ya no estoy tan atareada así que el fic va, de a poquito, pero va.

**LeoHagrid:** Mmm, no se no se, tendrás que seguir leyendo. Saludos a todos por ahí. Y besotes a Matías!

**tifanny:** Je, claro que lo continúo. ¿Te gustó lo que vio Harry? Bueno, pobrecita Hermione, pero en fin… ojala este capi te gustase también. Besos!

**ChantyGranger:** Jaja, me hace mucha gracia que me pidan que no mate a Hermione. El tiempo dirá :P. Me alegro que el fic te guste, trataré no tardar tanto. Besos!

**Hibari:** Hola! Sip regresé. No te preocupes por no dejar mensajes de ánimo. Se que es algo un poco incómodo y nunca se sabe que decir. Tranqui que yo hace que tampoco tenía vacaciones también, y unas como Dios manda, hace que no tengo. A ver si en Mayo me voy decentemente. Me alegro levantarte el ánimo y no quiero que tu cabeza explote, pero si hay que hacerlo se hará :P. Ojala te guste este chap. Besos!

**Aiosami:** Buff :blush: Me sonrojas con las cosas que me dices. Muchas Gracias por todo, me alegro que sigas tan bien el fic y que te esté gustando. A ver si nos leemos más a menudo por el foro, vale? Besos!

**Antonietta:** Jajaja. Si! No es un espejismo! He vuelto:P. Que bien que te haya puesto contenta. Que si, que fueron tres meses y ya van casi tres meses otra vez, ahora me estoy tardando más, pero ya sabes, la selectividad y esas chorradas.

Que bien que te gustase le capi. En fin, pobre Ronnie, si. Mi Ronnie que es tan bueno. Estoy especialmente orgullosa de la escena en la que Harry se mete al los recuerdos de Hermione, así que me alegro que a ti también te haya gustado. Es una movida rara, ya ves que en este capi hay más información sobre eso, a ver que podéis sacar en claro vosotros (que mala soy, bwejeje).  
Joba tia, que no son cuatro chorradas, que a mi me ponen muy contenta! No te preocupes por no hablar en MSN, que a mi a veces también me pasa, suelo estar ausente y no hablar con nadie. El insti también me trae de cabeza a mi así que… Felicidades por haber subido las notas! Las vacaciones estuvieron guays y ahora toca la select, así que te mando un besote grande y ojala te vea en el próximo RR! Besos!

**Fallen Angel:** Buah, que bonitas las cosas que dices. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Aquí tienes el nuevo capi, no fue pronto, pero en fin :P. Besos!

**Gabriela Luthien Black:** No te preocupes por no poner reviews antes. Yo misma no suelo dejar reviews nunca. Ojala te guste este capi. Besos!

**Hermione Potter:** Has tenido suerte! Escribiste el RR hoy, y hoy mismo publico nuevo cap, así que no tuviste que esperar los casi dos meses o casi tres (no estoy segura :P) que esperaron los demás. Me alegro que te guste el fic!

Harry no está tan tranquilo, pero la quiere demasiado como para gritarle y decirle que es tonta por querer morir. No es cuestión de sentimentalismos, yo creo que es más bien aceptar lo inevitable, aunque Harry no lo acepta del todo.  
Jajaja, me encanta porque todos especulan con la muerte de Hermione. Tal vez tus preguntas estén contestadas en este capi.

Me alegro que te guste el Ron de mi fic. Lo hice madurar, a mucha gente le mola. A mi Ron en HP no me va ni me viene. Mis personajes favoritos son Hermione y Harry (en ese orden :P) pero aún así, Ron está bien.

Alina y Perseo lo odian a Harry porque Harry es un poco malo con Hermione al principio, admitámoslo :P.

¿Eres de Mexico? Yo soy Argentina, pero vivo en España. Tengo 17 años, tranqui que no te considero peque. No hace falta que leas todos los reviews chica, pregúntame lo que quieras por aquí, que yo te contesto.

Mis vacas ya pasaron :Flor llora: y ahora hay que volver a estudiar. Gracias por todo lo que me dices, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta el fic. Besos! ;)


End file.
